


I Married A Stranger

by Sophitia74



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 152,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophitia74/pseuds/Sophitia74
Summary: Getting married is a commitment and public showing of your love for each other. Getting married to a stranger deserves an Olympic medal.





	1. I'm Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> I am back!  
> I decided to base this fic off of a tv show called, "Married At First Sight". I thought it'd be a fun idea, however, I also added in a special something within the story. The special something was asked of me on my last story, so I decided to give it a go.

Ali pulled her tank top on after she haphazardly dried her body before wiggling into her tights. She grabbed the towel from the locker room bench to run through her hair before pulling it into her signature messy and wet bun.

"Hey Kriegs, your phone is ringing!" Dunn called out while holding the up the brunette's phone in the air.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Ali rushed out and grabbed her large tote bag. She all but snatched the phone from the younger girl once she saw the caller ID. "Hey, Dr. Lewis, it's Ali."

"Hello Alexandra."

Ali frowned, the woman could never call her by her preferred name. Instead the formality was always there.

"We found a great match for you, I'm sure you'll love them.” Dr. Lewis informed.

"Really? That was kind of quick." Ali questioned.

"We're very good at our jobs Alexandra, and believe me, it wasn't an easy task given who you are. But it's not impossible." Dr. Lewis stated. "Now, you can tell your family and friends about the upcoming ceremony because it's on the weekend."

"Weekend?! That's only a few days away." Ali sat down and tried to think how she could alert all her family and friends about this impromptu event. She'd figure a way to do it because she's Ali Krieger, she makes things happen.

"Yes, you know how this experiment works. Things move fast and the faster it moves the closer you are to your new life. And if it doesn't work out, although I hope it does, you can always get it resolved. However, I'm sure you'll be happy." Dr. Lewis explained.

Ali drummed her fingers on the lockers before placing her hand over the microphone of the phone. "Who wants to go to my wedding on the weekend?" She called out, immediately getting the attention of all the women and staff in the locker room. They all looked so surprised but none responded.

"Well? Is anyone going to go?" Ali reiterated.

"Holy shit, I didn't know you were serious!" Dunn said.

Lohman popped up, "Our very own Kriegs, 'No one can hold me down', is getting married!"

The rest of the players and staff all chimed in with their surprise. Ali rolled her eyes and turned her back to them to hear Dr. Lewis.

"Well from what I'm hearing, Alexandra they're all somewhat happy for you. But you can't blame them based on your past relationships. But anyways, I've already alerted your spouse-to-be so they know but as you know, we don't say who they are." Dr. Lewis said.

"Male or female?" Ali asked.

"Excuse me?"

Ali sighed at the fact she had to repeat herself, "Am I marrying a man or a woman?"

"Oh," Dr. Lewis chuckled. "You're matched with a woman since I know you're open to both genders. But this woman fit you quite well."

"I shouldn't be afraid, should I?" Ali pondered. It's one thing to date someone or even have a one night stand, it's another thing to get married to a person you had no clue of. Essentially you were marrying a complete stranger. But at the age of 26 nearing 27, Ali would think she's ready for the domestic life while living out her dream of playing professional soccer.

Dr. Lewis hummed on the other line before making a sound that agitated Ali, the woman could get on her nerves. 

"I think many have apprehension about doing something like this and that in turn turns into fear, anxiety and so on but it's perfectly normal to feel that way. Just trust the system and trust us, we know what we're doing."

"Yea, I'm just...you know.."

"And I completely understand, but when the weekend comes, you'll be glad you did this." Dr. Lewis said, quickly reassuring the superstar athlete. "Well, we will take care of the wedding and reception all you need to do is purchase a ring. We've already sent you her ring size in an email. Just bring yourself and the ring."

"Okay, I can do that. No problem." Ali said. "Goodbye Dr. Lewis."

"Take care Alexandra, I'll see you this weekend."

Ali hung up her cell phone before rifling through her emails for the message from Dr. Lewis. Once she found it, Ali took a screenshot of the email and dropped her phone back into her tote bag from Nike. She looked up to see almost if not everyone in the locker room staring right at her.

"Guys really?" Ali groaned and place her hands on her hips. "Is it really so insane that I'd actually get married?"

The group looked around at each other and nodded with more than a few sounds of agreement. 

"Let's be real here Kriegs, dead honest." Nairn started.

"Lay it on me." Ali huffed. 

"You haven't dated anyone in quite some time. If anything you kind of treated them like shit-" Narin held up her hand when Ali opened her mouth. "-No stop, and now all of a sudden you're getting married this weekend? That's some crazy shit and you know the media is going to explode when they catch wind of this."

"I think it's all a well played joke." Coach Gabarra said with a hint of a smile. Even he didn't think Ali could be married at this point. 

Ali groaned in a childish way, "You guys are supposed to have my back on this."

"So who are you getting married to?" Dunn asked.

"I have no idea except for the fact that they're a woman. Oh and their ring size." Ali chuckled softly, she could see the looks they were giving. One of the trainers actually came over and felt her forehead to see if she was running a fever. 

"So you're about to get married to someone you don't know?" Dunn asked while trying to explain it to herself. 

"Exactly. It's an experiment where a group of accredited people match you to others and you marry each other at first sight-"

"Aww, love at first sight. It's cute." Estelle cooed with her hands clasped together.

"Something like that. We get married, this weekend so don't forget. If we don't like it after awhile, I forget the allotted time frame, then we get divorced or have it annulled, whichever is the easiest. Easy peasy." Ali explained.

The entire group looked around and shrugged. 

"Well at least we have another reason why we think you're fearless." Narin chuckled. "But we all will definitely be there, just send us the deets."

"I will, now I have to go ring shopping."

~~~~~~

Ali pulled up to the ring store and grinned when she saw her brother waiting by the place. She had texted him on her way here, asking if he could meet up with her.

"So you want to tell me why we're out in front of a jewelry store? Specifically a place that sells engagement and wedding rings?" Kyle asked while pulling his little sister into a tight embrace.

Ali squeezed him back before moving back with a smirk on her lips. "I thought it'd be obvious by now."

Kyle's eyes went wide as he started to think, "Alexandra Blaire Krieger what did you do?"

"Nothing illegal, Kyle." Ali rolled her eyes at her brother's imagination. She could only guess what was going on in his mind. "I'm getting married....this weekend."

Kyle looked at her to see if she was holding in a smile or trying to punk him. When he couldn't take the silence anymore, Kyle burst out in laughter so hard his eyes were tearing up. But after a little while and Ali didn't budge and when none of her facial features changed, Kyle immediately stopped laughing, leaving his mouth wide open in abject horror. 

"Oh my goodness, you're serious." Kyle whispered. He ran his hands through his hair, peeking around his sister for any signs of cameras or something that indicated a joke. But when nothing was found, his eyes landed right on his sister. "Oh my goodness, you _are_ serious." He repeated.

"I am serious. I called you here to help me pick out a ring." Ali spoke and walked into the jewelry store. She was immediately welcomed by the manager behind the jewelry cases. Kyle just followed behind her completely dumbstruck.

"My name is Jean, how can I help you today?" The manager smiled generously.

"Uh, hmmm, I'm looking for a ring." Ali pointed out, of course she was looking for a ring, she just didn't know what style she wanted to get. She knew for sure that she liked more masculine women rather than women like herself, so it gave her an inkling that maybe she should head toward male patented rings but some kind of solid color or diamond band.

"I need some simple, masculine bands. Something that's simple but still has wow factor." Ali explained to the best of her ability. She had never bought men's jewelry, so she hoped that this man could help her out. 

"Over here we have some solid black, silver and gold bands. And on this side we have diamond encrusted bands, all varying in thickness and diamond karat amount." Jean explained while bringing out a few of the best ones. 

Ali leaned over and surveyed the items. She turned to face her still dumbfounded brother. "Are you going to give your opinion or continue gawking like a child?"

Kyle mumbled something incoherently before coming over to look at a few. It took a little while before Ali finally decided on a black band that had small diamonds encrusted in it. It wasn't too masculine or feminine, it was down in the middle and Ali thought it was the best pick. She quickly paid for it and dragged Kyle out of the store.

"Meet me at mom and dad's place and I'll explain." She received a nod from her brother before she turned and entered her rather expensive BMW and began the drive to their parents house. Once there, she parked and entered the home to see her brother already blabbing to their parents. Ali wondered what kind of speeding he did to reach home before her.

Deb squealed in pure happiness when Ali hung her light coat on the coat rack.

"My little girl is getting married! After 5 years of straight begging, you finally listened." Deb cried out in pure joy with tears falling down her cheeks, and kissed all over her daughter's face.

Ken managed to squeeze in between and get a hug in to Ali. "So who's the person taking my daughter away from me?"

"I don't actually know to be honest." Ali chuckled awkwardly. 

Both parents pulled back with a look of confusion. "You what?" Ken asked slowly.

"I don't know who I'm getting married to but it'll be this weekend-"

"This weekend?! But you don't even know the person!" Deb exclaimed, her initial excitement was quickly wearing down. 

Ali nodded, "Yea, but I'll meet them on the weekend at the altar and so will you guys. I just think this will be better, you know. I was matched by a group of people that specialize in people, spirituality and sex. We get married and see how things go, and if we don't like it then we annul the marriage and we both go on with our lives."

Deb's face paled at the explanation and Ali was sure her mother was going to faint right then and there.

"That is totally not going to work, because sis I love you but if you treated your prospects with the same amount of kindness, love, care and respect that you did your teammates and fans then you wouldn't be doing this." Kyle pointed out.

"Yes well if they weren't always after my money and or fame. Then I wouldn't have this problem." Ali hissed with her fingers pointed.

"Both are true, you were a girlfriend that loved to neglect-"

"Kyle whatever. Listen, this thing is going to happen, we have no idea who each other are and I'm sure things will work out and then you all will be eating your words as soon as it happens." Ali stated.

"Well Alex, I always want you happy and if this is what's going to make you happy then so be it. Just give this person a chance since you're jumping straight into marriage." Deb said. "Be yourself and make sure that you're honest and communicate well. If it works out, that's great and if it doesn't, then it doesn't and you'll still be my little baby girl."

Ali smiled and pulled the woman into a hug, "Thank you mom, so much."

"My rules still apply. If they're a jerk, let me know and I'll take care of them." Ken smiled softly and gave Ali a long kiss to the forehead. "So I only have until before the weekend to get my suit ready to walk you down in huh?"

"Yea, sorry for such short notice. They let me know today after I had a late practice with the team." Ali apologized. She knew her parents loved and supported her. She just needed them to know that she wouldn't do something like this unless she really thought she needed to. 

Kyle stood with his arms crossed before rolling his eyes at his family when they opened up their arms for him to join in on the group hug. He crossed the space and joined in, only after flicking Ali hard on the forehead.

"Ow."

"That's for being crazy. Next time, leave that up to me."


	2. You're My Wife?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali meets her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time :)

Ali sat in the back seat of her parent's car. They were on the way to the venue of her wedding. She was able to call her national team friends that were in or close to Maryland, along with her friends she made while on club, so she knew the place was going to be exceedingly packed. She didn't know too much about her wife to be, but that was the whole point of the experiment. Even though Ali knew to expect nerves and anxiety, she was hit with them hard.

 

Ken pulled the car into the lot of the outside venue. The place was utterly beautiful. The main building was large and white which was where she would change and the reception would be held. And then to the side of building was a grassy plain where loads of white chairs were laid out, a walkway leading up to the altar which was adorned with a bountiful amount of flowers. If Ali had known this would be how her wedding would look if she did something like this, then she would've done it a lot quicker.

 

"Are you ready to go in and become a Mrs.?" Ken moved the gear shift to park and turned backwards to see his daughter.

 

"I wouldn't say I'm actually ready, I'm ready to get this over with but I'm still nervous." Ali admitted while looking at the other guests that were already there and coming in. "There's a lot of people."

 

"Yup, you're pretty famous." Ken chuckled. "But don't let anything ruin your day, today is about you and no one else."

 

"Easier said than done. I feel like I'm about to jump out the car and catch a bus back home. I'm damn near nauseous at this point." Ali mumbled. 

 

Deb reached back and took her daughter's hands in her own. "You know I was just like you when I was going to marry your father. I was scared, nervous and just an overall big mess, but I went through with it and it was the best decision of my life."

 

"What about having your wonderful children?" Kyle asked while tinkering with his vlogging camera.

 

Deb snorted sarcastically, "You put me through a lot of labor time young man, so it's a time I'd rather forget." She ran a palm over her son's pouting cheeking in a loving fashion. "But Alex, whether you know them or not, you two were matched for a reason. Just make sure you try with this one and not brush them off like a few of your ex-boyfriends and girlfriends."

 

"No promises but I'll try. That much I can say." Ali said. 

 

"Well you better because everything is going on my YouTube channel, and there are some serious paps here." Kyle stated. 

 

"I'm not gonna neglect them Kyle." Ali rolled her eyes. A lot of her family members and friends always made it a running joke to claim that she neglected her past boyfriends and girlfriends. Ali certainly didn't believe them, so it didn't matter in her eyes.

 

"Girl, let's be honest. Your personal dating life...sucks. Your soccer life and friends are great." Kyle explained in a rudimentary tone. "As long as you treat your new wife to be with the same amount of love, respect, time and care as you do with your career, then sis you're golden."

 

"Whatever, I need to head inside and get dressed." Ali waved her brother off and grabbed her bag.

 

~~~~~~

 

"So you're seriously ready for this, to be someone's wife?" Dunn said as she perfected the last few bits of Ali's makeup.

 

"I'm ready. I've dated long enough to know that people want me for what I have and not who I am. If I do things this way then there has to be a reason we were put together. And why we should work out." Ali answered.

 

"As long as you're happy Kriegs."

 

At that moment, Deb walked in holding a small rectangular box with a envelope on top. "These are for you Honey, they're from your soon-to-be wife."

 

"So did you see her?" Ali asked as she opened the small box and immediately smiled. Inside was a necklace that was nice but it wasn't flashy, it was more along the lines of modest.

 

"Yes I did. Nice woman she is." Deb answered but not the way her daughter wanted, they both knew that.

 

Ali placed the gift in her lap and glared at her mother hard through the large mirror. "Ugly or hot, mom?" Her tone suggested that she wasn't really asking a question, rather demanding it.

 

"Alexandra, tone. Watch it young lady." Deb warned with a pointed finger that made Dunn snicker. "Note that if they were ugly, your words not mine, I would not be here smiling like a big fool. All I can say is that you will be happy. Now hurry up so your father can walk you down."

 

"I'm almost done, I just need to put on my dress." Ali informed before going over to the beautiful gown and allowing Dunn to help her into the dress. 

 

"You look gorgeous, Alex." Deb smiled with her hands up near her mouth. "Oh this may not be the traditional way of doing things but I really hope it's everything you imagined and more."

 

Ali went over and pulled her mother into a very tight hug. "Thank you mom, so much."

 

"You deserve it Honey." Deb said and kissed her forehead. "I have to go to my seat, you dad is right outside the door waiting for you."

 

"Okay, I'll see you out there." Ali nodded and moved back over to Dunn to put finishing touches on some things.

 

After some time, there was a knock on the door and Kyle popped his head inside. "They're ready for you sis and you look amazing. I'm proud of you but everyone knows you save the best for last." He pointed at himself while pointing the camera at his sister and Dunn. "Oh and your wife-" Kyle made a swooning motion before actually slipping and falling on his ass. "God dammit. But anyways, she's sexy as fuck. Now mind you, I'm gay and saying this." He admitted while rubbing his butt.

 

"Mom told me the same thing, ugh I just want to see her already." Ali groaned.

 

"Then let's go." Kyle said and took Dunn's hands to lead her to their seats while Ali went over to her dad. 

 

Ken smiled as his daughter left the bridal dressing room. He pulled the cloth from the front of his suit jacket and wiped his eyes. "You're beautiful." His hands ran over her bare arms.

 

"I feel it."

 

"As you should." Ken laughed and held his arm for his daughter to loop her own through it. "Do you think you can sign up your brother for this if it works out for you?" 

 

"I can try but no promises." Ali smiled and walked with him. They stood by door that led out to the ceremony.

 

"Are you ready, because we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ken stated.

 

Ali shook her head, "No, I want this. I'm ready for it."

 

Ken smiled once more and kissed her forehead. He dabbed at his eyes again and then his daughter's. "Don't cry, you'll ruin the great work Crystal did."

 

Ali chuckled and relented, "Okay, let's do this."

 

Pachelbel's canon started playing as Ken pushed open the door. All heads turned towards Ali and her father as they walked down the aisle towards the altar. To say the area was packed was an understatement, there were so many people but Ali recognized everyone that was on her side. They were family, whether blood related or not, they've all been crucial parts of her success and she loved them for it. But there were people she didn't know, and she knew they were family and friends of her soon-to-be wife. Ali had yet to look up but when she finally did as her father kissed her cheek and whispered encouragement and let her go, at that moment, Ali saw the woman she was supposed to marry.

 

She was beautiful. Light blonde almost white hair pulled into a bun with little wisps behind her ear and in the back. She wore a dark blue, fitted three piece suit with black toed boots and a silver watch on wrist. Her smile was large but confident and nervous as she watched Ali walked the rest of the distance up to the center of the altar. Ali couldn't help but break out in her own smile which quickly morphed into horror once she realized who she was staring at. 

 

"Ashlyn?!" Ali shrieked. She couldn't believe she was looking at their number one goalkeeper on the national team. She didn't necessarily know Ashlyn; she knew of her but they weren't friends. Heck far from it to tell the truth if she was honest with herself. The only time they actually communicated was on the pitch and after that, nothing. 

 

Ashlyn's face seemed rather amused at Ali's reaction and instead of replying to it, she introduced herself. 

 

"Hi, I'm Ashlyn." Ashlyn smiled with her hand extended.

 

Ali couldn't help but be taken aback by the soft voice coming from the blonde. She didn't know why because she's heard her voice so many times before on the pitch, but for some reason Ali expected a more deeper or tougher voice just because of the way she carried herself. But she left her thoughts and took Ashlyn's rather soft but strong hands.

 

"I'm Ali." She said, playing along.

 

"Well it's nice to meet you." Ashlyn spoke as she looked Ali over in an admiring way. "You look absolutely beautiful by the way.”

 

"Not too shabby yourself, Ashlyn. And you just so happen to be wearing Penn State blue, so you've already earned brownie points." Ali joked. The joking was the only thing keeping Ali from collapsing in absolute embarrassment. She knew that there were some coaches and staff, both national and club teammates in the attendance probably all freaking out on the inside just like herself. Or looking in amusement almost like Ashlyn was. 

 

"Alright, hurry up so we can go eat!" Kyle called out which got him a head slap from his parents.

 

"Will you shut it?" Deb hissed. No one was going to ruin the first wedding that was going to take place in the Krieger family. She wasn't afraid to bop her own son across the head to make sure it happened.

 

A few people laughed before the officiant went on with the ceremony. Many faces were tearing up while others had large grins and were taking pictures. When it came time to say ‘I do’, none faltered, except a terrible stutter by Ashlyn, which seemingly and successfully served to put Ali at some ease. They gave each other the rings and finally sealed it with their vows.

 

Ashlyn used one hand to pull the paper out from the inside of her suit jacket. She cleared her throat rather dramatically and grinned when it caused the desired effect of a few laughs from people.

 

"I just wanted to say that marrying a stranger is absolutely crazy. I wouldn't even share my ice cream cone with a stranger but I'm ready to share my life with you. I want to love, cherish and support you and our relationship together. I always play on the safe side...in real life, not on the pitch obviously." Ashlyn joked, causing a few laughs since everyone knew of her high risk sweeper style of goalkeeping. "But I'll throw caution to the wind this time. I will do whatever I can not to let you down and be the person that you always dreamed of." Ashlyn said and as she finished she looked into Ali's eyes with a determined look on her face.

 

"And a side note since I was clearly not expecting to marry one of my outside backs. So I’m gonna freestyle this part. Ali, I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you to haul ass, but I'm sorry to say that there's a hell of a lot more to come." Ashlyn added with a soft smile. 

 

Ali rolled her eyes before she pulled out her own paper from the bouquet in her hand. "That's a hard one to follow up on but I'm sure I can do it. I'm fearless, independent, confident and quite full of myself to tell the truth, I'm not even gonna lie. But today I'm not any of those, and usually something is wrong when I feel that but not now. Everything thing I'm feeling is because of you and what I hope we can become, together. I'm not the easiest person to get along with until I'm comfortable with you but I'm all in if you're all in." Ali finished but then added her own piece.

 

"Never once did I think my wife was going to be someone I know while doing this experiment. I never really talked to you except for the occasional 'shut up' on the pitch. But um hopefully we get to a point where it's 'shut up...please'." Ali stated with a mini and playful eyeroll.

 

The officiant just grinned while trying to suppress his laughter like he won the lottery before speaking up, "With the power invested by the state of Maryland, I now pronounce you two wife and wife. You may now kiss."

 

Ashlyn slipped her hands up to Ali's cheeks and hair before joining their lips for a bit longer than an usual wedding kiss before she broke away with a shorter peck.

 

Ali was taken aback by how great the kiss felt, but regained her composure. "You brazen little-"

 

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you all Mrs. and Mrs. Harris!" The man said cutting off Ali before backing away from the newly married couple.

 

Ali's eyebrows nearly rose into her hairline when she heard "Mrs. Harris" which everyone on her side knew would be a problem. "Doesn't she look more like a Krieger, you guys?" She said referring to herself in third person.

 

"Hell yea Kriegy!" One of her teammates yelled.

 

Ashlyn playfully rolled her eyes and took Ali by her hand to lead her down the aisle. Ali broke away rather quickly to give her family hugs.

 

"It was beautiful Alex, just remember it takes both of you to make this work. So try hard." Deb said. "Now go to your wife, Mrs.Harris. Ooo I just love saying that. My baby's married!" She squealed full of complete joy to everyone there.

 

"Calm down mom jeez, you’re embarrassing me." Ali lightly chastised with smiled and turned back to Ashlyn so they could leave the area. They went to the back of the building where another grassy area was and a few people were with cameras. As they entered the area more people with cameras rushed in and Ali knew they were paparazzi right away.

 

"Okay I'm gonna need you two to go over to the bench and just be natural." The woman said before turning to her small photography crew and relaying a few things to them.

 

"Natural? We literally just met." Ali mumbled but Ashlyn heard her. Ashlyn's arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her into her front. Her scent of citrus and wood immediately filled Ali's nose as her lips went to the side of Ali's forehead.

 

"This feels natural to me." Ashlyn spoke. "Besides, we've seen each other for like 4 or 5 years. Don't get all bashful around me now Krieger."

 

"You're lucky you're hot. Otherwise I'd flatten your foot." Ali teasingly quipped.

 

Ashlyn laughed, "Well damn, it's a great thing that I'm your wife."

 

"On paper only, not in my heart. At least not yet." Ali corrected but laid her hands atop Ashlyn's to pose for the camera. "You can still catch a middle finger on the pitch though."

 

“Are you flirting with me?” Ashlyn teased back with a raised eyebrow. Which got her a trademark Ali eyeroll. 

 

They posed for quite a while, more so for their own personal wedding photos but the paparazzi were taking every second they could to grab a picture for their front covers. By the time they were done it was quite obvious that Ashlyn was certainly agitated. From the scowl on her face to her body language, the blonde was not happy.

 

"Okay that's all, we'll email and mail the picture just give us an address both physical and network." The female photographer explained.

 

Ali laid a light touch with her hand over Ashlyn's stomach, "Hey, what's going on?" Ali wrote down her name, email address and home address knowing fully well that her mother would have her head if she didn't get these wedding photos. She also didn't even realize that she was still signing "Ali Krieger" rather than "Ali Harris" or at least the hyphenated version. Marriage was going to be a big adjustment for her, especially since she's used to only caring about friends, family and teammates. Relationships just weren't on the same level, at least given her track record.

 

"How many photographers are there, because I'm pretty sure the wedding photographers are only up to 4. There's damn near 30 of them out here." Ashlyn grumbled as she wrote down her information.

 

"My agent asked me if they could allow some media outlets to the wedding. But I wasn't expecting this much." Ali answered, "Besides, aren't you used to cameras being shoved in your face?"

 

"Huh, my agent asked me the same thing. As for your second question, I like my own camera in my face. Like Instagram or Twitter, not some random person blinding me." Ashlyn said. 

 

"That makes sense." Ali murmured while they walked around the grassy area, effectively ignoring the media. 

 

"We should really get to know each other. I'm surprised that you're pretty chill about this entire thing. I'm too afraid to walk into the reception and fave my family and friends." Ali said. 

 

"True, but I don't think we'll have enough time to do it tonight though." Ashlyn thought aloud. "I don't know how I appeared to be calm. I'm actually freaking out on the inside. We just played you guys yesterday-"

 

"And tied." Ali added. 

 

"Oh how could I forget." Ashlyn said with an eyeroll. "I guess I just wasn't expecting _you_. I wouldn't change anything but this is a challenge for sure."

 

"I can agree with that. Well, let's go see our guests."

 

Ashlyn took Ali's hand and lightly swing it between the both of them.

 

“I'm happy it's you, Ali. I think I would've shit my pants and hightail it out of there if it was a _complete_ stranger.” Ashlyn said, filling the silence as they walked towards the reception venue. 

 

Ali hummed softly, agreeing with the keeper. “I was freaking out today but when I saw you. I think I freaked out even more when I saw you, but it was a good kind of freak out. So I guess we're on the same page.”

 

“I guess we are.”


	3. Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved all of yall feedback :D

“Let's give a very warm and Florida/DC welcome to the new couple for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Harris!" The MC introduced as both Ashlyn and Ali walked into the reception hall. Both had smiles on their faces as they walked into the room officially as wide and wife. They split off to see family and friends.

 

"Oh my baby is married!" Deb jumped with joy as her eyes filled with nothing but happy tears before nearly tackling her daughter.

 

Ali laughed and hugged her mother back tightly. "Yup, mom it happened not even an hour ago."

 

"You don't sound excited. Why aren't you excited?"

 

"I am excited, I'm just overwhelmed. It's a lot to take in. I'm getting used to being married, learning about my wife, her family which I've yet to meet." Ali sighed as she thought of all the things she would need to do, meet family, build a relationship, think about living arrangements, and the Olympics were coming up in less than a week. This was going to be exhausting. "It's kind of embarrassing that I'm married to the woman that's been behind me for nearly 4 years and I barely know her."

 

"Oh I know Honey, but just remember not to stretch yourself too thin." Deb warned. "Everything about this relationship is new and unknown, so just take it easy."

 

"I will."

 

"So what's going on with the last name business? Are you staying a Krieger or are you becoming a Harris?" Ken asked his daughter with a little playful snark as he swiped two champagne flutes from a server before handing one to his daughter.

 

Ali took a sip with scrunched eyebrows. "I'm a Krieger for life, but we'll see about name changes. Everyone knows me for being Ali Krieger, so to change it would be a huge blow to my brand. And I can't do that, I worked way too hard for that to collapse." 

 

They took their seats at the table for her family even though Ali knew she'd have to leave soon. 

 

"So what about changing something for the person you love?" Ken asked seriously.

 

"I don't know.” Ali sighed. “I don't love her yet. Do I think she's very attractive? Yes. Am I attracted to her? Yes. But making huge decisions like these are hard when I don't even know her."

 

Ken reached over and squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Well, make sure you actually take the time to do so. I'm proud of you Alex, and these decisions are things you make with your spouse. I'm sure they matched you with her for very a good reason, so the rest will work themselves out."

 

"I know, hopefully it's worked out easily." Ali chuckled, "We all know that me and arguments are not a match made in heaven." Ali would never lie when asked about her relationship with arguments, if she believed she was right then you were going to know then and there. She didn't back down, and if she did then it was a rare sight.

 

"Say hi to my YouTube fans!" Kyle yelled and squeezed through his father and sister in order to put the camera on himself and Ali. 

 

Ali brought out one of her most cheesiest smiles before kissing his cheek and giving a thumbs up to the camera. "I just got married!" She squealed and showed off her new wedding ring. 

 

"And where's your wife?!" Kyle yelled back with the same amount of energy. "Where's our USA number one keeper?!"

 

"The sexy lady in the navy blue vest." Ali said and pointed.

 

Kyle moved the camera in the direction of Ashlyn, who was talking to people. "The one with the good ass, I see. Zoom in time." He laughed and tried zooming in on Ashlyn's ass but Ali nearly slapped the camera out of his hand.

 

"You freak, get married and then you can have all the ass shots you want." Ali said with an attempted stern face, but it looked like she was just dying to laugh.

 

"Alright, go getcha girl." Kyle snickered."I'm just saying, the both of you would bring my channel a bunch views."

 

Ali ignored him and walked over to where Ashlyn was, she decided it was now or never to meet the blonde's family.

 

"Hi, I'm Ali Krieger, your new daughter-in-law. Wow that's so weird to say." Ali introduced with her hand extended but a much older woman pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. "Oh! It's nice to meet you too."

 

"I'm Grandma Harris, it's what everyone calls me and that's my husband over there. Welcome to the Harris family-"

 

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to change my last name yet." Ali chuckled awkwardly.

 

Grandma Harris leaned into Ali, "Listen, they may give you the last name but you hold the leash, if you know what I mean. She'll listen to you like a puppy."

 

"Nana, don't say that." Ashlyn groaned with embarrassment.

 

"Oh hush. You know darn well I’m right, Sweet Pea." Grandma Harris waved off and took Ali's hands. "Don't let this one go, that goes for the both of you. I can already see great things with you two, just follow your hearts, trust, respect and be honest with each other. And most of all be understanding. I've been married since the 1950s and I can tell you that understanding goes a very long way in a marriage. But always remember to never go to bed angry. The solution for that is when you're both angry and it's time for bed, go to sleep naked. You won't be angry with each in a little bit."

 

Ali's cheeks heated up at the words. She wasn't a prude or anything like that but the older woman was being a bit lewd and then the little wink was something she wasn't expecting. Not to mention, sex with her new wife wasn't on her mind either. Well it kind of was, heck Ali couldn’t remember when was the last time she got laid. Sure she was attractive but she still couldn't do it already, it was sort of out of character for her.

 

"Okay Nana, let's dial it back." Ashlyn laughed and started introducing her family to her new wife. Each welcoming her with hugs, smiles and words of encouragement. "This is my dad and mom; Mike and Tammye, then my Lughead brother, the one and only Chris. Beware of that one though, he's pretty weird."

 

"Yea right, you're the one who married a stranger." Chris teased lightly before turning to Ali. "You're the really good defender we see whenever we watch national team games."

 

"Don't talk about work here, Chris." Ashlyn said and raised Ali's hand up to her lips and smiled as she kissed it while looking at her. "And I don't regret it for second."

 

Ali hung around a little longer to meet Ashlyn parents before she pulled her wife away to meet her own family.

 

"This one is too sweet, although, I don't know why since we're already married. You got the girl, but keep it coming, I love it." Ali grinned before giving Ashlyn's hand a tug. "I'm sorry to steal her away because she has yet to meet the Kriegers so..."

 

"They loved you." Ashlyn whispered in her ear as they walked to the Krieger table.

 

"Well it'd be very awkward if they didn't since we're married." Ali stopped in front of her family. "You guys remember Ashlyn."

 

"Oh yea the 10 out of 10 you just married earlier, right? Anyways I’m Kyle." Kyle joked but held out his hand anyways which Ashlyn met with a firm handshake. "Well shit take my damn hand off why don't ya."

 

"Sorry about that." Ashlyn chuckled.

 

"Well that's my stupid brother Kyle, and these are my parents Ken and Deb. My mom already loves you but my dad is ready to tell you about his million of guns and amazing tracking skills, all of which would be used should you ever break my heart." Ali recited by memory. It scared some people off but Ali loved her father for that little speech. No matter how old she was, he was already reminding her that she was still his little girl, whom he'd always protect.

 

Ashlyn swallowed rather hard before shaking the man's hand. "I don't have any intention of doing that. I really want to get to know her and build a relationship with her after that. A real relationship, not me yelling at her on the pitch."

 

"Hmm good answer." Ken responded, pleased with her words but her actions would determine her fate.

 

"Don't worry about my hunter of a husband, he's just picking on you." Den laughed and gave her husband a little shove. "So how are the two of you going to work out the both of you going to the Olympics down in Rio?"

 

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it. I'm a 'no work at home' kind of person. So I haven't talked much about the Olympics because that's what we've been focused on since the start of the year." Ashlyn said and sipped from her champagne glass. 

 

Ali nodded in agreement, "We have a lot to talk about and the Olympics are the last thing on my mind right at this moment."

 

"That's true, I just hope you two get settled. This-" Deb motioned at everything around them. "Is a lot to take in and digest. And you'll be flying out very soon for the National team, I just want you both to take some time for your new relationship. All of this my be way different than what I'm used too, but I'm wishing you both success all the same."

 

The Harris family moved over to their table with the thought of the Olympics on their minds. They talked more about the dates, seeing as how they were leaving in less than a week. This meant that they wouldn't have a honeymoon until everything calmed down after the fact. It also meant that they didn't get a chance to absorb everything that happened today because tomorrow they'd be incredibly busy with work. Save for a night and a day at a hotel together, then they'd travel home to pack and meet up for the Rio games. 

 

"Pretty much we're not even going to seem like newlyweds until the Olympics are over and that's a bummer. It sucks. I may not know Ali personally, but I do want to make this work with her. I really do." Ashlyn admitted. 

 

"Let's talk about it later. We can't be glum at our wedding reception. So-" Ali leaned up on her toes and kissed the blonde. "Chin up, you're too cute to look this disappointed."

 

Ashlyn threaded her fingers into Ali's long brown hair that was lightly curled for the occasion so they looked like loose waves. She just stared into her eyes as if she was looking for an answer to something and when she found it, a smile broke through on her lips with a nod.

 

"Okay, you won me over." Ashlyn kissed her rather deeply and the surprise amount of passion caught Ali off guard. Ashlyn led their kiss and couldn't help but inwardly smirk when she felt Ali lean more into their kiss and her fingers wrapped around her tie, giving it a bit of a tug to draw her in more.

 

"Mmm." Ali moaned softly into Ashlyn's lips. She didn't understand why and how she felt so comfortable around Ashlyn. Maybe the obvious initial physical attraction between the two made it easier for them to want to kiss and hug. But it was one thing to kiss someone, it's another thing to have sex on your wedding night with a stranger and that was something that Ali wasn't going to do.

 

The reception went on longer, with dinner, cutting the cake and Ashlyn being the adorable fool she was smeared the blueberry cake all over Ali's lips and face as they went to in to do the typical reception cake pictures. Ali dragged the blonde in under the premise of a kiss but smudged the sweet dessert over her mouth and cheeks. Kyle didn't miss a second of it with his camera and neither did the rest of the guests. After the cake incident, they went on to have their first dance as newlyweds. Ashlyn was surprisingly great at slow dancing. Ashlyn's hand on Ali's lower back felt comforting and familiar in a sense, she expected it be weird but it wasn't. Whenever Ali looked into her eyes as they moved, she felt her cheeks turn a shade pinker and something stir in her belly. Maybe it was the close proximity the blonde was in, maybe it was Ashlyn's smell of citrus and wood that was intoxicating to Ali. Whatever it was, Ali did know that the blonde had a charm about her and it honestly made Ali question how'd Ashlyn end up doing something like this, but then again, Ali herself was here so it kind of made sense. The main thing they had in common was the fact that they hardly knew anything about each other. What they liked, disliked, loved, fear and so on.

 

Ashlyn broke away from her wife only after the song end and kissed her softly. "I'll be back, I just need to talk to my Grandma." She informed her wife before turning to make her way over to her grandma.

 

"Hey Nana, you look like you've wanted to talk all night." Ashlyn smiled. 

 

Grandma Harris gave her a look before pointing to the seat next to her which Ashlyn took. "You know why I want to talk, don't you?"

 

"Of course I do Nana." Ashlyn sighed and watched Ali dance with friends from the Spirit and Pride.

 

"When are you going to tell her? Essentially you two are married and you're going to have to tell her. As much as I want to say that it isn't a deal breaker for some and not that important, you know that it is. You can’t hide that from your wife and nor should you try. You may not know much about each other but that isn’t an excuse. So find some time and talk to her." Grandma Harris explained. 

 

Ashlyn sighed heavier and nodded. "What if...what if she calls the whole thing off? I don't know what I'd do. I'd have to see her during work and interact with her while she knows. I'm scared of that, Nana."

 

"Oh Sweet Pea, I wish so badly that I could tell you that everything will be okay but I can't. However, I can say that Ali seems like a very genuine woman. I know how scary it'll seem to put her in a position of power and you in a position of vulnerability, but Sweet Pea, you just have to go for it. You'll never know until you try." Grandma Harris encouraged.

 

"Yea. We know each other but at the same time we don't, and I feel like everything's fine. We're eventually going to have to learn things about each other but once I tell her…” Ashlyn sighed deeply before speaking again. “We'll just end up like all my other relationships. Broken up and a mess." Ashlyn stated. 

 

"I know, Sweet Pea." Grandma Harris said and clasped a hand over her granddaughter's thigh in reassurance. She didn't want to destroy her granddaughter's happy mood, so she decided to leave the conversation there for the moment. "Look, just enjoy your time. You are one of the strongest women I know. You'll know when to tell her."

 

"I will." Ashlyn pulled her grandmother into a tight hug. 

 

"Alright, go on."

 

When it came time to say goodbyes to family and friends, they went around and took their time. And as they did Ali couldn't help but wonder what expectations were floating around in the blonde's mind about tonight. And seeing as how the only thing Ali could tell from the blonde was the smile on her lips as she talked to Ali's friends, Ali was drawing a blank. One thing about Ashlyn was the fact that she was kind of hard to read. It seemed as if you could only get a read on the blonde if she wanted you to.

 

When they finally made it into the car, which was a solid back Jeep Wrangler, Ali broke the silence with something easy.

 

"This is one heck of a car for the drive to our hotel." Ali looked out the window, watching as their families and friends all waved and cheered their goodbyes. They were getting farther and farther away as the drive continued.

 

Ashlyn chuckled at her words before turning onto the highway. "It's actually my car. Owned this beauty for about 3 years now. Ehh I'm just kidding, I rented it. Didn't want to bring you to our hotel in the team van."

 

"I was going to say. I actually thought you drove your car all the way over from Florida." Ali said as she reached over to the back seat to grab her purse. Once the rather large bag was in her hands, she pulled out her phone and turned it on. Immediately it started vibrating like crazy without a chance of letting up. She sighed and mumbled something as she started looking through emails, text messages, missed calls and social media interactions.

 

Ashlyn's eyes flickered down to Ali's phone before looking back to the road. "You okay?"

 

"Yea, just work stuff." Ali dismissed and continued trying to answer her priority emails from her coaches and teammates.

 

"I told them not to bother me while I'm getting married. My phone's still off." Ashlyn nodded and pulled into the hotel. "Well we're here. Let me get the stuff from the back and you can check us in at the front."

 

Ali just nodded, she wanted to ask how Ashlyn even got a duffel bag with her clothing but she had an inkling that her mother, Kyle and her teammates were prime suspects. But walking around in her reception dress was not what she wanted to be in all night so she walked into the lobby of the hotel. She didn't even get halfway through the lobby before she saw the glint of recognition flash across the concierge's face.

 

"Hi, I want to check in. It should be under Krieger and Harris." Ali stated with a smile on her lips. She loved her fans to death because they were driving forces of propelling the women's game into what it was today, but all Ali wanted to do was shower and sleep.

 

The young man typed in the names but frowned. "I uh...I don't see a booking under that."

 

Ali fought the urge to roll her eyes at what she now knew was the reservation name. She was about to speak when she felt Ashlyn come up behind her. It was amazing how the blonde could dance for so long but still give off a very pleasing scent. Ali cleared her mind before asking again. "Can you just try Harris?"

 

The man nodded as he typed and pulled out a room key, "Yup here it is, Ashlyn and Ali Harris."

 

"They have some nerve to keep changing my last name." Ali mumbled. In no way shape or form was she used to calling herself Harris. She was always used to being called Krieger, Kriegs, Kriegy or whatever. But Harris? It was going to be an adjustment for sure.

 

Ashlyn leaned in closer to kiss the crown of the brunette's hair. "You'll get used to it, Mrs. Harris." She ended with a playful wink.

 

Once they finally made it inside the large VIP suite, Ali collapsed onto one of the seats and toed off her sandals. "Oh my feet are killing me."

 

Ashlyn just chuckled softly as she placed the two duffel bags down along with her suit jacket before she began unbuttoning her vest and loosening her tie. She pulled the black material from her neck and made quick work of her dress shirt, tossing them on a chair. She never noticed when Ali disappeared from the living room area and migrated into the bedroom.

 

"What are you doing?" Ali asked cautiously. She stood by the bed with her open duffel bag, grateful for the normal and workout clothes but internally admonished her family and friends for slipping in a few provocative undergarments.

 

"Uh taking off my clothes." Ashlyn replied with a raised eyebrow and continued to pull off her belt.

 

Ali swallowed hard as she saw the tattoos and muscle that adorned Ashlyn's well muscled body. Ashlyn was damn hot, it made her ask herself why she never actually looked at the blonde, seeing as how they've shared locker rooms for nearly six years. But an attractive body wasn't enough to not stop the woman from stripping down to who knows what.

 

"No, keep your clothes on. We're not having _any_ kind of sex tonight. So just stop whatever you're thinking." Ali pointed out weakly. Damn her flaming libido at the moment. 

 

Ashlyn's face went from one of confusion to one of understanding. She moved over to sit on the bed next to where Ali stood.

 

"Hey, I wasn't trying to pull a fast one on you, it's just these suits get stiff after a little while." Ashlyn reassured. "Besides, I think it'd be better if we actually get to know each other before getting intimate. If we're comfortable than you know, whatever happens happens." 

 

Ali's cheeks flared red at the complete misunderstanding and stood quickly to leave her embarrassment. "I'm gonna shower and then you can use it."

 

Ali walked into the spacious bathroom, closing it behind her. Her head thumped on the solid wood before she groaned. She wasn't afraid of sex, she's had one night stands before and slept with boyfriends and girlfriends but some large part of her wanted to know the blonde; at least a little bit, before she got in her pants. 

 

"Get a grip Ali, she's just a woman." Ali stated to herself in a hushed tone as she got ready to shower. "An incredibly hot one at that."

 

Ali took a quick shower and tied up her wet hair before slipping on a loose tank top and sleep short sleep shorts. She washed off her makeup and left the bathroom. "You can go in, I'm finished." Ali informed the blonde who seemed pretty engrossed in her phone.

 

"Hey, look at this." Ashlyn smiled and patted the spot next to her. She leaned over to Ali on the bedside and showed her the video on her phone of a dark brindle coat French bulldog making the most cutest whines while looking at a picture of Ashlyn and pawing at it.

 

"Aww that's adorable, that's your dog?" Ali asked and unconsciously took the phone from the blonde and swiping through pictures of the Frenchie.

 

"Yup that's Nala, she's a cutie. Lazy but extremely cute." Ashlyn replied and pulled some clothes from her bag. "Can you plug my phone up when you're done? The charger is on top of my bag."

 

Ali just nodded and continued with the pictures, she didn't notice how long she'd been looking through photos of the dog and Ashlyn or even how tired she actually was by the end of the night until she felt warmth was over her. 

 

"Mmm what are you doing?" Ali grumbled sleepily.

 

Ashlyn slipped the phone from Ali's fingers and plugged it into the outlet. She climbed into the blankets and pressed a kiss to Ali's cheek. "Nothing Al, goodnight."

 

Ali mumbled something incoherently before snuggling into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash has something that she hasn't told to Ali *taps chin thoughtfully*  
> And I think it's quite obvious how much Ali appreciates Ashlyn’s body as of right now ;)


	4. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd leave yall with an extra chapter ;)

Warm breath hit Ali's forehead. Her eyes slowly opened to see Ashlyn's thick neck in front of her, she was nuzzled into the crook of it with her lips nearly touching her neck. She also noticed that her limbs were completely entangled with Ashlyn's tattooed ones while Ashlyn's arms were wrapped securely around her middle. 

 

It was hard being this closely pressed to a very attractive and good smelling woman and deny whatever sexual desire she had for her. But she pushed that to the back of her mind because they were going to Rio very soon. The main thing that they needed to do was stay focused on the tournament ahead and then they could think about what happens next. That and she needed to hit the gym after everything she ate yesterday evening. She decided to let the keeper sleep in since she felt like a sack of bricks.

 

Ali gently tried to extract the blonde from her body but the arms just tightened around her with a groan. "C'mon, just a little more." She tried once more but for a lean looking keeper; Ashlyn was incredibly strong.

 

Ashlyn grumbled loudly this time before opening her eyes. "Isn't it too early for you to be leaving me?"

 

"Not really." Ali mumbled into Ashlyn's neck before pressing a kiss there. "I have to workout today, well more so we, but _I'd_ rather do it now."

 

"Okay. I never took you for an early riser for a workout." Ashlyn released her hold on the brunette and leaned down to give her a quick peck. "Good morning though."

 

"Morning." Ali said as she slipped out from the bed, immediately grabbing some workout clothing and her morning bag to get ready. By the time she was out of the bathroom, Ashlyn was sitting up in the bed with a completely sleepy look that was adorable on the tattooed woman. Ali wouldn't admit it out loud, at least not yet, but she secretly loved Ashlyn's bedtime attire. Sports bra and shorts was an absolute godsend for a body that sexy. A part of Ali felt like a creep for admiring Ashlyn like this, but another part reasoned that it was her wife that she was downright ogling and that's okay.

 

Ashlyn stretched her arms over her head, yawning rather loudly as she felt her body loosen up from the night of sleep. Ali couldn't help but watch the muscles in both Ashlyn's arms and torso ripple. Ali licked her lips unconsciously before getting a grip on herself and placed her bag on the bed.

 

"I'm gonna head down to the gym. So if you need me, I'm there." Ali informed while grabbing her earphones and phone.

 

Ashlyn just nodded and ran a hand through her sleep mussed hair. "I'll have breakfast here by the time you're back, like a good wifey."

 

Ali snorted with a pleased look on her face. She moved closer to the blonde before laying a gentle palm on her jawline, tilting it up before connecting their lips. "Thank you, I appreciate it, really."

 

"No problem." Ashlyn murmured on her lips and snaked an arm around Ali's lower back.

 

"Maybe you should come down with me. I know you keepers hate running but we both need it after all that alcohol and dinner from last night." Ali inquired while scrolling through her phone for a good playlist.

 

"Hmm, maybe. You'd have to wait up for me though." Ashlyn stated and dragged herself out of bed. 

 

"That's fine, I can wait." Ali just watched her. She had a shameful habit of checking out her new wife rather frequently. But to be honest she wasn't that ashamed, she'd only be ashamed of getting caught and so far she hadn't been. 

 

Ashlyn dug through her duffle bag and grabbed some gym clothing before she closed the bathroom door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. She thought she’d wake up to screams and accusations, but she was pleasantly surprised when it was just Ali asking to go the gym. She took a quick shower and dressed before joining Ali out in the room before they headed down to the hotel gym.

 

Ali went about her normal workout routine, but they were interrupted quite a bit by hotel goers who recognized them and the fact that they were here. Ali wondered how long it'd take before the media outlets found them, and like she thought, it didn't take too long. Since the hotel gymnasium had glass, see through walls that gave you a great view of the Maryland parks but it also gave the various media outlets plenty of space for pictures.

 

"Do you need me to spot?" Ali asked as she moved away from her own machine and over to Ashlyn on the bench press.

 

Ashlyn continued lifting the heavy weight before grunting out a "no". When Ashlyn racked the weight her eyes skimmed over Ali's form as the soccer player worked out. She never really payed much attention to Ali other than when they were on the pitch. She knew the defender was fit, very fit in fact. But that didn’t curb her enthusiasm to really watch the brunette workout right in front of her.

 

"So tell me more about yourself." Ashlyn said coming up behind Ali, making the brunette jump in surprise. Ashlyn caught Ali's elbows so she didn't drop the weights.

 

"What do you want to know?" Ali replied and continued her weighted lateral raises while Ashlyn watched over her form.

 

Ashlyn shrugged, "Anything really. Do you want kids? If so, when? What do you like or dislike?" Ashlyn grabbed some free weights before engaging in bicep curls. “We talked a little bit about them at the reception but not much.”

 

"I won’t lie, I've always wanted kids but with the Olympics right around the corner, they're not on my mind. Probably after it since we have a 3 year gap in between another tournament." Ali answered and placed the weights back on the racks. "I think the hardest part abou-"

 

"Oh my gosh, Ali can we have a picture?!" A teenager asked out of a group of girls that were decked out in Washington Spirit gear.

 

"Of course you can." Ali grinned at the group of girls. She moved out from Ashlyn and held out her hand for their phones. The group of 5 all handed their phones, "Okay how are we gonna do this? Selfies? Group pic?"

 

The group of teenagers were completely starstruck to really say anything coherently. 

 

"How about we just take selfies and then a group picture?"

 

They all nodded and lined up one by one to get a picture with one of women's soccer biggest players. Ali snapped the pictures quickly before handing the phones to her wife.

 

"Ash, can you take pictures with all of them?" Ali asked and moved between the the group of girls, each person smiling big and well for the pictures. Ashlyn did what was asked of her before handing the devices back to the correct person. After that she kind of hung to the back to let Ali talk to her fans. Ashlyn loved interacting with fans. She loved the unyielding support that they gave, but sometimes you just wanted a break from them.

 

"I can't wait to see you tonight! It sucks that you and Dunn aren't gonna play but the Spirit is so gonna win while you guys are at the Olympics!" One girl said with an intense amount of excitement.

 

Ali just giggled at the girl's excitement and nodded. "I'm counting on you guys to send us off well. If it's good, we're definitely bringing home gold."

 

"Like my mom already bought the tickets for the game. Yall are making it to the final and winning, like that's the only pathway for yall." Another girl spoke up.

 

"Fingers crossed. If I see any of you there I'll give one of you a game worn jersey." Ali promised which caused the teenagers to shriek, jump and sometimes curse.

 

"Hey Ali, I don't want to be rude or anything but I saw a magazine this morning with like you in a wedding dress with that woman over there. Is it true you got married?" The girl asked with rather wide eyes.

 

“Oh my gosh Maddie, that’s Ashlyn Harris from the Orlando Pride and the national team. She’s been the number one keeper for 5 years.” One of the teenage girls corrected with an exasperated look. “Sorry Ali, she is like your biggest fan so she really only follows the Spirit and you.”

 

Ali chuckled and waved her off, "No problem. But yes, I'm married. That's my wife over there on the-" Ali started but was interrupted by Ashlyn coming to her side and talking.

 

"I'm gonna head back to room and order breakfast. Just come up when you're done." Ashlyn murmured next to Ali's head before placing a kiss to hair. She turned to the teenagers and smiled, “It was nice to meet you three, we can’t thank yall enough for the support.” After that, she left the gym.

 

Ashlyn took one of the hotel provided gyms towels and toweled off her skin before going into the separate rooms for boxing related activities. She started taping down her wrists and hands before moving over to the bag and sending in punch after punch and even a few hard kicks. She continued until she felt a welcomed sting in her extremities and her muscle tank was soaked through. Her stomach rumbled loudly and reminded her of exactly what she was actually supposed to do.

 

"Shit." Ashlyn grumbled and jogged out of the boxing room. She ran into a horde of people with cameras and cellphones acting as microphones. They were taking pictures and hurling questions a mile a minute at her. Not only was she overwhelmed at the sheer volume of people but the voices and flashes as well. She pushed her way through the crowd, or mob as she liked to think, before climbing into the elevator just as hotel security stopped the paparazzi from getting any closer to her. She was used to this. She was used to the media wanting to know every single thing about their lives. But sometimes it felt like too much. Sometimes Ashlyn wished she was back to the days where she was in college and media couldn’t follow college students without it being illegal.

 

Ashlyn slipped her key card through the door and walked in, kicking it shut behind her. She pulled her hair free of the hair tie with a sigh.

 

"Breakfast is on the way." Ali said from her spot on their hotel bed. She was already showered and clean from her workout.

 

“Sorry.” Ashlyn muttered and spared her a small, almost forced smile before going into the bathroom and turning on the shower water. She stripped off her wet muscle tank and kicked off her shorts when Ali came barging into the bathroom.

 

"Hey!" Ashlyn yelped in surprise and quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around her body, "I'm trying to shower."

 

Ali just gave an unimpressed look and crossed her arms. "Obviously something is bothering you, but you're not saying what."

 

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

 

"Bullshit. The way you left the gym, I could tell something was wrong." Ali said, calling Ashlyn out. "Now if you're mad at me, I'd at least like to know why so I can make it right."

 

Ashlyn sighed and leaned on the wall. "Do you always accost people in their undergarments?" There was a hint of a good natured smile on her lips.

 

"No," Ali said while moving into Ashlyn's personal space. "But I don't want to hurt you, and if I have, I would like if you told me." Her arms snaked around Ashlyn's strong frame.

 

"You ignored me. I know it's only been once but it sure felt like I come second to your fans. Even when we we’re talking about something as important as learning about each other and what we want. I feel like I'm your first priority only when we're by ourselves." Ashlyn answered, her palms coming to rest on Ali's biceps.

 

Ali quirked an eyebrow, "I don't ignore you. They're my fans and fans of the game, it'd be rude if I snubbed them when I know all they want is a measly photo."

 

"What if I snubbed you for my fans? What if you were trying to learn something about me and I just dumped it to the backseat for my fans? I'm sure you wouldn't like that. Ali, I get that they're your fans but I'm your _wife_." Ashlyn countered, she wasn't a tit for tat person but she wanted Ali to see a comparison of how it'd feel. She also knew that she was being rather rude about how she was coming at the brunette because Ali didn’t really understand or even have the slightest inclination about the details of why she was so bothered by what happened.

 

"I barely know you!" Ali said as she pulled back from the blonde. "Those fans have followed and supported me for my entire career, the least I could do is show my respect and take a picture with them. I'm not above that." She didn’t mean to lash out but it happened. She just thought that Ashlyn would be one of the people who would understand her taking time with their fans.

 

"Yea well I don't know you either but even I'm still trying to put you first so I _can_ get to know you." Ashlyn admitted before stepping into the shower and sliding the curtain closed. "Just let me shower, someone has to get the door for breakfast."

 

"Yea, I'll go do that." Ali scoffed and left the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~

 

Their breakfast was tension filled. They really didn't talk, look at each other, or much of anything. They only talked when Ali informed Ashlyn of the fact that the men’s club team was giving her and another player a send off during the game. Ashlyn agreed to go with her and so here they were silent in the car.

 

"Can we please resolve this? We're married and I know I haven't done the best, but I do want to fix this." Ali pleaded.

 

Ashlyn slipped her phone into her pocket and looked to the brunette. "I already said what I wanted to say and so did you."

 

"I...I" Ali sighed. "I wish I could say an easy answer but I can't. Part of my job entails interacting with fans and to tell the truth, I love doing it. And yes, it gets tiring but if I don't then it hurts my image. I thought you would understand that because it’s part of your job as well. I’ve seen your Instagram, and you pride yourself on doing so, So when I do it, why is it any different?"

 

"So where do I fit in this whole thing? Where does the relationship that we're supposed to build fit into this?" Ashlyn asked. She turned to really look at Ali and see if trying to make this work was of importance to her because if it wasn't, then she wanted to know now. “I don’t want you to stop interacting fans, heck I’m not trying to control you in any way. But I was trying to get to know you. And when they came in, it just seemed like you didn’t care about us.”

 

"I do want to try this. I will make more time for us but right now is bad a time. The Olympics are literally in a few days and it'll be crazy. I’m not used to having to deal with another person in your position other than family. But I will try." Ali smiled softly.

 

"I believe you." Ashlyn answered as they pulled into the player's parking lot on the stadium. She stepped out of the Jeep before opening Ali's door for her. "You know, even though we're getting to know each other, I really don't like fighting with you to tell the truth."

 

"Neither do I." Ali slipped one hand into Ashlyn's back pocket while the other wrapped around her arm as they walked. "So are we good?"

 

Ashlyn nodded, "We're okay, I do still want to know more about you before the Olympics hits us."

 

"That's fine. I do as well." Ali replied with a quick kiss to Ashlyn's lips. 

 

As the two got closer to the stadium they could hear and feel the roar of the crowd. Ali led Ashlyn into the stadium and over to the player's press box that was closed to fan entry. 

 

"You're gonna meet one of my teammates, she's one of the best people I know. You probably saw her the night of the reception but I doubt you two really got to meet." Ali informed as she pushed open the door.

 

"Hey, you two." Crystal grinned and went in to hug the two. She leaned back and held Ashlyn by her arms with a look. "I am so sorry but I forgot your name."

 

"That's okay, it's Ashlyn, besides I forgot yours as well." Ashlyn chuckled.

 

Crystal slapped her arm playfully, "You better watch yourself Harris. You can’t forget me. I'm way too fabulous." She said with a flip of her hair and a signature dance move. 

 

“Whatever Dunny poo.” Ashlyn chortled and bear hugged the shorter woman. “There’s a real hug for my little Tarheel.”

 

Ali raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. “You two know each other?”

 

“Well duh.” Crystal said. “Us Tarheels stick together and keep in touch. I don’t know about you and your Penn State friends.” Crystal leaned over to fake whisper in Ashlyn’s ear. “You could have told those people that you have standards and that includes not marrying someone from-”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence if you want to live, Crys.” Ali warned. “Besides, did you know about Ashlyn getting married as well?”

 

“Kind of. She told me the same day you did. And I didn’t put two and two together. It wasn’t until I saw Ashlyn at the altar before I came in to do your makeup.” Crystal explained.

 

“Well shit, Dunny poo. I didn’t even realize that. You knew who we were marrying before we even knew.” Ashlyn mumbled. 

 

“That’s because you and Kriegy are like the only ones on the team that aren’t friends. Which is kind of hilarious when you think about how long you two have been on the team.” Crystal said. “Now c’mon, we’re missing our send off game.”

 

“I’m gonna get us some food, I’ll be right back.” Ashlyn said before leaving the VIP box.

 

Once Ashlyn was out of ear and eyeshot, Crystal dramatically pulled her seat closer to Ali’s. Ignoring the loud groan that left the brunette. 

 

“No no, don’t even start. You are married to one of my best friends-”

 

“I’m your best friend.” Ali argued.

 

Crystal raised a hand to quiet her, “Don’t _start_ Ali. So how’s it going between the both of you? I know it’s been a day after your wedding but it can’t hurt to ask.”

 

“It is what it is. I mean, it’s hard. We’ve been playing with each other on the national team but I never looked at her for anything more than our keeper.” Ali explained. “Plus I managed to get her angry in a day's time.”

 

Crystal was the one to groan this time, but out of frustration and a little anger. “What did you do?” She hissed. “This is my friend Ali, and you know I love you as well, but I won’t allow you to hurt Ash like you usually do with your dates. That’s not cool.”

 

“I know! Really, I do. It was this morning. We were trying to talk about ourselves so we could actually learn about each other, but then fans cames and I unknowingly ignored her and our conversation.” Ali explained “I didn’t mean too, but I’m not used to _this_. I'm not used to caring about someone's feelings. I'm used to people using me for my fame or money. I'm not used to someone that actually cares, Crys.”

 

Crystal pulled her into a side hug while rubbing her arm in a comforting motion. “True but I know you want this. You want someone that’s there for you and cares for you in the way a partner would. I know you do. You know you do. Just try and give her a chance. It’s a circus out there with the Olympics literally a few days away, and not to mention every magazine I walk past has yall wedding photos plastered all over. You two were beautiful by the way, absolutely gorg. But just remember that you did this for a reason, so make sure you try.” Crystal pointed out.

 

“Yes, mom.” Ali said playfully and hugged the smaller woman with both arms right as Ashlyn walked inside the VIP room with the food.

 

“Everything okay?” Ashlyn questioned and sat on the other side of her wife.

 

“Nah we’re good,” Crystal said and shoved a large piece of the soft pretzel with sauce.

 

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes at the forward before turning to Ali. “She didn’t tell you horrible stories about me did she?”

 

Crystal snorted around the piece of food. “Oh hush, there isn’t enough time in the world to tell those stories. Or at least the one’s I know since they were passed down the Tarheel generations.”

 

“Now I want to know.” Ali teased the keeper.

 

“You’re never going to know anytime soon. So curb the interest for now.” Ashlyn stated while grabbing a slice of pizza.

 

Ali leaned in and kissed the keeper’s cheek with a smile on her lips. “Sure thing wifey.”

 

“Ugh, you two are gonna be gross aren’t yall? Look, I don’t want to feel like I’m third wheeling-”

 

“Well, technically you are.” Ashlyn stated.

 

“Shut it blondie. This is a send off for us, so unless you play for the Washington Spirit, keep ya lips shut.” 

 

Ali reclined in her seat before grabbing some food as well and listening to the two women bicker.

 

DC United won their game with a two goal lead which had the crowd in a very boisterous mood. Once Ali and Crystal went onto the field to be congratulated their teammates on the men’s side, the crowd took it to another level. They made up chants and were screaming all sorts of things for them that Ashlyn and couldn't help but chuckle at it. 

 

Both Ali and Crystal were presented with flowers and nice words from the people that owned DC United and the owner of the Spirit. Ali and Crystal both waved once more to the crowd before going over to hug teammates that attended the game and took official pictures of their send off.

 

After all the celebrations of their send offs, the couple went to dinner with Crystal. They were followed by fans and media outlets to restaurants. Their presence bothered both Ashlyn and Ali, Crystal could tell, so she asked the restaurant owners if they could eat at a back, private table where no one could bother them. The gesture was greatly appreciated by newlyweds. They were able to actually enjoy their dinner without media personnel yelling all kinds of things at them. They were also able to talk about the rapid upcoming Olympic Games, which happened to be Crystal’s first. By the time they finished dinner it was pretty late, so the couple said goodbye before leaving Crystal for the night.

 

The couple headed back to their hotel room and Ali showered first and got dressed. Ashlyn went in after her, she was in the process of pulling on her sleeping attire when the bathroom door swung open.

 

“Jesus, Ali! Can’t you knock?” Ashlyn asked in surprise. There was no anger in her tone, but her cheeks looked to be stained red.

 

“Sorry, I-I...I really needed to pee and you were taking too long...at least in my bladder’s eyes.” Ali stammered while trying to look anywhere but the less than covered blonde.

 

“I...sorry about that. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“But there’s nothing to worry about, Ashlyn. We shared locker rooms for nearly four years, there’s nothing I haven’t seen.” Ali called out as Ashlyn closed the door.

 

Ashlyn’s heart was beating in her chest wondering what exactly did Ali mean by what she said. But she didn’t push it. If Ali didn’t say anything else then she was going to act like she didn’t hear it at all. 

 

The keeper finished getting ready for bed and laid down after charging her phone. She heard the sink water turn off and Ali exited the bathroom soon after. The brunette took her place next to her in the bed and pecked her lips before mumbling a goodnight.

 

“Goodnight.” Ashlyn whispered with the thoughts of Ali’s words still on her brain.


	5. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the secret Ashlyn’s been hiding. Let's see if your suspicions were correct.

Ashlyn woke up before Ali and quickly brushed her teeth before slipping on some long sweat pants and a t-shirt. When she finished, Ali was still asleep, softly snoring into the blankets. She walked around the side of the bed so she could kiss her forehead before she left the room. 

 

She made her way to the desk that belong to the hotel concierge and rang the bell that sat atop the hardwood. An older gentleman made his way out with a questioning look. 

 

“How can I help you?” The concierge asked. 

 

“I'm in the VIP room, and today is my wife and I’s last day here. So I wanted to do something special, I want to make her breakfast.” Ashlyn explained. She knew it was beyond unethical to ask but she was hoping for a little leeway. 

 

The man looked around before he relented with a sigh. “She must be one special woman. Follow me.”

 

“I think she is.” Ashlyn said more so to herself. Everyone close to Ashlyn knew that she wore her heart on her sleeve. It was one of the main reasons that people knew she was genuine. However, it was also one of the main reasons that she tended to get her heartbroken and seeked out the program in the first place. Her grandma always told her that people may break your heart for the way you weren't in their eyes, but it can never be because you weren't honest and real. For the longest time Ashlyn thought it meant that people would break her heart just for being herself, but she then took it to be that one day when she finds someone she loves, it'll be with someone that loves her for who she is. She did think that she cheated the system without actually looking for someone, but she trusted the people of the program. She knew that even with matchmaking, the two in the relationship still needed to communicate with each other, grow and become compassionate, understanding and empathetic with each other. They needed to put in work to realize why they were together. When Ashlyn saw Ali walk up the altar, she wondered how on earth she went four years on the National team without really talking to the brunette. They were the epitome of interaction on the basis of work and nothing else. 

 

Ashlyn was led to the kitchen where people were frantically working to get the breakfast buffet items and room service orders ready. 

 

The concierge turned back to Ashlyn and pointed to an empty workspace on the stove. “You can have that area and usage of the ingredients in the pantry. I never let you do this though.”

 

“If I'm caught, I came in by myself.” Ashlyn said in understanding before getting to work. She whipped up some eggs, pancakes, coffee and some ham hash with potatoes. She cleaned up after herself and placed the plates on the cart, covering them with a lid to keep them warm before heading up to her room. She slipped her key card in before she quietly pushed open the door and saw Ali sitting up in the bed with a hard look on her face. 

 

“Hey, good morning. You okay?” Ashlyn asked and shut the door. She pushed the cart closer to the bed and sat down. 

 

“It's stupid. I'm stupid.” Ali mumbled. 

 

“You're not stupid, so what happened?” Ashlyn turned fully to face her wife. 

 

“I woke up and the blankets were cold and you weren't here. I thought you left because you didn't want this anymore. At least not with me.” Ali answered before chuckling. “But then I realized that all your bags are still here so I'm an overacting idiot.”

 

“Okay. Yea, you're an idiot.” Ashlyn teased but turned to uncover their breakfast and handed the tray to Ali after putting a glass of freshly squeezed juice on it. “I went to make breakfast. It's our last day so I thought it could be a little special.”

 

Ali looked over the food and wondered how Ashlyn even got the green light to be able to cook in the hotel kitchen. However, Ali absolutely loved the sentiment from the blonde, so she was going to return the favor.

 

“Thank you for breakfast.” Ali said, watching Ashlyn smile in response. “What are your likes and dislikes?”

 

Ashlyn's ears perked up and her smile softened under Ali’s question. “Likes? Definitely genuine people. I've been burned a few times in some pretty bad ways. But on a lighter note, I love the beach, my dog; Nala, coffee, family. I love the adrenaline rush that my style of keeping gives me. I like kids, I think there's no better thing than bringing a child into this world, loving and raising them to be good person. My dislikes are selfish people, people who hurt my family, liars and fake people.” Ashlyn answered. 

 

“Hmm you have some good ones. For me, I love my job, sometimes to a fault. My family is number one in my heart. I absolutely adore coffee. I'm Cruella Deville without it. I like kids too and I do want some of my own but after the Olympics. I like honest people, I don't like being kept from the truth or lied to. That's what the majority of my past relationships were. They'd lie and hide things from me, so in turn I disregarded them. I completely ignored them and I got so used to ignoring them that I even ignored the ones that wanted to know me. I just reasoned that since I was tired of getting hurt, I'd just ignore them, that way I was never invested in the first place but it still hurts all the same if I'm being honest.” Ali said and took a bite out from the pancakes. She realized that the keeper could cook and hungrily took another bite. “I guess that's why I'm here doing this experiment. But unknowingly, I'm ignoring you or putting you second.”

 

“I can't say I'm not going to hurt you because I might. And we're probably going to fight like all couples do. But I'll never let us go to sleep angry. And I won't hold a grudge, well at least I'll try not to. I was known for holding the longest grudge as a child.” Ashlyn joked before reaching over and taking Ali's hand. “I'll be more careful with my emotions. I can't get mad at you when we're still learning about each other.”

 

“And I can't turn you down for a group of fans and pictures.” Ali said with a smile creeping on her lips. “I'll also knock before I barge into the bathroom.”

 

Ashlyn nearly yanked her hand back but kept it in check. She wasn't angry at Ali, she was guarded. She didn't know how Ali would take what she needed to tell her. So the harder she braces herself for the rejection, the better. “Yea, you do that.”

 

Ali slipped her hand free from Ashlyn's so she could pick up her glass of juice. “Sorry, any secrets I should know about you? You seem tame enough but I've heard of some weird things from the people I was least expecting.”

 

“Uh no, not really. Nothing pops up in my head at least not right now.” Ashlyn lied through her teeth and when she heard the words leave her mouth, she knew even a toddler could tell it was a lie. When she looked up and saw the hurt in Ali's eyes, she knew she messed up. They both wanted honesty and Ashlyn just crushed that in a second.

 

Ali squared her jaw and looked back down to her food. She thought opening up would change things but it didn't, that much was evident. 

 

“Am I not worth telling? Is this relationship not worth telling? Because as unorthodox as we did the entire thing; in the state of Maryland and the other 49 states, we're married. And I would think that we wanted to at least start the relationship off with honesty.” Ali stated and dropped Ashlyn’s hand before she continued eating.

 

“Ali just….” Ashlyn sighed and placed her own fork down so she could run her hands through her blonde hair. This always got harder, no matter how many people she told, it only seemed to get harder with the next person. Especially if it's someone that you love or hoping to have the opportunity to love. 

 

“If you're not a killer then what? I'm not gonna hate you for whatever you tell me. I'm not _that_ cold of a person.” Ali explained. 

 

“That's what everyone says Ali, and then when I tell them, they hurt me in whatever way possible.” Ashlyn chuckled bitterly. “My Grandma told me this was going to come up, that I needed to tell you because it was important. I agree with her but now that it's time, I just want to back out.”

 

“Listen, we've been married for what, 3 days? We can table this discussion for later. Especially if it's putting you all out of sorts when you haven't even said anything.” Ali offered honestly. It was one thing to be honest but the blonde was sweaty and looked sick to her stomach because of whatever she needed to say. Now that wasn't to say that Ali's curiosity wasn't peaked, but she didn't like seeing Ashlyn like this. 

 

“I have too. I love the suggestion to table it but it's not going to go away. We're gonna leave today, I to Florida today so I can pack and you'll still be here. Then we're off to the Olympics for a month long tournament where we put everything aside that isn't soccer.” Ashlyn argued. She fiddled with her unoccupied fingers and stole a glance at the brunette. She saw the worry in the woman's eyes and wished she could just say it. 

 

“Ashlyn you're kinda scaring me right now. What is it?” Ali asked and reached over to take Ashlyn's hand. She rubbed over her palm in a circular gesture, hoping that it gave some sort of comfort to the woman in front of her. 

 

“If I tell you, can you just keep an open mind? I know I'm asking for a lot, but please Ali. Promise me.” Ashlyn asked but it really just sounded like pleading. 

 

Ali nodded in agreement. She didn't know to what she was promising but she'd do so regardless. “I will. I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Ashlyn blew out a harsh breath and tightened her hold on Ali's hand. “I'm….ah jeez it never gets easy. I'm intersex, Ali.” She whispered out but couldn't help but laugh when she saw the pure look of confusion on Ali's face. It looked as if someone spoke to her in a complete different language. Not to mention it helped to ease the seriousness and nervousness that was swirling around the keeper. 

 

“Hey, don't laugh at me. I was an advertising major not a biology major. This is supposed to be a serious moment. Now explain to me what intersex is you lumbering idiot.” Ali stated with a good natured smile. 

 

“Intersex kind of means between sexs. In my case, I’m in a position biologically where I have both female _and_ male genitalia. But chromosomally I'm double X, you know, for women.” Ashlyn explained briefly but to the point. Her heart was beating, well more so pounding in her ears and chest after she said it out loud and was only met with silence and Ali's blank face. 

 

“Wait, wouldn't I have noticed? Wouldn't anyone in the locker room? I mean, you changed in front of us.” Ali asked, finally breaking the silence. 

 

“I always wore compression pants or really tight boxer-briefs, or both at the same time, never took them off around yall. They're what I found are the best for concealing what's in my pants. Those and a towel around the waist or waiting for the majority of you guys to finish and or leave.” Ashlyn explained. 

 

“Oh, well I don't really know what to say. I'm surprised because number one, I haven't really heard about this. Number two, I never had the slightest inclination about you having it. And number three, I feel like a habitual jackass for barging in on you in the bathroom.” Ali counted off and leaned in on the pillows. 

 

Ashlyn couldn't help but laugh at the last point Ali made, which spurred the brunette to join in on it as well. 

 

“You're not weirded out? I can understand if you don't want to be married to me anymore. You signed up to be married but not to this.” She said with a sad but understanding smile which earned her a slap to the bicep. 

 

“I'm not going to divorce you because of what you were born with. I'd divorce you for being a complete asshole, a cheating asshole, a disrespectful asshole, a--”

 

“Okay, you’re very descriptive about your divorce reasons. But on a serious note, are you really okay with what's going on in my pants?” Ashlyn said with a bit of humor to ease her own nerves. It was rather crass on her part to refer to herself like that but a part of her brain tried to reason that humor made everything better. 

 

“Hey, don't do that.” Ali said, getting Ashlyn's attention. “Don't try to make me laugh at your expense. Sure this is something I've never experienced before or know much about. Heck I don't really know you but I respect you. So tell me more about it, I don't know much about it, so pick me up to speed. I'm eager to learn this.” Ali smiled and took hold of Ashlyn's hands, playing with the band on her fingers. 

 

“Okay, well like I said, I have both female and male genitalia. I don't really have periods anymore, I used to have some spotting but that stopped in my teenage years as soon as it came. I can't carry a child of my own because of the lack of periods, so my uterus doesn't go through the necessary transitions. I have feeling in both. I uh...I can orgasm from both but more so from my penis. I also can technically impregnate a woman. They told me that I'm as fertile as a man going through bouts of infertility, so my sperm count is low. Low but not low enough to not be careful, if you get what I mean. That's pretty much it.” Ashlyn explained fully. 

 

“So you're completely healthy, we don't have to worry about you falling sick because of it?” Ali asked. 

 

Ashlyn smiled at the usage of ‘we’ before she answered. “No, clean bill of health. Always have been.”

 

“Okay, because that's a huge relief.Whenever we choose to be intimate, will it have to be with birth control?” 

 

Ashlyn nodded, “I can wear condoms, it's fine with me. I don't know if you are already on birth control pills or not.”

 

Ali shook her head and finished off her juice and pancakes. “I don't take hormonal birth control, not after college. I had a blood clots in my leg and lungs after an injury, the birth control and flying were the horrid combination. Waking up in the hospital completely unaware as to what was happening, gave me a fear of them if I'm completely honest.”

 

“I heard about your injury but I never knew the details.” Ashlyn said while finishing the rest of her breakfast. “I can take these for you.”

 

“Nonsense, you made me breakfast. Let me take care of this.” Ali waved the blonde off and put the plates away. She cleaned up and called room service to take it down before they got ready to check out. Ali plopped down next to the keeper, lightly running her fingers over her tattooed bicep. 

 

“Am I the only one on the team that knows this?” Ali wondered aloud. 

 

“No, the team doctors know, except for a few new ones. But a few of our teammates know; Alex Morgan and Whitney Engen. They all know and then there's Kaylyn Kyle on the Pride. And finally there's you.”

 

“Thank you for telling me.” Ali whispered before leaning closer to the keeper so that their shoulders touched right before she brought her palm up to rest on the keeper's cheek and pressed their lips together. 

 

Ashlyn pulled the defender closer by the waist as the kiss deepened. Ali moaned softly into Ashlyn's mouth as the blonde’s tongue traced her lips and she let her in. They continued kissing and Ali came in closer before swinging a leg over Ashlyn's lap and seating herself on Ashlyn’s lap, palming both her cheeks between her hands as she kissed her deeply. 

 

Ashlyn gently broke their kiss and looked at Ali. “What’s this for? Not that I'm complaining, because complaining is the last thing I'm doing.” She breathed out rather huskily as she felt Ali's lips trail the expanse of her neck. 

 

“Well this is for plenty of reasons. One, I've found you attractive ever since I really had the chance to look at you. Two, you trust me with something that is incredibly personal to you. And three, nothing you tell me will change how much I want this between us.” Ali answered before pecking Ashlyn's lips and leaning back to smile. 

 

“I really wonder why we never talked during the four years we've played with each other.” Ashlyn wondered. 

 

“Because you were always hollering ‘Push up, Ali! Bring your ass back here Krieger. You all need to fucking listen to me when I say something’. I wanted nothing more to do with you afterwards.” Ali recalled with laughter. She was about to say something smart when she felt something firm pressing into her lap. She went wide eyed which caused Ashlyn to burst out in laughter. 

 

“I'm sorry but your face.” 

 

“Give a woman a break if she gets surprised. And keep your thoughts clean.” Ali humored with a pointed look downwards. 

 

Ashlyn was about to speak when a knock sounded on the door and the words “room service” was spoken. 

 

“We should probably let him in and get ready to check out.” Ashlyn said. 

 

“Agreed, but after we go to the pool downstairs.” Ali pointed out. 

 

“I’d never turn down a good pool.” Ashlyn agreed and let in room service to take away the cart. “Get your bathing suit on and we'll go.”

 

The newlywed couple quickly dressed in their bathing suits before heading down to the hotel pool wrapped in towels. Ashlyn went first to water, whereas Ali went over to the poolside chairs and took a seat. She pulled out her phone and recorded a small video for her private Snapchat and took a picture for her Instagram of Ashlyn coming out of the pool with a large grin and a water gun. The caption was, _Last day with the wifey before we leave :(_ Just as she posted it, Ashlyn sprayed her head on with the water gun. 

 

“You shit!” Ali gasped at the cold water hitting her skin. She placed her phone down and stalked towards the taller woman. She was one step away from pushing the goalkeeper into the water when Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her and fell backwards into the pool water on purpose. 

 

They both burst through the surface of the water for air.

 

Ali pushed her wet hair back and tried to think of something admonishing to say but just laughed. “You are a child.” She grasped at Ashlyn's shoulders before kissing her softly. 

 

“Having fun?” Ashlyn mumbled on her lips. 

 

“Yup.” Ali mused and brought their lips back together again. But pulled apart when the the water gun poked her in the stomach. “Where did you get this from?”

 

“That awesome kid over there that happens to think I'm the best goalkeeper in the world. So as a token of his love, he gifted me with this awesome super soaker.” Ashlyn leaned back and gave the little boy a wave and smile. “I'm giving it back before we leave of course.”

 

“Cute.”

 

“So are you going to let me get you wet, or nah?” Ashlyn asked. 

 

Ali motioned at her body with an eyebrow raise, “I'm already wet if you haven't noticed.”

 

“The innuendo is what matters.” Ashlyn stated and pecked her lips before backing up and spraying her with the water gun again. 

 

“You're dead.” Ali squealed. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Ashlyn drove down the DC highway using her phone's gps. The airport was rapidly approaching and the newlyweds were rather happy with their current situation. Maybe it was the honeymoon phase that they were in or maybe the people in charge of the experiment were really on to something. 

 

Ashlyn slowed the Jeep down to a stop at the front of the departure dock. “And this here is my stop.” She said with a hint of sadness. 

 

Ali nodded in silence while watching people around them say goodbye to loved ones. There was a nagging feeling within her that didn't want to repeat what everyone else was doing. 

 

“Why don't I come with you to Orlando? Then we could spend a little more time together and leave together to California.” Ali offered. 

 

“But you didn't bring any clothes with you. Nor do you have your suitcase to bring with you to California when we meet with the team.”

 

Ali rolled her eyes and patted Ashlyn's arm, “Stop being practical, let's go so I can buy a plane ticket.”

 

“Who's gonna return this car?” Ashlyn grumbled and grabbed their duffle bags. By the time she got the car situation all sorted out, Ali was already heading in her direction while waving the ticket in the air. 

 

“You work fast. You missed me that much? I mean you must have ran for that ticket.” Ashlyn teased.

 

“Remember when I told you how being a complete asshole gets you divorce papers?” Ali reminded while walking over to their departure gate. “You're walking a very thin line, Harris.”

 

Ashlyn snorted and wrapped an arm around her wife. “Anything for my wife.”

 

~~~~~~

 

They landed in Orlando rather quickly and we're accosted by numerous media outlets who were really only there to see Ashlyn, but they got two for the price of one since Ali abruptly came with. 

 

Ashlyn wrapped a strong, protective arm around her wife while pulling their duffel bags. She muttered a bunch of ‘buzz offs’ to the media outlets while pushing through the mass of flashing lights and bodies. 

 

“We should probably talk to at least one of them. Maybe they'll fight each other for the ‘scoop’ and stop stomping on my feet.” Ali grumbled and sent a discrete kick to one person's leg. Childish but she was fed up. 

 

“If you want, I could go without.” Ashlyn stated. 

 

“We don't have to.”

 

Ashlyn kissed the crown of her head and guided her towards a recognizable TMZ Sports logo. 

 

The man with the camera did an obvious fist pump, “So the Harris’ land in the Sunshine state of Florida. How's marriage going? Because I don't think anyone in the woso world ever thought the two of you were dating, let alone getting married.”

 

“Uh it was as much of a surprise for us as you all, but we're happy. I don't think anyone could top Ali.” Ashlyn said with a smile while looking directly at the brunette which caused her cheeks to flare red. 

 

“So when's the honeymoon? You two have your schedules packed to the max. The Olympics, the league and the National team. I mean how are the holidays going to work out?” The TMZ Sports affiliate asked. 

 

Ali laid a hand on Ashlyn's stomach signaling that she'd answer. “We don't have a date planned yet but we're getting there.”

 

“Last question. Who's changing teams? You can't be married and in different states, especially on rival teams. Doesn't that spell a marital spat?”

 

“Ashlyn will look amazing in red, white and blue, you know, standard Spirit gear.” Ali joked. 

 

“Hell no, but princess here will look great in purple. Right by Lake Eola.” Ashlyn corrected. “Anyways, we have to go.” She turned them and started walking away.

 

The interviewer chased after them, bumbling around with his camera. “Wait! Can I get a kiss for the front spread?”

 

Ali rolled her eyes but wrapped her fingers in the fabric of Ashlyn's shirt before leaning up on her toes to kiss her wife. She broke away after a little bit and pulled Ashlyn outside to an awaiting Uber.

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Are you going to ask me that everytime I kiss you? It was cute at first but it's getting redundant.” Ali lightly teased while scrolling through her phone. She looked through some of the comments on her most recent Instagram post and chuckled at some of their teammates comments. 

 

“No I just….I'm used to being the one that laid on most of the affection. Mainly because I was trying to butter them up before telling them about me. I'm not used to it being the other way around after telling them.” Ashlyn explained. 

 

Ali raised up her hand, showing off the wedding ring. “I'm still wearing this, aren't I? I'm also in Orlando with you, aren't I? I told you that nothing will change. Now I get to be the one to make you really believe that.”

 

“You're fucking amazing Ali.” Ashlyn grinned.

 

“You haven't slept with me yet, so hold that judgement.” Ali grinned back. 

 

Ashlyn smashed their lips together, kissing Ali deeply and controlling the movement before breaking apart. “Either way, you're fucking amazing.”

 

Ali leaned into her side, closing her eyes at the smell of citrus and some kind of wood that blonde always seemed to exude. “So are you.”


	6. Red Lace Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty humorous chapter for you all :)

Ashlyn and Ali arrived at Ashlyn's place a little late in the afternoon. However, the timing was perfect because they could literally go out her back doors, take a seat on the patio chairs and watch the Orlando sunset happen right in front of them.

 

“I'm gonna put our bags in my room. Be back in a sec.” Ashlyn stated as the last bit of the sunset started to fade and the Orlando nighttime chill started to sweep in. 

 

“That's fine.” Ali replied, following her back inside the home and closing the backyard doors behind her. Ali had to admit that the house was impressive compared to her own Gaithersburg apartment in the city. Ashlyn's place had the neighborhood effect going on; everything seemed so cozy and welcoming. Ali loved it. Not to mention the weather was to die for in the afternoon and evening. Ali walked around, exploring some more and giving her mental nod of approval on decorative pieces, the bathrooms, guest rooms, and the kitchen. The only thing that peeved Ali was…

 

“Harris!” Ali yelled. 

 

“What?” Ashlyn yelled back just as loudly.

 

“You're fridge is completely bare of anything that could resemble food.” Ali said in her normal tone as she heard Ashlyn’s footsteps approach. Her body unknowingly relaxed when Ashlyn came up closer behind her to look in herself. 

 

Ashlyn hummed in agreement. “Yea, I generally clean out the fridge when I'm going on away games since they'll just spoil. No need for wasted money. Besides, there's Miller Lite in that fridge, liquid carbs.”

 

Ali faked a pretty believable gag. “I don't know what's worse. The fact that you keep beer as ‘liquid carbs’, or the fact that your beer choice is Miller Lite. Gross.”

 

“I didn't know we had a beer connoisseur here.” Ashlyn smirked and leaned on the counter top.

 

Ali shut the fridge door, “I'm not, I just have working taste buds. Don't worry, one day I'll take you to DC’s Oktoberfest. You’ll get to try all their selections and realize that you left literal crap in your fridge.”

 

“One day I'll sneak it into your drink.” Ashlyn stated and followed the brunette into the living room. 

 

“No chance in hell. Besides, I usually drink red wine. If it even looks muddled, I'll know something is wrong and I'm coming for you.” Ali said with narrowed eyes.

 

“ _Coming for me_ , I kind of like the sound of that.” Ashlyn tapped her chin and caught the pillow flying at her head. 

 

“Lecherous keeper. Before you have any hopes of me coming for you, we need to order some food.” Ali replied. 

 

“I told Alex to pick something up for us. She and Servando are dog sitting Nala for me. When you fell asleep in the Uber, I called her.” Ashlyn informed. She pulled out her phone to call the striker in question since she herself was pretty hungry. But before she even got to press the dial button, the doorbell sounded. 

 

“Ashlyn! Open the door or else we're leaving without giving you your food!” Alex yelled out impatiently. 

 

“Give her some time, babe. We just rang the bell.” Servando suggested. 

 

“No way, we barely got to talk about her marriage. So blondie needs to hightail it to the front door. Plus, we know she'll run for food.” Alex pointed out and rang the doorbell again. 

 

Ashlyn clasped her hands together and stood. “I sort of forgot to tell Alex and Serv, that you came with me. So uh yea, head's up.”

 

“Wait! Ashlyn!” Ali hissed as her wife moved closer to the door. 

 

“What? You and Alex talk all the time, it's nothing new.” Ashlyn whispered loud enough for Ali to hear. 

 

“Yea, when we weren't married or even talking to each other!” 

 

Ashlyn shrugged and swung open the door with her arms wide. “Hey you two. And hey there Nala, you miss your mama?” She cooed to the hyperactive Frenchie once she took her from Alex’s arms. 

 

“Dog down or you don't get any food.” Alex bargained. 

 

Ashlyn placed Nala on the ground, only for the brindle coat Frenchie to run all around and jump up on the living room couch eliciting a scream from the person there. Ashlyn quickly snatched the bag of Noodles & Company before heading over to the living room. 

 

Alex gasped and followed her with Servando behind her. “You did not say Ali was here.” Alex accused while hugging the defender. 

 

“I forgot.” Ashlyn shrugged and started pulling out food. “Good thing you guys got extra.”

 

“Already forgetting your wife?” Servando teased while opening the take out container. 

 

“I plead the fifth--Ouch! Ali please.” Ashlyn whined when the defender punched her thigh. “And don't let Nala eat your food no matter how much she whines for it. She and cheese is a battle you'll never want to witness nor smell.”

 

“Bullshit, Ash. You just thought you could play me. But you forgot that I had your dog and food.” Alex said and fed Blue a piece of chicken from her plate. 

 

“Okay, Lex. I'm going to answer whatever question you want, but you only get to ask four of them. So choose wisely.” Ashlyn finagled. 

 

Alex narrowed her eyes but saw that Ashlyn did the same. “Ugh fine. First question, we're you and Ali dating prior to getting married.”

 

Ali facepalmed, “That was a terrible question to ask, Alex. When have you ever seen us talk to each outside of the pitch?”

 

“Shit, you're right. I retract-”

 

“No such thing as retracting. One question down, three more.” Ashlyn clarified and continued eating. 

 

“Asshole. Question number two, why did you guys get married out of the blue when you didn't even know each other?”

 

“You've seen how my past relationships went, I wanted someone who would understand me. Someone who would want and love me for who I am. I wasn't finding that on my own, so I talked to a group of professionals who would match you up with someone similar to you and your beliefs, get the both of us hitched, and really make us learn about each other and ourselves. It’s really no different than what you and Serv did. We just did it backwards.” Ashlyn explained over a mouth full of pasta. 

 

“Okay, that's respectable.” Alex said, “Will you go to the Spirit or will Ali come to the Pride?”

 

“I'll let you recant that statement just because none of us know what's going to happen.” Ashlyn pointed her fork at the striker while looking to Ali for confirmation. 

 

“Fine. Re-do, question number three. What did you think when you first saw Ali?” Alex asked. 

 

Ashlyn reached over and took Ali's hand in her own before kissing the own palm. “I thought she was beautiful and wondered why on earth had we'd never talked before. I kinda thought the poor woman was stuck with me, but look at me, I'm a prize.” Ashlyn joked at the end. 

 

“What about you Ali? What'd you think about Ms.Florida made?” Servando asked. 

 

“I initially thought they messed up.” Ali teased and kissed the blonde's cheek when she fake pouted. “Honestly, I was surprised. I really thought I was going to get someone I never even knew, but when it was Ashlyn, I felt relieved just because I know how caring she is despite the fact that we don't hang out like friends would. I don't know I guess I lucked out with her.”

 

“The honeymoon phase is here in full effect right now.” Servando chuckled. “All I can say is give it a few weeks and you'll be at each other's throats. Coming home won't look too appealing all the time, but it'll work out.”

 

“Well she hasn't given a reason to hate her….. _yet_. That and she knows my terms for divorce.” Ali stated with a smile on her lips, conveying her playful tone. 

 

“Five plus different ways to be an asshole. I haven't reached any of them yet so I'm golden.” Ashlyn explained. 

 

“Alright, you two might've been made for each other. Last question and Serv and I will head home.” Alex said. 

 

“Hit me.”

 

“Did you tell Ali about your condition?” Alex asked in a soft voice. 

 

Ashlyn’s eyes widened as she turned to Ali, mouthing “play along” before turning back to the striker.

 

“Alex!” Ashlyn hissed and shook her head. 

 

Ali hid her snort and joined in convincingly. “What condition?”

 

The room went silent and Servando mumbled “Shit”, which in normal conditions wouldn't have been audible. However, with the dead silence in the house, save for dog paws hitting the wood, it was audible enough. 

 

Alex’s face dropped in pure horror. “Oh my god, Ashlyn I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-”

 

“I already knew, Alex. She told me yesterday.” Ali stated, putting the woman’s conscious to rest. 

 

Everyone could see Alex’s body relax when she realized she didn't screw anything up. She placed her food on the coffee table and reeled her arm back before punching Ashlyn in the arm, causing the keeper to yelp and nearly drop her food. 

 

“You are an asshole.” Alex bit out and threw a noodle at the keeper. Ashlyn avoided it but Nala snatched it up. 

 

“ _You_ deserved it for trying to deprive me of food. Comeuppance has been delivered.” Ashlyn rubbed her bicep to ease the pain out of it. 

 

Servando wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her in closer. 

 

“I'm happy for you. You told her and she's still here, that's better than what’s happened in the past.” He stated and started calling for Blue.

 

“Yea, _she_ made me comfortable while I tried to tell her. And then when I did, she just...she accepted me.” Ashlyn smiled at the memory and gave Ali a short kiss. 

 

“Well congratulations on the marriage, good luck. C’mon Blue, let's get mommy to bed. Goodnight you two.” Servando said and hugged them before leaving. 

 

Ali went ahead and cleaned up the mess from dinner. She fed a whining Nala a few pieces of chicken that didn't have melted cheese on it. She squatted down and rubbed between the Frenchie’s large upright ears, giggling when the dog went into a hyper mood and began running circles around her for no apparent reason. If Nala wasn't barking at her own shadow, making sounds that really sounded humanistic, or hiding behind a large floor vase to drop a number two; then Nala was following you. Ali guessed that the dog must've still been trying to suss her out. Either that or Ali was a bigger dog magnet than she knew.

 

“C’mon girl, let's go see what Ashlyn's doing.” Ali said and Nala barked happily at the sound of her owner's name. 

 

Ali entered the bedroom for the first time and looked around in adoration. The walls were a soft ocean blue, the dressers were a light tan color, there was a sizable bed in the middle covered in black bedding, a nice sized closet with hats, boots, and other pieces of fashion. There were three sets of doors; one solid wood door that must've led to a bathroom, another set of wooden doors that led to the closet, while the other set of doors; clear sliding doors covered by hung curtains, led out to the backyard but beyond it you could see the beach. 

 

Ashlyn interrupted her look around by leaving the bathroom with a toothbrush between her lips. “What are you doing?”

 

“Looking around your bedroom, and I have to say you get an A plus for this house.” Ali explain and plopped onto the soft bed. Nala quickly jumped onto the bed and parked herself in Ali's arms and lap. 

 

“Thinking of moving down to Orlando?” Ashlyn joked and continued to brush her teeth.

 

“Eww no. I'm merely giving compliments.” Ali clarified while giving Nala a good back rub down. 

 

“You should shower.” Ashlyn called or from the bathroom.

 

Ali patted the space next to her and Nala jumped from her lap and onto the presented spot on the bed. “You trying to say I stink?”

 

“You want honesty or…”

 

“Give me some clothes, I don't want to sleep in workout gear.” Ali stated, choosing to ignore the blonde's response. 

 

“Yea, hold on a sec.” Ashlyn dug through her dressers and tossed out a UNC t-shirt with Harris on the back and some gray sweat pants. She laid the clothes out and snorted at the look Ali was currently giving her. “What?” She asked innocently. 

 

“You're out of your damn mind if you think I will ever don your beloved Tarheel gear.” Ali explained and moved towards the bathroom.  
“Take it or leave it.”

 

“And if I don't?” Ali said over the running water. 

 

“You'll sleep naked.” Ashlyn answered with a shrug. 

 

“Lucky me.” Ali deadpanned and squeezed shampoo into her hair. She didn't have any with her so she had to settle for using Ashlyn's. Well she was using everything that was Ashlyn's at the moment. She finished her shower and wrapped herself up in a light blue towel. 

 

“Is everything you own, Tarheel colors?” Ali admonished whole looking around for the lotion. Ashlyn tossed it to her before leaning on pillows with Nala running into her arms. 

 

“Yes. Carolina blue is a magnificent color. Isn't that right, Nala?” Ashlyn said in a playful voice. She received licks from the Frenchie before she grabbed a book and her glasses from the nightstand. 

 

Ali let out a sound of disagreement before pulling on the shirt. She fingered the the underwear that she knew her teammates helped her mother pick. She tossed the undergarment back into her duffel bag, spurring Nala to jump off the bed with explosive speed and seize the lacy red panties before running right out of the room. 

 

“Nala! Come back here with my panties!” Ali yelled. She was about to chase after the Frenchie until she realized she was stark naked from the waist down. 

 

“She's not gonna give them back so don't bother. Plus that's her favorite color.” Ashlyn voiced with her eyes watching Ali over the brim of her book. “I'd give you mine but-” Ashlyn made a show of looking at Ali’s ass. “I'm pretty sure that butt won't fit in any of my underwear.”

 

“I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.” Ali stated and pulled the sweatpants on sans underwear. 

 

“Compliment for sure. C’mere.” Ashlyn tossed the book to the side of her and pulled back the blankets for her. 

 

Ali laid down in the place left for her. She cuddled into the strong tattooed arms of the keeper and couldn't help but wonder how she got so comfortable with the keeper. When she thought back to her usual dating days, she was used to taking what she wanted and leaving the relationship behind. Maybe the comfortability came from the fact that she was now married and she couldn't just leave without making a huge mess out of everything, all the while hurting a good woman. 

 

“What's on your mind?” Ashlyn asked with one arm still around her wife but the other arm stretched out to reclaim her nearly forgotten book. 

 

“Well for one, my unfortunate panties. But seriously, I'm thinking about us.” Ali said, turning in Ashlyn's arms to face her. “I feel like we've been talking a lot. And kissing too.”

 

Ashlyn closed the book with one hand arms placed it back onto the nightstand. “Shouldn't we?”

 

“Well duh, but I mean...I like it. I like _you_.” Ali admitted but reached in to twist Ashlyn's nipple when the blonde made a face. “Deflate the ego, Harris.”

 

“Ego deflated.” Ashlyn winced. 

 

“Now, I was saying that we've really only talked for a few days but I like you. And for some reason that I've never voiced, I want you to know me as well. Being here with you feels better than I can describe. It really feels like I have someone that I'm sharing my life with. I'm not coming home to the same empty apartment in Gaithersburg, I'm coming home to an adorable, gassy, panty eating Frenchie and a pretty attractive goalkeeper.” Ali finished. 

 

“Well I like you too. To be honest, I've kind of had a bit of a crush on you. You were, well you are beautiful and you're a great defender, so mix the two in and that's the jackpot to me.” Ashlyn admitted herself. “But I never approached you, so I buried those feelings within the first few times I played with you.”

 

“Oh wow, you liked me before we were even matched. You got your dream girl.” Ali teased. 

 

Ashlyn crushed Ali into her side before rolling on top of her and straddling her waist. “You have five seconds to cut it out or I'll tickle you into another freaking world.” She promised and glared down at the defender. 

 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer than you glaring at me.” Ali challenged with a devious smirk on her lips.

 

Ashlyn pursed her lips and reached over to her dresser. She snagged her phone from its place by the lamp and began tapping away on the now illuminated screen. 

 

“What're you doing?”

 

Ashlyn turned the phone on herself with a grin plastered across. “Hey guys, it's Ashlyn and I'm with Ali-”

 

“Ashlyn stop! Don't you dare.” 

 

Ashlyn turned the camera on her wife, making sure to get the UNC shirt in the camera frame. “My beautiful wife is in the amazing colors that makes one a Tarheel. Say hi.” Ashlyn burst out laughing at the absolutely sour look that was on her face. “Aw look at that face.”

 

“You better turn that off. You remember my rules for di-”

 

Ashlyn rolled off of Ali and bounded towards the hallway and into the living room where Nala’s bed was. 

 

“You guys should see the present Nala made for Ali.” Ashlyn rushed out when she heard Ali running after her. 

 

“Ashlyn these fucking sweats are falling, cut it out!” Ali whined and chased after the goalkeeper. “I thought you keepers hate running?!”

 

“Look at those pretty red-ouch!” Ashlyn grunted out when she felt Ali's body slam into her own and bring her down to the ground. 

 

Ali grabbed the phone and turned the phone on herself while sitting on Ashlyn’s back. “Shows over, wife's in trouble.” She stated and cut the video, not knowing that she accidentally posted it to Ashlyn's Twitter and to her luck; Instagram as well, until her phone started vibrating with Twitter and Instagram notifications. “God dammit.”

 

“You posted it didn't you?” Ashlyn said with laughter that could be felt throughout her body. 

 

“You're slowly climbing that ladder of assholery.” Ali muttered and stood. 

 

Ashlyn stood with her, “You'll still be with me when I reach the top, right?”

 

“I don't think I could get rid of you even if I tried to.” Ali climbed back in bed after plugging in Ashlyn’s phone to charge.

 

“You do look beautiful in Carolina blue though.” Ashlyn said while pulling Ali into her front. “Torn panties and all.”

 

“Keep it up and you'll be on the couch pretty soon.” 

 

Ashlyn chuckled into her hair before pressing a kiss there. “Goodnight wife.”

 

“Goodnight Tarheel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor panties lol


	7. Mama Harris's Impeccable Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this one.

Ali was already used to waking up next to Ashlyn after just a few days. What she wasn't used to was waking up to a French bulldog trying to tongue down her throat and Ashlyn’s morning arousal nestled in her butt cheeks. 

 

Ali swatted lightly at Nala, trying to get her tongue away from her face. But the Frenchie just let out a whine before plopping down at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Mmm she wants to go pee.” Ashlyn grumbled before getting out of the bed and opening her bedroom sliding door to let Nala out. She padded back over to the bed and climbed right back in behind Ali. 

 

“You're poking me.” Ali stated softly but moved in closer. 

 

Ashlyn looked down between them and chuckled. “Sorry but you're warm, so I'm not letting go.” She grumbled. 

 

“I'm not complaining just saying. Why didn't I feel anything at the hotel on our first night waking up?” Ali asked softly with her eyes still closed. 

 

“Compression underwear and I'm not always hard in the morning. Most of the time I am, other times I'm not. Plus, I have good incentive to be.” Ashlyn mumbled and slipped her hands under the Tarheel t-shirt Ali wore. Ali jumped up in Ashlyn’s arms at the surprising coldness of Ashlyn's fingers. 

 

“You left the bed for a few seconds, how are your hands ice cold?” Ali wriggled around in her grasp, trying to put some distance between them. 

 

“Nooooo,” Ashlyn whined and placed her cold toes on Ali’s calves. Which earned her a stinging swat to the thigh.

 

They playfully rolled around in the sheets, Ashlyn trying to warm her cold extremities while Ali did her best to avoid the long limbs. Ashlyn won out by overpowering the brunette and holding her in bear hug. Ali tried to ignore the press of Ashlyn's erection into her pelvis, but she couldn't. If anything it turned her on. To be completely honest, everything about the blonde turned her on if she really thought about it. From the way she was on the pitch, the way she was to family and friends, her body and her demeanor. The woman was so likeable that Ali just couldn't help it. So Ali wriggled around enough to put some distance between them before wrapping her arms around the keeper's shoulders and kissing her deeply. 

 

“Mmm good morning.” Ashlyn mumbled on Ali's lips. She moved closer so that she laid between Ali's thighs, pressing their hips together and watching Ali's eyes flutter closed as her head fell back to the pillow. Her lips seeked out the expanse of skin that Ali just revealed on her neck. She latched onto the place where Ali's neck met her collarbone and sucked harder, making sure to leave a mark. Her tongue dragged over the reddened mark before placing light kisses to it. 

 

“Ash.” Ali breathed while moving her hands from keeper's shoulders and moving them under her shirt and lightly running her nails over the muscled back. “Take off your shirt.”

 

Ashlyn left another kiss with a small bite to Ali's tanned skin before she pulled back and crossed her hands over the hem of her shirt and removed the fabric in one clean motion. She looked down at Ali watching her brown eyes move all over, taking in her uncovered chest. Ashlyn moved her hands under the Tarheel shirt and pulled it off Ali's body as well. Her own eyes looked at the swells of Ali's breasts, the pink flush due to the intensity of their actions, and pink nipples that hardened under cool breeze from the fan. 

 

“You're beautiful.” Ashlyn said before leaning back down and kissing her deeply. 

 

Everyone on the team had been around each other with less clothing. However, no one really looked at each other when they changed and showered. So for Ashlyn and Ali to both see and look at each other fully was a sight they hadn't seen but welcomed entirely. 

 

Ashlyn palmed her breasts gently, reveling in the feeling of how soft they were, before she moved her hands around her back and slipped them into the back of Ali's sweats palming her ass and pulling her closer to her clothed erection. Ali moaned into her mouth as she ground her hips into Ali’s. Ashlyn groaned as well, loving the pressure and friction of the movement.

 

“Unless you want there to be a mess in your sweats, take them off.” Ali said, still moving her hips to the rhythm of Ashlyn's. 

 

“Don't have to tell me twice.” Ashlyn said smartly and leaned on the balls of her feet and all of yanked the sweats down her legs before throwing it to the floor. She gave her wife a deep kiss, letting their tongues touch and explore each other's mouth. She broke away and licked her lips before spreading Ali's thighs and allowed her gaze to run over the defender's strong legs and up to her more than wet core. 

 

“Don't just stare.” Ali playfully teased and wiggled around to get more comfortable. 

 

“You are something.” Ashlyn chuckled and ran her hands down the smooth skin of Ali's legs, she leaned in and used her tongue to trace over the Penn state tattoo on her hip. When she heard Ali moan softly at the action, she changed her position. She placed wet kisses gentle bites down the inside of each leg before she reached Ali's ready core. She blew slightly over her wet mound, hearing Ali gasp before Ashlyn went down fully, licking a broad stripe through her glistening labia, parting them and ending with an open mouthed kiss to her clit. With her actions came a more than generous moan from Ali and her fingers wrapped in her hair to hold her in place while her hips canted upwards to meet Ashlyn’s mouth. 

 

“More Ash,” Ali groaned as Ashlyn's mouth increased in its endeavor. 

 

Ashlyn used her fingers to spread Ali open, her thumb moved in to rub circles over Ali's engorged clit and pushed her tongue into her. Fucking her with her tongue in earnest, Ashlyn sped up her thumb, putting more pressure on Ali’s engorged bud. 

 

Ali's fingers tightened in the blonde hair as her breathing sped up. “Don't stop Ash, please don't stop.”

 

Ashlyn switched her approach and covered her clit with her lips and tongue while she pushed two fingers into her wet heat and began thrusting into her. She could feel Ali’s walls clench around her two fingers and Ali's hips making frantic movements into her hand and mouth. Ashlyn could also feel herself straining almost painfully in her shorts, aching to be touched but she was focused on getting Ali off right now. 

 

“Cum on my fingers baby.” Ashlyn panted hotly over Ali's clit before closing her lips on it once more. She curled her fingers with each pump of her fingers, making sure to hit deep and aim for her g-spot. Once she felt Ali about to come she continued thrusting her fingers and moved up Ali's body so she could swallowed the moan that Ali left as her walls pulsed and clenched greedily over her fingers, and her back arched into her as Ali came underneath her. Ashlyn relished the feeling of Ali's breasts pushing into her chest and her walls pulsing around her fingers rhythmically. 

 

Ashlyn pumped her fingers in slowly, bringing her down. Kissing her softly but deeply with her tongue before pulling her fingers out. Ali dropped back on the bed with an almost ragged breath as she came down from the intense orgasm. 

 

“Lay back.” Ali told the keeper in between kisses and trying to get her breathing under control. 

 

Ashlyn gave her a look but laid back anyways. Her hands came to rest on Ali's thighs as the woman swung herself on top of her waist. 

 

“Without a shirt these tattoos seem so much more...alluring.” Ali said aloud while her fingers traced the color and black and gray tattoos alike. She leaned down to press her lips to random places of ink covered skin. She scooted down some more, over and past Ashlyn's erection, hearing the deep breathy moan that left Ashlyn's lips. She kissed the underside of Ashlyn's breast while using her hand to caress the other one. Ali's lips moved over her nipples, sucking hard and biting before swirling her tongue over it to soothe the worried nipple. 

 

“Fuck Ali,” Ashlyn moaned and tangled her fingers into the dark hair, smoothing it away from Ali face so she could see her. 

 

Ali repeated the action on the other breast before sitting up and slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of Ashlyn's shorts. 

 

“Can I take these off?” Ali asked in a sultry tone after pressing her lips in a well knowing smirk. 

 

“Hell yes.” Ashlyn replied, her own voice husky. She raised her hips so Ali could pull the shorts down. Her head dropped to the pillow as Ali’s hand wrapped around her penis after it sprang free out of the shorts and slapped against her pelvis. “Oh shit.”

 

Ali just giggled and used her hands to lay Ashlyn's erect penis flat against her pelvis. She leaned in and enclosed her lips over her clit, suckling while lavishing it with her tongue. 

 

“More Ali, please.”

 

Ali could already see all the wetness that coated Ashlyn's labias, so she slid a finger into her and began pumping slowly. She looked over Ashlyn's groin, committing the image to memory. Her lips were flushed pink and glistening along with her clitoris. The shaft of her penis began right above her clitoris. The shaft was nearly the same skin tone as the rest of Ashlyn's body, except a shade lighter but with her being aroused, the shaft took on a reddish hue from the head to halfway down the shaft. Ashlyn was thicker than what she was used too but nothing outrageous in her opinion. She also noticed that Ashlyn's penis was a pretty good length, not that she had certain standards for stuff like this, but she did notice. However, she continued to slowly stroke the keeper's shaft.

 

“You're killing me, Ali. Like literally killing me.” Ashlyn stated in frustration and sat up on her forearms. 

 

“Oh hush, I'm admiring you. Now say please and you just might get it.” Ali challenged. 

 

“Please. For the love of everything, Ali please.” Ashlyn begged. She definitely wasn't above begging at this point. 

 

Ali smirked while moving her hand up and down Ashlyn's shaft, watching as precum beaded at the head of her penis. She continued to slowly stroke her while watching Ashlyn’s face scrunched up in pleasure. She leaned in closer to the keeper’s dick before pressing open mouthed kisses on the underside. Ali's hand continued to palm her dick while she changed from kisses to blowing air on her reddened head and giving a few teasing licks wherever and whenever she pleased. She could tell Ashlyn was frustrated in the most delicious of ways but she continued to torture the woman. She held Ashlyn's hips down as the keeper kept thrusting upwards to get more relief than what Ali was currently giving. Ali laid kisses on her inner thigh before leaving a hard warning but soft bite to Ashlyn's pelvis and licking over it to soothe it. Ashlyn gasped at the action before dropping her head back to the pillow with a loud groan. Ali placed her chin on Ashlyn’s thigh before looking up at her. 

 

“You want me to suck your dick?” Ali all but purred to the taller woman. Her hands continued stroking the keeper's dick and watched as beads of precum fell from the head and dribbled down her shaft, which Ali caught with her tongue while looking at Ashlyn. 

 

“Yes.” Ashlyn groaned as she watched Ali and dropped her head to the pillow. “Oh god, you're gonna kill me.”

 

Ali raised an eyebrow but hovered her open mouth over the head of Ashlyn's dick.

 

“Please Ali!” Ashlyn shouted in pure sexual frustration and glared at the brunette. 

 

“Good girl.” Ali smiled before taking the head of her dick into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it. 

 

“Fuck that's nice.” Ashlyn groaned again.

 

Nala ran in the room and barked excitedly before trying to jump up on the bed. Ali shushed the Frenchie before turning back to Ashlyn’s groin. She took her dick back into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked while bobbing her head and moving her hand up and down. 

 

“I'm close Al,” Ashlyn breathed and her hips jerked up with Ali's ministrations. 

 

Ali removed her mouth from her dick but kept her hand pumping up and down. “Do you have any condoms?”

 

“No, I didn't get any before we left for the away game.” Ashlyn informed through gritted teeth. 

 

“That's fine. We can stop by a store later.” Ali stated before taking her back into mouth and deeper. She kept her head still and hollowed her cheeks while continuing to suck as Ashlyn’s hips jerked up into her mouth repeatedly, matching the frequency of her moans as she fucked Ali's mouth, fueled by her rapidly approaching orgasm. Ali placed her hands on Ashlyn's hips when she went too deep. She could hear as Ashlyn's breathing deepened and became almost labored as she got closer to coming. Ali took her free hand and pushed a finger into her wet entrance while her thumb traced circles into her clit. 

 

“Ali, shit. Just like that. Baby I'm gonna cum, shit!” Ashlyn rushed out and reached down to grasp the bedsheets while she let out a loud moan as she came in Ali's mouth. 

 

Ali continued to suck on the head and pump her shaft as Ashlyn came, feeling the ropes of slightly salty cum hit her tongue. She swallowed as it hit her tongue and slowly moved her hand up and down, milking her dick as Ashlyn's breath slowed. Ali released her dick with a wet pop and licked up the shaft as Ashlyn shuddered. Ali laid her now softening dick back on her pelvis while wiping at her now reddened and shining lips. 

 

Ashlyn chuckled softly, “I'm dead, absolutely de-”

 

“Hey Ash, Nala is hungry and I don-”

 

“Mom!? Jesus Christ!” Ashlyn shrieked and yanked up the blankets to cover both her and Ali. 

 

Ali laid her head on Ashlyn's thigh in pure embarrassment. Never in her life had a parent or parent-in-law ever walked in on her and a partner being intimate. So this was possibly her worst nightmare. 

 

“Oh jeez, Ash, you made me lose my train of thought.” Tammye scolded. “Besides Ashlyn, I've seen you naked all your life, there's nothing I haven't seen. Hello Ali.”

 

“Hi Mrs.Harris.” Ali squeaked out. 

 

“That's Tammye or Mama Harris to you darling.” Tammye corrected, “Oh! I remembered, we're having a barbecue at your place, Ash. I tried calling and texting but you never answered.” She said but became tired if their bashful behavior. “Sweethearts, come out of the blankets and talk to me.”

 

Ashlyn looked at Ali, “She's not going to leave until we talk to her.”

 

“She saw me _holding your dick_ , Ashlyn. I can't look her in the face. Not after that.” Ali argued. 

 

Ashlyn gave her a look of sympathy. Her mother couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life sometimes. So by the end of this barbecue party, Ashlyn was pretty sure a lot more people would know what went down this morning. 

 

She gave Ali a reassuring cheek rub before pulling back the duvet and looking at her mother. Ali popped up next her and spared the woman a smile. 

 

“Finally. You know if you two are going to get down and dirty, feed your dog first. Poor girl was whining all over the place when I came in.” Tammye chastised once again before coming over to the bed and parking her behind on the side. She brought out a notepad with a list of groceries and showed it to the newlyweds. “Look over this list and tell me if anything is missing. I want to send you women off right for Rio. Although it looks like you two had a head start.”

 

Ali’s face flamed red and Ashlyn chose to ignore her mother. 

 

Ashlyn took the list and nodded as she read it. “Looks good to me, mom. What do you think Al?”

 

Ali leaned over to look while holding the blankets to her chest. “I don't have a problem with it.”

 

Tammye patted the bed sheets and stood. “Good, you two are buying. Punishment for not answering your phone and not feeding my little fur baby. Oh and Ali, I don't have your number yet. So write it down.”

 

Ali took the notepad and wrote down her number on another page. “Okay, we're gonna get dressed and buy the food.”

 

“Awesome, I'll have breakfast ready by the time you two come back.” Tammye said and left the bedroom while Nala ran inside and jumped onto the bed. 

 

“Nala, you’re supposed to tell me when someone's here.” Ashlyn said with no disappointment in her tone while she rubbed the Frenchie’s belly. Nala continued to rub herself into the blankets in content. 

 

“That was embarrassing-”

 

Ashlyn lifted Nala up and kissed her nose a few times, “Could've been worse.”

 

Ali glared at her, “We don't even know how long she was here for. She could've been here since the start of it all.”

 

“Then don't think about it.” Ashlyn advised simply and let Nala trample all over Ali's lap. “The less you think about it, the better you'll feel.”

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

Ashlyn chuckled and leaned in to kiss her wife which Ali returned. “Whatever wifey.”

 

~~~~~~

 

They took Nala with them to go grocery shopping as Ashlyn parked in the parking lot at Publix. Ashlyn leashed up Nala before locking the doors and taking Ali's hand in her own while the brunette chattered away on the phone. 

 

“Grab a cart babe.” Ashlyn said which Ali did and dropped her purse in the child part of the cart. They both heard the pet name but none had a problem with it. Ashlyn continued on and was reading the list to start their shopping while Ali spoke on the phone.

 

“Kyle just get the things out of my first three drawers in my bedroom. It isn't a lot of things, just pack it and fly with it to Cali.” Ali said in a exasperated tone. “Kyle I accidentally posted that video, it wasn't on purpose. You can use it in your videos if you want.”

 

Ashlyn just led the way with Nala by their side and filled the cart with the items needed. She led Ali through the store as her wife chastised her brother over and over for something that she could hear Kyle laughing loudly about. 

 

“Dammit Kyle, the moment I see you in that airport, I'm gonna kick your ass. That's a promise.” Ali threatened. 

 

Kyle laughed on the other line, “Okay, okay. I'll bring your stuff, just don't-” Kyle burst out laughing again. “Just don't get caught again before you leave for Rio.”

 

Ali all of slammed her finger on the ‘end call’. “One day I'm going to sell Kyle to another family and he won't be my problem anymore.” Ali grumbled and placed bags of hotdog and hamburger buns in the cart. 

 

“What'd he do?” Ashlyn inquired. 

 

“Apparently in the short amount of time that we've been in Publix. Your mom found someway to inform my mom of what she'd walked into this morning. Which meant that my nosy and irritating brother heard it as well, and will never leave me alone about it until I probably die.” Ali explained and placed some more things inside the nearly full cart. 

 

“Yikes. Yea, she has a tendency to do that.” Ashlyn grimaced and pushed the cart down to the pharmacy and personal items area. She placed a few upset stomach pills in there, along with heartburn medicine before moving to the family planning section. 

 

“So what're we getting?” Ashlyn asked while looking at a few. Her eyes caught on some with bumps and ridges on them.

 

“Not the bumpy ones. They look weird. Oh what about these?” Ali asked pulling out a box of Trojan Magnums.

 

“No way, those are for people whose penis look like third arms. I wouldn't fit into those at all.” Ashlyn disagreed. 

 

“Hmm, I'm pretty sure you'd fit just fine in these.” Ali said in a hushed tone and didn't miss the flaming red cheeks the keeper sported. Ali placed the Trojans back and pursed her lips before looking over the selections again and reaching for two boxes. “They're both bare skin or ultra thin, one is latex the other isn't.”

 

“Uh...I feel like a pimple faced high schooler right now. Usually, well almost always, I don't get this far with a significant other. But I say we try the non-latex ones.” Ashlyn decided and took the box from Ali's hands, looking it over. “You're okay with this?”

 

“I just want to make sure you're getting sensation too.” Ali explained and kissed her slowly. “Put it in the cart and let's go.”

 

Ashlyn followed what she said and they checked out as fast as they could so they could head home. They took a detour in order to get Nala some treats and toys as a ‘I'm sorry” present before truly heading home. By the time they reached the house, it was already full with people that she knew.

 

Ali unclipped Nala from her leash and let the Frenchie burst out the car and run around to backyard. 

 

“Let's get the bags.” Ashlyn said and grabbed most of them. She opened the front door and held it open for Ali to follow. 

 

“Thank you.” Ali brought the bags in and set them on the kitchen counters, Ashlyn following suit.

 

“Oh finally.” Tammye said and pointed to the breakfast wrapped up on the table. “You two can eat it now or just wait until the barbecue starts. Your choice.”

 

“We'll eat now.” Ali decided. She plated the ham, cheese and spinach quiche that Tammye made and poured two cups of coffee. “How do you like it?”

 

“Three creams and two sugars.” Ashlyn said.  
“Sweet tooth, eh?” Ali did as told and handed her the food and coffee before making her own cup. She slid in next to her wife at the breakfast table. 

 

“You know, I don't even have your number.” Ashlyn thought aloud with food in her mouth.  
“Huh, you're right.” Ali agreed and whipped out her phone before putting it to new contact. “Put in yours and I'll text you mine right now.”

 

Ashlyn took the phone and used it to call herself and then labeled each contact. “Bam, all done.”

 

Just as Ashlyn handed Ali her phone back, burly arms wrapped around her head, putting her in a headlock and lifting her from the chair. 

 

“Ow, goddammit, Chris!” Ashlyn yelled and beat on his arm. “Put me down shit head.”

 

“Cry baby.” Chris laughed and dropped her back on the chair before dangling the box of condoms in front of her face. “Mom wanted me to give this to you, yall left it in the bags with food.”

 

“Oh my gosh, the embarrassment never ends.” Ali groaned and snatched the box before placing it into her purse and out of sight. 

 

“No need for embarrassment, Ma told us everything. Besides, our mom is in all of our business, has been ever since we were young.” Chris explained. He leaned on the table and pointed towards Ali's purse. “Great choice of condoms though. Ash, you're on the grill.”

 

Ashlyn watched her brother leave and kissed her wife hard. “Welcome to the family.” She chuckled. 

 

“Get on the grill, Harris.” Ali laughed softly at the absurdity that was the Harris family. However, she liked it. They were just like her family to an extent, maybe a bit more crazy and invasive, but nothing Ali couldn't handle or secretly love. They were a tight knit family and as much as they managed to embarrass her this morning and afternoon, Ali loved them already. 

 

“Yes Mrs.Harris.”

 

“You know, it's still Krieger.” Ali said playfully.

 

Ashlyn snorted and turned to wrap her arms her waist. “Come help me grill. And before you say no, I'll teach you.”

 

Ali nodded and Ashlyn brought her out to the backyard and the grill. The house had been filled with relatives but the backyard; as large as it was, was packed completely with relatives of the Harris family and friends of Ashlyn. There were many introductions with the family and having to explain how exactly they got married. But Ali enjoyed it. She finally made her way back over to Ashlyn who was manning the grill. 

 

“I just met an entire city’s worth of Harris family.” Ali explained and leaned in to see what the blonde was doing. 

 

Ashlyn hummed in understanding and used one arm to bring Ali in front of her body and the grill. “Now you're going to learn how to grill.”

 

“It's sexy when you do it. Me? I'd probably just give people salmonella. Do you really want that to be my first impression?”

 

Ashlyn snorted, “I won't let you.” She promised before explaining the rules of grilling. If Ali was honest, she'd have told Ashlyn she wasn't listening but she did find it incredibly sexy to be pressed against the keeper and watch her muscles flex as she manned the grill. 

 

“There, that's all there is too it.” Ashlyn stated. 

 

Ali turned in her arms and gave a quick kiss. “I tuned you out, sorry.” 

 

“Haha go join the fun.” Ashlyn playfully shooed. 

 

Ali gave her another kiss before mingling with other people. Ashlyn continued grilling until she felt the presence of someone next to her. “You want burgers, hot dogs, veggies, potatoes or shrimp?”

 

“Ashlyn it's me.” The woman said.

 

Ashlyn turned and recognized the woman instantly. “Oh hey Aunt Lydia. Nice to see you here, didn't think you'd show up if you were invited.”

 

“Ash, don't be like that. I've said my apologies.” Aunt Lydia pleaded but chastised at the same time. “Where's your wife?”

 

“She's talking to family.” Ashlyn bit out and extinguished the flame in the grill and closed the hood. “Why are you here? Honestly.”

 

“I want to make amends Ashlyn.” Aunt Lydia stated in a tone that sounded rather forced. “I'd like to congratulate both you and your wife on yall new marriage. And see you both off to the Olympics.”

 

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and swallowed the harsh retort that was about to come off her tongue. Instead, she continued being civil with the older woman but she didn't want her to meet Ali at all. However, Ali could see the entire encounter from afar.

 

Ali currently held Ashlyn's cousin's baby in her arms, conversing with Alex and them and gushing over their chubby baby. It wasn't until she noticed Ashlyn talking with an older woman that seemed to put a complete look of unpleasantness on the keeper's face. 

 

“Hey, who is that? The woman talking to Ashlyn.” Ali asked and pointed for emphasis.  
“That's her aunt Lydia. They aren't on the best of terms from what I know.” Alex answered. She turned to Ashlyn's cousin for elaboration. 

 

The cousin nodded, “Ashlyn and I are cool. Same with my siblings but not with my mom. I know why but I think Ash would rather explain that mess to you.”

 

Ali held the baby closer to her face and kissed his cheek, eliciting a rather joyous bout of laughter from the chubby boy. She handed the baby back to his dad before excusing herself and making her way over to where Ashlyn and her aunt were. She slid her arm around Ashlyn’s waist. 

 

“Hey you.” Ali said, putting herself in the conversation. She saw the look that aunt Lydia gave her and was put off instantly. The woman looked at her as if she had done something incredibly egregious to her, which Ali didn't understand. Hell she didn't even know the woman. 

 

“You must be Ali.” Aunt Lydia smiled and pulled the brunette into a hug unceremoniously. 

 

Ali was taken aback but gave the woman a few pats to the back before pulling away and attaching herself back to Ashlyn's side. 

 

“Yea, this is my wife Ali. Ali this is my aunt Lydia.” Ashlyn introduced spoke through clenched teeth. 

 

“I just wanted to say congratulations on yall marriage. Ashlyn is a great person, I'm sure you two will be very happy with this no matter how strangely it came about-”

 

“Okay. It was great seeing you aunt Lydia but Ali and I have people to see before tomorrow. Have a great night.” Ashlyn gritted out and pulled Ali with her away from her aunt. “Don't ask, Al. I'll tell you later.”

 

Ali nodded and did exactly as asked. They went through the rest of the barbecue without a question, even with ask the alcohol involved. Tammye managed to singlehandedly embarrass every single one of the people heading to Rio. Everyone in attendance at the barbecue knew of Ashlyn's condition, so it didn't hinder Tammye from telling the world what she has walked into this morning. She even managed to perfectly recount their yelps of surprise. Then she went on to talking about how Ashlyn forgot the condoms in the grocery bag and made a joke about cooking them up since Ashlyn and Ali must've thought it was food to leave in the bags. The whole family was nearly in complete stitches as Tammye joked. She even joked about the first time Alex had actually saw Ashlyn's package when the keeper was sick. She went on about how Alex’s eyes had basically bulged out of her head and the first thing she said was “swamp dick” since they'd just come back from a holiday training session. Tammye did end her good natured ribbing with a thoughtful and warm hearted congratulations and well wishes to both her daughter and Ali's marriage, and their endeavors in Rio.

 

By the end of the night, the barbecue was a complete success. There wasn't one person that disliked it, well maybe aunt Lydia but even she didn't voice it. Everyone said their goodbyes after helping to clean up before leaving. And as much as Ashlyn wanted to tell Ali about her history with her aunt Lydia, they both promptly feel asleep as they hit the bed sheets. They even allowed Nala to sleep in-between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty soon it's off to Rio.


	8. Off to Rio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're off to Rio!

Ashlyn pulled her suitcase with them as they crossed the distance of their arrival gate over to where they knew the team was waiting for them. They were one of the last people to actually make it to California seeing as how they were on the East Coast to begin with and some unsavory Florida weather kept them behind for a while. They were decked out in USA soccer apparel while they moved through the airport and acted as if they didn't see nor hear the droves of paparazzi following them. 

 

“You mother fuckers.” Pinoe said but pulled each person into a tight hug. “You two never told us you were dating, let alone going to get married. I thought we were friends?”

 

“Pipe down with the dramatics Pinoe. We ourselves barely knew we were going to get married. It came as a surprise for the both of us.”

 

“I call bullshit. No way you two just get married and not date at the least.” Pinoe pointed out adamantly. 

 

Ali rolled her eyes at the stubborn blonde. “Listen up Pinoe, we weren’t dating. We have never dated each other before. We just got married out of the blue, ask everyone on the Pride and the Spirit. Now, things would be easier if you waited for us to address the entire team.”

 

Pinoe pursed her lips but nodded. “I’ll let it go for now, but you two owe me details. Real details.”

 

“Will do.” Ashlyn replied and gently guided Ali over to where the rest of the team were. “I know you guys have questions but please, wait until we board our plane for Rio. We’ll explain everything there.” She explained, hoping that that would tide them over until they boarded their private plane.

 

“Are you serious Ash? You’re really expecting us to keep silent about the freaking obvious? You and Kriegs just got married. Of course we’re going to ask.” Kelley stated.

 

Ashlyn sat on top of her suitcase and shrugged. She was tired due to their late start to their day because of well wanted fooling around in bed. Not to mention, the crappy Florida weather that decided a heavy downpour of rain in the summer was just what they needed. Then their flight was pushed back and if that wasn’t the worst. She and Ali had to sit by a family of six with four children all under the age of five. If anyone asked, it was probably the worst day of her life. So they couldn't blame her if she didn't want to get accosted by an entire team. At least not right now. 

 

Kelley sighed loudly, and sat on her own luggage. “Fine, Harris.”

 

Ali pulled out her cellphone and dialed in her brother's number. He was supposed to be here to bring her bags but it seemed he was taking his sweet darn time getting here.

 

“Kyle--no shut up. Where the hell are you? I told you do one thing. One thing Kyle and you're not doing it.” Ali whisper yelled on the line so people around couldn't hear. “Dammit Kyle, I just saw you on Instagram. Don't tell me you're on your way here. You know, with all the ribbing you gave me a few days ago, I would think you'd want to stay on my good side before my foot goes so far up your--”

 

“Whoa sis, let's just tone things down before someone calls the cops on you for abuse on your beautiful brother's face.” Kyle teased as he came up behind her.

 

“Where's my bags Kyle?” Ali said in exasperation. 

 

Kyle lifted the bags up in her hands with a smile. “Here's your shit, princess.”

 

Ali slapped his arm. “You fucking jackass.”

 

“I love you too.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek before handing over her bags. “So like I said before, here's your shit. All your tampons and sexy lingerie, you know in a different color other than red since Nala loves--”

 

“Shut your trap Kyle, you are _way_ too loud.” Ali hissed with anger in her eyes and embarrassment flaring on her cheeks. 

 

“Say, ‘You're welcome’ and we'll call it even.” Kyle teased. 

 

“Ugh, you dick, you're welcome. Now give me my stuff.” Ali relinquished and held her hands out. 

 

Kyle handed the bags over, “See, that wasn't so hard. Anyways, mom and dad; mainly mom, said that you and your wife need to call every week. She won't take no for an answer and since I'm the poor soul that has to deal with her while you two are in Rio. You better fucking call.”

 

Ali rubbed at the soon to be headache that was building up in her forehead. “Tell mom, I'll call.” She saw the look on her brother's face and snorted. “What? I'll call, honestly. Ashlyn's family gave us the same taking to. We'll call.”

 

“I'll hold you to your word.”

 

“Good.” Ali reached up and squeezed him tightly with a kiss to his cheek. “I will see you after Rio.”

 

“Kick some ass Warrior Harris. Yup, that's your new last name, get used to it. Now bye, bring me home a medal. Gold preferably.” Kyle before leaving the airport after saying goodbye and good luck to the rest of the team. 

 

Ali rolled her bags over to the team. “Okay, my idiot brother brought my bags. So I'm ready, we can go.”

 

They all packed up their bags and loaded them up onto the airport trolleys. On their way to their departure gate they were stopped by a multitude of fans and news and media outlets. The same typical questions were being asked, so for the most part the players just repeated their usual statements. However, for the newlyweds, their questions were all about their wedding, future league team changes, kids and so on. And as much as the couple wanted to change the topic, the interviewers didn't let them. So they waited until Jill decided to cut interviews short and get them on the plane so they could arrive on time to Brazil. 

 

The team stood in front of their departure gate for a quick team picture before they settled onto their private jet provided by US Soccer.

 

“Okay! Mrs. and Mrs. Harris, we're waiting on the obvious.” Pinoe blared in the jet while drumming her hands on the seats in front of her. 

 

“Do you want to lose your hands?” Broon asked with all the seriousness of a stern principal. 

 

Pinoe promptly removed her hands but still stood waiting. 

 

“Yall late. I already know everything about it. Where's my ‘Already Knew’ crew at?” Dunn chimed in. 

 

“Ooo, here I am. We're the only two cool ones.” Alex added as well. 

 

KO slapped her friend's arm with a glare. “Shut your mouth because I want to know. I only saw pictures but I want the full story. You both were gorgeous by the way.”

 

Ashlyn sighed for what felt like the millionth time before turning to her wife. “You ready to get this over with?” She asked with a gentle squeeze to her tights covered thighs. 

 

“Let's go before Pinoe and KO die while waiting.” Ali said.

 

They both got a head nod from both Jill and Tony to go ahead and address the group. They stood at the from of the plane to announce their wedding to their teammates. 

 

“Okay, Ali and I signed up for an experiment--”

 

“Like science experiment? Beakers and hot plate kind of experiment?” Pinoe asked. 

 

“No. It was an experimental relationship thing. You filled out a long questionnaire and answer specific questions, then they match you up either sooner or later. You don't date the person picked, you marry them. You stay together with them or you can choose to divorce. It's completely up to the both of you if yall want to stay or split.” Ashlyn explained quickly. 

 

“And before you ask, we are both doing more than what we already have. We're learning more about each other’s qualities, and so on.” Ali said. “I don't think she's a bad person to be married to, a bit annoying and her fridge needs revamping because fucking Miller Lite, Ash? Really?”

 

“Remember your terms for divorce? Complete asshole, disrespectful asshole--”

 

“No, those are my terms, they don't and cannot pertain to me. Get your own.” Ali waved her off jokingly and made her way back to her seat. 

 

“We're married but this is the Olympics, so that's where our focus is. So yea.” Ashlyn added before joining her wife. 

 

Jill stood up and went to the front to speak as well. “So now we have that situation explained. Ash and Ali, US Soccer wants to do a video on the both of you. I'm not sure when, but they'll come by sometime during the Olympics or after to fill you two in. Otherwise, I expect yall head in the game, nothing less.”

 

Both women nodded before going back to their own devices. They were left alone for maybe two hours until some of the players flocked over to them to rain the questions down.

 

“So I can expect to share my bestie time with you now huh?” Whitney stated while taking her seat across from them. 

 

“Yes but all for good reason.” Ali hummed and continued taping away on her phone. “However, I will be spending more time with you as well Whit. Crys, told me that Ashlyn has some interesting stories from her college days. And I would love to hear some.”

 

Ashlyn looked up from her phone and shook her head. “Hell no, no way in hell. If you tell her, Whit, you're dead to me.”

 

“Eh, I'm trying to keep your wife happy. Happy wife, happy life. That's how it goes right? You'll thank me in the future.” Whitney shrugged as HAO came over. 

 

HAO squealed and pulled Ali into a hug. “Say it ain't so, my bestie finally got married. I'm so happy for you, honestly.”

 

“Thanks. I'm happy with this goofball, surprisingly.” Ali teased. 

 

“Well she's a good one, I can tell you that much.” HAO added. 

 

“Alright everyone, listen up. We'll be landing in Brazil around evening, so stay up. As hard as it may be, you cannot sleep because it'll mess up your sleep cycle. A little nap is okay, no more than one, thirty minute nap.” Dawn informed the team. 

 

The team voiced their agreement and groans before embarking on the arduous task of staying awake on the 10 hour flight. 

 

Ashlyn pulled her laptop from her bag and logged into her Netflix account. 

 

“What are you watching?” Ali asked as she sidled closer to her wife. 

 

“Stranger Things. I never got to start watching it, so what better way to kill 10 hours then to watch the entire season of it. You want to watch?” Ashlyn replied while digging through her backpack. 

 

Ali nodded with a smile and raised the armrest and scooted in even closer. She watched the keeper plug in one pair of earphones and an adapter before holding out her hands for Ali's. Ali handed it over and Ashlyn plugged those into the adapter. 

 

“There, now you can listen too.” Ashlyn smiled and handed the headphones to her wife.

 

“Thank you.” Ali replied. It was such a small gesture but it resonated hard with Ali. It felt like it was a genuine from Ashlyn. Not because it was wife or she felt like she had to do something nice for her. It felt like Ashlyn wanted to do something like this. So Ali leaned forward and kissed her cheek, an equal thank you in Ali’s book.

 

They spent the rest of the plane ride binging on episodes of Stranger Things. Each one took the allotted thirty minute nap, one at a time so one didn’t sleep too long. Food was passed out which brought more life into the more or less sleep deprived players, which in turn started games of Heads Up. That turned into cheating scandals and high pitched shrieks whenever a group won a round.

 

“You bitch, you totally looked!” Pinoe yelled accusingly at Syd.

 

“Oh screw you.” Syd said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s not my fault that you’re stupid and dragging down your team. Try harder.”

 

Ashlyn nodded in agreement. “We’re sinking because of you Pinoe.”

 

“Shut it blondie. You’re blonde isn’t even real. You...you fake ass smart blonde.” Pinoe shouted.

 

“Yours isn’t even real either. You holographic mushroom.” Ashlyn shot back and ducked from the shorter blonde’s swipes. “Shit! Chill out!” She yelped when one hand caught her in the face.

 

“Sore loser.” Naeher stated and clapped Pinoe on the back in order to get her to stop.

 

“Oh so Silent Wonder wants some of this?” Pinoe barked.

 

“Oh my god, Pinoe. Just play the game. Admit that you suck so we can go on with our lives.” Syd groaned.

 

“Ugh fine, I’ll stop but you have to stop cheating.”

 

Syd flipped her off and picked up the phone and tossed it to the bleached blonde midfielder. “Here, your team can go again since we’re such cheaters.”

 

“Admission is the first step to getting better.” Pinoe said with some snark before snatching the phone from the forward.She looked through the categories before landing on food groups. “Here we go.”

 

“You can’t fuck that up.” Alex mumbled and got comfortable in her seat to get ready.

 

Pinoe spared her a glare and raised the phone up to her forehead. The screen counted down from three, two, one before it showed filet mignon.

 

“Ooo it’s expensive meat. It costs a lot.” Ashlyn said. “An expensive cut of meat. They call it the King of Beef.”

 

Pinoe raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

 

“People usually mention it in songs.” Ashlyn added.

 

“Pork tenderloin!” Pinoe yelled.

 

“What? No. What the hell are you talking about? That’s not even beef. Jesus Christ Pinoe.” Ashlyn said with a scrunched up face in complete confusion.

 

“Just skip it, before we waste sixty seconds on one thing.” Whitney suggested.

 

“Ugh fine.” Pinoe rocked the phone up to skip it. It then landed caramel frappuccino.

 

“Oh you can’t mess this up.” They all heard Dawn mutter in passing.

 

“They say this is what basic girls order at Starbucks.” Moe said.

 

“Uh tea?” Pinoe said with a face she could barely straight.

 

Her team jumped at her, “You’re cheating for the other team, you ass!” Moe yelled and snatched the phone from the midfielder.

 

Pinoe burst out in laughter. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. They said they’d let me have some of their food once we land. Dawn said we we’re going to a Brazilian steakhouse.

 

Ashlyn put her in a headlock and gave her a noogie. “Are you dumb or something? Those places are buffet style, you don’t need to ask for their food!”

 

“Oh, well my bad. Let me go, though. That shit hurts.” Pinoe grunted out.

 

Alex huffed. “I don’t know if I still want to play.” 

 

“You all are ridiculous.” Jill chuckled and walked into the open area where all the players were. “Anyways, we’re landing in a few minutes so get seated and wait to land. As I’m sure our resident bigmouth has already informed you all, we’re going to a steakhouse for dinner and then leisure time and straight to bed. Tony will hand out the room assignments. Any questions?”

 

“Can we ship Pinoe back?” Whitney asked.

 

“Unfortunately for some of you, that’s a no.” Jill answered before going back to her seat.

 

The rest of the flight was spent in their seats quietly chatting up whoever was next to them before the flight captain called out that they landed in Manaus. The players and staff grabbed their bags and exited the plane, the heat and humidity hit them hard. It wasn’t like they weren’t used to playing in the heat and humidity, but it wasn’t going to be ideal while hoping to play seven games in a short amount of time, but they’d do it. They wanted to be the first team in women’s soccer history to win back to back titles with the World Cup and Olympics.

 

Once through the landing gate, they were met with plenty of American and Brazilian media outlets alike. They were asked about how they preparing for their match against New Zealand in two days. They responded with the usual, but made sure not to give any real hints about what they were doing. Aaron Heifetz stepped in and stopped the interviews from disturbing their well kept schedule.

 

They boarded their charter bus which would take them to their hotel rooms. They wouldn’t make it to the elusive Olympic Village until the semifinals, and that’s if they made it. Tony stood next to the hotel trolleys filled with all their suitcases. 

 

“Okay. I have the room assignments here, I’ll call them out and you’ll grab your bags and head up. After that, you’ll have a few minutes to unpack, change if you want to and then come down for dinner. Tomorrow we start training, so head to bed as soon as possible.” Tony explained before calling out the room assignments. By the time he finished everyone was talking to their roommate and grabbing their belongings to do a quick unpack and head down for dinner.

 

Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s bag despite the brunette not asking for it, however, Ali didn’t complain. She just followed her wife up to their room. They both had an inkling that their coaches put them in the same room due to their recent marriage, but none complained since they had been practically sharing rooms after the wedding and leading up to Brazil.

 

“Window or closet bed?” Ashlyn asked when Ali unlocked the room with the room key.

 

“Are we really using separate beds?” Ali replied with a question of her own.

 

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders and placed the bags down. “The beds are too small on their own to sleep there comfortably every night. We could move the beds together but that could turn into a hassle.”

 

“Right, and we’re here for the Olympics, so I guess we can sleep in separate beds. So in that case, I’ll take the closet bed.” Ali answered.

 

Ashlyn moved her bags to the bed closest to the closet before moving her own belongings to the bed closest to the window. They unpacked a few essentials before grabbing their credentials and heading out. Ali stopped the blonde from leaving before placing a soft and slow kiss on the keeper’s lips. Ashlyn was taken by surprise but it didn’t show because her hand seemingly; almost naturally, went down to Ali’s lower back to pull her closer. Ashlyn would never voice it out loud but she loved the height difference between her and the defender. In such a short amount of time, Ashlyn loved the feeling of Ali’s hands on her neck and in her hair as Ali had to lean up on her toes to close the distance between them. And she adored being able to hold her close by the waist. What could Ashlyn say, she was a romantic sometimes. They were about to break away when they were caught off guard by a few wolf whistles.

 

“Don’t suck each other’s face off, we’re already going to dinner.” Alex teased while walking down the hallway to them with Whitney by her side. 

 

Ali just snorted and moved out of her wife’s embrace. Whereas Ashlyn produced a playful middle finger.

 

“Puh-lease, Alex, I’ve had to sit around and watch you and your husband go at it til second base. You can take a few kisses here and there.” Ashlyn teased.

 

“Well, I can’t.” Whitney chimed in.

 

“You people are impossible.” Ali said from her spot in the elevator. “Either yall get in and shut up or I’ll make yall take the stairs. Your choice.”

 

The three women let out words of disagreement before rushing into the elevator and down to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter begins the Olympics.


	9. New Zealand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Olympics have started :)

Training went well for the team. They had two days to sharpen up their game plan before the first Olympic match. Ashlyn liked the group they were in, she felt the hardest opponent they had were France. They had played New Zealand plenty of times to know that while they could be dangerous at limited times, they could also be readily exposed by the US attack. Ashlyn had confidence in the front and midfield, and she had the most explicit trust in her backline. This would be the start of the Olympic games for them, and they wanted to start strong and continue to build off of it. 

 

They stood in the player's tunnel as the Olympic music played and then they made their way out to the field. They went through the anthems, handshakes and captain's coin toss where Carli won and chose from which side they'd attack from. After Carli shook the referee’s hands and the Kiwi captain’s, they stood for a quick picture before heading over to their respective team huddles.

 

“Okay we’re going to keep this clean and easy. We’ve played New Zealand before, so this is nothing knew. Play sensibly, don’t go balls to wall and hurt yourself. Got it?” Carli barked out over the voices of the crowds. “Let’s go out there and kick some ass.”

 

The rest of the starting XI voiced their agreement before putting their hands the middle of the huddle to shout their little chant and run onto the field. Once the ref blew the whistle, the team was in Olympics mode. The heat was more of an adversary for both countries but Lloyd netted a great goal off an assist from Heath in the ninth minute, putting them up 1-0. The game pretty much went in their favor up to the half. Whatever the Kiwi’s tried to create, the midfield and backline would shut down. If they somehow managed to get a ball into the box, Ashlyn was already there to smother it and reset the play quickly. Everyone was on the same page most of the time, and they were working quite well save for some inconsistencies and rust. But it was the first game so that could easily be cleaned up in practice and with upcoming group stage games. When they came out for the second half, it was only a few seconds into it when Alex scored a rocket into the net after a through ball from Moe and put them up 2-0 which was the end result. They gave each other embraces when the ref blew the fulltime whistle before shaking the hands of the Kiwi’s. 

 

“Three points baby!” Pinoe sang as they entered the locker room. “And they said the Olympics would be hard.”

 

‘Oh hush you loud mouth. It’s the first game and we play France in two days. They’re always a tough feat.” Lloyd stated and began pulling off her cleats as more players filed inside.

 

“Great job ladies. Get your recovery drinks and shower up.” Dawn said while another member of the staff helped wheel in the cooler with said recovery drinks 

 

The gals each grabbed the bottle with their respective names on it.

 

“Okay, listen up. Good work on the pitch, France is our next match. We’re going to work on some things that didn’t look sharp in this game, we’ll fix it in practice tomorrow. We’ll train in the morning and afternoon, and then you’ll have the evening off for whatever you want. Stick to the diet and be smart. We fly out to the next location tonight, so pack up once we get to the hotel.” Jill informed.

 

Carli took some of the midfielders that played aside so they could talk about a few things that went wrong, mainly communication. There were many times when they weren't on the same page, more than Carli would've liked.

 

“C’mon Car, I'm tired and I just want to drink this motor oil tasting recovery drink in peace.” Moe groaned while stretching out her hamstrings.

 

“Fine Moe, but practice for sure. We can’t slack off at the Olympics, you know that.” Carli persisted.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Moe grinned and continued stretching. 

 

Ashlyn striped off her gloves and jersey top. “Tough luck for the middies, you guys have Carli on your asses. My backline is solid.”

 

“Really?” Tobin asked syst chugging down her recovery drink. “I heard quite a few f bombs from where I was.”

 

“Oh don't mind her, she nearly lost her head a few times over a little bad positioning.” Ali chimed in. 

 

“Don't listen to her. She's conspiring against me.” Ashlyn joked and grabbed some clothes before heading over to the showers. 

 

Ali rolled her eyes at her wife and scrolled through some of her mentions on twitter before grabbing her own bag of spare clothes and a towel and made her way over to the showers. They were all full so Ali walked by the stalls a few times before pulling back a certain curtain and hearing Ashlyn shriek in surprise. She stepped in just as quickly before she closed the curtain. Her fingers went up to her lips to quiet her. 

 

“What're you doing?” Ashlyn hissed in a whisper.

 

“Did you drop the soap, Harris?” Pinoe shouted from her own stall and laughed aloud at her own joke. “Man I'm too funny.”

 

“Shut it, you garden gnome.” Ashlyn shouted right back before her hands found her wife's hips and she leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. She pulled their bodies close together under the spray of hot water. 

 

Ali hummed softly into Ashlyn's lips before slipping a hand between them and to Ashlyn's rapidly hardening dick. 

 

With almost lightning speed and precision, Ashlyn grabbed Ali's tracking hand. “What're you doing?” She was in no way mad but this was going to be a very bad situation if they continued, especially since they were in the locker room showers. 

 

Ali just leaned up on her toes and closed the distance once again. 

 

“Since you're my wife now, I've sorta been checking you out and I have to say, you look very _very sexy_ in your jerseys.” Ali answered while her free hand trailed onto her keeper's strong bicep. 

 

“If we weren't in this shower stall, I would do so many things to you on this shower wall. Unfortunately, we're here.” Ashlyn sighed disappointment at the realization. 

 

“Sadly, but what're you going to do about your friend?” Ali asked while looking down between them. 

 

Ashlyn gulped and looked down at her very erect dick. “I can wait it out. If I ignore it, it'll go down.”

 

“Is that what you want?” Ali asked. She knew they were here to work and win another medal, but everyone knew you couldn't be focused 100 percent of the time. You needed a break. And seeing as how everyone said that this was just the start of the Olympic Games, but then proceeded to pump themselves up like it was final. They were going to need to decompress. Especially Ashlyn in her opinion. The keeper had been barking orders all game, so Ali thought the smart thing to do was keep their number one's head in the game with a small de-stress activity. 

 

“Hell no and you know it. But we--” She moaned into Ali's mouth when her warm hand found her hard dick and stroked it fast with a semi-tight grip since it was already wet with water. 

 

Ali slipped her tongue into her wife's mouth to further drown out the moans so no one would have even the slightest inclination about what they were doing. She was also going fast for two reasons. One, they had a bus to catch back to the hotel so they couldn't take long. And two, Ali really just wanted to see how fast she could make the blonde cum. Judging by the shuddering breaths that came from the taller woman, Ali presumed it wouldn't take long. She continued to pump Ashlyn's shaft, using her thumb to caress the reddened head with each pump. Ashlyn’s hips started to move, pushing in when Ali's hand stroked down her shaft and drawing back when Ali moved back up to the head of her dick. Their lips broke apart and Ashlyn let out a rough breath before moving her hands up Ali's own wet body and only stopping once she cupped her breasts. Even under the hot water, Ali's pink nipples were pebbled with arousal. Ashlyn ducked her head down and nipped and sucked on Ali's nipples. The brunette let out a barely audible sound in complete approval of her wife's ministrations. 

 

Ashlyn released Ali's breasts but only so she could move her own hand down to Ali's core. One swipe through Ali's folds and Ashlyn knew Ali was beyond turned on. She crashed her lips back down on Ali's, effectively taking her by surprisingly, but then covered her thumb in Ali's wetness and rubbed circles into her engorged clit. The brunette all of melted in her arms Ashlyn loved it. Because of their more than awkward standing situation, Ashlyn was only able to slip one finger inside of her wife, but she made sure as she thrusted up into her, she hit her g-spot relentlessly. Ali's hand went slack as Ashlyn continued to rain pleasure on her. She tried to keep her rhythm on Ashlyn's dick but it was almost impossible with what the keeper was doing. She came on Ashlyn's finger with a bite to the keeper's bottom lip and only moments before she felt Ashlyn cum on her hands with a soft groan. 

 

“We should really shower.” Ashlyn mumbled while pressing lazy kisses down Ali's neck. 

 

Ali nodded, even though her head was still floating around in post-orgasmic bliss, she took the body wash handed to her and they both quickly showered, stealing a few kisses every now and then before dressing and walking back over to the lockers. No one seemed to a notice a thing which had the pair in a fit of giggles the entire way back to the hotel. 

 

~~~~~~

 

They landed in Belo Horizonte the same night of their game. Dawn told them all to head down to dinner to refuel the energy last and for training the next morning. Some people took the time to call family and loved ones, whereas the others talked amongst themselves. 

 

The next morning and afternoon of training, Ali was hanging out with some of the defender's while on the training pitch. They were all running drills under the hard sun. Ali noticed that although she started the last game and still felt fresh and well, she saw that she wasn't practicing with the group that looked like the starters and that bothered her. It wasn't like she gloated about her abilities and fitness on the pitch, but she sure as hell believed her performance and leadership on the field was enough to support that statement. 

 

Nevertheless, Ali practiced hard and well. If the coaches had even the slightest of thoughts that she shouldn't start, Ali would sure as hell show them that they were wrong. On crosses and set pieces, she served in grade A services into the box, she laid balls into midfielders and forward’s runs. She helped keep the defensive line tight, all the while keeping the attack away from her side of field and followed the goalkeeper's words to a T. By the end of practice, Tony rounded everyone up to take penalties on the two rostered goalkeepers. It wasn't a surprise the the keepers; as good at they were, let in a decent amount of shots. They stopped a handful of them, but both sides were impressed with the shots and the saves themselves. 

 

“Okay ladies, you know the drill; rest up and take care of your bodies. The rest of the day is yours.” Jill called out.

 

They headed inside for lunch. Ali filled her plate up and took a seat at a table with Pinoe, Kelley, Press and Crystal.

 

“So who do you think is starting against France?” Crystal asked while cutting into her chicken. 

 

“I'm pretty sure I'm not.” Press stated with a look of disappointment. 

 

Kelley sipped some of her sports drink. “Why?”

 

Press snorted, “It's pretty obvious. I'm training with the same group that didn't start in the first game. I mean I'm playing well but I just...I just don't know what Jill wants from me. All I can do is keep showing up in practice.”

 

Kelley gave her hand a squeeze. They were competitors no doubt, however, they also had huge and long term bonds with each other. You wanted to cement your spot on this team and even the starting lineup, but it was hard to want that and keep your friendships. Hard not to be angry or at least hold some distaste for the person playing in what you believe is your starting spot.

 

“Well it's possible Jill will rotate. I'm sure she'll pick what's best against France and make subs.” Kelley voiced, trying to lift up the forward’s mood. 

 

“Chin up Pressy, those moves you have are a sure fire goal against France.” Pinoe added.

 

“Yea sure. It is what it is though.” Press shrugged. 

 

Ali didn't say anything but she was sort of feeling the same way. Hard not to when you go from training with the starting lineup to training with the obvious subs. 

 

On the other side of the room Ashlyn sat down at a table with Naeher, Allie, Moe and Tobin.

 

“Pookieeee! Come sit next to me and Harry.” Allie called out for the keeper to sit. 

 

“No one will understand where on earth you get these nicknames from.” Moe said.

 

Allie rolled her eyes and pointed at the younger girl with her fork. “You call yourself _bean_. There is no room for you to talk.”

 

“As long as you don't start screaming Pookie on the pitch, it's whatever.” Ashlyn chuckled and shoveled potatoes in her mouth. 

 

“Are you ready to face France?” Naeher asked. 

 

“Sure, why not? We've played them before and although we're still working through some things, I bet France is too. As long as we stay defensively compact and move the ball through the mid and to our forwards. We'll be golden.” Ashlyn explained and finished off her potatoes. 

 

“That's true, and the fact that it's a group stage game, I think they'll lay off the gas.” Naeher agreed. 

 

“I don't know, I think France will try to go for the three points. Whoever tops the group has a bit of a better course through the Olympics.” Moe voiced, “In my opinion, France is coming out guns a blazing.”

 

“I think Moe is right but we'll win. No way we're losing to France when we're playing well. If France is going to show up, so will we.” Allie agreed. 

 

Ashlyn nodded. “I'm ready for them to try and score on my. It's not gonna happen.”

 

“I can get with that.” Naeher said and began eating her own food. 

 

They finished up lunch and decided to split up into groups to eat up their free time. Some spent the time lounging around reading or studying, whereas some went to the beach, the store or took some afternoon naps.

 

“Are you going out or staying in?” Ashlyn asked as she pulled on some loose skinny cargo like jeans. She moved around the room in just her jeans and sports bra, looking around for a shirt to wear. 

 

Ali propped herself up on her elbow and watched the keeper. “Depends, where are you guys plan on going.”

 

“We were going to go shopping or something. Buy a few souvenirs for our family and to keep. Then a movie.” Ashlyn answered and pulled out a fish tailed, dark gray shirt that hugged her biceps. 

 

“Sure, I'll go with you.” Ali said before getting out from bed to look through her suitcase for some clothes. She held up a pair of dark wash jeans. Ashlyn came up beside her and pointed to a baseball t-shirt she'd seen Ali wearing a few times before. “You want me to wear this one?”

 

Ashlyn kissed the side of her head, “I think you look beautiful in that shirt.”

 

“Cheese ball.” Ali grinned and changed into her outfit. 

 

They met up with Tobin, Press, Pinoe, Crystal and Kelley. It was a lot of goofing around for the team members. They picked up ridiculous face masks, ugly costumes, weird trinkets and somehow Pinoe led them to a very eccentric sex shop. They saw and touched a multitude of things they'd never seen or heard of before. So there were a good amount of red, embarrassed faces at the many antics of Pinoe and good natured teasing by the store worker. Most of the ribbing was pointed towards the newlyweds but they were good sports about it. 

 

“Are you guys sure you don't want anything here? I'll buy.” Pinoe teased. 

 

Ali's face seemed to be a permanent red face as Pinoe pointed from dildo, to lubes, paddles and so on. 

 

“We're sure Pinoe, we don't need a single thing.” Ali stated. 

 

Ashlyn leaned over to her ear to whisper, “We could buy some lube of we're planning on doing _you know_ over here.”

 

If possible, Ali's face turned a shade darker than the bright red it already was. “Just oh god….we'll be fine without it.”

 

Ashlyn nodded before wrapping a solid arm around the brunette. 

 

After their impromptu sex shop stop, they went over to a movie theater that aired some movies in Portuguese and the other in English. They decided on getting lemonade with a bag of popcorn with a butter; Dawn will never know, before settling on Live By Night. They were split on who like it and who thought it was rubbish. Some just liked the soundtrack and nothing else. They walked to a small restaurant to order a nice dinner that fit well into the food plans with Dawn. After they enjoyed their dinner, they walked rest of the way back to the hotel to head to bed because of training. 

 

Both Ashlyn and Ali showered before dressing in quick pajamas to get ready for bed. Ali noticed the copious amounts of Ashlyn's brown roots obviously peeking out from the bleached blonde locks she liked to carry. She loved all of Ashlyn's hair choices, whether it was the bleached blonde, all blonde or two toned hair. The keeper could pull it off exceedingly well. 

 

“You know your roots are peeking out quite a bit right?” Ali informed the keeper as she watched her. 

 

Ashlyn sidled over to the mirror in the bathroom and huffed. “Damn, how am I supposed to get my hair done here?”

 

“Not sure, but we can most definitely look out for some salons after we play France. There's bound to be a really great hair stylist. We'll find one and get your hair up to all brand new.” Ali mumbled from her place on her bed.

 

Ashlyn padded across the room in order to lean down and join their lips in slow and languid kiss. She moaned softly when Ali's hand crept up her forearm to hold her closer. Ali rumbled with laughter when she felt Ashlyn slip her tongue into her mouth, already searching and caressing. It was pretty clear that they had blatantly obvious physical chemistry. They both found each other attractive so they could understand how their kisses and touches came so easily. But the emotional intimacy and chemistry was uncharted territory, sure they talked about a few important things, but they hadn't really explored that area to know how this person would act in a few months. How they would react to certain things. It wasn't surprising that they couldn't explore that part of their relationship because they realized that the Olympics would consume most if not all of their time. Maybe they could steal a few kisses and steamy moments, but there certainly wasn't enough downtime to have heartfelt conversations.

 

Ali pulled away with one last peck and a kiss to her forearm. “Goodnight Ash.”

 

“Goodnight Ali.” Ashlyn whispered back before crawling back into her own bed and shutting off the lights on the bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the good stuff ;)


	10. She's Pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some time, so here's the next. I might keep updates 2 per day. Just so I have time to continue to write other chapters

The next training day went exactly like the last training, Ali was still training with the potential bench players. She didn't like it but then again neither did any of the potential bench players. However, like most would, they continued to push in training and show that they should make the starting lineup against France. But on the day of the game as they rode to the stadium, Jill taped the lineup onto her clipboard. She grabbed everyone's attention with a few snaps of her fingers. 

 

“Listen up, the lineup against France will be: Harris in goal, backline is Kling, Broon, JJ and Kelley. Midfield is Heath, Carli, Long and Moe. The two forwards are Alex and Dunn. I want Carli to play my false forward, Dunn will drop into the winger role and Moe and Long will cover the middle. The rest will be subs, so let's get three points out of this match.” Jill announced and patted the seats before getting off the bus. 

 

Everyone was ready to play and be on the team no matter what, but there was a large aura of disappointment of not making the starting lineup against a formidable team like France, especially in the Olympics. 

 

Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hand and kissed it. “It's gonna be fine. You're a great player, no matter what anyone says.” She reassured. 

 

Ali squeezed the keeper's hand in response, also sparing her a small smile before getting up and following others into the stadium locker room. 

 

The team got settled in the locker room. Getting themselves hyped up with music blaring in the back, whether they were starting or not. Jill and Tony went over the game plan once again. Going over different tactics if one doesn't work. After that, players made sure they were hydrated and changed into their jerseys. They walked out and repeated the pre-game ceremonies before lining up in their positions on the field. The moment the referee’s whistle sounded was when soccer hell began. They were sloppy, there was no other way to say it. Their passes were completely off target, their communication wasn't even close to being acceptable. Their possession was absolute shit, no one was connecting. France was smothering them, from running through their midfield like it was their own, beating their players on the ball, stealing the ball, forcing bad plays from them and most of all, they were playing 24 hour shot practice on Ashlyn. But somehow Ashlyn managed to keep every shot out of the back of the back of the net. Le Sommer took one last shot right before the whistle blew and Ashlyn stretched out and got a fingertip save on it, pushing it wide and out as the whistle sounded for halftime. 

 

Ashlyn snatched her water bottle off the ground and jogged into the locker room. Her teammates congratulated her on the saves she made but she was livid. No way in hell she's happy after busting double digit saves in the span of 45 minutes. 

 

What was worse was the fact that Jill still had made no effort or inclination to change up the lineup. To fix the tactics that were clearly not working. So she sat there and listened to their coach drone on and on about what they were going to do and how well they were doing since they were level at 0-0 at the moment. Jill finished up her speech a few seconds before the second half started. 

 

Once the second half began, Ashlyn was back to being France’s personal shooting dummy. Her teammates were still getting beat. Somehow through the mess of their subpar performance, Tobin hit a shot into the French keeper that was parried away but Carli sank the goal on the rebound. The score was now 1-0 with a few minutes to go. The entire US team were ecstatic that they were in the lead now. In the last few minutes Ashlyn had to save three more shots before the full time whistle sounded. They finished up post-game words with the French team. 

 

As soon as they were inside the locker room, Ashlyn ripped off her gloves and threw them into her assigned locker. She was beyond pissed. Her team was acting as if they played well and defended well, that's what got them the win. Not even realizing that it her who made double digit saves to keep the scoreline as 1-0. It didn't help the fact that Jill was bullshitting her with this lineup and late subs. There was no feasible reason to watch them get owned in the first half and then make subs in the 70’th minute. That pissed her off beyond belief and she was going to make sure the coach knew. They were the best team in the world but played like they were hungover. 

 

Jill came into the locker room and for everyone's attention again. “Great job on the win, there are a few things we need to clean up but other than that, great showing out there ladies. Get cleaned up and head out to the bus.”

 

Ashlyn was damn near her breaking point. She honestly couldn't believe what the hell she was hearing. She threw off her cleats which garnered the attention of nearly everyone in the locker room.

 

“Shit, she's pissed.” Crystal mumbled to Ali.

 

Ali nodded, “I’m not surprised. We sort of played like shit. How many saves did she have to make?”

 

“I want to say you're biased because she's your wife but you're freaking right. The only good part is we managed to scrape out a win. I just hope things get better.” Crystal agreed.

 

“Same here. It'd be devastating if we lost while playing like this.” Ali added as they watched Ashlyn stalk after Jill and Carli stood in her way. 

 

“Keep it calm Harris. Whatever you're mad about we can easily talk this through with each other.” Carli tried to reason with the keeper with her hands raised in a defensive gesture but Ashlyn wasn't having it. 

 

Ashlyn moved past the veteran forward and entered the office where Jill and Tony were.

 

“Ashlyn what's up?” Jill asked after putting down her clipboard.

 

“Did you really think we played well?” Ashlyn gritted out.

 

“We just played France and pulled out a win. I'd call that a victory in my book, wouldn't you?” Jill answered. 

 

Ashlyn set her jaw in disbelief. “Fuck no! We played like absolute shit! Just admit it.”

 

“I think you're out of line, Ashlyn. Remember _I_ am the coach and _I_ will demand a certain amount of respect from my players just as I show you all the same.” Jill warned flatly.

 

Ashlyn had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. It was a well known fact that Ashlyn could get real angry when she didn't feel that things were up to par. Her having to make that many saves could increase her chances of getting injured. And knowing that her own coach didn't see a problem with all of it was pure injustice in Ashlyn's eyes.

 

“I’ll give you some fucking respect when you fix my fucking backline, fix the fucking midfield so our forwards can get the ball. And for all that is good in the world, make some quality subs so I'm not breaking my damn back for 90 minutes straight making double digit saves for the entire game! We played like shit and _your_ lineup, tactics and subs were complete shit!” Ashlyn yelled. “So excuse me if I can't give you some fucking respect when you can't even garner my respect by being a competent coach!”

 

Both Tony and Jill were surprised by the keeper's outburst but they’d handle it nonetheless. 

 

“Ashlyn we're done here. I'm gonna look at this as a get out of jail free card because your emotions are high right now.” Jill explained. “The next time this happens, I'll put a real stop to it. Remember that.”

 

“I'll remember that when you remember how to be a coach and help this team, not destroy it and watch it happen while doing nothing.” Ashlyn snapped. 

 

Jill raised an eyebrow, “Is this about my decision to bench Ali; your wife, until late in the game? Are you bringing personal reasons into this? Is your judgement clouded because if it is, you need to fix it.”

 

“You think I'm here just because of Ali?” Ashlyn asked incredulously before scoffing. “Screw you.”

 

“You're excused Ashlyn.” Jill dismissed the star keeper.

 

Ashlyn just stared her down before leaving the office. She moved back into the locker room and by the looks on the occupant’s faces, they heard everything that went on in the office between coach and player. Ashlyn shook her head and all of ripped her clean clothes from her bags. 

 

None of the players know what to say, the keeper was fuming. So they all just let her be to think it out by herself and cool down. Ali wanted to say something but decided to say something to her wife in the privacy of their hotel room. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The team filed into the the new hotel in the next city their final group stage game would take place at. The team would head out to a dinner in half an hour, so Ali had 30 minutes to talk to her wife and fully understand what was going through her mind. 

 

Ali entered the elevator with Crystal, Whitney and Pinoe. Ashlyn had already went up the steps to their room. To Ali's surprise, Jill didn't change their rooming situation after Ashlyn's outburst. 

 

“None of you guys talked to Ashlyn, right?” Ali asked, breaking the silence that hung around the them. 

 

Crystal shook her head. “You saw her, I wouldn't want to step in the line of fire with her.”

 

“I want to talk to her because me and her are like this--” Whitney crossed her fingers tightly. “But I've known her for a long time and have seen the most of her destructive outbursts. I've learned that she needs time to herself to process everything. If not and people force the issue, she'll lash back.”

 

Ali nodded. She wanted to do whatever she could to help but she didn't know Ashlyn that well. She didn't know how she'd act. But from what Whitney was telling her was the fact that Ashlyn; in a mood like this one, would most likely not respond in a welcoming way. However, someone needed to talk to her. 

 

The elevator dinged, signaling they were on their floor. 

 

“I'm going to try. Try and talk to get that is.” Ali explained as they stepped out into their floor. 

 

Whitney sighed. “I'm happy for you two, really. I just...Ali, I know her and I don't want you to think you have to talk to her because of yall marriage. Just give her some time.”

 

“I get that, Whit. But there's a difference. You may be her best friend and I say this with no disrespect, but she's my wife Whitney. I want to be someone she can talk to and confide in. I want us to have a great relationship where we can understand and trust each other. If I can talk to her and get her to calm down, then I'll do it. Not to mention the fact that we're at the Olympics and this tension affects everyone. We can't wait until she calms down, someone has to help her.” Ali voiced. 

 

“You are just as headstrong as she is, aren't you?” Whitney chuckled. “By all means if you can get her to listen to you then go for it.”

 

Crystal snorted, “God speed for Ashlyn. We all know Kriegs here can argue like none other.” Ali gave the shorter woman a hard look which caused Crystal to raise her hands in defense. “Okay, just don't throw any chairs in said impending argument.”

 

“You're an idiot.” Ali said before slipping her hotel key card into the card reader. She stepped into the room and saw Ashlyn sitting on the bed, headphones over her ears, eyes closed and propped up on the headboard. Ali dropped her bag by the side of her bed before sitting down on Ashlyn's bed. The keeper pulled the headphones off and showed an exasperated and mildly pissed off look her way. 

 

“What, Ali?” Ashlyn sighed and turned off her music, knowing the brunette wanted to talk. 

 

Ali gave are a look that said ‘Are you serious’. “You know why I want to talk to you. Did you really scream at Jill for not starting me?”

 

Ashlyn groaned and stood from the bed. “Are you kidding me? Not you too. I'm not so unprofessional that I would do something like that. We barely know each other, why would I put my ass on the line to complain for a wife of about a week?”

 

Ali wanted to smack her for that statement, but now wasn't the time to express her hurt feelings. She was almost afraid that her face would show it. However, she pushed down her feelings and continued. She herself may be destined to the bench for whatever reason unknown, but Ashlyn was a core part in the team's success and Ali would do what was needed for the team. She also wanted to be there for the blonde, even if it was to be an open ear. 

 

“Oh shut up.” Ali stated and pulled her wife down by the sleeve of her shirt. “I don't mean it like that. I don't necessarily toot my own horn but I'm one of the best defenders and outside backs in the world but somehow I'm riding the bench against France. Heck the lineup didn't make sense either and neither did subs.”

 

Ashlyn looked up at her with a soft edge in her eyes. “So you get what I'm talking about?”

 

“Yes Ashlyn, I get it.” Ali sighed tiredly. “I also think you shouldn't have blown up like that. As much as Jill's decisions didn't make sense, you _were_ disrespectful.”

 

“I'm not planning on apologizing anytime soon, though. It would mean nothing if I did because I'm not sorry. Her vision of this team is going to drag us down. It's just insufferable to watch it happen.” Ashlyn admitted. “My body is going to be toast at the end of this tournament.”

 

Ali snorted and slapped her thigh. “You'll be okay you old woman.”

 

“Hey, 28 isn't old.” Ashlyn grinned. 

 

“So are you okay now? I'm not asking for the team, this is purely because I do care about you, no matter how short of time I've actually held the title of your wife.” Ali asked while she brought her hand to caress her keeper's cheek. 

 

Ashlyn reached up to hold her wrist. “I'm sorry about that, Ali. I didn't mean to make you feel as if I don't value you because I really do. You've accepted a huge part of me that nobody in a relationship has. You mean so much to me.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that.” Ali replied before leaning in to kiss her softly. “Let's not make this a habit though because what you said to me hurt and fell dangerously close to one of the behaviors on my ‘Reasons for Divorce’ list.”

 

Ashlyn grimaced and wrapped her arms tightly around the defender's frame, pulling her slightly off her feet. She buried her face into Ali’s hair, softly inhaling the milk and honey scent of Ali's shampoo and conditioner. 

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't take things out on you, that's not right and it'll never be. I was hoping I'd never actually reach any of those asshole divorce levels, but I guess I brought that on myself.” Ashlyn mumbled into her wife's hair. She felt Ali's arms wrap around her shoulders and smiled softly. 

 

“I know and apology accepted. Now let's go down and eat. Try to keep the amount of evil eyes you give Jill to a minimum.” Ali stated while her hands drew random patterns on Ashlyn's shoulder blades. 

 

Ashlyn's body rumbled with laughter at her wife's words. “Can't promise anything but I'll try.” She pressed a open kiss to her neck and chuckled into the skin when she felt Ali start to squirm.

 

“None of that Mrs.Harris, we have dinner to get to.” Ali stated with a pinch to Ashlyn's strong back. 

 

“Fine c’mon.” Ashlyn agreed and took Ali's hand.

 

They headed down to the conference room that was turned into a dining room for them. The couple were some of the last ones to enter the room and when they did, almost all of the players and staff stared at Ashlyn. The keeper muttered something under her breath that not even Ali could discern. Ashlyn pulled her towards the buffet style dinner counter. 

 

“I swear they want a middle finger.” Ashlyn whispered jokingly. 

 

Ali grabbed two plates before handing one to the keeper. “Well can you blame them? You went all Conor McGregor on our coach.”

 

“Yea, our incompetent coach.” Ashlyn mumbled under her breath and received a hard elbow to the ribs. “Fucking hell, Ali.” She wheezed.

 

“That's what you deserved.” Ali stated after they filled their plates and went over to a table with Whit, Crystal, Alex and Press. 

 

“When we heard no chair throwing, we knew things were fine.” Crystal said beneath a snicker. 

 

“Why does everyone think I'll throw chairs? I'm not violent like that.” Ali stated and began to eat.

 

Crystal snorted, “Kriegy I love you but I've seen and heard some of the things you've done and said to your past relationships and believe me, it is a shocker when I compare the two of you.”

 

“So Kriegy has an anger problem?” Whit asked.

 

“Ugh, no you nimrods. I have a no bullshit policy and they tend to break said policy. So they get the no bullshit version of me.” Ali explain for everyone. 

 

Alex nodded, “Can't blame you. Sometimes they need that unsavory showing of you to realize you won't put up with that shit. Serv gets it a few times a year when he thinks golfing or fishing is more important than something.”

 

“See, Alex is my kind of woman, she gets me.” Ali smirked at the rest of the table. 

 

“Uh no, I'm your kind of woman. Eyes on me only, buster.” Ashlyn stated. 

 

Ali playfully rolled her eyes, “You're my wife so you don't count.”

 

“Yeah right, I always count.” Ashlyn muttered under her breath. 

 

“It's just weird how similar you two can be and you've barely talked to each other. That's crazy. Makes me wonder if I should try this experiment you both did.” Press voiced over her mouthful of vegetables. 

 

“I mean it's only been two weeks tops. There's plenty of time in-between for us to hate each other's guts.” Ali said with a finger raised. 

 

“True, do you guys ever think you'll break up?” Press asked and received groans from the other table occupants. “What?”

 

“Incoming, we have a bummer question.” Crystal stated in an announcer like voice. 

 

“Oh my gosh, stop it. I'm being serious.” Press explained.

 

“Ashy here is our little teddy bear, she wouldn't break our German warrior's heart.” Whit gushed playfully at her best friend. 

 

“And our Kriegyboo, loves teddy bears so she'll never let her go.” Alex added and high fived the centerback.

 

Ashlyn snorted while trying to eat her pasta. “Children, I'm surrounded by children.”

 

“Seriously Press, it's possible we could break up. But I like her--” Ali pulled on Ashlyn's cheeks a bit. “So I'll keep her around for a bit longer.”

 

“Only a bit? I thought I'd have earned brownie points with the liquid carbs fiasco.” Ashlyn huffed and stole some pork from her wife's plate. 

 

“Nope, that put you in the negative.” Ali pointed out. “Nala’s incident would've too but she's cute so she brought you back up. But your mother, ooo your mother, dragged you so down. I don't know if that's fixable.”

 

Ashlyn burst out laughing with tears already rolling down her cheeks. “It wasn't that bad, it really could've been worse.” She wheezed through laughter while holding her stomach. 

 

Ali gave her a swift punch to the thigh and fixed a hard glare at the star forward who was also laughing. Crystal, Press and Whit all looked around the table in confusion. 

 

“Hell no, I want to know what happened. I deserve to know.” Crystal said as she watched the situation in front of her. 

 

Alex opened her mouth to explain but Ali quickly covered it. Ashlyn was about to try her luck but Ali stopped her. “If you ever want a chance at a happy married life, you'll shut up.” 

 

Ashlyn gulped and mouthed, “Later.”, to their friends. 

 

“Anyways, no one will tell anyone anything about that day. Are we clear?” 

 

“Perfectly.” Both Alex and Ashlyn answered with a snicker.

 

“Good, now that that's settled, we can finish dinner.” Ali said with a certain aura of finality that left no room for anything else.


	11. Benches Can Lead to Sexy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from Rio!

Ashlyn watched from the bench as the team played down the last few minutes of the game. It was a shocker to her and everyone else when the roster for the Colombia game was announced and Ashlyn wasn't on it. It pissed her off to no avail but she kept her mouth shut like she promised Ali she would. She knew this was punishment for mouthing off like she had a few days prior. But she'd take the punishment, she'd faced worse and she'd continued to be vocal when she felt injustice was done. However, watching the game was hard. Naeher was a great keeper but maybe it was the nerves of playing in her first Olympics that got her frazzled. The ball went through her legs off of a set piece, which had to have sucked for the newly Olympic capped keeper. The US had got two goals in to put then in the lead by one but nearly at the end of the game, Colombia pulled another fast one on them. Effectively tying up the game. Even with the tie, the US were still on top of the group. And although, the game wasn't much good, Ashlyn very much appreciated Ali's drive, passion and commitment. She had missed it during the France game. Watching her wife play was a clear showing that she was still an amazing defender no matter the bullshit Jill tried to toss her way.

 

Ashlyn stood as the game was called as a tie. They went around thanking the officials, teammates and other team before going into the locker room. 

 

“Great showing, let's keep this up for the quarter finals. We found out during the second half that Sweden will be our opponent. Nothing we haven't done before so rest up. We'll be at it tomorrow.” Jill stated and left the locker room. 

 

The players voiced their agreement before conversing among themselves, heading to the showers and using their time to check their phones. 

 

Ashlyn came up to Naeher and clapped her back gently. “Hey Lyssa, you did well out there. A tie couldn't be what you wanted, but you got the job done on your first Olympic appearance. There'll be more to come.”

 

Naeher smiled softly. They both knew that Ashlyn was right. She could've done better but she did do well for her first Olympic cap. 

 

“Thanks Ash, try not to mouth off too much so I'm not the one facing Sweden.” the number two goalkeeper joked. 

 

Ashlyn grinned before punching her back playfully. “Watch it, my mouth is like a broken faucet. Never know when it'll start running.” She joked right back before walking around the room to congratulate everyone. 

 

The team boarded the bus to head back to the hotel. They all piled into their seats and before Ashlyn could take her seat, Carli and Broon pulled her aside and led her to the back of the bus. The looks on the team's captain's faces told the blonde everything the keeper needed to know. 

 

“We're going to say this once Ash, because you're a grown up, not a child. However, the way you acted towards our coach was childish. If you have a problem with whatever, then voice it in a respectable manner.” Broon stated with a tone that left no space for an argument. 

 

Ashlyn just nodded while the co-captain spoke. There was no point in arguing,especially when she was speaking the truth. Ashlyn knew she broke way too many rules and levels of professionalism with the way she came at Jill the other day. Honestly, had she stopped to think, she wouldn't have went off at Jill the way she had. 

 

Carli picked up right where Broon ended. “You know damn well why you were benched. There's no two ways about it. Jill's attempts at recourse could've potentially ended badly for all of us. Both of you were wrong and we've already expressed our sentiments to Jill. So please Ash, we need you in goal, starting with us if we're going to win the Olympics.” 

 

“I understand and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, it was uncalled for. You guys are right, there are better ways to express my worries when it comes to this team and I'll implement that in the future should I need to.” Ashlyn answered.

 

“I feel like that's the diplomatic answer, but I'll take it.” Carli chuckled. 

 

Broon nodded in agreement, “Knowing our resident big mouth, this is an actual achievement. We're holding you to your word.”

 

“Aye aye captains.” Ashlyn saluted and crossed the distance back to her seat. She plopped down next to her wife and gave a look around before planting a big one on her unsuspecting wife's lips. 

 

Ali smiled on her lips and kissed back before pulling away with a soft peck. “Who would've thought getting reemed by our captain's would be a turn on for you.”

 

“Nah, that was definitely a boner killer.” Ashlyn whispered in her ear. “But in all seriousness, you played great out there. A tie wasn't what yall wanted but you were flawless. And your face after she gave you that yellow card was priceless. I fully expect to check twitter for some gifs of that.”

 

“And I fully expect your unyielding support for your wife should anyone try and make me into a meme.” Ali stated. 

 

Ashlyn tapped her chin as if contemplating it. “I don't know, depends on what it'll earn me.” She finished with a grin that stoked the fires in her wife's core.

 

Ali looked her in the eye while biting her lip. “I think--”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’ll earn you a little help on helping you to find someone to dye your rampant brown roots.” Ali laughed while running her hands through the keeper's hair. 

 

Ashlyn snorted and laid back in her seat. “Well, I'll hold you to that.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Ashlyn could hear the crowd roaring throughout the entire stadium. They got louder as Long lost the ball in the mid with a bad pass and Schelin got a hold of it. Schelin split both JJ and Broon while Kelley and Kling were caught up. Ashlyn watched as Schelin got closer and closer to the 18 yard box. The Swedish veteran laid the ball off to Blackstenius who then slotted the ball into the bottom far post, right away from Ashlyn's tips. The crowd was impossibly louder when the ball hit the back of net. Ashlyn stood on her knees for a while with her hands on her hips just thinking of the literal breakdown that occurred in front of her. She'd been making saves all day, but it wouldn't matter because they were now down a goal. Ashlyn took the ball from the net and booted it all the way back to the center circle before pulling her backline towards her. 

 

“Clean it up.” Ashlyn clipped. “If you can't push forward then don't.” She said with pointed looks at both Kling and Kelley. “If you're getting stretched out defensively then say something.” Ashlyn directed at her two centerbacks. “And do not make square passes across the midfield.” She said at Long. “I repeat, clean this shit up. Listen to me when I call these things out. Got it!”

 

The backline nodded before moving back into position as the game restarted. They continued playing and it wasn't long before the US tied things back up and put some hope on the faces of the players. However leading up until the 90th minute the defense and midfield were struggling. They somehow managed to end the regular time with the scoreline 1-1. They refueled up while Jill explained the tactics that they would use for the next 30 minutes. Ashlyn voiced her concerns respectfully this time but it seemed to fall on deaf ears in regards to their coach. 

 

The referee blew the whistle for the start of additional extra time and into it felt like another struggle. They were playing the same way they had against France and Ashlyn was suffering because of it. She was making saves off ridiculous mistakes that shouldn't have been happening. And she was frustrated beyond belief right now. Carli scored on a header but it was disallowed by the referee. Not too long after, Schelin, had found the back of the net off a bad giveaway. That goal too was disallowed. They ended the two 15 minute halves tied up and went into penalties. 

 

The morale of the US went down as the Swedish keeper saved Alex’s pk, however, Ashlyn brought it back up with a save of her own. Carli sank hers, along with Seger. Press’ was saved, and Schelin scored. Horan scored and Dahlkvist’s was saved by Ashlyn, making the pk score sheet even with two pks left on each side to take if the last pk takers scored. Moe scored on hers and so did Asllani. Crystal stepped up and scored a rocket into the lower corner. Ashlyn stepped up as Jacobson took to the spot, she looked for any tells on the forward but couldn't find any. So she waited, she jumped around trying to psych the forward, and once the Swedish forward kicked, Ashlyn jumped the wrong way, but somehow managed to stretch her feet out just enough to get a kick save on the ball. Making the score sheet 3-4 in favor of the US, they'd just advanced to the semi finals. 

 

The US players and staff flooded the field and hugged each other while screaming all sorts of things in complete excitement. They ambushed Ashlyn as she tried to stand, patting her back, squeezing her into a hug and saying all kinds of words of amazement and encouragement. Ashlyn was beyond ecstatic with this win but once again they were stretching themselves thin. Piss poor performances that were unlike them and no help from their coach who seemed more than happy with making them figure out the impossible by themselves.

 

“You sure you haven't been holding out on us Harris?” Pinoe joked as she wrapped the blonde up in a tight hug.

 

Ashlyn just squeezed back with a shake of her head. “No way, Pinoe.”

 

They moved around the grass field celebrating and waving to fans. Some of them were dragged off for sideline media outlets while others took pictures with fans. It seemed like no time had passed before they were back on the bus, headed to the hotel. 

 

The bus was rambunctious to say the least. There weren't many in their seats as the bus ride went along. They were singing like they'd won the entire thing, but today's victory deserved a celebration like this. And if any had a problem with it, well it wasn't voiced. 

 

“You deserve one hell of a present for that last penalty save.” Ali whispered in her wife's ear as everyone else sang along to music blaring throughout the bus. 

 

Ashlyn’s cheeks turned a shade redder at the brunette’s words and promise. “I’d love to take you up on that offer but my body’s incredibly sore right now.” She whispered right back. 

 

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where I am.” Ali shrugged and gave her a hand squeeze before going off to celebrate with their teammates.

 

~~~~~~

 

“You fucking idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Ali shouted at the keeper as she entered Alex’s and Crystal's room. She slapped Ashlyn’s arms more than a few times, not caring when the keeper winced. 

 

Ashlyn looked up at the angry defender in complete confusion. They were fine when they got back from the stadium and even throughout the rest of the day. Hell their flirting went on during dinner before Ali went out to take a call from her brother. 

 

“Uhhh, I think we should go.” Crystal stated and stood. 

 

Ali shook her finger, “No, stay there. Ashlyn get up and let's go.” The defender all of ordered her wife. 

 

Alex grabbed Ashlyn's bicep as the blonde stood up. “Good luck. I think you really screwed up this time.”

 

“I don't even know what I did.” Ashlyn hissed before she followed her fuming wife out of their friend's room. They walked down the hallway to their own room in complete silence. They entered their hotel room and Ashlyn sat where Ali pointed. 

 

“You know, I knew you were passionate about things but what the hell were you thinking?” Ali said in exasperation. 

 

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow. “Ali, what're you talking about?”

 

“I should slap you, I really should.” Ali growled before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. “Kyle?” 

 

“Hey sis, what's up?” Kyle answered. “How's Rio?”

 

“Nevermind that Ky. What did you just tell me a few minutes ago?” Ali asked. 

 

“Oh shit. Your wife is there, huh?” Kyle mumbled. The silence from his sister told him her fuse was short at the moment. “Damn, okay well Ashlyn I'm sorry, we've barely met but you're definitely in for it now.”

 

“Apology accepted, Kyle.” Ashlyn called out. 

 

“Kyle!” Ali cut in. 

 

“Okay, okay! After yall game ended, a few hours actually, Twitter was going crazy. I didn't know why until I checked. Basically it had soundbites from an interview you gave, Ash. And let me say, you left nothing behind. I mean, I stand behind you one hundred percent but shit girl. You're like the Zayn of One Direction, you're tired of putting up with the complete bullshit that we're watching on TV from home. Like why the fuck is my sister on the bench, when yall are struggling in that backline? Like everyone on Twitter agreed with you on everything you said, Ash. You spilling that real good tea, honey. And the public is sated.” Kyle explained. 

 

“So Ali, why are you mad? Even your brother agrees.” Ashlyn asked, pushing the already thin limit she was on.

 

Ali narrowed her eyes as she spoke back to her brother. “I'll call you back Ky. Either with directions on how to hide a dead body or something else that's just as nefarious.”

 

“Go easy on the poor woman. She's your newly made wife.” Kyle rushed out before his sister ended the call. 

 

Ali tossed her phone on the hotel bed and stalked towards her wife. Her finger jabbed Ashlyn in the collarbone as she spoke. “I'm mad because I told you to keep your mouth shut. I told you to talk to Jill and Tony _respectfully_ if you needed too. Carli and Broon told you the same damn thing. So why, out of all the options you were given, would you go to ESPN and all of bad mouth Jill and Tony?!”

 

Ashlyn rubbed the accosted spot before plunging deeper into the mess she created. “So this definitely means that all the things we flirted abouted earlier are a no go?” She said with a hint of a smile.

 

“You are really asking to be slapped.” Ali stated, enunciating each word with a slap to Ashlyn's bicep.

 

“You already did. Seven times to be exact.” Ashlyn argued.

 

“I mean in the face!” Ali explained. “Now I want to know why you did what you did. They benched you last time because of what you said and especially the way you went about it. What do you think they'll do now?”

 

Ashlyn shrugged. “I don't know. But I do know that we'll be on a one way flight back home if I don't say something. We're drowning out there and Jill and Tony and all of them are dunking our heads back in. We got through the quarters by the skin of our teeth. Who knows what would've happened if I didn't make that save?”

 

“I get that but Ashlyn why would you go to a media outlet and say it? How could you be so dumb?” Ali asked before sitting down next to her wife. Her tone and facial expression was clearly filled with worry and disappointment.

 

Ashlyn pulled her into a tight hug. “I'm sorry but I tried to be nice about it. I gave suggestions during the game and they ignored me like I was an ignorant fan. I'm gonna get hurt playing like this and apparently Jill doesn't care enough to change anything. That pisses me off. She's watching us lose and keeping starters on the bench or as reserves when we should be playing them. That infuriates the living hell out of me. I can't sit by and watch that. Fuck no. Sure, I earned a one way ticket to a parent-teacher conference, but I'll survive.”

 

“How do you know that? What if they bench you again or, gosh, what if they fire you or--”

 

“I don't but, I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. If I miss a few games then that's okay. I'll deal with it.” Ashlyn reassured. “You know, I really didn't think you'd find out about my impromptu interview with ESPN until after the Olympics. I guess I'm not too surprised though. My mother sent me a stern email when she found out what I had done. I shit you not, an _email_.”

 

Ali laughed into Ashlyn's neck at the absurdity of her comment. She was about to ask the blonde something when Ashlyn's phone started vibrating like crazy.

 

Ashlyn brought out the device and snorted at the notification. “It says, **Are you dead yet? No response for yes. Snap back for no.** ”. Ashlyn said while turning the phone around so Ali could see the snap of both Crystal and Alex with worried looks and the cat emoji.

 

“They are too much.” Ali chuckled. 

 

“Can you blame them? You looked like you wanted to throw me out of a plane.” Ashlyn pointed out and kissed Ali's cheek while snapping a picture with the caption, **Ashlyn: Ya girl's okay ;)**.

 

**Alex: Ewww, you're totally getting laid tonight, huh?**

 

**Ash: I doubt it, buttttt I'll try.**

 

Alex sent a picture with her sticking up the middle finger. **Alex: You dirty bitch.**

**Crystal: So gross. I'm going to bed, yall better keep it down.**

**Ali: You guys do know that you put me in this group chat, right?**

**Alex: Oh shit. Abort! :o**

**Crystal: New phone, who dis?**

**Ali: Smart. :P**

 

Ashlyn shut off her phone with a boisterous laugh after seeing her wife's replies. “You're too much, Al.” Ashlyn stood and went over to her suitcase to grab a change of clothes. 

 

“Says Mrs.Trying to Get Lucky.” Ali countered with a smile of her own. 

 

Ashlyn pulled her shirt from her body with a smirk, “Well, is ya girl getting lucky or nah?” She said teasingly. 

 

“Depends if you earned it or not.” Ali said with her lip already between her teeth and her eyes generously raking over Ashlyn’s strong torso. 

 

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow and dropped the article of clothing. “That kick save wasn't enough for you?”

 

“You lost those brownie points and more with your ESPN interview today.” Ali husked as her wife came to stand between her parted thighs. 

 

“Oh I can definitely earn those back, can't I?” Ashlyn stated as she leaned down to press open mouthed kisses along Ali's neck. One hand cupped Ali's jaw, the other rested high on her thigh.

 

“I'm sure you can.” Ali breathed out as the keeper gently pushed her back so she laid on the bed. Ashlyn caught her lips in a hard kiss, taking control immediately, making Ali moan into the embrace. Warm hands slipped underneath her crewneck sweater and onto her bare breasts. 

 

Ashlyn's eyebrows rose as she felt the bare skin. “No bra?” She smirked. 

 

“Sue me.” Ali shrugged and pulled her back to her. 

 

“Wouldn't dare.” Ashlyn replied on Ali's lips and kissed her again, only to pull back once more and free her wife from the sweater she wore. “You still mad at me?” Ashlyn asked as she laid kisses all over the newly bared skin on Ali's chest. 

 

“Oh god, at this very moment? No. I can table that for later.” Ali said honestly, relishing in the feeling of Ashlyn's soft lips everywhere. “Later? You'll definitely get it.”

 

“I can get with that.” Ashlyn smirked into Ali’s collarbone before divesting herself of her own shirt and throwing it towards Ali's bed where the defender's crewneck laid. 

 

“No bra either, I see.” Ali stated coyly while her hands went up to lightly palm the keeper's breasts. Her thumbs rubbing soft circles into the sides of them. 

 

Ashlyn pressed her body closer to the defender, “What can I say, I'm a rebel.”

 

Ali hummed as she felt the pointed arousal pressing into the junction between her thighs. She ground her hips up into Ashlyn’s and smiled as the woman closed her eyes in pleasure. She continued her ministrations, loving the pleasure that the friction caused on her clit. 

 

“Fucking hell, Ali. You're gonna make me cum in my pants.” Ashlyn rasped and pulled back. She stood and pulled Ali out of her Nike tights and threw them towards the growing pile of discarded clothing. Ali sat up and tugged off Ashlyn's Nike pants only to reveal Nike compression shorts. 

 

“That looks painful.” Ali said to herself in regards to Ashlyn's trapped erection, while peeling back the hem of the compression shorts. Her hands rubbed the shaft over on the fabric of the boxer briefs. She felt the keeper’s dick grow even harder underneath her movements. Ali licked her lips and continued to run her palms along the length of it. 

 

Ashlyn watched her intently with darkened eyes. “Well I can't go around with a hard on, now can I?” She joked softly. 

 

“No, that's why we're taking care of it now.” Ali replied smartly and helped the keeper step out of the compression shorts. She finally stuck her hand through the flap in the front of the boxer briefs. The moment her hand made contact with Ashlyn's hard dick, the keeper groaned. Ali playfully pulled the keeper closer by her dick before taking the head into her mouth.

 

Ashlyn breathed harshly as her wife worked her dick over. She was more than happy to let Ali give her a blowjob but she wanted to take things further tonight. So she ran her fingers through Ali's hair, giving her a slight cue to come up. She joined their lips with passion, pushing her tongue into her mouth, pressing with more force until she felt Ali relent under her embraces. Ashlyn broke the kiss only to run her hands from Ali's breasts down to the backs of her thighs in order to lift her into her arms before dumping her onto the bed. Ashlyn stepped out of her boxer briefs before peeling Ali's well soaked panties off. 

 

“Holy shit Ali, you're fucking wet.” Ashlyn said in awe while looking down at her absolutely wet lips. Her thumb stroked through Ali's glistening folds, getting it wet before resting her thumb on top of her clit and rubbing circles into it, gently and then increasing her pressure. As Ali arched under her, Ashlyn pushed two fingers into her already wet and ready core. 

 

“Fuck yes.” Ali’s hands shot up to grab Ashlyn’s side, “Faster.” Ali begged, already feeling herself reach a very early orgasm.

 

Ashlyn went with it and began thrusting her fingers deep into Ali. She kissed all around her collarbone before moving to the underside of her breast. She sucked hard to create a mark and licked over it once satisfied. She could feel Ali's walls start to tighten over her fingers but pulled them out right when she felt that Ali would fall over the edge. 

 

Ali leaned up immediately and hissed, “Ashlyn, what the fuck?!” She was not interested in being left high and dry.

 

Ashlyn just chuckled before leaning in to kiss the angry brunette but receiving a slap to her side. “Ouch! Inside voice, baby.”

 

“I should've killed you earlier.” Ali hissed once more and watched Ashlyn continue to laugh while leaving the bed and looking through their bags. “I will ask this once, before I actually get up and _literally_ kill you. What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I'm looking for something, Violent Vicky, hold on. Oh found them.” Ashlyn said and turned around with the box of condoms they'd bought while in Florida. She saw Ali perk up and chuckled once more. She opened the box and pulled out a single condom, tossing the box back to the bag. 

 

“Come here.” Ali beckoned. Her wife followed her words quickly and stopped in front of her. Ali took the foil package and opened it. “You are really hard right now.” Ali mumbled to herself but loud enough for Ashlyn to hear. Her hand went towards Ashlyn's hard dick to stroke it a few times before carefully sliding on the condom and pulling Ashlyn back on top of her. “If you pull out, you're dead, and I mean that.” She ended with a deep kiss. 

 

“Wouldn't dream of it. But are you sure you want this? We don't have to.” Ashlyn asked seriously. 

 

Ali leaned up to join their lips in a soft kiss. “I want you, Ash. Don't ever doubt that. You're beautiful and more than enough, okay. You're more than enough.” She finished with another kiss before lying back down on the bed. 

 

“I'm sorry, it's just that doubt and fear has been a big part in my relationships leading up to you and I just want to make sure that you actually want this.” Ashlyn pressed. 

 

“I want everything you can give me, Ash. There's not any part of me that would make you feel doubt or fear because I do want you. And not just in this fashion. I want to cuddle with you, walk Nala together, talk to you about whatever and so much more.” Ali stated. “ _I_ be a fool if I never realized how much of a good natured person you are. I'd be an even bigger fool if I'd let you go. You're stuck with me Harris and that’s just it.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Ashlyn smiled in response before taking her place between her wife's legs. Ali wrapped her arms around the keeper's strong neck to meet her in another deep kiss while Ashlyn moved her length through Ali's generously wet folds to coat the tip. Once she thought it was wet enough, she began pushing into her. They both groaned at the feel of it, Ali loved the stretch while Ashlyn relished in the tightness. 

 

“Ashlyn you feel so good, so fucking good.” Ali moaned shamelessly. Tilting her hips up and moving her hands down Ashlyn's back to palm Ashlyn's ass to urge the keeper to push in deeper and give her more. 

 

Ashlyn slowly pulled back and pushed back in, even deeper than her first one. She continued her movements until she filled Ali up completely. They kissed slowly and deeply while Ashlyn remained still to let Ali get used to the stretch and feel. 

 

“We definitely made the right choice with these.” Ashlyn pointed to the box of condoms and moaned when Ali purposely squeezed around her. She kept her voice down, mindful of the people in the other rooms. Ali gave her a nod to move and Ashlyn didn't need to be told twice. 

 

“Just fuck me and don't you dare pull out.” Ali gasped out with each deep thrust Ashlyn made. 

 

“Oh just you wait, I'll fuck you alright.” Ashlyn groaned and removed Ali's arms from her neck. She reached over to move Ali’s legs so they wrapped around her waist before holding herself up on her hands and thrusting deeply into her. Her hips met Ali's and the sound of their skin meeting was incredibly arousing for the keeper. With hooded eyes, she watched the unforgettable image of her beyond wet dick repeatedly enter her wife's equally wet core. With each movement, Ali moaned in nothing but pure pleasure. Her eyes were scrunched shut and her bottom lip between her teeth. It was an image that she was definitely burning into her memory. 

 

“Right there, baby, right there.” Ali panted and reached down to rub her clit. “So good Ash.”

 

Ashlyn leaned up and caught both her wrists in hand, pulling them above the defender's head. “Let me.” Ashlyn stated. She knew they were both close and Ashlyn wanted to be the one to push her over. She used her free hand to reach down and rub hard circles into Ali's clit while fucking her harder as she felt her own orgasm approaching. She leaned down and kissed up and down her throat, careful not to leave a mark that would show. 

 

“A-Ash, so good.” Ali moaned like a mantra as Ashlyn hit deeper. With each stroke, the head of Ashlyn's dick hit her g-spot relentlessly. All the while, Ashlyn's thumb rubbing her clit was building her up to a very hard orgasm. 

 

Ashlyn complied, pushing in deeper and harder as Ali's walls tightened around on her hard shaft. “Ah shit.” Ashlyn panted as she felt the undeniable feeling of her own orgasm building up. 

 

They both moved together, Ali met each of Ashlyn's thrusts before falling back to the bed as she came with what almost sounded like a strangled scream of what could have been Ashlyn's name. Ashlyn moaned above her with her eyes closed in her own pleasure, while thrusting into Ali throughout Ali's orgasm and after she came. Ashlyn’s hips got jerky and her thrusts were more shorter before filling the condom with her cum and a soft call of Ali's name before falling on top of the defender. They kissed slowly and deeply with their tongues involved before Ashlyn gently pulled out and rolled the cum filled condom off of her softening dick, discarding it into the trash can. 

 

“That was amazing.” Ashlyn said with her hand over her chest, trying to control her breathing. 

 

Ali nodded in agreement and rolled over to lay her leg over her hip and an arm across her chest. “Couldn't agree more.”

 

“Honestly, I can't wait until we're in Florida or DC, that way you don't have to be quiet when I fuck you. I really want to hear you scream out my name.” Ashlyn said with a goofy smile.

 

“Har har, I bet. As long as we do more of this, I'm not mad.” Ali chuckled and snuggled into her side. 

 

Ashlyn wrapped her up in her arms. “Gram was so right. I'll never question her wisdom again.”

 

Ali hummed in question. 

 

“Go to bed naked when you're mad. Always works like a charm.” Ashlyn explained but received a soft slap to her arm. 

 

“Don't push your luck Harris, you might have earned some brownie points now. But there's still a yelling coming your way later.” Ali replied. 

 

“Huh, I could've sworn I just worked my way out of that.” Ashlyn playfully answered. 

 

“Hmm I'll need more convincing.” Ali said coyly and pressed a kiss to the keeper's throat before getting rolled over by said keeper. “What's this?” Ali giggles knowingly. 

 

“I'm convincing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The condoms were put to use ;)
> 
> Just in case it wasn't clear in the chapter. Ashlyn did an interview with ESPN right after the Sweden Quarterfinal. It was a field side interview.


	12. Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late update, I had things to do throughout the day. But here it is :)

Ali groaned as she woke up the next morning. She sat up and wiped at the embarrassing line of drool on her cheek and grimaced at the sore-like feeling between her thighs but smiled at everything that went on last night. Taking their physical intimacy to a further level was definitely a great thing for them. Even though they were in Rio and were supposed to focus solely on the tournament, none of them would complain about the fact that they'd taken some liberties for couple's relaxation during the trip. Neither would complain that last night wasn't the typical romantic lead up to them having sex. It was simply them. It felt genuine for them, for however long they had been together--which wasn't long by any means--everything just felt normal. 

 

Ali was snapped out of her thoughts by her wife towel drying her hair while in sweatpants and a sports bra. 

 

“There she is.” Ashlyn grinned and crossed the distance to kiss her good morning. “So...last night?”

 

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Ali answered on her lips as she reached up to caress her cheeks.

 

Ashlyn grin edd and kissed her again, “Me too. I feel like a teenager again when I ask you about it.” She chuckled. 

 

“Well, I loved it so there's no need to be worried. And from my vantage point, it looked like you enjoyed yourself as well.” Ali said with a tap of her chin. 

 

Ashlyn nodded, “Thank you for last night, and not us having sex but for your words. I needed those more than you know.” She finished with a soft smile. 

 

“You deserve it and you're worth it. Plus I was only telling the truth.” Ali leaned up once more to join their lips before breaking away. “Now good morning. How long have you been up?”

 

“Not too long. Just brushed my teeth and showered. I did send out a tweet to ask around about a hair stylist for muh hur.” Ashlyn stated and pulled a Nike t-shirt over her body. “Come with me? Breakfast first of course.”

 

“Yea, of course. Let me get ready.” Ali answered and climbed out of the bed. She moved towards the bathroom but only after placing a hard swat to Ashlyn's ass, one that she was sure stung. 

 

“Fucking hell! Ali what was that for?!” Ashlyn shouted with no real anger, just complete confusion and surprise as she rubbed the sting out of her ass.

 

Ali just laughed and ran into the bathroom when Ashlyn tried to chase after her. “That was me getting you for what you did yesterday. I told you I'd table it for the next day, I just decided not to yell at you.” She explained through the door. 

 

“Uh huh, give me a warning the next time you go all fifty shades of gray on my ass.” Ashlyn joked. 

 

“No promises.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“She's alive!” Crystal cheered in the breakfast room. 

 

Alex joined in the ruckus by acting like she's playing the drums on the table. “Oh what a miracle, she's alive!”

 

“Ah, shut ya traps. I'm a sweet talker, why wouldn't I survive?” Ashlyn cheesed and kissed Ali's cheek before heading over to the buffet line. 

 

“Pookieeee!” Allie yelled from across the room as she ran over to Ashlyn. 

 

Ashlyn placed her half full plate down and caught the midfielder as she catapulted her body at her. “Sup Pooks?” Ashlyn asked. 

 

“Nothing, just missed you.” Allie joked and hopped down from the keeper's arms. “What's this I hear about you looking for a hair stylist on Twitter?”

 

“Ya girl needs a touch up.” Ashlyn pointed to her very visible brown roots.

 

Allie played with the roots while nodding, “Agreed.”

 

Towards the beginning of the buffet line Pinoe bumped into Ali with her hip and a huge grin. 

 

Ali spared her a little look before turning back to the buffet line with her plate. When Pinoe continued to follow her, Ali groaned in frustration. 

 

“What do you want Pinoe?” Ali asked the persistent blonde while pulling strips of ham on her plate.

 

Pinoe hummed happily, “Well if you must know. Since I know you really want to hear this.”

 

“Dying.” Ali deadpanned.

 

“Well since you asked. I happened to stumble upon a couple of teammates that got it on last night and forgot that my room was right next door.” Pinoe stated rather loudly for the topic of interest. 

 

“Oh my god, Pinoe don't even start.” Ali chuckled miserably. 

 

Pinoe snorted and picked some fruit from the buffet line. “I say this in the nicest way possible, but bitch please.” Pinoe stated.

 

“I know but what you're going to say is you harassing me. With personal things might I add.” Ali explained and finished filling up her plate.

 

“Oh bullshit. You never had a problem telling me and others about whatever sexual thing that you had. Now when I think about it, poor Dunn. Girl had to hear that for seasons.” Pinoe joked and dodged the hit. “Anyways, was Ashlyn that good, that all of a sudden you can't tell me?”

 

Ali playfully rolled her eyes. “You're not going to let me live without me telling you something?”

 

“You're onto to something missy. Oh excuse me, Mrs.Harris.” Pinoe grinned.

 

“Ugh fine. There will definitely be no complaints from me pertaining to my married sex life. Satisfied?” Ali stated before walking over to a table.

 

Ashlyn grinned at her as she sat. She pushed a mug of coffee towards her, “Already got you coffee.”

 

“Eww can you two get any more grossly cute?” Moe said while cutting up her omelet.

 

“I _could_ just plant a wet one right now--”

 

“Please don't.” Moe frowned with a look that made the breakfast eaters laugh. 

 

“Anyways, after your hair appointment, I want us to do something….together.” Ali said, acting as if she wasn't a bit nervous to basically be asking Ashlyn; her wife, on a date. 

 

Several silent seconds went by without a single word from the blonde, or quite frankly anyone at the table. Ali's initial courage wore off pretty quickly before she raised her head to look at her silent wife. She was met with the surprised looks of her teammates and the soft smile on Ashlyn's. 

 

Ashlyn reached over and took Ali's hand in a light hold. “Of course I would love to go with you. It's not everyday your beautiful wife asks to take you out.”

 

Ali’s cheeks pinked at the compliment. “Okay.”

 

“You guys got that, right?” Crystal asked the some of the US Soccer media workers that were around them. Once she received the thumbs up from them, she high fived Alex. “That couple's video is coming soon.”

 

“Dang, I forgot about that. Why don't we just do that right after breakfast? Then I'll get my hair done and then we can go out.” Ashlyn suggested.

 

“Completely fine with me. I'd rather get it over with now.” Ali agreed.

 

They finished up breakfast and bid their teammates goodbye for now as they went into a separate room for their interview on the team's newest newlyweds. US Soccer was completely professional in the questions that they asked them. Ranging from how they met and got together, to first impressions, team dynamics, and annoying tendencies. All around, it was a hilarious and fun video, but it was also one that showed how much respect they had for each other. Not to mention, the feelings that they already felt towards each other. The “love” word wasn't dropped for obvious reasons, but they did very much enjoy their times together. They briefly touched on the topic of anyone switching club teams but both answered that they were extremely content with where they were. They finally ended with playfully banter on the last name situation. Ali replied that she'll still be Krieger on her jerseys, but Ashlyn butted in with a “Not for long”, comment. Overall, it was a great interview that both didn't bother them as much as they thought it would. 

 

After their interview, the couple walked down the Brazilian streets with a few teammates. Although, it was just a hair appointment, it was rare tournament downtime and some would spend it by chatting each other up with plain celebrity gossip and TV shows to catch up on. 

 

They walked into the salon that a few people on the streets said was the best in the city.

 

“Hello, welcome to Brazilian Flair. How can we help you today?” A woman at the counter welcomed. 

 

Ashlyn took the cap off her head, and walked over to shake her hand. “I need a touch up. Real bad.” She chuckled.

 

The woman smiled back, “You sure do. My name is Marcela and I'll take you back to our stylist. The rest of you can come as well, the salon isn't full today so we can break some rules.”

 

Ali, Kelley, Dunn, Whit and Pinoe followed Ashlyn and Marcela to the stylist.

 

“I just want to see her head purple.” Kelley shrugged as they followed. 

 

Dunn laughed, “She'll seriously look like Barney.”

 

“I love you, you love me.” Ali sang in a joking matter. 

 

“We’re a great big happy family.” Pinoe added.

 

“With a smile and a kiss.” Dunn said.

 

“And a hug from me to you.” Kelley said.

 

“Won’t you say you love me too.” They all sang.

 

“You three need to leave my bestie alone.” Whit said unconvincingly.

 

“Shit heads.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes at the bunch. 

 

Marcela held up a phone, “Would you mind if we documented the entire process? It's not everyday we get famous athletes like you all.”

 

“Yea go ahead. I'm flattered actually, just get my good side.” Ashlyn grinned and got a slap from Pinoe. 

 

“Calm down big head before it explodes.” Pinoe stated.

 

Marcela smiled before she moved to speak to the stylist in Portuguese before translating back to Ashlyn. “She will be the one to do the touch up and trim.”

 

“Yea, no problem.” Ashlyn agreed and took the seat in the chair. The stylist took some looks at her hair while running her fingers through it and made a sound of displeasure. 

 

“Uh what does that mean?” Pinoe asked in curiosity. 

 

The stylist spoke to Marcela, bypassing the blonde midfielder. Marcela frowned and nodded. 

 

“It's about your hair. She says it's very damaged in many places.” Marcela said before moving over to point out the places of interest. “These areas have already broke. These parts are very frail and as you can see, they are no good. If she bleaches it, honestly, it'll all fall out. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed.”

 

“Holy shit. She's not going full on Barney is she?” Dunn whispered to Ali. 

 

Ali shook her head, “I doubt it. I'm not sure what she's going to do.”

 

“More like full on Britney.” Whit muttered.

 

Ashlyn bit her lip while looking at her hair in the mirror. “I kind of noticed. It's been a pain in the ass to wash. Sheddings been a bitch. And buns have been my go to. I thought it was some product I put in my hair or something.”

 

The stylist spoke to Marcela once more before Marcela translated. “She said that most likely your hair couldn't withstand the constant bleaching.”

 

Ashlyn nodded, “So what's my options?”

 

Marcela listened to the stylist before repeating. “She said a haircut is your only option if you want your hair to be healthy. All the damaged hair needs to go.”

 

“Full on buzz.” Pinoe threw out. 

 

“Do you want to die?” Ashlyn asked seriously which made the midfielder hold her hands up in surrender. “How short are we talking?”

 

“Seeing as how your healthy hair has already begun to grow.” Marcela pointed to the good amount of brown hair. “we can cut it to there and dye some of the blonde brown and treat it, so you aren't stuck with really short hair.”

 

“Okay, let's do it.” Ashlyn breathed. “Let’s go, I’m ready.”

 

Marcela nodded, “Let me go get Fabien, he’s out best hair stylist for haircuts. He’ll bring you a book with different hairstyles and you can add to it what you want.”

 

“Got it.” Ashlyn said as Marcela walked away to get Fabien. Ashlyn closed her eyes before rubbing her forehead with the pads of her fingers rather harshly. She let out an equally harsh breath before looking at her group of friends. “Well? Not one of you smart mouths have anything to say?”

 

“You are so fucked.” Pinoe snorted. “That’s what you get for trying to copy me with the hair color.”

 

“You are such a fucker.” Ashlyn laughed.

 

Dunn came over and patted the keeper’s back, “I really wanted to send a Snap of you with a purple head while singing Barney’s opening song.”

 

“Yall already did.” Ashlyn stated.

 

“You could always go blonde.” Kelley suggested to Dunn with seriousness. “Channel your inner Chris Brown.”

 

“What is wrong with you? Gosh. I would never.” Dunn scoffed.

 

“Don’t pick something ugly. If I’m going to be married to you, it’s going to be with a good haircut.” Ali joked and leaned down to kiss her wife’s temple. “But honestly, I think you’ll look great.”

 

“Thank you, at least you have something nice to say.” Ashlyn pouted and stole a kiss from her wife.

 

Whit flicked her forehead, “Shut it. She’s your wife, she made a vow for unconditional love and support. We didn’t.”

 

Ashlyn swiped at her but stopped when Marcela and who she assumed was Fabien,

 

“Hello, I’m Fabien and I’ll be cutting your hair today.” Fabien held out a book of all the haircuts he’s done. “You can choose from here and make any amendments that you want.”

 

Ashlyn looked through the book and stopped at a picture of an undercut. “This one. Except make the top longer, but not too long, just enough to run my hands through. And make sure the sides aren’t too short on the fade. Keep it feminine.”

 

Fabien smiled, “I can definitely do that.”

 

“Go on and whip those phones out, let's get me trending.” Ashlyn laughed with a clap of her hands. “Go ahead Fabien.”

 

Fabien started up the clippers and began with the haircut.

 

“Say cheese.” Kelley said and took a video of a few seconds.

 

Fabien was pretty quick with the entire haircut, stopping a few times to consult Ashlyn on things. Once they finished the cut, they dyed the top brown and styled it. 

 

“Tada, you’re all finished. How do you like it?” Fabien asked nervously.

 

Ashlyn looked it over in the mirror and ran her fingers through it. “You are one heck of a magician. Dude, I love it. Thank you.”

 

“You’re very welcome.” Fabien said in response.

 

Marcela went over and set a timer on her phone so they all could take a picture for the salon’s social media accounts. 

 

“So what do you guys think? Honestly.” Ashlyn asked her friends as they left the salon. She herself liked it. The haircut was a huge change but it was a good change. She didn't think she looked terrible, but she'd be a liar if she said she didn't care about what her friends thought of it. 

 

Ali ran her hand on the back of Ashlyn’s head, taking in the short bristles of hair against her fingers before moving it up to the top. “It’s really different than what I’m used to seeing you with. But I think it looks really great on you. Sexy really.” Ali whispered the last part.

 

Pinoe gagged, “Judging by Ash’s red cheeks, I can only imagine what that last part was Ali.” Pinoe came around to Ashlyn’s and patted her back. “Welcome to the short hair crew. Your fans just might die when they see you now.”

 

Dunn nodded in agreement. “You looked hot before but now, you’re HOT.”

 

“Like drop panties hot.” Kelley added.

 

“The only panties I’m worried about dropping is our rightback’s.” Ashlyn corrected.

 

“They've already been dropped.” Ali pointed out. 

 

Ashlyn shook her head with a large grin. “You weren't wearing any.”

 

Dunn, Pinoe and Kelley all gagged at the same time. Whit popped the three of them on the back of their heads. 

 

“That's what you the get. I’m surrounded by fools. Bestie you look great. Want us to take a picture for your Instagram?” Whit asked.

 

“Sure, but let's make it quick. My lady's taking me out.” Ashlyn cheesed before actually cheesing for the picture. 

 

The group split off from the couple as Ashlyn was led down the streets of Brazil, hand in hand with her wife. 

 

“So where are we going?” Ashlyn asked while curiously looking around. 

 

Ali swung their intertwined hands as they walked. “It's not really a surprise since we're already here. But I did a little web searching for some things and I think you'll like it.”

 

They walked for a few minutes before Ali came to a stop in front of a food truck, well more so a bunch of food trucks. All serving Brazilian street food for whoever wanted it. 

 

“No fucking way. This is pretty awesome, Ali. Thank you.” Ashlyn said in amazement as she looked around before wrapping an arm around her wife's shoulder. 

 

“You're very welcome. Just don't eat too much because this isn't Dawn Diet certified in the least.” Ali explained. 

 

Ashlyn shrugged before dragging Ali over to a sandwich cart and ordered--with the help of locals. They went through quite a few food trucks, Ashlyn carried the bulk of the food over to tables that sat atop the sand from the beach. 

 

“We are so fat.” Ali laughed as they divided up the food to eat. 

 

“I don't even care how fat. I'm ready to eat.” Ashlyn replied and already shoved some food in her mouth. “This is so freaking good!”

 

Ali nodded in agreement. 

 

They went through most of the food, well Ashlyn did. The keeper even managed to not only eat her own share, but also take some from Ali's plate. A few swats from Ali didn't deter her either. 

 

“You finished your food. Let me finish mine.” Ali whined. 

 

“You're taking forever, and you're slowing down. Plus, I'm sure you want us to sit on the beach and watch the sun go down. We can't do that if you're taking forever to eat.” Ashlyn explained and stole another bite from Ali's burger. 

 

“Fine, eat it all, you bottomless pit.” Ali joked and pushed the plate over to her wife. 

 

“My Grandma taught me how to put food down right.” Ashlyn laughed. 

 

They finished up and threw their trash away before heading over to a place on the beach. They rolled up their pants legs before sitting on the sand, Ashlyn first and Ali between her legs, leaning back onto her front. Ashlyn's arms went around Ali's frame before pressing a kiss to her hair. 

 

“Thank you for today. Really. I needed this. Spending time with you just takes my mind of the tournament, and honestly, it's refreshing. I know we're supposed to focus on the semis and the final; if we make it, but this is a breath of fresh air.” Ashlyn spoke. 

 

“I get it. The games are packed so closely together, we barely have time to focus on ourselves. Here's a little downtime.” Ali replied. She lightly ran her fingers over Ashlyn's thighs as they continued to watch other beach goers go about their business, the sun going down and the few surfers that tried to catch a few more waves. But mainly, they were enjoying each other's presence. 

 

Ashlyn dug in her pocket as the last bits of sunlight started to fade. “Let's take a picture. So we can remember it, and it doubles as an Instagram picture.”

 

“If you want me to make your pictures better, all you have to do is ask.” Ali smirked and took the keeper's phone. She looked for any locals that were free at the moment before asking them to take them a picture. Once they agreed, Ali went back to her previous position on the sand and held onto Ashlyn’s strong arms as they wrapped around her shoulders. The local took the picture with a smile before handing the phone back with a nice goodbye as he left. 

 

Ashlyn looked over the picture and made a pseudo round of applause. “You sure we didn't just run upon some amazing photographer? Cause this picture is pretty great, never seen anything like it.”

 

Ali reached back to see the photo in question. “Hmm, looks normal to me. What's so special about it?”

 

“Huh, I must've been staring at you.” Ashlyn said slyly. 

 

Ali gave the keeper a quick smooch. “Real smooth.”

 

“What can I say? I'm a smooth girl.” Ashlyn agreed and laid her head on top of Ali's, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. Had someone asked her if she could see herself in a relationship like this: caring, funny, strong, loving and so on. Ashlyn would've said no. These were the things that she never experienced in a relationship before. They always went to shit before she had the opportunity to hope for anything. Even though they were over quick, it didn't stop them from hurting nonetheless. Ashlyn knew her self worth more than anyone else could hope, but those things hurt, she was human and repeatedly being rejected, hurt. It got to a point where you resign to not dating, and let someone do it for you. So here you are, with your wife on one of the beaches of Brazil, and you can't believe how great it feels. How great it feels to not be rejected and to have someone accept all of you and care about you. Ashlyn had to say, she was growing fond of the defender, and she wasn't even mad about how quick it was. 

 

As the last bit of sun disappeared, the couple got up and dusted the sand off their bodies. 

 

“Did you ever post that picture?” Ali asked as they walked back to the hotel. 

 

Ashlyn pulled out her phone with a head shake. “Nope, I forgot.”

 

“Send it to me. We can be those couples that post corresponding pictures and annoy the crap out of everyone with it.” Ali explained and ran a hand through Ashlyn's newly cut hair. “I really like it, you know. It fits you perfectly, if I'm being honest. I'd thought you'd look super different but it's normal.”

 

“The picture is sent and…” Ashlyn turned to Ali and slipped her hand up to the nape of her neck to pull her closer and press a hard kiss to eager lips. “Thank you. I'm a bit bummed about having to cut it so drastically but it looks great, and you and our friends think it looks great. So I can't be mad.”

 

“Well let's hurry and post our corresponding Instagram pictures.” Ali said and typed out a caption. 

 

“Ooo let me see. Should I copy it?” Ashlyn said and turned back to her own phone in order to think of a caption.

 

“If you want.” Ali shrugged. 

 

In the end they both posted the same picture with the same caption of, **”Lovely time with this one. Many more to come :)**. Their phones vibrated at almost a violent peace, but they ignored them as they walked hand in hand back to the hotel.


	13. Screw You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates yesterday, I was busy but today I have time. So here we go. :D

Ali ran down Marta, who tried for 80 minutes to run into the box, fool defenders and try to score a goal. But the rightback wasn't going to allow it. No one expected for the semifinal to be 80 minutes in and at a 0-0 deadlock. This was not without lack of trying. Marta and Christiane were ripping shots left and right whenever they got past the defenders and midfielders. Andressa continued taking Brazil’s set pieces, but with the help of the backline and Ashlyn, none reached the back of the net. The US were also laying it down hard on the Brazilians. Alex, Crystal, Press and Carli all took shots when they could. In stoppage, a whopping total of 3 minutes. They were 2 minutes into the stoppage time when Tobin all of danced with the ball at her feet, faking Brazilian players from one side to another before passing it off to Alex. The pass by all means was great, however, Formiga managed to slide and tip the pass towards their keeper so the Brazilian keeper could come out and get it. Alex turned on the jets, making it a race between the Brazilian keeper and Alex to the ball. They collided hard but the shrill of a whistle let them know that the ball went into the back with 15 seconds to spare. The home crowd were bummed that their country was knocked out, but cheered anyways getting to watch great soccer. 

 

The ref blew the full time whistle to end the game and the US celebrated. They were going to the Olympic final. There opponent would be Germany, and that was going to be a tough feat but they celebrated nonetheless. The path to the final was definitely an ugly one but they made, and that's all that mattered. 

 

They repeated their usual activities. Cool down, board the bus, dinner, back to the hotel, sleep, get up early, fly out to the next and final city of tournament games. Once they landed they'd eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, watch Germany highlights and their own, afternoon training, eat dinner, and go to bed early. That was their cycle for an entire three days before they took the pitch against Germany for the final time of the Olympic Games. The roster, like the semifinal, was a good one. Ashlyn had a backline that supported her, the midfield was supporting the defense and the forwards correctly and the forwards did their job. Germany pressed like none other. They were organized, had precision passing and dribbling skills and found themselves at the US’s backline quite a few times. It was okay though, because even though Ashlyn had to make a few saves, other times the defense were there to block shots and clear them. They also, along with the midfield managed to break up Germany’s buildup play a good handful of times. Before the half, Moe served up an overhead ball to a full speed Crystal cutting into the the 18. And with much skill, Crystal hit a hard volley into the back of the net and past the German keeper's outstretched arms. They were up by the end of the first half. By the second half, Germany came back with a vengeance. They managed to tie up the score in the 75th minute, and continue to press. But the US pushed back as well, they pushed back hard enough to get a second goal in the 81st minute. All that was left was to hang on for the last few minutes and they’d win the whole thing. And that's exactly what they did, Mittag sent a ripper towards Ashlyn after cutting through the midfield. There was only a few seconds left, but Ashlyn parried the shot, however it bounced to Popp and she kicked it right back to the goal. Ashlyn got as much momentum as she could and caught the shot in an odd squat jump. She could hear the cheer of her teammates and the crowd as she laid down with the ball cradled in her arms. She stood back up with the ball in her arms while shouting directions. She tossed the ball in front of her and kicked it, sending it down the field. A few plays later and the whistle was blown. They'd just won the Olympics. 

 

It seemed like a rush, celebrating on the field, receiving their medals, taking group pictures and heading into the locker room singing “We Are the Champions”. Pinoe was the first one to pop open a bottle of whatever the Olympics supplied them with and sprayed whoever she could with it. 

 

“Yea, bitches! We won the fucking Olympics.” Pinoe shouted in a barking voice. 

 

Ashlyn, Alex and Crystal linked arms while yelling also. “Back to back champions, baby!”

 

“Damn right.” Ali replied and hugged Whit as she came into the locker room. 

 

“Dude, we are so getting drunk today.” Kelley admitted although it had yet to happen, everyone knew it was very likely to happen. She sat a tray down full of plastic cups with a mixture of Gatorade and the alcoholic beverage supplied to them. “Drink up, this is pregame right now.”

 

All the players in the locker room took a cup and a well deserved toast to winning the Olympics before taking the alcoholic sports drink shot.

 

Moe coughed after swallowing it down, “God damn, that thing is five parts alcohol and one part Gatorade.”

 

Kelley shrugged and took two. “Two things Bean. One: This is pregame. Two: We're getting drunk. Does it make sense right about now, Lightweight?”

 

“Ya well it tastes like poison.” Moe frowned and grabbed for one of the water bottles. 

 

A few other players raised their hands, “Definitely poison.” Ali grimaced.

 

“Don't even worry about Kell’s poison cocktail. By the time we hit the club, we'll be bought so many drinks, you'll forget about this.” Ashlyn butted in and came in from behind, wrapped her arms around her wife's middle with a kiss to her cheek as she leaned into her. 

 

“Hey you, great game. You and these last minute saves, keeping everyone on their fucking toes.” Ali chuckled before tithing in her wife's strong arms and giving her a real kiss. 

 

Ashlyn smiled into Ali's soft lips before pulling back just enough to speak. “I could keep you on your toes in a whole lot of aspects I'm sure you'd like.” She mumbled the innuendo before joining their lips again, this time in a crushing kiss. 

 

“The Harris’ are getting frisky!” JJ yelled out in good fun. 

 

“Not on our watch!” Syd and Pinoe shouted and sprayed the two down with Gatorade. 

 

“Hey! Stop it, you numskulls. Besides, I don't remember changing my last name.” Ali stated. 

 

Ashlyn held a finger to her chin. “Our marriage certificate sure does agree with our lovable defender JJ.”

 

“I should really read those documents before signing them.” Ali muttered to herself.  
Jill and the rest of the staff congratulated the players on the accomplishments they’d just done. She informed them that they'd spend the rest of the day in Brazil and then fly out tomorrow. It was up to them when they return to their NWSL team's but made sure to explain that although the Olympics were stressful and taxing, they were to report back before or at the maximum amount of days which was 16. Once everything was explained and Instagram pictures were taken, the team loaded up onto the bus and began the short journey back to the team hotel. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The team walked into one of the most popular nightclubs around 9pm. They had to be up early in the morning for their flight back to the States but none would argue that they shouldn't stay out late. The moment the bouncer let them in the entire crowd of Brazilian locals and other Olympic athletes started to cheer for them. After finishing up introductions and taking pictures with other Olympians and fans for their own Instagrams and others, they finally got a moment to get some drinks and just hang out. As the night went on, free drinks poured over to the team's table. And the more drinks they got, the more buzzed and drunk they got. There were a few of the players that were designated non-drinkers, so they could all get home safe syst the night ends. But the majority of them were already swaying a bit more to the music than they should have been. 

 

The designated non-drinkers gathered up the players once the time hit 2 am. It was later than they suggested on in the first place, but it was going to have to do. They'd have a flight at 6am and they'd probably feel like shit regardless, what was an extra hour in the nightclub. 

 

By the time the players finally found their beds, it was 3 am. At that point they figured it wasn't worth going to sleep since they had to be on a plane in three hours, that guaranteed them only two hours max of sleep. So the drunk bunch all piled into one room and hooked up their computer to the TV to watch Netflix. 

 

“Who's gonna pick what we watch? No stupid shit, you've been warned.” Pinoe spoke. 

 

“I've always wanted to watch that documentary on the wildlife meerkat.” Alex pitched her idea. 

 

“That definitely falls under stupid shit.”

 

“How so? I'm trying to learn all about your mannerisms and so on. I'm being efficient and caring.” Alex argued. 

 

“Fucker. Alex is banned from picking ideas. Anyone else?” Pinoe called out as she scrolled through Netflix. 

 

“Frozen?” HAO suggested. 

 

“Ewww gross.” Ashlyn gagged but received a slap on the arm from her wife. “What? Oh don't tell me you like that movie?” Ashlyn kept receiving a glare from the rightback. “The plot is so stupid and they sang way too much. Pocahontas was so much better than Frozen.”

 

“You're losing brownie points.” Ali stated simply. 

 

Ashlyn shrugged, “You lost some yourself for liking Frozen. That was an egregious error babe.”

 

“Whatever. I'm with HAO, I want frozen.” Ali stated before grabbing a box of Mike & Ikes from a bag of goodies. She climbed onto the bed and cuddled into Ashlyn's side. 

 

“Keep it PG you two.” Kelley called out from her spot in another bed. 

 

“We're not fucking.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes and took some of the candy Ali had. 

 

“Hands where we can see them Harris.” Kelley replied. 

 

Ashlyn, Ali, Whit and Alex all snorted at the sentence seeing as how Ashlyn could use her hands in regards to being intimate with Ali. However, she really could use something else. Something else that only Ashlyn, Ali, Whit and Alex knew about. 

 

“You four need some cough medicine or something?” Crystal asked with raised eyebrows. 

 

“Oh no, we're perfectly fine.” Whit lied while trying not to laugh or chuckle. 

 

Crystal gave the four a scrutinizing look. “You're a terrible liar Whit.” She said and held up a hand when the defender tried to explain herself. “No no, I'll excuse it mainly because we've killed 30 minutes without actually watching anything. So my suggestion is The Walking Dead. The new season came out and we're going to watch it.”

 

“Fine. If you're scared, blame Crystal.” Pinoe said and played the first episode. 

 

Most were engaged in the episode but it didn't take long before most of the people knocked out in cold sleep. They slept through two long episodes and only woke up when the people who didn't drink last night, banged on the door to wake them up in time to make their flight. 

 

Sam Mewis and Sonnett swung open the door and sprayed each sleeping, drunk individual with water from a spray bottle.

 

“Get up, you lazy fucks! We told yall not to drink that much. Yall didn't listen and now look at yourselves, the living embodiment of The Walking Dead.” Mewis yelled and continued to spray them. 

 

“Ahhh dammit Sam! Cut that shit out.” Ashlyn groaned and wrapped her arm more tightly around Ali's frame. From a distance it looked as if she wanted to cuddle her closer. But Ashlyn was really trying to pull her in the way of the spray bottle. Once Ali got hit with water way too many times than she ever should've, she woke up and with bleary eyes, swatted the spray bottle from Mewis’ hands. 

 

Mewis frowned and picked up the fallen bottle before upending the bottle, without a top, on Ali's head. “Wake up princess.”

 

Ali whined and nodded, “Fine I'm up.” Surprisingly she was pretty sober but tired as hell. She shook Ashlyn awake before Sonnett had the opportunity to spray her again. “Get up. We need to get our stuff together.” She yawned. 

 

Ashlyn leaned in to kiss under Ali's ear and before her wife could protest, Ashlyn whispered into her ear. “Walk in front of me like this.” She explained, wrapping her arms around the defender and walked. 

 

“Why?” Ali asked softly but followed suit anyways. 

 

Ashlyn pressed into her and when Ali let out a surprised squeak at her erection poking into her butt. “That's why.”

 

“Okay.” Ali replied. No one paid much attention to them because it was a room full of sleepy and sort of drunk people, and the poor souls that had to wake them up. 

 

They walked back to their hotel room and quickly packed up their belongings. While Ashlyn changed out of her clothes that she'd been wearing at the club, Ali noticed that she was still very hard under her boxer briefs. In her mind, Ali silently calculated how much time she thought they had until an early morning breakfast. Once she was satisfied with the number, she dug through Ashlyn's bag and took a condom from the box.

 

“Lay back.” Ali stated. 

 

Ashlyn eyes flicked up to Ali's before looking down at the foil package in her hands. She dropped her change of clothing and laid back on the bed. 

 

“Take off your underwear.” Ali said simply while she approached her wife. 

 

“Do we even have enough time?” Ashlyn questioned but still followed her words. She gasped slightly as the cold air hit her dick. She gasped again when Ali's hand wrapped around her and pumped slowly as Ali left slow open mouthed kisses on her lower abdomen. 

 

“We’ll make time.” Ali looked up at her short haired wife before slowly swiping her tongue over the head, catching the beads of precum that already gathered at the slit of her dick. 

 

“Oh fuck, babe.” Ashlyn groaned when Ali looked her in the eyes before taking her dick into her mouth. 

 

Ali decided to start with a slow pace. Stroking Ashlyn's shaft slowly but with a well pleasuring grip. She kept her lips tight over her dick as she bobbed up and down over her length. Her free hand moved to Ashlyn’s wet folds. Using her thumb to gather the wetness there, Ali then circled her thumb around Ashlyn's clit, causing the keeper's hips to jerk up into Ali's mouth. Ali continued to suck, making the suction tighter with hollowed cheeks and pumping her shaft faster.

 

“Ali wait.” Ashlyn reached down and stopped Ali. As much as she loved the feeling, she was going to cum very fast if the defender didn't stop. “Come up here, take off your pants and underwear first.”

 

Ali listened and climbed up the keeper's body, kissing her deeply when they were face to face. Ashlyn broke the kiss and urged Ali to move up with a squeeze to her hips. Once Ali was situated over Ashlyn’s mouth, the keeper wasted no time in running her tongue through Ali's lips. Sucking them into her mouth, causing the defender to groan deeply as she gripped the headboard. 

 

Ashlyn used her tongue to spread her lips before stroking her clit with broad licks of her tongue. She mouthed Ali's clit as Ali's hips began to move on her mouth. Ashlyn knew Ali was trying to get all the friction on her clit that could. Ashlyn continued to make broad licks on her clit, even as Ali's hips got shaky and broke rhythm. 

 

“Ash I need you in me, now.” Ali moaned with her head resting on her arms and her hips bucking on Ashlyn's mouth. 

 

“Hold on baby.” Ashlyn murmured and used her hands to hold Ali's folds open before pushing her tongue deep into Ali's core. “You taste so good Ali.” Ashlyn moaned into her core as she began fucking the defender with her tongue. 

 

“Fuck, Ash.” Ali groaned, she was at a complete loss for words as Ashlyn's tongue worked her over. She only lasted a few more seconds before coming hard on Ashlyn's tongue. She lifts up when Ashlyn's tongue touches her way too sensitive clit. Coming to rest on Ashlyn's hips, well aware of the hard erection resting between her folds right now. 

 

“You're so wet baby.” Ashlyn said wiping her mouth and sitting up before seizing Ali's mouth in a hard kiss. Their tongues moved over each other and Ashlyn dominated the kiss. She rocked her hips under Ali's, rubbing their sexs together covering her dick in Ali's copious amount of fluids from her orgasm. “I want you ride me, Ali.” Ashlyn said hotly as she kissed and sucked all over Ali's chest, paying special attention to her nipples. 

 

Ali with one arm wrapped around Ashlyn's shoulder, she lifted up just a bit so she take Ashlyn's hard dick in her hand. She stroked her slowly with a tight grip, making sure she coated Ashlyn’s dick well before lining her up with her entrance. 

 

“Hey, what about the condom?” Ashlyn asked seriously, pulling away from Ali's breasts to look at her. 

 

“My period ended yesterday. So don't worry about you-”

 

“Don't finish that sentence babe.” Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her softly this time as her fingers rubbed her lower back soothingly. “You sure, though?”

 

Ali smiled and stroked her cheek with her thumb before pushing down slowly onto Ashlyn's dick. “I'm..ah you feel so good Ash. I’m very sure.” She said when she was seated fully on her dick. “You feel different without the condom. I like it.” Ali stated with a slow kiss and moved her hips back and forth once she was ready. 

 

“This feels amazing. You feel amazing.” Ashlyn breathed out. Her hands went to Ali's waist and helped guide her movements. She moved her own hips up into Ali's.

 

Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's shoulders and moved her hips faster and harder. Pushing her hips down when Ashlyn pushed up into her. “Baby, I'm gonna cum. Oh shit, I can't-” Ali gasped and laid her head on Ashlyn's shoulders while still moving her hips. This position hit deep, allowing her to take all of Ashlyn with each movement and it was paying off by bringing her to a quick orgasm. 

 

Ashlyn took over and continued thrusting up into her. Loving the little moans she heard in her ear come from Ali as she drove her closer to a second orgasm this early morning. She felt her own approaching pretty quickly as well. And as soon as Ali whined in her ear as her walls tightened and pulsed rhythmically over her dick, Ashlyn quickly and carefully flipped them over, making sure to stay inside Ali as the defender came over her. 

 

Ashlyn kissed Ali deeply, knowing that the high whines would quickly turn into loud moans. She kept pumping into her with hard thrusts, now chasing her own orgasm. The small gasps that Ali let out spurred her on. 

 

Ashlyn rested get head in the crook of Ali's neck shh she continued her movements. “Ali I'm gonna cum, can I-”

 

“In me. It's fine keep going.” Ali moaned as she felt another orgasm--albeit a smaller one than the first two--approaching. The friction of Ashlyn thrusting into her tightening walls were beyond delicious. It got even better when Ashlyn moved her hand down to her mound and nestled her thumb on her clit between the trimmed curls there and rubbed patterns into her clit. Ali had to bite her lip from crying out as her third orgasm hit and Ashlyn moved into her. 

 

Ashlyn's hips movements became shaky as Ali’s walls squeezed over her again. She felt an unmistakable tightening in her pelvis as her orgasm all of exploded into Ali. Her hips stopped as she came. And after a little while, she moved slowly to help them both come down from their orgasms.

 

Ali pulled her down into a deep kiss. Her hands stroked Ashlyn's well muscled sides. “As much as I want to lay here with you, we have to get up.” She panted quietly, not trusting herself to speak louder. 

 

Ashlyn kissed her again and nodded. She pulled back and gently pulled out from Ali, watching as her cum spilled out from between her folds and down her butt, onto the bed. Without a word, Ashlyn bent down between Ali's legs. 

 

“What are you-- Oh!” Ali lifted up her head to ask a question but promptly let it fall back to the pillow when Ashlyn's tongue gently licked through her folds with broad licks. When Ashlyn finished, Ali pulled her in for a hard kiss, using her tongue to taste both herself and Ashlyn. “That was so sexy, Ash.”

 

Ashlyn grinned and pecked her lips before pulling her off the bed. “I try. We should shower unless we wanted to smell like sex on the plane.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

They took a quick shower before making sure they didn't forget anything while packing. They made their way down to the lobby where the other players stood with their bags and grumpy faces. Dawn and a few other staff members handed out breakfast in takeout containers.

 

“Hurry up, take your food and get on the bus. We're running behind schedule.” Dawn informed. 

 

The players grabbed the breakfast and boarded the bus. 

 

“I am _never ever_ drinking again.” Pinoe groaned while eating her eggs. 

 

“Bullshit!” Syd called out from the back seats. “Absolute bullshit.”

 

“For real though. Alcohol is like water to her.” Kelley snickered. 

 

“Alright ladies, obviously we just won the Olympics. US Soccer is going to plan a celebratory event for you all. They haven't given me the dates yet. So we're going to fly into the states and from there you guys will board flights to get home. Remember you can only miss up to 16 days with your NWSL teams. You can rewritten early if your bodies are ready for it, but get cleared first. Understood?” Jill announced. 

 

The players answered with “Yes coach”, before spending the rest of the bus ride playing games. The long plane ride also had the same activities going on. This time when they played Head’s Up, Pinoe didn't cheat for the other team and actually turned out to be a very great player of the game. After they got bored with that, they napped and then they decided to finish up The Walking Dead season they'd started on earlier in the night. Once the plane landed in California the players grabbed their bags and started to exit the plane. They said their goodbyes before heading off in the groups of their NWSL teams, which was where most of them had their homes at. They avoided the paparazzi that wanted interviews but stopped to sign for a few fans. 

 

“Ashlyn hang back a little. There's something I want to talk to you about.” Jill asked. 

 

Ashlyn halted in her step with Ali and Alex. “Uh yea sure. I'll be back in sec you two.”

 

“Bring Ali with you, I'm sure she'd like to hear this.” Jill suggested. 

 

“Go on Ali, I'll be at the Orlando gate.” Alex told Ali before giving her a little push to go on. 

 

Ali brought her bags over to where Ashlyn and Jill were. “What's going on?”

 

“Just follow.” Jill stated and led them to a conference room in the airport. They couldn't tell who was inside until Jill held the door to the conference room open.

 

Ashlyn and Ali walked into the conference room of the airport that Jill led them too. Inside was Tony, Sunil and Flynn.

 

“What’s going on here?” Ashlyn asked while looking at the four US Soccer workers.

 

Jill pointed to the seats. “Ashlyn, Ali take a seat.”

 

The couple sat and Dan Flynn opened up a folder before withdrawing a couple of documents.

 

“Ashlyn we’re going to cut to the chase. Jill and Tony have both informed me about the outburst you had towards them after the France game. And while that was disrespectful, that wasn’t the breaking point. You going to ESPN in an undocumented or scheduled interview to bad mouth your coaches and this federation, is the breaking point.” Dan explained.

 

Ashlyn gritted her teeth. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach about what was going to happen with each word Dan spoke. “ESPN was right there on the sidelines after the game ended. They came to me after the Quarterfinals.”

 

“That may be the case, Ashlyn. But what you said was completely wrong.” Sunil pointed out. “Ashlyn, we’re suspending you for 60 days and your contract is terminated. Effective immediately.”

 

Dan pushed over the papers detailing the situation.

 

Ashlyn rose from her seat with pure anger on her face. “Are you kidding me! Because of an interview where I told the truth about what was happening. If I didn’t we’d be going home after a loss to Sweden! _I won_ us the Olympics! Me! And this is the thanks I get? Getting fucking fired!”

 

Ali placed a hand on Ashlyn’s bicep but Ashlyn ripped it away to point to the four US Soccer workers.

 

“Ashlyn we’re sorry but you gave us no choice.” Tony said.

 

“I gave my life for this team! I’ve been in this system for over 13 years and this is what I get! Screw you guys.” Ashlyn grabbed the papers and hers and Ali’s bags before leaving the conference room. They walked down the airport walkways and stopped near the departure gate to DC.

 

Ali swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Ashlyn, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think they would do something like that.” Ali said. She really didn’t know what to say in this instant.

 

“Oh and now she speaks. Un-fucking-believable.” Ashlyn chuckled bitterly.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“How come you didn’t say something?! You’re my wife, my fucking friend for fucks sake and you said nothing while they fired me!” Ashlyn yelled.

 

“Don’t you dare take this out on me or try and guilt trip me.” Ali warned. “I told you that what you did was beyond stupid and you didn’t care. You went out and made that interview with ESPN.”

 

“You’re supposed to have my back dammit! You could’ve said anything, Ali! Anything to help me out and you didn’t!” Ashlyn argued.

 

Ali shook her head in disbelief. “And what should I have said? Huh? Oh she didn’t mean to say exactly what she told you before she went on fucking ESPN and blasted the coaching staff and US Soccer? Do you see how stupid that sounds? _You_ and only you, put yourself in this position.”

 

“Yea and it got you that starting spot again, didn’t it? You only gave a shit when you were on the bench. Now that you’re not...I see how it is.” Ashlyn snarked.

 

“Don’t even. This was out of my hands. And if you can’t see that, then I don’t know what to tell you.” Ali stated.

 

“You know what? Just go. Just go back to fucking DC and worry about your next guaranteed call up. And when you get it, remember who got it for you.” Ashlyn bit out with venom in her tone.

 

Ali bit her lip at the harsh tone and words leaving the keeper. She never wanted any of this to happen but it did, and she couldn’t change that no matter how much she wished she could.

 

“Ashlyn, I care about you and I would never want this to happen to yo--”

 

“Just go! Get on the fucking plane waiting for you, and fucking leave! I don’t have anything else to say and I don’t want to hear whatever the fuck you’ll cook up to say to me.” Ashlyn decided and picked up Ali’s bags and placed it in front of the brunette before stepping back. “Go.”

 

Ali stood there and stared at the blonde to see if she’d apologize for what she said to her and how she treated her. But the keeper said and did nothing other than stare back. So Ali took her bags and wiped at the tears growing in her eyes. “Screw you.” She said turned towards her departure gate and jogged over to check herself in to board her flight. Once she found her seat, the brunette all of collapsed into tears. She didn’t deserve the hate that came from the keeper’s mouth at all. She tried to warn the keeper on making better decisions, but apparently Ashlyn didn’t care. Everything seemed like a complete 180 from this morning where they were perfectly happy with each other. Not a problem in sight. Now things were ugly and jagged between them and Ali wasn't sure what to do. She knew it'd only take a few hours before the headlines of _”Ashlyn Harris Gets Fired”_ hits and circulates around the media circuits. She could only hope that she was home before it did.

 

Ali looked up when she heard someone lightly clear their throat. She was met with a female flight attendant holding a small bottle of some liquor, Coke soda and a cup.

 

“Hi, my name is Danielle, your flight attendant for this flight, and I couldn’t help but oversee what happened with…” Danielle looked down to Ali’s ring finger. “Your wife. I think you could probably use this right now. Don’t worry about the cost, it’s on me.”

 

“Thank you.” Ali smiled slightly at the nice gesture. She wiped her already red rimmed eyes and took the offered gift.

 

Danielle nodded and turned to walk away but stopped herself. “For what it’s worth, no one deserves to be treated like that. No matter what, we should show people respect even in hard times.” She said before walking down the aisle to check on other occupants.

 

Ali nodded slightly to herself before placing the small liquor bottle, Coke soda and cup on the tray. She mixed the drinks and took a sip while staring out the window. She could feel the weight of her wedding ring on her finger and in this moment, she hated the feeling. So she slipped it off her finger and placed it into her purse next to her on the seat. She didn't want to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, I am awful for that ending.


	14. A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the updates! :D

The moment Ali landed in DC, she was bombarded with phone calls and text messages. She wished it ended at that but it didn't. Media outlets were clamouring for any soundbite they could get from the Olympian but Ali didn't do it. She continued to wheel her luggage through the arrival area and camera lights and nearly cried when she saw Kyle waiting for her by the long line of airport taxis. She all of ran into his arms and squeezed him in a tight hug. 

 

“Hey Alex.” Kyle said and hugged her back just as tightly.

 

“I'm so happy you're here, Ky.” Ali replied over the unrelenting questions that the media outlets yelled out for her to answer. 

 

“Can you guys back off?! She's not going to answer anything, so back off!” Kyle yelled, defending his sister before placing her bags in the back of the taxi. “Fucking vultures.” He said loudly enough for them to hear before getting into the taxi. He informed the driver of their destination. 

 

“So are you going to tell me about what happened or are you going to make me show you what's online?” Kyle asked, watching as his sister's phone vibrated again and she turned it off. 

 

“I'll tell you after you show me what's floating around the Internet.” Ali decided. 

 

Kyle nodded, “Okay, well the headlines are buzzing with Ashlyn's contact termination. US Soccer also, on the same day, which is today, released yall couple's video. Which was adorable by the way. Anyways it was insensitive because they released that video of you two all happy and then fire your...fire Ashlyn.” He explained before pulling out his own phone and scrolling through a few Web pages. “Oh shit.”

 

“What Kyle?” Ali leaned over to look at the page in interest. 

 

Kyle turned off his screen and sighed. “Two things. First off, TMZ captured the argument you and Ashlyn had in the airport--”

 

“Let me see it.” Ali asked and watched the event despite the fact that she'd yet to forget a single second from it. The headlines read, _”Enraged USA Goalkeeper Jumps Down Wife's Throat”_. “Okay, what's the second thing?”

 

Kyle closed off that TMZ page and went on a People's Magazine article. “This one is titled _“Olympic Defender Red Eyed and Ringless.”_ The picture was Ali walking with her bags in the DC airport, red eyed from crying on the flight and a closeup on her hands, showcasing the ring that wasn't there. Kyle laid down his phone on the seat and allowed himself to look down at his sister's hands. “I never noticed you weren't wearing your ring.”

 

Ali gave a half hearted shrug. “You heard what she said to me Kyle. As pathetic as it sounds, I cried on my flight here and I couldn't wear the ring after that.”

 

“You're not pathetic.” Kyle wrapped an arm around his and nodded before laying his head on top of hers. 

 

They rode in silence until Ali spoke up. “What if I made the wrong decision, Ky? What if I never should've done this experiment in the first place? Because I didn't sign up to be embarrassed like this.” She croaked out, the tears running down her face quicker than she could wipe them away.

 

“I don't know Alex, but I know you deserve the world, and only you can answer those questions you're asking me. Just know that I'm here for you, and I always will, no matter what.” Kyle replied and squeezed her into a tight side hug.

 

“I don't want to see her. I don't want to talk to her. Not in the least, but I can't stop thinking about her and it infuriates me so much. I think I hate her but I don't want to.” Ali sniffles as she lays her head on her brother's shoulder. “I just need a break from her, Ky. I really need it. Then I can decide if we should divorce or not.”

 

“Okay, sis.” He wouldn't question her on it. She was an adult and he couldn’t actually give advice seeing as how he had never been married before but he would protect his sister, that much he'd always do. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Ashlyn had landed in Orlando and spent her time at a beachside bar with her luggage still with her. There were media outlets and locals waiting to ask her a bunch of insipid questions and Ashlyn wasn't in the mood for it. She was beyond pissed off and didn't want to deal with any of this so she grabbed her bags and stalked off towards the Uber she made wait for her and got in. 

 

“Take me to Riverside Estates.” Ashlyn said and laid into the leather seats of the car. Her phone rang with Alex's face appearing on the screen. Ashlyn had already screened two calls from her mother, she could only imagine what would happen if she didn't pick up when her neighbor called. 

 

“Hello Alex, how can your newly unemployed friend help you?” Ashlyn drawled while looking at the scenery change with each street they drove by. 

 

“Shut the hell up Harris! I have the right mind to reach through this phone and choke you two ways from fucking Sunday!” Alex all of screeched into the phone. 

 

Ashlyn groaned loudly enough to be rude to both Alex and the Uber driver. “Alex I really don't need to hear this right now. I _lost my job_ , Alex. My damn job.”

 

“Yea and while I should feel bad for you, I don't because you took it out on Ali. I saw the video TMZ released and I'm not kidding when I said I want to choke you--”

 

“Two ways from Sunday, I know.”

 

“No you don't!” Alex shrieked in frustration. “You don't get anything. You yelled at Ali, your wife, in an airport over why she didn't say something. _You_ went on ESPN and said the things you said without anyone forcing you to do so. What, pray tell, could anyone have said to help your situation? I'll tell you, absolutely nothing.”

 

“That's not the point! Dammit, Alex, wouldn't you have said something!? Anything? Even if nothing changed? If it were Servando, you'd say something even if he was clearly at fault.” Ashlyn explained. 

 

“Maybe I would've, but you're crying over spilt milk that you all of spilled yourself. I've known Serv for years. You and Ali have just begun to talk and spend time with each other. The circumstances are different.” Alex explained. 

 

“Maybe for you they are, but for me they aren't.” Ashlyn argued. 

 

Alex snorted, “Oh I bet. I heard the low blows you said about her and that fucking sucked. You took all the blame off of yourself and threw it on Ali. It's no wonder why she's probably going to divorce your stupid ass and this time it's not even for the fact that you have a penis, Ash. No, it's because you were downright a complete and total jackass.” 

 

The forward hung up before Ashlyn even had a chance to respond. Ashlyn stuffed the phone in her pants pocket and sat through the rest of the car ride. She internally groaned when she saw both her parent's and Chris’ car in her driveway. 

 

“Fuck me.” She muttered and paid the Uber driver before grabbing her bags and unlocking the front door. She expected to be accosted by bet family but only Nala ran over to jump at her. “Hey sweet girl. I missed you so much while I was away.” She cooed and gave the Frenchie a good scratch behind her ears. Nala looked behind Ashlyn and whined when she didn't see the defender follow up. “Sorry Nala, she's not here. C’mon, let's go get you a treat.”

 

Ashlyn closed the front door and left her bags in the laundry room before digging in one of the glass jars and pulling out one of Nala’s treats. The brindle Frenchie took the treat and barreled into the living room, hopping up on Chris’ lap. 

 

“Here's the woman of the hour.” Chris said from his place on the large recliner. 

 

“Hey you guys, Alex already chewed me out so believe me, I don't need it.” Ashlyn suggested tiredly. She’d rather do this tomorrow, or honestly never. 

 

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you better park your butt on this couch so help me I'll tattoo your keister with a belt.” Grandma Harris threatened with a glare that still frightened her grandchildren till this day. 

 

Ashlyn swiftly placed her behind on the seat right next to her Grandma. 

 

“I was watching the news when I heard about what happened. Your mama told me about your ESPN interview and sweetheart, I don't know much about soccer but I do know that from Tweeter--”

 

“Twitter. Grandma.” Chris corrected. 

 

“Oh whatever, but that website told me that you were right. And your bosses are a bunch of dimwitted baboons for firing you.” Grandma Harris stated.

 

“Exactly, thank you.” Ashlyn said. 

 

“You better keep your mouth shut.” Grandma Harris warned. “However, I also saw how you treated your wife, Ali, and I'm so disappointed in you Ashlyn. I almost can't believe how much you've disappointed me just in this instant alone. I don't know who taught you to treat another human being like that but it sure wasn't any of us.”

 

“Nana, I…”

 

“You what? You acted so hurtful to that poor woman. You said things for the specific purpose of hurting that woman, and you all of forced her on that plane to DC. It's like you wanted her to feel as hurt as you did.” Grandma Harris stated. “Watching that video, I hardly thought that was my granddaughter. I've just never been so disappointed in you.”

 

Ashlyn nodded with her head hanging low. “I'm not proud of how I acted but I just wished she said something. Anything to show she was in my corner, but she sat there silently while they fired me.”

 

“Ashlyn don't you dare try and shift the blame to Ali. I sent you a very stern email when I saw your ESPN interview and I'm sure Ali told you how bad it was.” Tammye stated. “This was all a product of your doing, no one else's. Take responsibility for that and stop shifting part of the blame to Ali. There was nothing she could do for you in regards to your job but you chewed her out.”

 

“I know that! I just wanted to hear something from her. Like she could've told them to give me another chance. Even if nothing changed at least she said something.” Ashlyn argued. 

 

“Dude, that's why you said those things to her?” Chris asked rhetorically before giving her a punch to the arm. “Number one idiot right here. You royally fucked up and I don't know if you can fix it.”

 

“Christopher, don't hit your sister no matter how foolish she acted.” Tammye chastised. “Ashlyn, you better call Ali and apologize like you mean it. You're not doing anything right now so you can spare a flight to DC.”

 

“Mom, I'm not going to fly down to DC.” Ashlyn said. 

 

“Well figure it out before your father and grandfather come back from their fishing trip.” Tammye warned before standing. “I raised you better than this Ashlyn, so act like it.”

 

Nala ran over to her to say goodbye and was showered with plenty of affection from the visitors before they left. 

 

“Well Nala, it's just said you and me now.” Ashlyn sighed to Frenchie that darted out of the living room. “Nala where are you going?”

 

Nala ran back into the living room whining with a pair of semi-tattered red lace panties between her teeth. 

 

Ashlyn sighed sadly. Somehow the Frenchie managed to get attached to Ali from the short amount of time she was here. “Sorry buddy, but Ali isn't here. She's not coming.”

 

Nala whined sadly before trotting over to her bed and laying there with panties next to her.

 

Ashlyn pulled out her phone and looked through her Twitter mentions. Most were pretty negative. They had started out positive for her because of her contact termination but quickly turned sour because of the airport video. Ashlyn watched it and couldn't believe her own words, she understood why her grandma and mom were so disappointed with her. She also made the mistake of reading the comments and frowned at many of the things said. Ashlyn couldn't be too mad though, they were only reacting because of her own actions. She knew she deserved these words but she wouldn't admit it out loud. She closed off the app and dialed Ali's number, hoping she'd pick up, however, Ashlyn ended the call before the line even rang with a deep sigh. 

 

“Just you and me, Nala.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Five days later, Ashlyn parked at the training facilities for the Pride with Nala in tow. She let the hyperactive Frenchie off her leash and allowed the dog to run over to the Pride players that were currently cooling off. They loved Nala almost as much as she did, and Nala had been down in the dumps the past few days since Ali hadn't come by. There was no way to explain to a dog that you somehow fucked up your marriage by being a complete asshole after a month. So the least you could do for your lovable dog is give her some playmates. 

 

Ashlyn gave the players a smile and a wave before walking over to the bleachers where Alex sat. 

 

“Hey.” Ashlyn greeted and frowned when the forward ignored her. “C’mon Alex, you can't be that mad at me.”

 

Alex turned and gave her the angriest look she could muster at the keeper, which wasn't hard to do based off her recent actions. 

 

“Okay, yes you can.” Ashlyn chuckled without humor. 

 

“Don't talk to me Ash.”

 

“I wanted to invite you and Serv over for dinner.” Ashlyn explained. “Before you chew me out, I am going to apologize to her.”

 

“Oh wow, it only took you five days to come to that conclusion after acting like a big ass baby.” Alex mocked. 

 

“Okay, I fucked up. I know that. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I took my anger out on Ali for something that I caused. That wasn't right, and I understand that.” Ashlyn admitted. The look that she'd last seen on Ali's face before the brunette had boarded the plane was one of pure hurt and disappointment. A look that Ashlyn had yet to forget and likely would never. 

 

Alex turned to face the keeper before knocking on her head as if it were a door. “I don't think this is my best friend. Sure as hell doesn't sound like her because over the past five days I've had to endure a very stupid and headstrong imbecile argue that she's right.”

 

Ashlyn swatted at her hands. “Stop you shit head. I knew I was wrong for a while, I just couldn’t admit it to someone. Stupid I know but that's just how it was.”

 

“Still think this is a Martian and not my half dim witted and passionate friend.” Alex teased. 

 

“You're worse than Whitney in college.” Ashlyn laughed. “But seriously, we play DC next week, and what better way to apologize than to go over there and beg for forgiveness?”

 

“If she stomps you out, and asks me to help, you know I will, right? Hell Crystal would too.might even ask DMath and Narin to drop in as well.” Alex informed and handed out treats to both Nala and Blue when they came over. She gave them some water from a water bottle as well. 

 

“Where's your sense of loyalty?”

 

Alex shrugged, “You lost your common sense for five days. So I can lose my loyalties for five days as well.” Alex explained simply. 

 

Ashlyn shook her head and watched the Pride players run through another drill. “You’re horrible Lex.”

 

“If I'm horrible, then I wonder what it's like with only your hand as a reprieve? Must be quite lonely in that cold shower by yourself?” Alex teased once again. 

 

“You. Are. Horrible.” Ashlyn stated with seriousness in her voice but a smile betrayed her tone. “I thought a lot about what you said a few days ago and thanks, Lex. I needed to hear that from you. I got it from my family but those feel like obligations on their part. You know? I know they always mean well but you didn't have to tell me that I was a jerkwad-”

 

“I said a downright complete and total jackass. Get it right, Harris.” Alex corrected. 

 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and continued, “Okay fine, but you didn't have to try and set me straight. But you did as a close friend, so thank you for that.”

 

Alex turned and reeled back her arm before placing a well placed and muscled punch to Ashlyn's arm.

 

“Fucking hell, Alex. A simple ‘fuck off shit face’ would've sufficed.” Ashlyn winced. 

 

“Nuh uh, then you'd take me for granted.” Alex stated. “Besides, I'll always be here to pull your big head out of your ass. That's what best friends do. And because I don't want Nala to have an ass face owner.”

 

“Ever so caring, this one.” Ashlyn said.

 

Alex leaned over onto Ashlyn's side. “You're welcome.”

 

~~~~~~  
 **Five days earlier**

 

An hour ride later and Ali was met with a plethora of cars lining the driveway. She wasn't sure what was going on and gave Kyle a scrutinizing look before he urged her further. She opened up the front with Kyle closer behind and nearly jumped out of her skin when family and friends all jumped or to scream surprise Ali was definitely taken aback by the gesture, it meant a lot more to Ali than she thought her family would ever realize. Her family and friends had planned a surprise welcome home and congratulations on winning the Olympics party. They didn't ask questions because as much as they didn't want to believe the tabloids that seemed to be on a printing frenzy, Kyle informed them via text that Ali had in fact, cried on plane and on the way home. So instead of invoking those feelings all over again, the family decided that a nice welcome home party was definitely in need for the saddened defender. So the party was nothing but food, drinking, games and enjoying the family fun that she'd missed for an entire month. At the end of the day, Deb and Ken did sit her down. 

 

“Kyle told us what happened on the plane and car ride, honey.” Deb stated as Ali laid in her old childhood bed. 

 

Ali just nodded and sat up straight on the headboard. 

 

“Alex, I don't want you to be offended but...do you still want to be married to Ashlyn? I could understand if you don't, and I'll support you with whatever decision you make but I want to know.” Ken asked.

 

“I don't know, dad. I know she can be sweet and caring, but what she did in that airport left a lot to be desired. She really hit hard on the asshole meter.” Ali admitted with a little snort as her parents broke down in laughter. 

 

“You told her about the asshole meter? Oh honey, sometimes you're too much.” Deb said, wiping at her eyes. 

 

“I just...I’d like to focus on anything but Ashlyn. I may be married but-” Ali held up her bare ring finger. “I'm not wearing my ring and I don't feel bad about it. I want a complete break from her for as long as I can get right now.”

 

Ken pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, “That's perfectly fine. And you let me know if she tries to call you with some half assed apology. I'll bring the entire Prince William Sparklers to sic her.”

 

“I'll bake them cookies with extra sugar. That ought to rile them up.” Deb added. 

 

“I love you both, thank you.” Ali smiled before pulling the both of them into a nice, long hug. 

 

“We'll always be here for our little girl.” Ken stated and pressed another kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Always honey, always.” Deb said as well. 

 

~~~~~~

 

A week and a few days passed after the end of the Olympics and no matter where Ali went, she was still followed by paparazzi. It was beyond annoying but at least there were a few fans that were in the mix that she didn't mind stopping for. But after a while it got tiresome and Ali still had some grocery shopping do in order to fill her apartment fridge. 

 

Ali pulled a cart from the line and quickly filled it up to her liking before quickly leaving. She was dressed in her Spirit training gear since she was going back into training. Sure the Olympics were stressful but she loved the game more than anything. If she wanted to de-stress, then she'd be on the pitch. And as much as Ali wanted to say that things didn't hurt her, they did. The comments ranged from people siding with her to people agreeing with Ashlyn's comments of only being by Ashlyn's side when she was on the bench in order to secure a starting spot. Other people just left nasty comments on her social media accounts. So if she couldn't make them stop, then she'd have to by all means ignore it. That meant soccer with the Spirit. 

 

She traveled the short distance back to her apartment and loaded up her fridge with the newly bought groceries. She sighed as she put up the last food item. They were going to face the Pride and that meant facing Ashlyn a lot sooner than she honestly wanted to. But she was ready face the ex national team keeper.

 

Ali pulled into the Soccerplex and entered the locker room. 

 

“Just the woman we're looking for.” Narin voiced and pointed to the bench in the locker room. 

 

“Uh why?” Ali asked and dropped her training bag.

 

“Why, she asks. Well we all know what went on between you and Ashlyn--”

 

“Guys c’mon. We said we wouldn't talk about it anymore. I gave yall an opportunity to ask me all you wanted when I first came back to training a few days ago.” Ali stated seriously. When she first came back to the Spirit, she had allowed everyone on the team to ask all the questions they wanted about what happened between she and Ashlyn. She wanted it out now so they could focus on getting points and making it to the postseason. They did ask, in fact, they asked a lot more than Ali was even expecting. Once that was done, they hadn't asked about it again. So Ali could only imagine what they wanted now. 

 

“We know but that's not what we’re talking to you about.” Narin pointed out. “We were thinking we should all try as much as we can to get you a goal against her. That's the biggest kind of ‘fuck you’, you can do in soccer without getting sent off.”

 

“Are you guys serious?” Ali asked and stopped digging through her bag. 

 

“Very serious, Kriegyboo. You're our captain and our friend. So we'll do a lot for you. Plus, Ash fell down the best friend meter with me, so I'm all for getting you that goal.” Crystal said before moving over to hug the defender.   
Ali squeezed back before wiping at the tears that began to well. “I'm not supposed to cry.” Ali whined which made quite a few of her teammates laugh. “But thank you, really. Thank you for having my back.”

 

“You clean up all of ours in the pitch, the least we could do is pay it forward in your time of need.” Lohman said. 

 

“Well thank you guys again. It means a lot. Now let's train so we beat the Pride in a few days.” Ali grinned before grabbing her cleats.   
~~~~~~

 

“Ky!? I brought food.” Ali called out into her apartment. She heard a few thuds and hushed words before Kyle stumbled through the hallway and into the living room. 

 

“Hey.” Kyle smiled. 

 

“Hey? What're you doing?” Ali asked as she placed the food on the counter. The longer Kyle stayed silent, the more Kyle confirmed her suspicions. “My bad, let me correct myself. _Who_ are you doing?”

 

Kyle gasped, “No one.”

 

“Kyle you can get laid in my apartment. There are three bedrooms.” Ali stated and laid out the food on plates.

 

“Alex, I love you but stop. It's...Okay first off, screwing in your baby sis’ house is traumatizing and disgusting. I'd rather do it out back. And second, there's no one here except you, Luna and I.” Kyle explained and whistled before Luna came into the kitchen to say hello.

 

“Hey there, aren't you just precious.” Ali cooed to the large gray dog and fed her a some of the beef from the food. “So who were you shushing?”

 

“You're going to be mad.” Kyle whispered.

 

“What?”

 

Kyle sighed, “If I tell you who it is, you're going to be mad at me.”

 

Ali narrowed her eyes at her brother. “Did you bring Ashlyn here? I'll murder you if you-”

 

Kyle held up his hands. “No! I did not! And murder me? Jesus Ali, you need to calm down.”

 

“I'm making sure. Can't fault a woman for doing so.” Ali said and started eating. 

 

“Uh huh. Anyways, IwastalkingtoLevi.” He rushed out before shoving a huge spoonful of pad thai in his mouth. 

 

“Please repeat what you just said, so I can make sure my response that I have ready is the correct one.” Ali replied and gave her brother a leaded stare. 

 

Kyle sighed and relented, “I was talking to Levi.”

 

“You little fucker. The same Levi that tormented me throughout high school just because he was too afraid to ask you out for the entirety of high school?!” Ali shrieked. 

 

“Well, sorta kinda.” Kyle chuckled nervously. 

 

“You bastard, what is _well sorta kinda_? Either you are or you aren't. Pick one.” Ali all of demanded. 

 

“You don't run out of insults do you? Levi called me up three days ago and a day ago we went out for lunch and it was great. I know he was a menace to you. But he's very different from our high school days.” Kyle clarified. 

 

Ali rubbed at the newly forming migraine that she was sure to get. “How come I had no idea about this? Usually we tell each other everything.”

 

“Because, you were moping around because of asshole Ashlyn, which was understandable. But I didn't want to bring my good relationship news to your dumpster fire one.” Kyle stated and rolled his eyes at his sister's offended like look. “I was being considerate. Also, you hate Levi’s guts, you'd be on my ass like white on rice if I had told you.” Kyle explained. 

 

“By all means, I'm happy for you Ky. Despite who it is. Just don't bring him here until I come back from Orlando, otherwise he's dead meat and your relationship becomes a dumpster fire like mine.” Ali warned. 

 

“Noted.” Kyle said and gave Luna some of his noodles and beef. “So you ready to confront your wife? And don't give me a look because an empty ring finger ain't shit, that marriage certificate still says married.”

 

“Ass. But sure, why not? I'll treat her like any other player.” Ali answered but got a look from her brother that said ‘Bitch please’. “Ugh fine, I'll do all I can to score a goal, rub it in her face and shut down her forwards. I'll also make sure that I ignore her ass before, during and after the game.”

 

“Ah, there's my petty sister that I know and love.” Kyle laughed. 

 

“She's ready.” Ali smiled and cleaned up. “I'm gonna shower. Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

 

“I'll pick it, you just go clean up.” Kyle waved her off and called for Luna to follow him. It didn't take long after Kyle set up the movie; White Chicks to be exact, before Ali came and plopped down onto the couch. 

 

Ali patted the spot next to her for Luna to sit. They watched about half of it before Ali and Luna passed out on the couch. Kyle turned off the TV before taking both to their respective beds.


	15. I Forgive You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another.

The Spirit landed in Orlando a few hours before they had training. They loaded their bags into the team bus that waited for them at the bus loading dock. There were plenty of media outlets taking pictures of Ali and apparently someone else but Ali didn't really care for either, and neither did the test of the team. But as they started to board the bus, it became apparent of who the other person was.

 

“Kriegs, don't look back but Ashlyn is here.” Matheson informed as she waited to get onto the bus. 

 

“What?” Ali said before doing the exact opposite of what Matheson said. “You've got to be kidding me.” She said as she laid eyes on the keeper. 

 

“I know right, I told you not to look.” Matheson stated and moved forward. 

 

Ashlyn crossed the distance over to where Ali stood, she had to kind of man handle a few people who wouldn't move, and ironically she took a camera to lip for her efforts. “Fuck!” She winced. Ashlyn looked up to the sound of a certain person's laughed that she'd missed for nearly two weeks. She held her split lip with the palm of her hand and moved to stand directly in front of her wife. 

 

“Hey Ali.” Ashlyn mumbled and swatted at a photographer that tried to get in-between them for a picture. 

 

“You look pitiful.” Ali commented while stuffing her hands in her pockets.

 

Ashlyn shrugged, “Not like I didn't deserve that flying camera assault from that nearly blind guy. I think it was payback for the elbow I put in his side.”

 

“Then yes, it was deserved.” 

 

Ashlyn sucked on her bottom lip to ease the throbbing sensation that spread through it. “Ali can we talk? Not here of course but somewhere? Or you can just kick me in the shins and say good riddance and we can sign the divorce papers.”

 

“Shut up.” Ali breathed out. 

 

“What-” Ashlyn started but was hushed by a warm hand on her cheek and a handkerchief pressed to her bottom lip. 

 

Ali put light but firm pressure on Ashlyn's bottom lip to stop the bleeding. “You're bleeding all over your shirt with each word you speak.” Ashlyn tried to say something but it was muffled by handkerchief on her lip. Ali was sure it sounded like an apology but it sounded a little too long for it to be one. 

 

Ashlyn gently removed Ali's hand to repeat her words. “I'm sorry I was a complete asshole, and a condescending asshole, a disrespectful asshole, an inconsiderate asshole and every possible kind of asshole that is ever and could be on your reasons for divorce list.”

 

“You...I want to say a lot of things to you right now but I won't.” Ali replied and placed the handkerchief in Ashlyn's hands before climbing up the steps into the bus. 

 

Ashlyn was left to stand there as the brunette left. She knew she deserved it, and couldn’t feel butt hurt over it because she caused it. But damn did it hurt bad. She was about to turn and leave when she saw Ali come back down the bus steps and get her bags from back of the bus compartment. 

 

“I thought you were leaving.” Ashlyn said in confusion. 

 

Ali gave a small shrug and stood beside her. “I had to talk to Jim about going with you, but he agreed that it's better I talk to you now two days before the game. Rather than let the animosity between us cloud my judgement during the game.” Ali explained. 

 

“Yea, okay.” Ashlyn nodded and reached for Ali's bags but the defender shook her head. 

 

“Just lead the way, Ashlyn.” 

 

Ashlyn led them to her black Mercedes-Benz C class. Despite Ali not wanting her to take her bags, Ashlyn did so anyways and placed them in the back seat before they both got in the car. “Thank you for the handkerchief, I didn't realize it was bleeding that bad.”

 

“You're welcome.” Ali replied and brought out her phone to answer some text messages. 

 

**Dunn: OMG girl, you have some explaining to do. Why are you in that car?! We spent the whole plane ride singing “fuck Ashlyn this, fuck Ashlyn that”. And now you're in the car of the enemy?!**

**Ali: Calm down, I need to talk to her. After that I'll be back at the hotel and we'll crush the Pride like planned.**

**Dunn: That better be the truth you're typing and not “the truth until she kisses you senseless”.**

**Ali: Have some faith in me. Besides, she split her lip on some guy’s camera, I highly doubt any kissing will be going on.**

**Dunn: Fine, the faith has been placed. Don't let it down. And say hi to that fool, would you?”**

**Ali: Wouldn't dream of it. And I will. Bye dunnypoo. :***

**Dunn: Good luck Kriegyboo :***

 

“Crystal says hello.” Ali said, breaking the silence in the car. She slipped the phone into her bag and looked straight ahead.

 

Ashlyn hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m surprised she didn’t say hello in person.”

 

“Well you did act like an inconsiderate, disrespectful, complete, and condescending asshole. Your words. Also, we came here as a team not a vacation.” Ali stated and the car went back to silence until they reached Ashlyn's home. 

 

“How's your lip?” Ali asked while Ashlyn took her bags out from the trunk.

 

“It's okay, I've taken shots to face from balls by Carli’s boot. This isn't much.” Ashlyn replied. “There's someone here that missed you a lot.”

 

“Other than you?” Ali asked with a raised eyebrows and a surprising amount of confidence and if she was honest, some hope as well. She disliked the blonde for a good amount of time but something in her wanted more than anything to forgive the keeper and care for her. 

 

Ashlyn looked at her with raised eyebrows and rapidly red turning cheeks. “I...well-”

 

“I'm kidding Ash.” Ali responded quickly. Stopping herself from possibly being embarrassed by the woman whose calls she kept screening. She was hopeful that the keeper would say something wanted. There was also a feat that maybe Ashlyn wanted the divorce and was only being nice to butter her up.

 

“No, don't. I did miss you. I missed you the moment I said those words to you and everyone made sure I knew how stupid I acted. I missed you when no one was here to complain about my choice of liquid carbs and cold hands and feet. Ali, gosh, I did miss you. I missed you so much.” Ashlyn admitted aloud and unlocked her front door which allowed Nala to shoot out of the house and into Ali's legs, jumping up and down and running circles around her. 

 

Ali squatted down and gave the enthusiastic Frenchie a good rub down before picking her up. “Aren't you excited to see me.” Ali chuckled and followed Ashlyn inside. “You know I can only stay for today, I have training tomorrow and then the game.”

 

“I know. So do you want to talk now or later?” Ashlyn asked.

 

Ali sat on the couch with Nala in her lap and shrugged, “Might as well get it over with now. You hurt me but for some reason I don't….” Ali sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing the locks out of her face. “I don't want to hate you, Ash. I tried to, believe me I did try and it sucks to hate you. But it hurts all the same, if not more to be hurt _by_ you.”

 

Ashlyn moved around to the other side and sat a foot away from the defender. “I'm sorry Ali, I really am. I never should've said those things to you. You only tried to keep me out of trouble and I was dumb and ignored it. Thus getting myself the axe from Jill. You didn't do anything wrong, I did. Shifting the blame on you was not only childish of me but hurtful to you. And if I could take it all back, Ali I would in a heartbeat. But I can't, so I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust and forgiveness back.”

 

“I know you were hurting but your words hurt me. It's like you wanted to hurt me. Getting fired doesn't give you the right to treat people like that. I'm sorry that you thought I didn't care, but I really do Ash. Everyone on that team is my friend, and being married to you gives me the chance to know and care for you more.” Ali said and reached over to run her fingers on Ashlyn's open palms. “I still want to support you Ash, that doesn't change.”

 

“Even though I completely exceed your levels of being an asshole?” The keeper asked seriously. 

 

Ali nodded, “We all do dumb or hurtful things, I know I have, but the fact that you're here trying to apologize and amend things, shows me that you want to make things better.” Ali interlaced her fingers with Ashlyn's and gave it a squeeze. “I'm not made out of stone though. I won't stick around to repeatedly be treated like this. This is the only time when I'll excuse behavior like this from you, so best behavior from now on.” Ali informed with a light tap to Ashlyn's cheek.

 

“Best behavior, scouts honor.” Ashlyn grinned just enough to show her one dimple. “Thank you Ali, truly. I really don't know how to thank you enough.”

 

“Just don't ever do it again, please.” Ali said. “Maybe I'm forgiving you too early. But I've had time to think about it, and I don't want a life without you and your family in it. I don't want to go back to a life without you guys. And I realized that although your words hurt, we as a couple gain nothing by me avoiding of you. We have to decide what's forgivable and grow, and that's what I want to do. I understand you were hury, you said hurtful things but I forgive you. My mom always says if you forgive someone, you shouldn't keep bringing it up as a reminder." 

 

“I'm incredibly grateful that I have you Ali. I truly am and I promise you that my behavior, actions and words after the Olympics will never happen again.” Ashlyn replied and leaned in slowly, her eyes flickered up to Ali to ask for permission and once she got it. Ashlyn pressed a gentle kiss to Ali's lips before pulling back with a sharp pained hiss. 

 

Ali snorted at her rather reckless action. “You taste like dried blood. You shouldn't be trying to kiss me with your lip like that.” She playfully chastised her wife. 

 

Nala barked to get their attention before jumping off Ali's lap and running out of the living room. “Where's she going?”

 

“Dunno know, but I do know I want to keep kissing you.” Ashlyn stated and covered the foot distance between them. 

 

Ali's eyes flickered down to Ashlyn's lip before moving up to her eyes. “But your lip…”

 

Ashlyn moved in closer while simultaneously pulling Ali closer by their intertwined hands. She chuckled softly when Ali's arms wrapped around her shoulders and hands moved along the back of her neck and head. “Kiss it better.”

 

“Corny, but okay.” Ali relented before kissing the keeper deeply. Being in close quarters for a month during the Olympics definitely brought them closer than they usually would be in normal relationships. Maybe with the title of marriage, they wanted to be closer and work things out more, rather than just call it quits when dating normally. Marriage wasn't easy and both women understood that. They knew that with this relationship they needed to put their best foot forward, and fight for their marriage. Nothing was going to come by easily. Either way, they both knew what happened was more than wrong on Ashlyn's part, but knew Ali wanted them to move on from it. 

 

Nala interrupted their mini make out session with the same tattered red lace panties from Ali's first night at the house. Nala jumped on the couch and into Ali's lap again and dropped the panties there like a prize. 

 

“She still has these?” Ali asked in complete surprise.

 

“Yup, she missed you a lot. So your panties were the perfect gift, she kept it all throughout the Olympics, up until now.” Ashlyn informed before cupping Ali's cheeks and moving in for another kiss, however, both Nala’s barking and Ali's stomach stopped her. “Someone's hungry, and someone is needy.” She said with a pointed look to Nala before leaving a quick peck on Ali’s lips and stood. 

 

“You're very happy, almost too happy.” Ali stated while giving Nala belly rubs. 

 

Ashlyn went into the kitchen with a little shrug. “I got my lady back.” She cheesed.

 

“Oh did you? Those are some brazen words from you, Ashlyn.” Ali followed her with Nala close on her heels.

 

“I’m sure I did. No one would kiss someone with a split lip if they didn’t like them.” Ashlyn pointed out before moving over to her fridge and pulling out some items to make lunch with.

 

“Sounds legit. I’d do it again but hunger beats you out, sorry.” Ali said over Nala’s insistent barks for a treat.

 

“I swear she barks for a treat everytime someone comes over, like I owe it to her or something.” Ashlyn gave the Frenchie a little glare.

 

Ali pulled a few treats out and squatted down in order to give it to the dog. “She’s like me, bossy.”

 

Ashlyn began chopping up vegetables and meats for a quick hot salad. “Would you believe me if I told you this is one of my longest relationships after telling the person about my stuff?”

 

“I could, yea. On our tiny honeymoon, you told me most were either freaked out or just stopped talking to you once they knew.” Ali replied.

 

“Would you also believe me if I told you that I _really_ like you?” Ashlyn stated but didn’t look up. “I know it might be hard to tell with the jerkwad performance I had a week and a half ago. But I really do. It became very apparent when I had time to think while here.”

 

Ali’s head snapped up and looked at the other woman. She had her own growing feelings for the keeper, however, she didn’t think any of them would voice it yet. But when Ashlyn did voice her feelings, it sounded every part true and sincere to Ali’s ears. “I..I really would believe you. I can hear it in your voice.” Ali smiled. 

 

“I know it’s not the world breaking ‘I love you’ that most people have this talk about. But I just wanted to let you know that I missed you and I really like you. If I ever do something like what I did in the airport ever again--which I won’t, I swear--you have free reign to punch me in the kidneys. Don’t say you can’t because I’ve seen those biceps. Or you could just suffocate me with your thighs, I mean what a way to--”

 

“If I’m mad at you, I wouldn’t let you anywhere near between my thighs. I’d get Kyle to do it. Just think of all the hair and sweat that’d choke you out before you die.” Ali laughed and fed Nala the rest of the treats in her hands.

 

Ashlyn gagged. “Just kill me yourself, give me that promise.”

 

“I might, but only if you’re as sweet to me as you are right now, for the rest of our lives.” Ali said, leaving the implied to float around until Ashlyn understood it.

 

Ashlyn looked to her with a grin that showed off that dimple that was somehow becoming one of Ali’s favorite things. “The rest of our lives huh?”

 

“Unless you’re planning on finding another Mrs’, then yes, the rest of our lives.” Ali said. “I’m usually the one that lets go of a relationship when things take a turn for the worst. But I missed you too over that little cold war between us. I made Kyle move in with me until I felt better, or rather, until I’d stop thinking about you, which didn’t work all that well but whatever. Either way, I still missed you even when I wanted to slap you for being a douche bag.” Ali voiced.

 

“I’d go over to kiss you senseless but my hands have touched raw meat.” Ashlyn pouted. “So you’ll just have to come here.”

 

“I don’t know, Nala is pretty cute and should be demanding my attention.” Ali smirked.

 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and tapped in her foot with playful impatience. “Come here and kiss me, woman.”

 

Ali walked over to her only after filling Nala’s water bowl. “Hands away from the clothes, Harris. Besides, I’m _woman_ now?”

 

“ _My_ woman.” Ashlyn pressed their bodies close together without the usage of her hands before joining their lips quickly. She pressed for a deeper kiss and moaned softly when Ali’s hands reached under her tanktop to touch at her lower back. The moment Ali’s tongue slipped between her lips was the moment she lost resolve and brought her hands down to grip Ali’s waist. Ignoring her squeal of protest, Ashlyn lifted her right up and effortlessly placed her on the counter. Ashlyn kept her grip on Ali’s waist as she broke the kiss to kiss down her jaw and suck on her pulse point. Eliciting a moan from the defender but was yanked back by the hair by Ali.

 

“You neanderthal, you got salmonella on my shirt.” Ali stated.

 

Ashlyn already moved back to Ali’s neck once Ali’s grip went slack. “Then shower here.”

 

“And wear UNC blue again? Yea, no thank you.”

 

“I’m not opposed to having you naked. I’m sure we had this conversation before.” Ashlyn replied.

 

“If I’m taking a shower, so are you.” Ali decided and scooted close to the edge of the counter before dropping down to her feet.

 

“I just have to wash my hands.” Ashlyn disagreed. 

 

“And here I thought you wanted to shower with me. Guess I was wrong.” Ali shrugged and turned in pursuit of the master bath in Ashlyn’s bedroom.

 

Ashlyn quickly washed her hands and gathered all the food up to place in the fridge for safe keeping. She filled Nala’s food bowl with lightning speed before running after the brunette. “Hey! Wait!” She shouted while divesting herself of her clothing. 

 

The moment Ashlyn got into the shower Ali pushed her against the cold tiles in the shower and kissed her deeply under the spray of hot water. Her hand went down to Ashlyn's quickly hardening dick and stroked it until fully hard. She removed her hand and moved them up Ashlyn’s abdomen, raking her nails during the ascent before taking place on her breasts. She squeezed and ran her thumbs over the pert nipples as she moved her lips from Ashlyn's mouth to down her jaw. 

 

“I'm about to be putty in your arms real quick, Ali.” Ashlyn husked while doing her best to stand upright.

 

Ali tsked but continued to caress her breasts. “That won't do.”

 

Ashlyn smiled before running her hands over Ali's ass and pulled her closer if possible. She brought one up to Ali’s chin to turn her back towards her lips as she reclaimed them in a harsh kiss while her other hand slipped down between Ali's ass and dipped into her core. 

 

“Turn around and brace yourself on the wall.” Ashlyn said on her lips. 

 

Ali followed suit and gasped when she felt the head of Ashlyn's dick rubbing through her folds before pushing inside. “Oh fuck, I'll never get used to feeling you inside me.”

 

“Me neither.” Ashlyn grunted as she began thrusting hard and fast into her wife from behind. Her grip on Ali's hips tightened with each movement. The bathroom was quickly filled with a plethora of moans from each person as they continued. 

 

Ali reached a hand back to touch any part of Ashlyn that she could but the wet surfaces almost caused her to slip. So she pressed herself harder onto the shower wall as Ashlyn continued to push into her. “Harder baby.” Ali moaned out. 

 

Ashlyn nodded silently to herself and did just as asked. She relished the sound of their wet bodies slapping against each other each time Ashlyn thrust into Ali. She moved her hands from Ali's hips up to breasts. She would've rubbed her clit but the way how Ali's walls were tightening around her dick told her that Ali was near an orgasm. 

 

“I'm close baby, so fucking close.” Ali stated and carefully pushed back into Ashlyn's thrusts, giving the both of them more pleasure. 

 

“Fuck. I'm gonna cum.” Ashlyn groaned, almost taken by surprise by her orgasm’s quick arrival. 

 

“Out Ash, not today.” Ali rushed out, quickly remembering where she was in her cycle, and unless they wanted to try for children at the moment, now wasn't a good time to let Ashlyn cum inside her. 

 

Ashlyn leaned down and kissed her back before standing straight and pulling out. They both moaned at the loss, and Ashlyn stroked her hard dick fast in hopes of reaching her orgasm quickly. It didn't take much more before Ashlyn was groaning and came on the tiled floor of the shower. 

 

Ashlyn placed more kisses along Ali's back before holding her hips to get her to turn and face her. Once Ali faced her, she took her nipple into her mouth as her fingers parted Ali's wet lips and rubbed at her clit. 

 

Ali's hands went into Ashlyn's hair as her hips moved forward for a chance at more pleasure. When Ashlyn pushed two fingers into her, she laid her head backwards on the shower tiles as Ashlyn's fingers drove her to an earth shattering orgasm. 

 

“Oh god.” Ali breathed out while keeping her arms wrapped tight around Ashlyn's shoulders to stay upright. 

 

Ashlyn chuckled before kissing from Ali's neck up her jaw and finally to her lips. “Just me babe.”

 

“Shut up.” Ali’s stomach rumbled louder than it had the first time on the couch. “I need to eat, so we actually have to shower.”

 

The couple showered quickly before actually finishing the lunch that Ashlyn started. After they finished up their late lunch which was well into the evening, Ashlyn decided to surprise Ali with a date night of her own. Even though the defender forgave her, Ashlyn was sure as hell going to treat her with even more compassion. Even if it was little things like making her coffee or lunch, heck even massaging her back, Ashlyn would do it. Regardless if she was in the metaphorical dog house. The feelings that Ashlyn was seriously developing for Ali was something she wanted to keep. She couldn't lie the defender had grown on her immensely and not having her in her life like this would feel like she was missing something vastly important. She was willing to admit that Ali was important to her.

 

“Hey do you want to come with me to take Nala on a quick walk before we drop her off Alex and Serv’ place?” Ashlyn asked as she climbed on her bed before laying next to Ali who was working on her Mac. 

 

“Sure but why are we dropping my fur baby off next door?” Ali asked and faced the keeper after shutting off her Mac. 

 

Ashlyn took the laptop and set it on the bedside dresser. “Because I want us to do something...together.”

 

“And this something includes what exactly?” Ali asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Nothing bad or dangerous, just trust me babe.” Ashlyn smiled. 

 

Ali palmed her cheek before kissing her lips softly. “Okay.”

 

They quickly got ready and the moment Nala saw her leash and harness, the Frenchie bolted over to them while jumping up on their legs. 

 

“I specifically remember on our first night of being a married couple, you told me Nala was exceedingly lazy. Did you not?” Ali questioned as the keeper got Nala situated. 

 

“Yes, I did say that. She's usually lazy but whenever you're here, she seems to go all crazy.” Ashlyn answered. 

 

“Your dog loves me more than she loves you.” Ali smiled and patted Nala’s side. 

 

“There's no race here. So come on.” Ashlyn took Ali's hand and led them outside. 

 

They took Nala on a nice long walk to tire the Frenchie out before they rang Alex's doorbell. 

 

Alex opened the door and frowned, “You're not Papa John's, ugh I just wanted my pizza.” Alex complained before realizing who were in front of her. “Holy crap, Ali you're here.”

 

“Yup, we were hoping to drop Nala off for the night. Ash hasn't told me what we're doing, so I'm in the dark.” Ali explained. 

 

“Wait a damn second. You two are okay now? No chairs thrown, phone ringing to hide a dead body, scenes reminiscent of How to Get Away with Murder?” Alex asked with no sense of shame. 

 

“I'm not that damn violent, my gosh.” Ali snorted at the forward and nudged Ashlyn to answer. 

 

“We're okay Lex. I told you I was going to talk to her, which we did and we're definitely okay.”

 

“Well that's good to hear. Have fun with whatever that doofus tries to make you do tonight.” Alex warned Ali playfully.

 

“I'll try.” Ali teased and stepped in to hug Alex before whispering in her ear. “Thank you for talking to her. I love you so much for doing that.” She said before pulling back from the forward. 

 

“You're welcome Kriegs.” Alex smiled before taking Nala inside. 

 

The couple said goodbye before going into Ashlyn's home. 

 

“You brought some clothes for going out in, right?” Ashlyn asked. 

 

“Yea, the Spirit usually goes out after games.”

 

Ashlyn went into her closet top grab some clothes. “Put them on, I'm taking you out to dinner.”

 

“Ash, you don't have to. Really, we're okay, more than actually. Plus, there's no way I'll be able to eat at whatever restaurant you pick and then run 90 for the game.” Ali replied. 

 

“I have-” Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's body. “An amazing way that we can burn off that extra stuff. So don't worry about that.”

 

“I have a game to play, Harris. I very well can't go there walking all weird.” Ali stated. 

 

“Sounds like a compliment to me.” Ashlyn shrugged before kissing her until Ali relaxed some more. “I want to do this before I have to drop you off with the gals on the Spirit. I'll miss you when I have to leave you.”

 

“It'll be for a short while.” Ali reassured. “But I'll miss you as well. This dimple has forever trapped me to stay with you.” She admitted and ran her thumb over the dimple. 

 

Ashlyn turned and kissed her hand. “Just change?”

 

Ali nodded, “Okay.”

 

They got dressed quickly before getting in Ashlyn's car to drive into downtown Orlando. Ali had no idea where they were going but stayed a good sport till Ashlyn pulled into a nice restaurant. It wasn't fancy but it did still have that air of ‘not so great food for playing 90 minutes of soccer’.

 

“Don't worry, it's not bad. I've been here plenty of times.” Ashlyn reassured as they sat at a table. 

 

“Oh I bet. With all the liquid carbs you had in your fridge.” Ali teased. 

 

“Do you actually want to eat? Or do you only want to continue teasing me until I make you only eat the complimentary salad.” Ashlyn pointed out. 

 

“The only thing that tells me is that you're a cheap ass.” Ali corrected. 

 

“Unbelievable.” Ashlyn laughed and order two plates of sea bass with a side of soup. 

 

The waiter came back with their meal before Ashlyn whispered something in his ear while Ali was preoccupied with her food. The waiter nodded to Ashlyn before leaving. 

 

“Don't worry, the sea bass was poached in a broth, and the soup is light. So clean food.” Ashlyn said. 

 

“Well it's definitely tasty. I went to some vegan restaurant after the Olympics, Kyle's insistence, and I'm sorry but as healthy as it was. I can't be a vegan, not my lifestyle.” Ali stated with a grimace as she remembered the food she ate that day.

 

They finished up their dinner with sparkling water, despite Ali trying to get them to drink at least one glass of wine. The waiter came over with a molten chocolate lava cake and scoop of vanilla bean ice cream, enough for two to share. 

 

“What's this?” Ali asked as she eyed the cake in between them. 

 

“This is something for your birthday. I know we kind of missed it with the Olympics and everything, so happy really late 27th birthday, babe.” Ashlyn explained with a smile and even pulled out a card with one flower.

 

Ali smiled back and took the card and flower. She read it before tearing up. 

 

_I've had this card for about a week now. But anyways, happy belated birthday to the beautiful, caring, sometimes volatile, but above all, an amazing and understanding wife a woman like me could ever have. I hope we get to continue to create great memories together.  
Love, your goofy and sometimes foolish wife, Ashlyn._

 

“Thank you.” Ali chuckled softly to keep herself from crying, happy tears of course. “I love this. How bad is it that I myself even forgot my own birthday?”

 

“Not bad, we were pretty busy and I decided to be-”

 

“Stop, that is forgiven so don't bring it up.” Ali stopped the keeper before standing up and moving to kiss the keeper full on. “Thank you for this. It means so much to me.”

 

“You're always welcome.” Ashlyn stated. 

 

Ali took her seat again and pointed to the cake. “Well this cake isn't going to eat itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the time between this chapter and the other was 1 week and a half. Most of their thought process is unwritten but I go into it.


	16. Drunken Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for today.

Ali woke up to Nala all of trying to tongue her down her throat. Ali lightly pushed the over enthusiastic Frenchie away before stretching out. She grabbed one of Ashlyn's shirts before going into the restroom to quickly brush her teeth and wash her face. After all of that, Ashlyn was still asleep, so Ali took Nala out to use the restroom and filled both her water and food bowls. She went about making breakfast. 

 

“How early do I have to drop you off?” Ashlyn asked, coming up behind her wife and wrapping her up in her arms. 

 

Ali turned enough to kiss her good morning before turning back to plate their breakfast. “Preferably after breakfast. We have training today.”

 

“Hear that Nala?” Ashlyn said as Nala’s ears perked up at her name. “Your mommy is going back to DC pretty soon.” Nala whined at the words. “Don't worry, we'll send them off very well with a Pride stomping.”

 

Ali flicked some of her fried egg. “Lumbering idiot. I'll score on you just for that, jackass.”

 

“Oh I'm happy with all the scoring I got last night.” Ashlyn remarked with a rather lustful look. 

 

“Yea well I mean me putting one in the back of the net. Besides, I can only imagine how you'll survive while we're traveling, it’s like you're insatiable.” Ali stated and continued eating. 

 

“Only for you. Which reminds me, how are we going to split up our time? Realistically, we won't see each for weeks at a time unless a bi-week happens or someone flies out for a quick hello.” Ashlyn asked. 

 

“I don't know, I wish I did but I've never done long distance before. But I want us to work so I'll definitely be willing to come out here in bi-weeks or complete down time. I'll call more than anything.” Ali answered. 

 

Ashlyn nodded in agreement, “So, always call and if we have free time then we'll fly over to the other person's place.” 

 

“Deal.”

 

They cleaned up their plates before Ali gathered up her belongings before pulling travel gear from the dryer since Ashlyn touched them with her dirty hands the other day. She changed into her travel gear before placing her bags in the back seat and taking Nala with her to the passenger seat. The drive to the hotel wasn't long, a bit too short for the couple's liking but they had to depart nonetheless. They kissed and hugged before Ali entered the hotel. 

 

Ali made sure to alert Jim that she was here before going into her shared hotel room with Narin, and just her luck that Crystal and Matheson were both there as well. They ask turned as she entered the room. 

 

“Okay, I want to know what happened. Because as much as I love People's Magazine for Brad and Angelina stories, I'd like to hear it from the horse's mouth.” Crystal stated and patted the bed for Ali to sit and explain. 

 

“Okay, I don't know what People’s Magazine said but Ashlyn and I have come to a very good understanding-”

 

“They fucked and she folded.” Narin pointed out and laughed as Matheson slapped her back. 

 

“Crass, but you forgot the spot where she apologized and took me out to dinner for a belated birthday party. And for your information, we fucked 3 times.” Ali deadpanned the last sentence, she was clearly joking but Narin deserved it. 

 

“Gross, Kriegs. I like to believe that my besties, date like the 1900s. Which means no kissing, touching, only gag worthy love letters.” Crystal gagged. “Let me see the card though.”

 

Ali passed it to her before dropping her bag by the bed. 

 

“Is operation ‘Score on Harris’; the scoring with a ball and net, is that still on?” Narin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Of course. I may have let her know about it-”

 

“Dammit Krieger.” Matheson laughed. “Are you two sharing national secrets already?”

 

“No but it slipped out because she was being cheeky. I had to shut that down.” Ali explained. 

 

“Oh I bet.” Narin said with playfully rolled eyes.

 

Matheson scooted over to read the card Ashlyn wrote for Ali. “This was cute. So did you two figure everything out?”

 

“Yup, we're more than good. So I'm completely focused on the Spirit, 100 percent.” Ali smiled before plucking the card from their hands and placing it in her bag. 

 

“If you say so capt.” Crystal smiled. “Our lovesick capt, you'll see your wife tomorrow, after we beat her of course.” 

 

“You seem to think I'll be bothered by the thought of scoring more than a few goals on the Pride.” Ali stated with a confused look. 

 

“Well, you're wife _is_ ; on the Pride, not to mention the starting keeper.” Crystal explained. “I mean, I love her too and everything but once the whistle blows, I have no idea who she is until the full 90 whistle sounds.”

“Agreed. Now stop complaining and let the game happen.” Ali answered. 

“As we shall.” Narin replied. 

~~~~~~

The day passed quickly without much contact between the couple, which was completely understandable because of the game the next day. When the game did happen, the Orlando stadium was completely packed. It was a hard fought match for both teams, the Spirit were the away team with the crowd cheering exceedingly loud against them. Ashlyn made it hard for anyone to score on her. No matter how hard the Spirit tried to shoot at whatever angle they could, Ashlyn had it closed down. Alex and Spencer from the Pride tried to score as well but Labbe was on top of it. The game ended in a 0-0 tie. The players hugged before walking over to their team cool downs. 

“Alex texted saying they’re going to a bar downtown. Anyone going?” Crystal called out in the locker room.

Many of the women called out replies which Crystal swatted her hand at, admonishing them for horde of compacted replies. 

The Pride players that were going to the bar stayed back to give rides to the Spirit players. Jim made sure that his team knew they were flying out in the afternoon, so they'd better be on time or face a fine. The women agreed before leaving to either ride with the Pride players or head back to the hotel for some good R&R. 

Ashlyn leaned on her Mercedes-Benz, waiting for Ali to walk out until she was flicked in the face by Alex and Kaylyn. 

“Try not to drool Ash, your wifey is coming.” Kaylyn teased. 

“Hey, if I want to stare dreamily into the distance until Ali comes out, then I will.” Ashlyn said with childlike finality. “I let you drool about your husband and boyfriend.” She said to both Alex and Kaylyn. 

“Ooo, seems to be a touchy subject.” Kaylyn held her hands up in a surrender like fashion. 

“There she is Ash, take a picture so it'll last longer.” Alex whispered as Ali walked over with a smile. 

Ashlyn shook her head. “I can't, not with the pictures I want. If I did, it'd be deemed as sexting and nude photos. Ow!” Ashlyn yelped as both Kaylyn and Alex slapped her arms. “You both started it, I just ended it.” She clarified before sweeping Ali up into her arms and planting a big kiss on her lips. 

Ali giggled as she kissed her back. “I saw you yesterday, calm down and put me down, you-” 

“Lumbering idiot, I know. But this lumbering idiot-” 

“Missed me very much, I know.” Ali smiled and leaned down to kiss her again as her fingertips played with the stubble like hair on the back of her neck. “I missed you too.” 

“Eww they totally finished each other's sentences. It's only been like three months and unless you two are like life soul mates, then this is gag worthy.” Kaylyn teased relentlessly. 

Ashlyn placed Ali back on feet before stealing another kiss. “We are finely in tune with each other. So let a gal be happy.” 

“Well I'm glad, but shame on you for your lack of manners.” Kaylyn admonished with a twist of the keeper's skin. She moved around the short hair woman and held out a hand to Ali. “I'm Kaylyn, one of Ashlyn's best friends on the Pride.” 

“Nice to meet you, Ashlyn hasn't told me much about you, other than the fact of you know.” Ali stated. 

“Oh, so that's all I'm good for, Ash? Really?” Kaylyn asked with hands on her hips. 

“Uh the two of you can't talk to each other anymore and that's final. Babe front seat, the two of you can sit in the back.” Ashlyn snapped her finger before sliding into the driver's seat and starting up the engine. The rest of the women piled in, including Crystal who acted so dramatic about being left behind. 

Ashlyn pulled up to the bar that was already packed full with people because of the weekend. The Spirit and Pride players mingled together before the owner let them have a round of shots and a large pitcher on the house. An hour into it and nearly most of both teams were holding a nice buzz. 

"You're telling me that Ashlyn, the woman I'm married to. Actually tried to pick up a woman in this same bar, except she was completely shit faced?” Ali chortled. 

Kaylyn nodded while laughing. “The worst part was the woman in question was more sober than a woman in church. Ashlyn goes on over there and just lays it on _thick_. I've never been so embarrassed in my life.” 

“Oh my gosh, what did she say? What did she do?” Ali asked curiously. 

“First off, she danced with the woman once, not bad but then she somehow convinced her drunken self that the woman had been giving her looks all night. Like eye fucking her or something.” Alex adds and snorts when Ashlyn comes to sit with them after mingling around. 

“What story are you telling her, you evil human beings?” Ashlyn asked and took a sip from her drink. 

“The one where you were shit faced and lost all semblance of take a hike.” Kaylyn voiced while stirring her drink. 

“Well that's my cue to go back and mingle some more.” Ashlyn decided and stood right back up. 

Kaylyn waved her away before getting back to the story. “So after psyching herself up with the thought of this woman going home with her. She walks right over to her seat and grabs two complete handfuls of this woman's ass before planting a hot one on her. Then has the audacity to say, ‘Noticed you were staring, but I'm a woman of action’. Like what the fuck was that? That woman dumped her drink on her head so fucking fast.” Kaylyn roared with laughter. 

“It was such a mess.” Alex groaned as she remembered the rest of the story. 

“The fuck it was. So me and Alex take her home, but the chick Ashlyn tried to flirt with was a tall, with long brunette hair.” 

“Oh my god, don't tell me Ashlyn hit on Alex.” Ali gasped and sipped her drink in anticipation. 

“Kaylyn just stop there. Please for all that is good in the world.” Alex pleaded. 

Kaylyn wagged her finger ‘no’. “We take her home and drunk Ashlyn is thinking like she got the girl and proceeds to try and feel her up. Alex is beyond mortified when Ashlyn cups her boobs, not to mention presses her full on _excitement_ into Alex’s butt. I've never seen Alex screech so loudly in my life. We tucked Ashlyn in bed, tightly, before leaving her house.” Kaylyn wheezed out the last part as she struggled to say it through her laughter. 

“Oh my god that's rich!” Ali exclaimed and joined Kaylyn with laughter. 

“Awful. The both of you. I suffered that day and luckily for Ash, she was too drunk to actually remember anything other than what we told her. But I went through it and remember it, fully.” Alex quipped. 

“I'm sorry but from my perspective, it's hilarious.” Kaylyn snorted before laughing all over again. 

Alex fixed her a glare before finishing her drink and going to get another. 

"I found it completely funny. I never knew Ashlyn had so many _interesting_ stories to her name.” Ali stated while chuckling slightly. 

“Well that's blondie with alcohol. Oh my bad, our newest brunette’s, problem with alcohol. She can be a light weight some days, others, she can pack it down with the best of them.” Kaylyn explain. 

Ali nodded before turning to watch the keeper play Jenga with some of the Spirit players. Of course there was a lot of cheating but everyone in their drunken or buzzed states found it hilarious. By the end of the night people took Uber's home or had someone drive them home. 

Ali dragged Ashlyn into her bed and pulled off her boots, pants and shirt. She plugged in both of their phones before making sure Ashlyn's wallet was here. After that, she grumbled something that sounded artfully like “drunk lumbering idiot”, and took some clothes from Ashlyn's drawer to change into before climbing in bed. 

“You know I'm not drunk right?” Ashlyn mumbled in the darkness. 

Ali turned over with a questioning look. “What?” 

“You were having too much fun with Kaylyn at my expense. Not to mention you tried to score on me multiple times. And like the sore loser I am, I decided that I'd act drunk and have you drag me home, get me into bed and change me. I would say I got my revenge.” Ashlyn explained and wrapped her arms around Ali should she try and hit her. 

“You ass.” Ali muttered. 

“Aww was that an I love you? Didn't know we were there already?” Ashlyn cooed teasingly and went to plant a kiss to Ali's cheeks but was met with her abundance of dark tresses. 

Ali kept her body somewhat firmly facing away from the keeper. “No, I said, I wonder how long you can go with me withholding affection?” 

Ashlyn frowned, “You know I was kidding right? What I did was a joke but withholding affection, that's cruel, Ali.” 

Ali hummed but didn't move. “Goodnight…. _friend_.” She ended with something that sounded like a stifled laugh. When she felt Ashlyn's arms unwrap from around her frame and stay that way for a few minutes, Ali turned around to see Ashlyn's most pitiful looking pouting face. “Oh my god, put that away, I was kidding.” 

“I don't know, you sounded awfully serious to me.” Ashlyn pouted playfully. Milking it for what she could. 

Ali rolled her eyes and kissed her wife deeply before pushing her to lie on her back, as she laid her head on her chest with an arm and a leg over Ashlyn's strong frame. “Go to sleep you big baby.” 

Ashlyn wrapped her up in her arms again and kissed her forehead. “Ahh, now I can sleep peacefully.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Ashlyn are still great friends lol :P


	17. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today, it's a bit short.

“Let's go over the ground rules again, just to be clear.” Kyle stated. “I can have friends over?”

 

“Yes Ky, just not Levi. I have to meet him first before he even breathes in the same vicinity of my apartment.” Ali answered. 

 

“Stay away from your bike.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Don't run up the utilities unless I want to pay them for the month.” Kyle remembered. 

 

“Yes, you're a natural Kyle.” Ali smiled. 

 

“No naked Instagram photos on anything you own….Now that's debatable because what I do is art.” Kyle argued. 

 

“There's nothing artistic about knowing my brother's ass was resting right next to my cereal bowl. No thank you.” Ali said, negating his argument. 

 

“You know, most people would just be glad that someone can watch their place. You're the one percent of people in the world that would make it miserable for the house sitter.” Kyle pointed out. 

 

“Most people's brother aren't crazy or social media famous. If you need me, call me. And tell Luna bye for me when she comes back from Tyler's.” Ali stated. 

 

“Yes Sergeant.” Kyle made a mock salute before Ali kissed his cheek and got her bag. “See ya sis.”

 

“Bye Ky, love you.” Ali said before leaving the apartment to get in her Uber. 

 

A week passed since the Pride vs the Spirit game and contrary to the agreement they had of calling each other to stay in contact. They weren't on the top of their game with that. They started with Skype calls and text messages early on but fell off the wheel rather quickly. They were busy and there wasn't much they could do about it. The Pride media wanted Ashlyn on a lot of things since she'd be in Orlando more often because of her contact termination with the national team. Ali on the other hand, being the hometown girl in DC had advantages but disadvantages at the same time. She was used for game advertisements, going on local news channels for the Olympic results and so on. Ali barely had time to even go to her own apartment half of the time. Even after the beginning of the media whirlwind, Jill and US Soccer sent out an email detailing that they'd meet up in New York City to have their celebratory media tour. They'd hit some major cities, four in total, before flying back to their NWSL teams. 

 

Ali was on a flight with Crystal as they landed in NYC and met up with the players in the airport. 

 

“Okay ladies, this is the celebration tour. There aren't any games this time around because of the fact that the nwsl season is in full swing. However, you guys will hit a few cities and do media. Draw in more fans while enjoying the additions that US Soccer is going to provide. It won't take more than a week and a half, so you'll only miss one game max with your teams.” Jill informed. 

 

The players nodded and gathered up their belongings before quickly piling into the team vans. Despite the fact that it was Fall, NYC was quite chilly and none was ready to fall sick with the flu.

 

Ali whipped out her phone and frowned when it showed 8:25 pm. Ashlyn had sent her a text around 4 but she hadn't had the time to reply since she was packing and flying. However, she hadn't realized that there were some from the morning and early afternoon. She'd reply to them but honestly her hands were freezing, despite being a DC girl, this NYC early winter was brutal. So she placed the phone back into her pocket and waited for the vans to come to a stop at the hotel. 

 

Once at the hotel they, took their room keys and dropped their bags off in their rooms before meeting back down in the lobby to head out for dinner. 

 

Ali felt that her fingers had effectively thawed out, so she rechecked her phone. 

 

**Ashlyn: Good morning beautiful, sorry we haven't talked as much, been swamped. How's your day going? 9:45 AM**

**Ashlyn: Any chance you're free for a call this afternoon? I could use someone to talk to. 12:20 PM**

**Ashlyn: You know, even a haphazard text back couldn't hurt. 6:13 PM**

**Ashlyn: Nevermind, just text back when you're free. Night Ali. 7:50 PM**

 

“Shit.” Ali cursed softly but not softly enough.

 

“What's going on?” Whitney asked and leaned over. “Oh, I see.” She replied after Ali held the phone over for her to see. 

 

Ali quickly typed out a response but the moment she went to press send, her phone died. “Oh my god, the universe hates my guts.” Ali groaned.

 

“Possibly or you just forgot to charge your phone while traveling. Honestly she probably thinks you're willingly ignoring her. When was the last time you guys talked?” Whit asked. 

 

Ali opened her mouth to ring out an answer but stopped short. “I don't...I actually can't remember and I feel horrible about that.”

 

“You both were busy, just charge your phone when we get back to the hotel and talk to her.” Whit decided. 

 

Ali nodded and leaned back in the seat. 

 

JJ leaned over into their seat and squeezed Ali's shoulders, “I've never seen you so put out over someone before. You two have been together for about two months now, and you're pretty committed. I'm happy for the both of you.”

 

“I don't want to hurt her. She’s great and I really do miss her, I've just been so busy lately.” Ali sighed. “I feel terrible because it's like I didn't even remember her. She's my wife and I'm forgetting her.”

 

“Don't be so hard on yourself. You both were busy and it took away from yall relationship. Once we get to the hotel, charge your phone and ring her up. Skype call her if that's what you're feeling.” Whit suggested. 

 

“Reminds me of Zach and I. We're always busy and on different sides of the country. In college it was easy because we always saw each other but once we got into our separate careers, things got harder. Even to this day, it's still hard but we figure it out. Not perfectly but we figure it out.” JJ explained, sympathizing with her fellow defender. She knew how bad these long distance relationships could be, but they were manageable and if she could help, then she would. 

 

“Yea, thanks JJ.” Ali said gratefully. 

 

JJ patted her shoulder before sitting back in her seat. “Good, now let's enjoy some expensive, free dinner.”

 

“Amen to that.” Syd called out. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The team enjoyed a very nice dinner at an expensive restaurant. Even though they were in their team issued travel gear, the restaurant made sure to take care of the Olympians and gave everything to them on the house. Media outlets had followed them to the restaurant but the owners pulled the curtains in the building, so the players didn't have to deal with the flashes from the cameras. 

 

They were going to head back to the hotel but the amount of fans and media that hung out in the chilly NYC evening weather for then, caused Jill to go ahead and take a pictures and sign autographs, all the while doing a little interview for the media outlets. The players took their time with the fans and media outlets, and went back to the vans when it hit 11 PM. They had morning interviews to do and Jill wanted them to get going. 

 

They all stiffly huddled back into the warmth of the vans and headed back to the hotel. First thing Ali did when she got back to the room was plug in her phone before taking a well needed hot shower. She climbed into bed and turned on her phone. 

 

“What the hell?” Ali mumbled to herself as she looked at the notifications from Instagram and Twitter. She scrolled through both social media platforms. Ali wasn't insecure, or at least she didn't like to think of herself as insecure, but she wasn't immune to being cheated on or having a moment of thinking she was being cheated on. She was human and what she saw in these pictures people were tagging her in, looked a whole lot like cheating. 

 

The pictures in question had Ashlyn wrapped around with plenty of people but one woman had multiple pictures with her wife. This woman was incredibly handsy and flirtatious with _her_ wife. The worst part was the fact that Ashlyn didn't look uncomfortable. She had a smile that showed off her dimple while the woman hung off of her. The other picture had Ashlyn pressing a kiss to her cheek while the woman hugged her with a grin. The comments and tweets tagging her, all had the shared topic of, _”Do you think Ali would be okay with this”, “Didn't understand why she gave you another chance”, “What a player,”_ etc. And usually Ali didn't entertain much fan comments pertaining to her private life but she couldn't help but listen to the many fans leaving said comments. 

 

Taking a quick look at the home wrecker’s social media, showed she'd been pining for _her_ wife for months. It just so happened that they ended up in the same club, on the same night, and the bitch; excuse her language, took that opportunity to whore it up next to her wife. And apparently, her dumb wife was shacking it up and being extremely flirtatious back with the home wrecker. She was hurt but more so pissed. How dare Ashlyn complain about Ali not calling her back, but here she was, letting some woman hang off of her. If Ashlyn wanted a text response, then Ali would give it to her. 

 

So as petty as her next action might have been, she didn't really have much regrets for it. Ali took a screenshot of the few pictures of Ashlyn and the woman, and sent it back to Ashlyn in a text message with the words **Hope you had fun. How's that for a haphazard text back.** She also noticed that the text she'd tried to send earlier didn't go through. And she didn't feel bad, there was no way, she'd sit back and be disrespected by the actions of whatever Ashlyn felt like doing. 

 

Ali shut off her phone before tossing it back on the night stand to charge. She didn't want to see Ashlyn's reply. If the keeper had something to say, well Ali wasn't going to sit around and wait for Ashlyn to call or text or anything. She was more than okay with letting Ashlyn stew in it for a while. At that moment, Whit came out of bathroom in her sleep clothes. 

 

“How'd it go?” She asked before collapsing into her own bed. 

 

“Perfectly. She didn't pick up but it's fine, I sent her back a text.” Ali answered before covering herself in blankets. 

 

“See. All that worrying was unnecessary.” Whit voiced.

 

“Yup, you were right. Night Whit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has those insecurities that take control at times when you should've been rational. :o


	18. We're Talking In Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start to a better Monday :P

“Hey Ash!”

 

Ashlyn pulled her pillow over her head at her cousin’s voice. They went out last night for his job promotion, and Ashlyn would have to say that they went too hard, drinking worse because she was sporting a terrible headache. 

 

“Ash! Get your lazy ass up right now!” Corey called out once again before going into the room and smacking the crap out of her legs. 

 

“God dammit! What do you want, you pest?” Ashlyn groaned before sitting up and smacking him with her pillow.

 

“I was gonna head down to the marina for some fishing, but I grabbed your phone instead.” Corey started.

 

Ashlyn shrugged and dragged herself out of bed, “I'm not gonna kill you if you use my phone, dude.”

 

Corey tossed the phone to his cousin with a look. “Not the point. Ali texted you at like 11 pm, and she's so pissed at you. I know a passive aggressive text when I see one. My wife sends them all the time.”

 

Ashlyn looked through her phone and groaned so loud that Nala came in barking. “Just fuck me.” Ashlyn ran her hands over her face before tossing her phone. 

 

“You're gonna have to call her dude. Not unless you want her to think you're hiding something.” Corey stated. 

 

“But I'm not hiding anything! She was annoying as hell but wanted a picture. I just wanted her to leave me alone.” Ashlyn explained loudly. 

 

Corey raised up his hands in defense, “I'm not your wife, dude. But if Jessie saw those pics and they had me in them, she'd skin my hide so fast. Believe me, I can see why Ali would be pissed.”

 

“Ugh, I just wanted to help you enjoy your promotion. Not this crap.” Ashlyn grumbled and stomped into her bathroom. 

 

“I know bro, welcome to married life. Some days it's bliss and sometimes you're walking on red tide fish.” Corey informed before taking Nala to get some food. “Get dressed, we're going to the marina to go fishing.”

 

Ashlyn brushed her teeth and showered, since she hadn't yesterday. She grabbed her discarded phone from what seemed like a million blankets before dialing in Ali's number. The ring went all the way to voice mail. Ashlyn sighed and typed out a quick text message and sent it before grabbing her wallet for the marina. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The team had just finished their first interview on some popular NYC morning show. Jill made sure everyone silenced their phones beforehand so once they were finally off set, almost everyone went to their phones. Ali saw Ashlyn's text message: 

 

**Ashlyn: Call me back Ali, we should really talk.**

 

Ali responded with a simple message of “I'm busy”. Before she got the chance to put her phone away, Ashlyn replied. 

 

**Ashlyn: Clearly not busy enough. Don't fight me on this, okay. Just call me back.**

 

Ali rolled her eyes and placed her phone back into her pocket.

 

The team went out breakfast at some huge breakfast tourist spot. The food was great and free, which Syd never failed to remind them of. Even though they've been to NYC for some games in the past, it fun that they could just relax and be a tourist. They took pictures for each other's social media accounts before heading off to Central Park for a photograph and signing session. Once they got there, the place is packed with fans and media waiting for the team to begin. 

 

The players all split up to divide and conquer. Ali figures the best thing to do is to start of with TMZ, they're bound to harass you about changing teams, so getting it over with is what you want. 

 

The man with the TMZ logo large on his shirt and a Go Pro in his hand. “Hello and good morning Ali, great feeling being an Olympian huh?”

 

“Good morning, but yea, winning the Olympics was a great experience. It's been huge difference from training in Rio to playing for the Spirit, but Crystal and I are ready to go. We wanted three points but the tie was something we can work with.” Ali smiled. 

 

“Your wife wasn't making it easy on you, was she? We could see you going for goal a few times and she just wasn't going to let you score, huh?” the TMZ reporter asked. 

 

“Oh definitely. We both professionals so no way she'd let a Spirit player score.” Ali replied. 

 

“So when should we expect the change of teams from either you or Ashlyn? I mean, look at Leroux, she's on Kansas now to be with her husband.” the man with a tag of Henry said. 

 

And there it was, the redundant question that Ali could've sworn she'd answered already before. “Uh Ashlyn and I haven't decided on that but we're both very committed to our teams, so we'll see. Honestly, we're happy where we are, so no moving in the near future.”

 

“Okay, fair enough, Leroux and Morgan didn't move immediately either. So who knows. Last question, I have no idea if you’ve seen these but I'm wondering what you have to say about it.” Henry asked before bringing out his tablet and showing Ali the pictures from yesterday. The only difference was that he had a video that she hadn't seen. The video showed Ashlyn and the home wrecker dancing briefly before Ashlyn moves away in the direction of someone that Ali thought was her cousin. Right before the video ended, she saw the woman hug Ashlyn from behind. 

 

Ali squared her jaw instantly, before changing it just as fast to a smile. “Never seen it, but this interview is over.” Ali walked off towards the photo area. A big part of her wanted to cry, a very large part of her wanted to go into the van and sob her eyes out because everything in her head told her that Ashlyn cheated on her. Every picture and video just made her brain confirm and keep confirming that something went on in that club. 

 

But she kept it at bay and smiled for more pictures. If anyone could tell something was off, they didn't say.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ashlyn leaned back in the boat with her fishing line cast, along with her cousin and Serv.

 

“So on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst. How bad do you think this is between you and Ali?” Serv asked quietly since they were fishing.

 

“Fucked.” Ashlyn mumbled which elicited a snort from Corey. Ashlyn kicked at him before sending a nasty glare. 

 

Corey shrugged and reeled in his line to reveal a worn shoe. He tossed it in the back of the boat. “I'm just laughing because there’s no lie in what you just said. You are so fucked.” 

 

“I know, wise ass.” Ashlyn muttered once again.

 

“Serv, you know they haven't talked yet?” Corey stated and Serv raised his eyebrows. “Gimme your phone, Ash.” Once he got his cousin's phone, he showed Servando exactly what he was talking about.

 

“Oh my god dude. You need to call her, like now.” Serv pointed out and went back to his line.

 

“I’ve tried. She doesn't want to talk to me I didn't cheat on her, I'd never do that to someone. What's worse is she thinks that lowly of me to do something like that.” Ashlyn sighed and reeled in a small fish before tossing it back. 

 

“The pictures don't help, you know. If I saw Alex like that, my mind would wander too. Couple that with the fact that you two haven't talked for a while now.” Serv added. 

 

“I know man. We were in a great place and now there's this and it blows. I just want to talk to her but since we're not physically together, there's nothing I can do but wait until she gets back.” Ashlyn stated and tossed her line back out. 

 

“You want me to tell Alex to help?” Serv asked. 

 

Ashlyn shrugged. “You can try but I feel like Alex will just put a foot up my ass for fucking up once again.”

 

“True, but it might help you in the long run. So just let me know.” Serv reminded. 

 

Ashlyn hummed before reeling in a good size fish. “See that, maybe I do have some luck to myself.”

 

The group stayed on the water for another hour, this time in silence to catch more fish. After they were satisfied with the amount caught, they moved the boat over to the docks where other boats were docked. They dropped by the local fish market and dropped some off before doing the same at Ashlyn's grandparents place. 

 

“Aww all my babies are here.” Grandma Harris cheered and gave Ashlyn, Corey and Serv kisses on the cheek. “Ash and Serv, go ahead and put the fish in the kitchen. Corey go help grandpa start up the grill.”

 

They all followed grandma Harris’ instructions. Ashlyn began cleaning up the fish while Servando went out to the kennels to get Nala and Blue. Once out, the dogs ran over any piece of greenery they could in the backyard.

 

“I'm gonna take Nala and Blue out for a walk, they're energetic as hell.” Serv called out before leashing up the dogs and heading out. 

 

“I'll be in here smelling like fish guts.” Ashlyn joked as she got through three fishes. 

 

“Hey there, Sweet Pea. Those fish ready for the grill yet?” Grandpa Harris asked syst pressing a kiss to her head. 

 

“Almost. Just need to clean up three more and season them up.” Ashlyn answered. “Is mom and pop coming?”

 

“They sure are, in about an hour, so no lolly gagging on them fishes.” Grandpa Harris informed before having a few bottles of water and heading back out to the deck. 

 

Ashlyn finished up the rest of the fishes and handed then off to Corey and their grandpa. As she washed off her hands, her phone rang with a picture of Ali popping up. She muttered a little “oh boy”, before going outside to the patio to talk to her most likely infuriated wife. 

 

“Hey Ali, you're not busy right now?” Ashlyn asked while sitting down on the porch swing chair and took off her trucker hat. 

 

“No, I'm not busy. Let's talk because I'm sure you've seen my text message already. And I'm too tired to beat around the bush.” Ali stated. 

 

Ashlyn ran her hand through the clean hair on her head and sighed. “Well what do you think I did, Ali? Because you're angry and I find it hard to believe that you're angry at us not having talked for nearly an entire week.”

 

“Ashlyn you cheated, that much is obvious. I saw the pictures everyone took in that club. I saw how close and flirty the two of you were. So there, I'm saying you cheated. And it's quite messed up, how you do that after us not talking because we were _both_ busy.” Ali said harshly. 

 

“Cheated?! You really think I cheated on?” Ashlyn asked in complete bewilderment. 

 

“Yes! Should I spell it out for you?” Ali quipped. 

 

Ashlyn threw her free hands up in disbelief. “Look, what happened was that Corey got a job promotion, a pretty big one. We went out to a club with some family and friends to celebrate it. The woman in those photos was downright _obsessed_. She wouldn't leave us alone, but she kept saying that all she wanted was a picture with me and then she’d leave us alone. Ali, she'd been bothering us for almost an hour, I took a few pictures with her to get her to leave us alone. I wasn't flirting with her or anything. Ask Corey.”

 

“You didn't have to kiss her cheek. Your arm didn't have to be so low on her waist. You didn't have to dance with her and look like you were having a great time. In those pictures, it sure didn't look like she was a pest to you.” Ali argued. 

 

“Ali, I didn't do anything with her! I didn't cheat on you, I'd never do that! Why is that so hard to believe?” Ashlyn yelled. She was getting frustrated with the conversation. 

 

“Because of the pictures Ashlyn! If you saw me doing that with some woman or man, you'd jump down my throat because it looks fucking BAD!” Ali yelled right back. 

 

“Oh my god, I like _you_ , Ali. Not done random person. I'm not a cheater or a player, or whatever. I'm committed to you! Why can't you just admit that you're insecure, and you let it get the better of you? Then we can move on from this. We can actually talk about real things like-”

 

“Oh it's my fault because I'm _insecure_? Not yours because in just a few pictures, you managed to look like a template of someone who got caught cheating.” Ali argued. “Did you kiss her? Hand her your number? Is this my fault for not calling you back that day?” Ali asked simply. 

 

“Ali,” Ashlyn sighed. “I didn't do anything, and you didn’t do anything. I'm serious. I just wanted to get her to leave us alone. I took pictures with her so she'd leave. When I was dancing with friends, she tried to dance with me and I moved just as soon as she tried. I didn't do anything. And I wouldn't do anything.”

 

“So those pictures just happened to catch you in a precarious position? And you're telling me that if you were me, you would think anything happened?”

 

“Nothing happened! Yes, she liked me. Yes, she tried her hardest to do stuff with me. But even if I wanted to cheat on you; which I fucking don't and never will, the moment I drop my damn pants and she sees what’s there, she'll go running for the hills. I can't make out with anyone because I'll probably get hard and people will notice and think I’m a goddamn freak! _You_ , Ali, are one of the few genuine people that haven't treated me like a fucking freak because of it. Why would I throw that away?!” Ashlyn argued. She could feel the tears buildup in her eyes as her voice wavered when she spoke. Ashlyn loved her body, and there wasn't a thing she'd change about it. But it didn't always start out that way. It took a while before she grew into this mindset and loved herself. But she wasn't immune to people looking at her like she was a freak. And she sure as hell knew their words could hurt. Everyone could think she was hot, up until they found out she had a dick. So how could she even cheat? 

 

The line was silent for a while and Ashlyn sat there biting her bottom lip, hoping that they could be done with this conversation. However, Ali's next words, all of confirmed they weren't. 

 

“You could've just told security to kick her out. Didn't have to kiss her cheek, or smile with your dimple, which you only show when you're really happy. I've noticed that.” Ali spoke. 

 

“I could've. And I probably should've but I didn't think of it. Just enjoy the rest of the media tour. We're going in circles here and apparently I'm a no good cheater. So just whatever. Believe fucking Instagram and Twitter, but don't believe me.” Ashlyn stated with no malice in her tone, more so defeat and tiredness. “Just call me later, after you're done hating me.” 

 

Ashlyn hung up first and turned off her phone. She wiped at her eyes and took a few deep breaths before pulling her cap back over her messy wind swept hair. She looked up and saw Serv standing at the front of the patio with Nala and Blue, he had a worried expression on his face before removing the leashes from both Nala and Blue, letting them run off.

 

“Can I sit?” Serv asked.

 

Ashlyn kept looking ahead but nodded.

 

“I take it, it didn’t end well?”

 

“Yup, apparently my word means nothing to Ali. She’d rather believe everyone else but me.” Ashlyn muttered before kicking a little rock off of the porch.

 

Serv nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. “I heard what you told her and you are a great person, Ash. Yea, you make some mistakes but who doesn’t? I know how you struggled to get to the point of loving yourself, so don’t beat yourself up on this. Wipe your eyes and lets go in and enjoy today with the grandparents and grilled fish. Nala and Blue will know if you’re sad so chin up.”

 

Ashlyn chuckled before cracking a small smile. “Thanks Serv, I needed that a lot.”

 

Serv patted her back and stood from the patio seat. “You better hurry before Corey eats all the fish.”

 

“Oh the bottomless pit. Gram taught us how to eat but damn that guy just vacuums up food.” Ashlyn laughed and stood. They went back in the home but Ashlyn grabbed him back before they entered the boisterous kitchen. “Do you think she’ll call back?”

 

“Oh definitely. Will it be immediately, I don’t think so, but I’m sure she’s going to call sooner than later.” Serv reassured. “She’s not like you that waits nearly an entire week and a half before calling back to apologize.”

 

“Now I’m sorry I asked.” Ashlyn snorted and walked into the kitchen, only to get pounced on by Blue and Nala.

 

“You’re welcome is what you want to say.” Serv stated and gave her a bump with his hip as he walked by.

 

“Nope pretty sure it’s, shove it asswipe.” Ashlyn replied playfully.

 

“None of that language in this house, you untrained animals. Or you’ll be cleaning out your mouths with dish soap.” Grandma Harris warned.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Serv and Ashlyn both answered with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's more ;)


	19. We're Okay

It was pretty apparent that Ashlyn and Ali were fighting. Emphasis on were. However, as of right now, Ali felt like a complete jerk. The pictures and video she saw of Ashlyn we're incriminating but after Ashlyn explained how she had no desire to cheat on her or have an opportunity to cheat. Ali felt terrible. Hearing Ashlyn refer to herself as if she were some unloveable freak, broke her heart. And even though it’d only been two days since their argument, Ali was already getting ready to call her back. She couldn't even fathom why she thought Ashlyn would do something like that, but the damage was done and Ali wanted more than everything to fix it. She hated that she let two days of silence drag through between them. 

 

Ali stepped off the set of ESPN, heading backstage as some of the other players hung around for some fun extras. 

 

“Hello?” Ashlyn answered. 

 

“Ash, I'm sorry. You were right and I was on a silly fishing expedition. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that, I just…” Ali sighed.

“You just what, Ali?” Ashlyn asked, speaking over the noise in the Portland Thorns locker room. 

 

“I was...oh god dammit. I was jealous and insecure, and when I saw the pictures, it got worse.” Ali explained. “You're not a freak in my eyes, Ash. There are plenty of people who love you and if they don't, well forget about them.” Ali explained. “I'm really sorry Ash, I _do_ trust you. I guess because we hadn't talked for awhile, and I was busy and then saw the pictures, so I got stupidly jealous and let my insecurity show in a very stupid way instead of just talking to you.”

 

“It's alright, Ali. Apology accepted. Just no more cheating accusations. It really does hurt to be accused of something like that. I was serious when I said I would never do something like that. And I never want my spouse of all people to think that I'm capable of doing that. And also, give me a heads up next time.” Ashlyn snickered at the end to lighten the mood. Cheating accusations hurt, especially in her position and with her condition. But she had a lot of feelings for Ali and she didn’t want to lose her. Now that didn’t mean she would be there for Ali to blame things on, but she wanted to work through whatever came their way because she wanted to get to know more of Ali. She never lied when she said she missed her, even if it was for a few days. She was proud of her wife, that she could push beyond her insecurities and admit that was three driving force of things. 

 

“No more, I promise. And I'm truly sorry. I know you never would do that. I was just stupid and really sorry Ashlyn. I trust you but I let things get into my head and accused rather than have you clarify things for me.” Ali answered seriously. She knew not too far down that Ashlyn wouldn’t do something like cheating. But she was insecure and jealousy reared its ugly head in their time apart. “Heads up about what?” Ali pondered curiously. 

 

Ashlyn spoke to someone in the background before speaking to her wife again. “Apology accepted babe. But heads up to the fact that I can only take pictures with men. And if there's women, then I'm wearing a shirt with your face blown up on it with the words, ‘I'm happily married to this hot woman’.”

 

“You'll have to send me one with your face, if we're going to make it equal.” Ali smiled into the phone. 

 

“Oh I'll send you a lot of things.” Ashlyn replied on a suggestive tone. 

 

“I bet. But I'm surrounded by a bunch of children so let's keep _those ideas_ in our heads for right now.” Ali informed. “Anyways, have a great game today. Crush it.”

 

“Thank you babe. Have a good time out there on the media tour stuff.” Ashlyn said.

 

“Skype call after your game?” Ali asked hopefully. 

 

Ashlyn nodded even though Ali couldn't see it. “Of course. See you soon.”

 

“Bye Ash.” Ali said before hanging up. 

 

Whit closed her book with a passive but leading look. “Everything better?”

 

“Yes, Whit and I'm not lying this time.”

 

“You two are so volatile with each other, I swear it'll give someone whiplash. One day you're fighting, then the next you're loving. You both need to figure it out or one day yall off and on again tendencies will break one of you.” Whit stated seriously.

 

“I know, really, I do. We're just...we're still learning about each other. And these things are bound to happen. But I'm just glad that despite all the fighting and the insecurities, we still find our relationship worthwhile.” Ali said, rolling over to face the TV in their California hotel room. “It'd be so easy for us to just call it quits, you know? We’ve only been married for three months max, but we’d both rather yell at each other one day and fix it the next. Of course we aren't going to keep doing that, but we still care about us. We really care about the commitment we took towards each other when we put these rings on, so I’ll fight for us no matter what.”

 

“Alright, if say so. Just be kind to each other. Nobody on the team wants to see either of you hurt or fighting.” Whit stated before climbing out of bed to go down for dinner. “Besides, I’m really happy for you two. Beyond happy actually. You really seem to bring out the best in each other.”

 

“Just a heads up, Whit. We're watching Ashlyn's game when we get back in here.” Ali grinned and followed. 

 

“Oh the ever dutiful wife. You're lucky she's my friend, otherwise, I'd tell you to kick rocks.” Whitney joked.

 

~~~~~~

 

The Pride were playing Portland; which was never an easy feat, but the Pride were leading the Thorns 2-1 late into the second half. Catley had run down Nadim’s ball and kicked it out for a Thorn's corner. Ashlyn shouted out orders over the incredibly loud PDX crowd. Ashlyn's voice was one that could be heard no matter what, if she could command a backline and defense in the World Cup and Olympics. Then she could sure as hell do it in Portland. She smoothed her drenched hair out of her eyes as she she saw Shim standing by the corner flag. The moment the ball was served, Ashlyn could read the flight of the ball and knew it was hers. She yelled out “mine” before flying off her line, leaping and punching the ball right out of the air. However, at the same time she punched the ball away, she blacked out. 

 

~~~~~~

 

“What the hell! That was clearly intentional!” Pinoe yelled as they all watched Ashlyn get checked over the the medical crew. 

 

“Please be okay.” Ali whispered as she squeezed Crystal's hand while she stared holes into the TV. Ashlyn wasn't moving much from the time she was hit to now. The onside paramedics rushed over to the Pride trainers. “She's not okay.” Ali whispered while watching the entire thing. 

 

“I would think taking an elbow to the face would hurt like shit.” Whit stated carefully. 

 

The paramedics and both team doctors tried to help Ashlyn onto the gurney but the keeper refused. The camera zoomed in and when Ashlyn turned her head everyone in the hotel room and Providence Park could see the broken nose and large cut on Ashlyn's forehead. The audible gasp was heard throughout the stadium and the commentators all of relayed that concern. 

 

“Just get on the gurney, baby.” Ali whispered almost silently to herself. It was crazy how she went from completely content from this morning's phone call with Ashlyn, to nearly devastated as she watched the keeper continue to bleed all over her jersey all the while looking dazed and in pain. 

 

Ali, more than anything, wanted Ashlyn to be okay. Her chest was tight as she saw the scene unfold before her from the TV screen. She felt Alex grab her other hand in a comforting hold. 

 

The players in the room watched as the medical emergency staff gathered their equipment and started to head off the field. Ashlyn's eyebrow laceration was cleaned and bandaged. While her broken nose was set and packed with gauze in both nostrils. She changed out of her bloodied jersey and donned a clean one before taking the ball from the ref while talking to him.

 

“They can't just let her go back on the pitch, can they?! She looked like she was initially knocked out after the contact from Sinc.” Moe argued while keeping her eyes on the TV screen. 

 

“I really don’t know.” JJ shrugged in confusion. She hoped they didn't let her back on because the hit looked bad, however, from the looks of it, they were allowing her to go back out and finish the second half. 

 

“Why can't she just let them take her off? Why is she being stubborn?” Ali stated. 

 

Crystal held up a finger, “I think that it's because Orlando is fighting for a playoff spot. I’m not excusing her behavior but I think that’s the reason.” 

 

“Ugh, I swear if that's the reason, I'll kick her ass. She's frustrating. I get it, but so frustrating.” Ali said as Ashlyn stood where the foul happened and placed the ball down to restart the game. 

 

The players continued to watch the high intensity game and with each save Ashlyn made, Ali squeezed Crystal and Alex's hands tighter. They went through the last 25 minutes of the second half on the seats of their pants. Nearly jumping out of their skin when Ashlyn was caught out in the last few seconds of stoppage time. Sinclair chipped the ball while Ashlyn backtracked, but the keeper was fast enough to just reach the shot and tip the ball over the bar just as the whistle blew. 

 

The room erupted in cheers over the save but stopped when they still saw Ashlyn laying on the turf with her eyes screwed shut. The medical staff rushed back over and immediately called for the gurney back. They quickly loaded her up and took her off the field. 

 

“She's so not okay.” Pinoe stated as the camera feed cut to the post game interviews.  
Ali stood from the bed and grabbed her bags, stuffing her strewn about clothing into the bag before sitting in front if the computer.  
“Ali, want to tell us what you're doing?” Alex asked, her tone full of worry. 

 

Ali typed away on the keyboard and clicked a few things before closing off the Web browser. “I have to go. She's in the hospital and I don't know if she's okay.”

 

“Can you even find a plane ticket right now? It's nearly 10 pm right now.” Alex asked. 

 

Ali shouldered her bag, “Surprisingly, there's tickets. They were kind of pricey, but nothing I can't afford. I'm going to tell Jill and then go. I have to be at the airport in less than an hour and a half.”

 

“Well good luck. If there's anyone that's going to make and succeed with this crazy, fast paced plan, it'll be you Kriegs.” Whit said. 

 

Crystal nodded before standing to hug the defender. “Go get ya wife, and don't forget to Skype us when you get there. Now go before you miss that plane.”

 

Ali grinned and hugged everyone in the hotel room before informing Jill of what she needed to do. Jill was completely fine with it, and only told her to hurry so she didn't miss her flight. She also sent a text message to Ashlyn asking how she was. Ali quickly entered the Uber and drummed her fingers impatiently as they drove towards LAX airport.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ali pushed open the door of Ashlyn's room, it was nearly 1 AM, and after a good amount finagling on Ali's part to the hospital staff, to even still be allowed into the hospital at this time. 

 

The scene in front of her was difficult to take in, the splotches of black and blue bruising scattered around the keeper’s face was definitely a hard thing to process. She cared for Ashlyn, she cared a lot so she wanted the keeper to be okay no matter what. 

 

Ashlyn was asleep so Ali lightly placed her bag on the floor before taking the seat next to Ashlyn's bag. She gently and carefully ran her fingers through Ashlyn's hair. Despite the bruising and cuts on her face, Ashlyn looked peacefully asleep. Ali stood and quietly rummaged through the hospital closet and removed a blanket. She got herself comfortable in the semi-uncomfortable chair and went to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Ali woke up to loud laughter and dimmed lights. 

 

“What the?” Ali murmured. 

 

“Hey you, you're awake.” Ashlyn smiled down at her wife before wincing and touching her bandaged forehead. 

 

Ali looked around the room and saw the many members of the Pride and Thorns in the room joking around with each other. 

 

“Are you supposed to have this many people in the room?” Ali asked and removed her blanket. 

 

“Eh, I have a slight concussion and a broken nose and a cut on my brow line. Thanks Sinc.” Ashlyn teased the contrite forward. 

 

Sinc gave her arm a light punch. “I've apologized a million times Ash. How long will you make me suffer?”

 

“As long as it's still funny. Anyways, you guys, meet my wife Ali. She was all the way in Cali but flew up here to Portland.” Ashlyn grinned but was faced with a few looks. “What?”

 

“You know soccer is a small world right? We already know Ali and know she's your wife.” Nadim pointed out. “We didn't know she'd fly out here though.”

 

“Yea yea, let a gal brag. An injured gal might I add.” Ashlyn said and laughed when Sinclair groaned. 

 

Ali came over to lean on Ashlyn's bedside and lightly touched her cheek. “Are you okay though? I saw you go down twice and despite the fact that you're laughing around today. I'd really like to hear how you are.”

 

Ashlyn took Ali's hand in her own. “I'm okay, I promise. I'm out for a week though for precaution. But other than looking like a Picasso painting, I'm okay babe.” Ashlyn gave Ali’s arm a little tug to coax her down. Once she relented, Ashlyn kissed her deeply. “Thank you for being here, I didn't expect that at all, but I absolutely love you being here for me.”

 

Ali kissed her again before pulling away, “I had to. When I saw you go down, I swear my heart was going to burst from my chest. As cheesy as it sounds, I wasn't going to be okay until I saw you. Skype wasn't going to cut it.”

 

“I don't care how cheesy it is. I love it.” Ashlyn smiled but kept ahold of Ali's hand. “So how was the media tour?”

 

“It was great, tiring but fun. Lots of media and fans. We took the time to visit some great restaurants and tourist attractions but I really missed you not being a part of it.” Ali explained while brushing some of her hair away from the bandage on her face. 

 

The nurse walked into the room and smiled at all the players inside. “Well Mrs.Harris, you are all ready to be discharged. But take it easy, please. No soccer or anything other than walking your dog.”

 

“Yes ma'am, I'm ready to get out of this ass showing gown.” Ashlyn said while fist pumping. 

 

Kaylyn held up Ashlyn's bag, “I brought your bag with extra clothes. So you can definitely change when we leave.”

 

“Just leave the hospital gown on the bed when you're done and check out.” the nurse smiled once again before leaving the room. 

 

The players all hugged and said goodbye before leaving the room for the couple. 

 

Ashlyn stood from the bed, not without knowingly flashing Ali her bare ass.

 

“You fucking would.” Ali snorted and dug through Ashlyn's bag for a pair of underwear.

 

“Don't lie, you like it.” Ashlyn pointed out before pulling off the gown and taking the underwear handed to her and slipping them on. “Do you think sex is on that can't do list?” She asked and was promptly hit with a shirt.

 

“Yes, now put it on.” Ali laughed.

 

“Yes my love.” Ashlyn cheesed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for weeks but needed heavy duty editing. I don't want people to think that I just now added in a injury because of what happened in last night's game. I very much hope Ashlyn is okay and just needs some good ol rest.


	20. Thoughts of Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day :D

“Ali!” Ashlyn called out from inside the defender's DC apartment shower. 

 

Ali walked in with a bowl of cereal and a knowing look. “What Ashlyn? This is like the fifth time you've called me while you're in the shower.” 

 

Ashlyn turned off the shower head and stepped out onto the rug. She grabbed a towel so she could dry off. “No baby, I'm done. I just need you to help me change my bandage.”

 

“So you're not asking me to bring the shampoo that’s right next to you?” Ali asked sarcastically but playfully. 

 

“I'm serious, Ali.” Ashlyn deadpanned before sitting on the bathroom counter. “Fix me up Doc. That's pretty hot, huh?” Ashlyn pulled her closer by the shirt until she stood between her legs. 

 

Ali smirked and brought out the first aid kit. She made quick work of covering the already healing cut on her brow line. “Aren't you a bit frisky this morning?”

 

“Well, can you blame me? I have my exceedingly beautiful wife playing doctor on me. I can't help but be a bit frisky. And on a side note, it's been nearly two weeks since we've had a little naked romp. Your lady wants to make sweet love to you.” Ashlyn all but purred and brought Ali closer. 

 

“Hmmm,” Ali hummed and wrapped her arms around the keeper's shoulders before kissing her softly and gradually deepening it. “That may be true, but it has only been two days since you came back from the hospital.”

 

Ashlyn stepped down from the counter, allowing her towel to drop before lifting Ali up into her arms. “Indulge me.”

 

“You know we have lunch with my family today, right?” Ali informed before kissing her wife hard. 

 

Ashlyn broke apart only to speak. “What time is it at?” She asked while nipping down her throat, making Ali moan softly. 

 

“At 12:40.” Ali gasped when she felt Ashlyn's hand trail under her house dress. 

"And what time is it now?" Ashlyn breathed while leaving marks down the expanse of Ali's neck and collarbone. 

Ali's fingers tangled in the short brown hair of Ashlyn before leaning her head back, showing more skin for Ashlyn to have at. "11:20." She moaned as Ashlyn’s hands glided down her back and landed on her ass with a good squeeze. 

 

“Oh we can definitely work with that.” Ashlyn stated as she carried a laughing Ali to her bedroom.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ali ran out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for both herself and Ashlyn. However, she screeched loudly when she saw her brother standing in the kitchen with wide eyes. She nearly fell backwards because of the surprise. 

 

“For shame, Alex! Put some clothes on!” Kyle yelled back with his hands flying up to cover his eyes. 

 

“Why are you here?!” Ali yelled while running to her bedroom. 

 

“Why are _you_ buck naked!? Besides, _you_ gave me a key.” Kyle argued back but stayed in the kitchen. 

 

“It's my apartment! I can cook naked if I wanted to. Heck even clean naked if I wanted to. Why? Because it's my apartment.” Ali reasoned and slammed her bedroom door. 

 

Ashlyn pulled on one of her t-shirts and boxer briefs before sitting on the bed. “Would you really clean this place naked?” She asked with a rather mischievous look. 

 

“Hush, we just had sex. Besides, we all know if I tried, you wouldn't allow me to.” Ali pointed out. “Kyle, why are you here?” She said, calling out to her brother.

 

“Because we have lunch with the rents and you're busy prancing around your apartment bucket naked. Now if you want to be a good sister and take pity on your poor poor brother, who had to see you naked, tell me if Ashlyn is in your room.” Kyle called out. 

 

“Oh fucking hell, yes Kyle, she's here. Who else would I be naked with?” Ali asked rhetorically. 

 

“Okay, don't get snippy on me. Yall asses are late, so get dressed and don't make me wait because ya boy is hungry.” Kyle stated and sat in front of the tv. 

 

Ali rolled her eyes, closed her bedroom door and dug through her dresser for clothes. “Ash don't wear shorts, it's damn near winter. The heater is on for a reason.”

 

“Well I could be wearing shorts if you moved to Florida with me.” Ashlyn muttered and kicked off her shorts before pulling on some presentable joggers, a long sleeve and crew neck sweater. “Noooo, I'm stuck in a fucking warped version of fucking Frozen.”

 

Ali punched her arm with a glare. “First off, I'm not moving to Orlando, I like the Spirit. Second, this is winter, plenty of states go through it. And thirdly, don't talk shit about Frozen.”

 

“Fucking hell, you need some food in you.” Ashlyn grumbled while rubbing her arm. 

 

Ali finished dressing and kissed her cheeks, “Let's go.”

 

Kyle stood and faked a yawn as if they took forever. “Well finally, the lovebirds made it out. Ooo Ashlyn, your face. Did my sister do that?” He asked seriously. 

 

Ashlyn roared with laughter before bending over with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Kyle! No, I did not. Why would ask that?” Ali gasped in complete disbelief. 

 

“I mean, you can get pretty violent with the threats and hitting, so I put two and two together and voila.” Kyle pointed to Ashlyn's laughing form. 

 

“You two are absolute dickheads.” Ali replied and stomped outside of her apartment. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The Krieger parents gave their children tight hugs but stopped short of Ashlyn. 

 

“What on Earth happened to your face?” Deb asked in horror while looking her over.

 

“Ali fucked her up.” Kyle snickered and received swift hits from both his parents and sister. 

 

“Kyle!” All three yelled. 

 

“Ali didn't do any of this, Kyle is being ridiculous. I got hit with an elbow during a game, broke my nose and split my brow line.” Ashlyn explained. She wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder and kissed her forehead. “This woman here has been taking great care of me.”

 

“Okay, I know how Alex can get sometimes. I had to make sure.” Deb explained. 

 

“She gave one of her exes a black eye before.” Ken chimed in with a chuckle. 

 

Ali groaned, “She cheated on me, in front of me, and then proceeded to try and kiss me. I reacted accordingly.”

 

“Damn, did I marry Amanda Nunez? Remind me not to royally piss her off.” Ashlyn teased but held Ali close to her. 

 

Ken clapped his hands together, “Well let's go eat, no use standing out here in the snow.”

 

They all went into the Krieger home and were immediately hit with the delicious aromas of a very home cooked meal. Ashlyn all of gravitated to the kitchen in search of the food. 

 

“Now now, take off your jacket before you get snow everywhere.” Deb mildly chastised before going to the kitchen to check the food. 

 

Ashlyn slipped off her crewneck and made an embellished shiver. “Deb?”

 

“Yes sweetie.” Deb called back. 

 

“Can you get Ali to move in with me in- Argh!” Ashlyn doubled over in pain from Ali's fist in her gut. 

 

“What was that sweetie?” Deb said while wiping her hands. “Alex what did you do?”

 

“She wants me to move to Florida because she hates the cold. She's being a huge dork about it.” Ali explained. 

 

“Well have you two thought about moving? I mean during the off-season, will trades be made? Or will you both continue the long distance?” Deb asked. 

 

“Mom, we don't know. We're fine like this.” Ali stated. 

 

Ken patted her shoulder, “Sweetheart, I love you but that isn't true. I hear you pine on and on about how much you miss Ashlyn, among other things your poor old man shouldn't be subjected to. So I do think a move will pop up sometime in the future.” 

 

“Speaking of things we ‘shouldn't be subjected to’, Alex here decided that not only did she want to be late, but she also wanted to run stark-” Kyle jumped back to avoid his sister's hand. “Don't hit me. My undeserving eyes had to see your naked butt running around your apartment, so I will embarrass you for payback.”

 

“Oh my goodness, I think we already know why.” Deb laughed before heading back into the kitchen. 

 

Ken grumbled something and moved to his recliner to turn on the tv.

 

“Your family is just like mine when it comes to embarrassing each other.” Ashlyn stated and sat on the loveseat. She grunted in surprise when Ali plopped down into her lap. “Hey there.”

 

Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's shoulders before kissing her lightly. “Do you think one of us should move?”

 

Ashlyn shrugged and drummed her fingers on Ali's thighs. “I don't know. It depends. I won't force you to move down south with me, but I definitely wouldn't oppose it. I’d love to wake up to you everyday. But if we're not ready yet to make a decision, then seeing your face through Skype is more than fine.”

 

“I swear you're perfect sometimes.” Ali replied and ran her hands through Ashlyn's hair. “You could always move up here with me in loving, cold winter of DC.” She teased while moving her fingers through the growing dark hair on Ashlyn's head.

 

Ashlyn put on her best grumpy look. “You know how I feel about this _bitter, cold_ weather. Besides, you glow in Orlando weather.”

 

Ali clucked her tongue before standing as her mother came out from the kitchen.

 

“Lunch is ready. Pork cutlets and ravioli, I know it's not the best for your soccer diets but I want you to eat it or this old woman will be immensely hurt.” Deb guilt tripped.

 

“Oh you don't have to guilt trip me to eat, my Nana taught us well.” Ashlyn laughter before shoving a fork full of the pasta in her mouth. “This is really great.”

 

“Alex doesn't cook when you two are together?” Ken asked. 

 

Ashlyn hummed before shaking her head. “Not really, maybe only breakfast if I remember correctly.”

 

“Huh that's odd, Deb taught her almost everything she knows. Kyle as well.” Ken explained and ate. 

 

“Why haven't you cooked for me? I have for you.” Ashlyn asked around the food in her mouth. 

 

Ali took a sip of her water and held up a finger. “Liquid carbs.”

 

“You serious? Really? Well shit, I'll throw them out if it'll get me this kind of food.” Ashlyn admitted. 

 

“You two are a trip. So Ash, when do you think they'll reinstate you to the national team? You know, if they choose to.” Kyle asked, breaking the welcomed silence. 

 

“Uh I mean, I think they'll call me back. I've definitely learned my lesson, and I miss the team. It's been nearly a month since I've been suspended, and well I miss it. But if they don't then they don't. I made my bed so I'll lie in it.” Ashlyn voiced. 

 

Ali reached over and took her hand with a squeeze, “You'll get the call back, babe. I know you will.”

 

“Enough about me, where's dessert?” Ashlyn grinned. 

 

They finished up dinner with some amazing concoction of hot chocolate that made Ashlyn beg, literal begging, for the recipe. Deb assured the keeper that Ali knew the recipe for it. Kyle tried to give the keeper a little touch up on her hair but Ali nearly chewed his head off because she adored the floppy yet fluffy hair that Ashlyn had now. They ended with an unplanned movie and left with a few care packages from the Krieger parents. 

 

By the time they got back to Ali’s apartment, they were absolutely drained. Ashlyn dropped face first into the mattress with a groan after changing her clothes. 

 

“I'm so full, I swear I can't remember the last time I was this full.” Ashlyn mumbled into the pillow. 

 

Ali got situated next to her and kissed her cheek until Ashlyn turned to face her, before joining their lips in a slow embrace. 

 

“I'm too full to do anything, babe, sorry.” Ashlyn chuckled slowly before kissing her again. 

 

“I know, goodnight babe.”

 

“Hey Al, did you really mean what you said at your parents place? That you think they'll call me back?” Ashlyn asked as she wrapped her arms around the defender and pulled her into her chest. 

 

Ali's fingers drew random patterns on the keeper's strong torso and nodded. “Of course. This team needs you, and I love Alyssa but I don't see anyone doing what you did in the Olympics. We all miss you on the team. Just give it some time and it'll be worth it.”

 

“I like the sound of that. Actually, I really love the sound of that.” Ashlyn smiled at the thought of joining the team again. She knew that she'd voice her concerns in the future if she had any gripes within the team dynamics. And she was lucky, she had a great woman to help her whenever she was headstrong or bone headed. And to be frank, Ashlyn was more than ready to listen to her. 

 

“We'll mark the day when I'm right and then we'll celebrate.” Ali mumbled sleepily. 

 

Ashlyn kissed her forehead and held her even closer. “Yes we will. Night, baby.”


	21. Planning The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday yall :)

The NWSL ended without either the Spirit or the Pride making the final. It ended up being a second repeat of Kansas City against Seattle, and Kansas City winning the title for the second time. The Pride in fact didn't make the playoffs, just by a few points. Whereas the Spirit did make the playoffs but were bumped out by Seattle.

 

Seeing as how Ashlyn didn't make the playoffs, she flew up to Seattle to cheer Ali on. Despite the loss, Ashlyn bared the cold for 90 minutes as a very supportive spouse. She even went as far as to look like a walking billboard for the Spirit team. It was far from preferred but she was cold and it'd have to make due. Ashlyn was also a bit too much for the game but seeing that she was in the off-season, she had one or two beers that made yelling curse words at the referee so much easier. By the end of the game, Ashlyn's ass had nearly fallen off because of the rain and cold, metaphorically of course. She made sure to all of carry her wife with her to Florida and out of the wet and freezing Seattle winter. 

 

So here they were, lounging out on Ashlyn's backyard deck, throwing squeezable dog balls around the backyard for Nala to run around and catch. The Frenchie seemed to be having the time of her life, cold water was awaiting her, she could play around in the small children's pool Ashlyn filled with water, or she could come near them for treats and belly rubs. 

 

Ali took a sip of white wine that she had picked up while they went grocery shopping. “Ash, I have two questions for you. I know you'll answer at least one but I'm not to sure about the other.”

 

“Ask away baby, I'm an open book. Well at least for you.” Ashlyn said while enthusiastically petting Nala. 

 

“Okay, let's start seemingly light. What are we going to do for your birthday?” Ali asked and sat up in her chair. 

 

Ashlyn shrugged and lifted Nala up into her arms. “We can do whatever, it really doesn't matter to me.”

 

“Okay, how would you like to finally take that honeymoon?” Ali asked nonchalantly. 

 

Ashlyn turned and looked at her wife with wife eyes. “We're gonna go?” Ali nodded. “Hell yes, I wanna go! We could bring Nala with us too.”

 

“Yup I'm sure she'd love that. I'm surprised you haven't asked where we're going. For all you know, I'm taking you to a soup kitchen.” Ali joked and tickled Nala’s belly.

 

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes, “You wouldn't dare, and if you did, I'll go to the nearest history museum and literally purchase their only iron chastity belt. That'd be your penance for that sick idea of a honeymoon.”

 

Ali burst out laughing and waved her hands, “Come here you big baby. It's not the soup kitchen, it's actually the Cayman Islands. I know a friend from college that just so happens to own quite a few pieces of property down there. He offered us a place to stay and took care of the entire costs of the trip.”

 

“Holy crap, Al. This is great, no actually, beyond great.” Ashlyn beamed. She held Nala with one arm before moving over to hold her wife's chin and kiss her deeply. 

 

“I thought you'd like it.” Ali smiled and pulled the keeper closer for another kiss. 

 

Ashlyn sat back down in her seat and let go of Nala so she could run free again in the backyard. “So how good of a friend is this guy?”

 

Ali raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs. “Is someone jealous?”

 

“Psssh, if I remember correctly it's: Alexandra Blaire Harris, not whatever is his name. So, I just need to know if I need to get that shirt with my face on it with overnight shipping or not.” Ashlyn pointed out. 

 

“You are seriously ridiculous. We never dated or anything. In college I helped him pass a few classes. His parents are really into high grades and whatnot, so I did him an immense favor, which he chooses to repay like so.” Ali explained before standing from her seat and climbing onto Ashlyn's lap. “Besides, I already told him I'm going with my wife.” 

 

“Hmmm, you still have another question to ask me.” Ashlyn murmured while rubbing the soft skin of Ali's back. 

 

Ali tapped her chin and kissed down her jaw. “What kind of bathing suits do you want to see me in? Was that the question?”

 

“Oh Ali,” Ashlyn groaned. Her hands moved from Ali's waist to under her bikini bottoms to palm her ass. “We have to go inside.”

 

“Why? Because of this?” Ali’s hand went under her swim trunks and lightly grasped her hardening dick.

 

Ashlyn dropped her head to the chair as Ali stroked her. 

 

“Lift your butt up a little for me.” Ali said and removed Ashlyn's swim trunks. She scooted down until she sat on Ashlyn's open legs before taking her in her mouth. She chuckled to herself when she heard Ashlyn groan in pleasure. 

 

Ashlyn threaded her fingers through Ali's hair while she sucked her dick. “It's like you know exactly what to do to me. How to make me lose my mind.” She spoke rather hotly while Ali hollowed her cheeks around her before moving off her dick with a wet pop. Ashlyn watched her wife hover her mouth over the reddened head of her dick before licking at the precum that gathered there. 

 

“What can I say, with you it's fun to know the things that make you do--” Ali cut herself off by sucking on the crown of her wife's penis, eliciting a sharp gasp from the keeper. “--that.” She smiled. She continued to suck and lick the head while using her hands to put pressure on the shaft while pumping it. When Ashlyn's gasps and moans sped up, Ali knew she was close. So she lightly brought the bottom of her teeth and ran it over the rather sensitive underside of Ashlyn's dick. 

 

Ashlyn gasped Ali's name before cuming in her mouth with a moan. 

 

Ali slowed down her hand to help bring Ashlyn down but raised an eyebrow when she saw the keeper was still rather hard, if not harder. “Someone's not done yet, I see.”

 

“Not when I have my beautiful wife on lap.” Ashlyn said and pulled the strings of Ali's bikini bottoms. She tossed the thin garment aside and lifted her up slightly, lining her wet heat up with her dick. Ashlyn captured her lips in a dominating and hard kiss, pushing her tongue in and swallowing Ali's moans as she rocked her hips up to push her dick into her core. 

 

Ali broke the kiss and immediately laid her head on Ashlyn's shoulder as the keeper thrust fully into her. Ali would be lying if she said her pussy wasn't damn near sensitive and extremely wet just from getting her wife off. The sight of Ashlyn embracing the pleasure Ali created was a more than a sexy scene for her to see. 

 

Ali allowed Ashlyn to take control, and more or less just hanged on for the ride as Ashlyn entered her fully with each thrust. 

 

“Yes Ash, I'm so close.” Ali breathed into her ear. Ali leaned her body in closer so that not only were their clothed breasts rubbing, but Ali's clit rubbed on Ashlyn's public bone with each thrust into her, creating the best kind of friction Ali could remember to date. She could feel her walls tightening around Ashlyn's dick and moaned when Ashlyn kept going. Puffs of breath hit Ali's chest as Ashlyn's arms wrapped around her waist for a better hold. 

 

“You feel so good Ali. Oh fuck, you're so tight around my dick, baby.” Ashlyn panted all while nipping at the tops of Ali's breasts. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” She asked knowingly while continuing to push into her. 

 

Ali bit her lip and nodded into her neck. “More Ash, please.”

 

Ashlyn continued thrusting into her until Ali all of fell apart in her arms with a sated moan. With Ali's walls pulsing tightly around her, Ashlyn followed soon after, filing Ali with her cum. 

 

They kissed deeply but rather lazily until Ashlyn picked her up and carried her inside the house, leaving the door open for Nala once she was done sunbathing. 

 

“Shower?” Ashlyn asked as she walked into their bedroom. 

 

Ali mumbled something into Ashlyn's neck and received a pat to her ass from Ashlyn. “I said my legs can't support me right now.”

 

Ashlyn grinned and laid them on the bed. She spooned Ali while laying kisses down her neck. 

 

Ali turned backwards slightly with a look. “You're still hard?” She asked, completely surprised, seeing as how Ashlyn came twice.

 

“Nope, you're just making it hard to not be aroused right now.” Ashlyn corrected. “Now I remember you saying you had two things to ask me. You've only asked one question.”

 

“I don't want to ruin the mood, babe.” Ali explained. 

 

Ashlyn slowly pulled out of Ali before turning her around to face her. “You're never gonna ruin the mood. Just ask.” She said while brushing Ali's hair out of her face. 

 

Ali looked at her before she relented. “You told me before the Olympics that you'd tell me more about you aunt Lydia. It never happened, and I'm just wondering if you're ever going to tell me. You don't have to, so I won't force you. But I was wondering.” Ali said and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist. 

 

Ashlyn scooted closer to kiss her. “I see why you were hesitant to ask. But yea, I'll tell you. However, only after we shower and _you_ make lunch.” Ashlyn smiled and pecked her lips. “That's my one condition.”

 

“Okay. You really want to see what recipes my mom taught me, huh?” Ali smiled while getting off the bed. 

 

Ashlyn nodded with a grin. “Your wife loves to eat.”

 

“Hungry neanderthal.” Ali teased. 

 

“I am Ashlyn, hear me roar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this one is small but I have the next update coming. :o


	22. Aunt Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of aunt Lydia.

An hour later, both women were showered, the laundry was going, Nala had her food and water, and Ali was plating hot ham and swiss cheese paninis with sweet potato fries. 

 

“Lunch is ready, baby.” Ali called out while Ashlyn watched some surfing program on Fox Sports.

 

Ashlyn hummed in enjoyment, “This smells amazing!” She cupped Ali's cheeks and kissed her square on the lips. “Thank you for lunch.”

 

“You're very welcome you food fanatic, now sit.” 

 

Once Ashlyn took a bite out of her sandwich and washed it down with some beer, she decided that now was as good of enough time to broach the terrible subject that was her aunt Lydia.

 

“Okay, you remember when you met my aunt Lydia at our little send-off party?” Ashlyn asked and continued when Ali nodded. “Didn't she feel rather fake, forced and weird towards you?”

 

“Yup, it felt like she didn't like me even though she’d never even met me before.” Ali recounted. 

 

“That's aunt Lydia for you.” Ashlyn chuckled and took another bite. 

 

Ali nodded and sipped some of her own beer. “Well why is she like that?”

 

“Because she doesn't like me, at all, not one bit.” Ashlyn stated seriously which caused Ali to go wide eyed. “Well not me specifically. More so she hates what I was born with, which by default means she hates me because everything I was born with is who I am. And I'm not changing myself for her.”

 

“What a bitch. How can she hate you for what you were born with? That's just insanely hurtful.” Ali said in complete bewilderment. 

 

“Exactly. It started like this. My mom and dad did this thing where you get a baby. I hear it's called sex or making love for all the romantics.” Ashlyn whispered with a voice full of mirth. 

 

Ali reached over and slapped her bicep with a look, “You idiot, I know how you make a baby.” She laughed.

 

“Okay, okay.” Ashlyn laughed as well. “For real this time. When my mom was pregnant, the doctors told her that she should expect some differences with me. They couldn't tell to what extent on the ultrasound, so they said to wait until birth, which she did. When I was born, my dad was on his way because his work let him out late. My aunt Lydia was the person who was with my mom through her labor and birth. My mom knew what to expect from her doctors appointments. But my Aunt didn't. The doctors asked my mom if she wanted to keep me as I were or if she wanted to opt for _corrective_ surgery.”

 

“Don't tell me that your aunt actually tried to get your mom to pick the corrective surgery option?” Ali asked in disbelief as her mind started to piece together some of the story. 

 

Ashlyn nodded. “My mom loved me no matter what I was born with, but her sister; my aunt, all of barked down her ears and tried to persuade her to get me _fixed_. She wasn't subtle about her decision or why she was incredibly against keeping me as is.”

 

“Wow. How can someone say something like that to family. Especially about their sister's daughter, their niece?” Ali asked. 

 

“I don't know but she expressed enough disgust when my mom said she wanted to keep me how I was born. My aunt Lydia kept trying to convince her about how wrong it is to leave me like how I was born. She criticized my mom's decision, but my dad came in and heard what she was saying, and he straight up told her to hit the road. My parents stuck by their decision obviously, and kept me as is.” Ashlyn explained and finished off her panini.

 

“So she's been bitter for all these years? She's held a grudge for this long because your mom didn't pick what she wanted pertaining to you?”

 

Ashlyn drummed her fingers on the table before flicking some of the ham at Nala, who gobbled it up. 

 

“Yea, while I grew up, she made sure I knew how she felt. She kept her kids from me whenever she could. But me and her kids are thick as thieves despite her behavior towards me. Her children never did the same as she did to me.” Ashlyn said and bit her lip. “You know that woman single handedly made me feel like shit growing up. I mean I had people, a lot of people, that loved and accepted me for who I am. But that woman could make me feel so unloved and not wanted. That stuff hurt. I just, I want to ask her why she did all she did.”

 

Ali reached over and took her hands in her own. “You are beyond worth it. Excuse my language but your aunt can go fuck herself. You are a damn amazing woman who cares for everyone. And you're sweet, and hardworking. Ashlyn, I'm lucky to be someone to have you in my life and I'm sure others feel the same way. If your aunt can't see that, then screw it. You have more than enough positive people in your life to lift you up.”

 

“I know but I want that closure, you know? I want to hear it from her mouth.” Ashlyn voiced and rubbed Ali's hands with her thumbs. “Recently she's been trying to get closer to me because even she knows she was an asshole to me. But she's neither apologized or explained why she did what she did.”

 

“Well whenever you choose to talk to her, I'll be there with you.” Ali informed. 

 

Ashlyn grinned and brought their intertwined hands to her lips. “Thank you Alex, really. Thank you for being there for me, it’s an incredible feeling to know that I have you here to support me. I would do the same for you, Alex, I swear to you, I will always be there for you.” 

 

“I know you will be. We may wear these--” Ali nodded towards their wedding rings, “--as a symbol of being together. But knowing that these--” Ali slipped one of her hands from their hold and brought it to Ashlyn's chest, right over her heart. “--belong to each other, beyond the rings, is something that you can't make up. This proves how strong our relationship is.”

 

Ashlyn stood and moved over to Ali. She helped the defender stand as well before pulling her into a tight hug. She only released her to press a hard kiss to her lips. “And to think you thought this question would ruin the mood.”

 

Ali rubbed her lower back lovingly, “Silly me, what was I thinking?”

 

“Your mind was on our vacation in the Cayman Islands. I can't really blame you though. A week in the islands with you and Nala, it's your wife's dream come true.”

 

“Well I'm very lucky, you're a simple woman.”

 

“Will you make your simple wife some more of your delicious panini sandwiches?” Ashlyn asked with a few bats of her eyelashes. 

 

Ali hummed as she wrapped her arms around her neck, “For you? Of course. But what do I get from you in return?”

 

“Anything you want.” Ashlyn stated with a lustful look. 

 

Ali bit her lip before looking at her wife through her lashes. “Well, I want….”

 

~~~~~~

 

“What the actual fuck, Ali?” Ashlyn growled as she dipped the paintbrush into the paint. 

 

Ali stifled a laugh and painted the side of the house. “What? You said anything I want.” She asked innocently. 

 

Ashlyn looked around to make sure her cousins, brother, parents and grandparents didn't hear what she was about to say. “When I said, ‘Anything you want’, that meant ‘Having sex with you from Thursday to Monday nonstop’. Not give my grandparent's house a fresh new coat of paint.” She hissed. 

 

“Oh stop, we just had sex not too long ago. Besides, this is a good deed for our grandparents.” Ali informed. 

 

Ashlyn gave a rather goofy smile. “Look at you, calling my grandparents, _ours_. I like hearing you say that.”

 

“Me too, now put that pretty ass to work because you're slacking.” Ali stated with a bump to Ashlyn's hip with her own. 

 

“Yes ma'am, sexy ma'am at that.” Ashlyn laughed and resumed painting the side of the house. 

 

Halfway through the painting the side of the house, Ashlyn wiped off her shirt and brushed the sweat from her forehead with her forearm. 

 

“They are so lucky they're my grandparents, otherwise, I wouldn't be here.” Ashlyn grumbled and took a glass of lemonade Grandma Harris left for them. 

 

Ali shrugged and wiped her own sweat. “You're complaining, I'm enjoying.”

 

Ashlyn gave her a confused look. “You enjoy painting houses?”

 

“Nope. I enjoy watching my sweaty, hot and damn sexy wife’s body while at work. I have a front row seat to see it.” Ali smiled as she dipped the paintbrush back into the paint. 

 

“Well slap me and call me a fool. My wife is a horny, horny woman.” Ashlyn teased with a grin before doing a little flex of her biceps and watching Ali fake swoon. “You idiot.” Ashlyn laughed and flicked paint at her. 

 

“What? My woman flexed for me. I'm allowed to swoon.” Ali said. 

 

After they finished up giving their grandparent's home a fresh coat of paint, they were invited in for grandpa Harris’ neighborhood and family famous lasagna. Once the table was set and Grandma Harris was doling out lasagna, the family finally sat down for dinner. 

 

“So Ali and I have a little announcement to make.” Ashlyn said while cutting into her food. 

 

“Oh my goodness, you two are pregnant! I'm going to be a great grandmother! I could kiss you two.” Grandma Harris cheered and clapped in pure happiness. 

 

Ali along with Corey nearly choked on their water, while Ashlyn looked utterly confused. 

 

“Damn, you two. Yall don't wait huh? At least mom and dad will get off my dang back with having kids.” Chris stated and clapped his sister on the back in congratulations. “I can see it now. Mercedes-Benz traded in for a Honda CR-V. Weekend trips to the parks for soccer games. Always smelling like baby powder. You know, the works.”

 

“What? Ali's not pregnant. The announcement was that we'd be gone for an entire week because we're finally going on our honeymoon.” Ashlyn corrected as she explained. “And screw you Chris.” She laughed and smacked his arm. 

 

“Yea, we haven't talked about _when_ we'd have kids, but I'm definitely not pregnant right now.” Ali reiterated. 

 

Grandma Harris literally deflated with their words. “Well poo, I wanted some cute, chubby great grand babies but I guess I can just wait. But not too long, let's get that straight.”

 

“You're the one who hyped yourself up, mom.” Mike chuckled. 

 

“Yes well they should know what a woman at my age thinks about.” 

 

“Whenever you're granddaughter knocks me up, you’ll be the first to know.” Ali smiled with another bite of lasagna. 

 

“You see.” Grandma Harris pointed, “This is the best granddaughter in law an old woman like me could hope for.”

 

“Amen to that. Best daughter in law ever, she's still here after all my antics.” Tammye chuckled while sipping her wine. 

 

Corey snorted, “What are we? Chopped liver?”

 

“Oh don't mind her, she's found someone that isn't immune to her teasing….yet.” Chris said. 

 

“Oh hush yall mouths, I've known you since you were a baby. Ali here, is my shiny new toy that absolutely adores her hilarious mother in law.” Tammye explained. 

 

“Thank God we're going on that honeymoon real soon.” Ashlyn muttered so that only her wife could hear. 

 

Ali nodded wordlessly.


	23. Like A Kick to the Crotch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon begins :P

A few days later, Ali, Ashlyn and Nala were all packed and ready for their week long honeymoon. There were no international friendlies to drag Ali away and the league season was over. They were more than ready to start relaxing on the islands. The moment they stepped off the plane, Nala barked excitedly at the beaches. 

 

“Hold on girl, we're getting there.” Ashlyn chuckled and set Nala down while holding her leash. “Where to babe?”

 

“I just have to look for my friend….oh there he is. Clarence!” Ali grinned and waved her hands to get his attention. 

 

Ashlyn spotted the man as he saw Ali, and snorted. If there was any sort of jealousy Ashlyn harbored for Ali's relationship with this man, it was promptly squashed as Ashlyn saw the man's stature. He was a whooping five feet and rather skinny. A smug smile came across her lips but was quickly replaced with a groan of pain when Ali placed a quick elbow to her stomach. 

 

“I know what you're thinking and stop it.” Ali hissed under her breath as Clarence approached them. She embraced him in a tight hug which got a certain look from Ashlyn when she saw where the height difference brought his head. 

 

When they broke apart, Ali turned towards Ashlyn and Nala. 

 

“Clarence, this is my wife, Ashlyn and our fur baby Nala.” Ali introduced. 

 

“Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Ali's told me a little about you.” Clarence smiled and held out his hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Clarence.” Ashlyn said and shook his hand. His voice reminded her of a mix of Porky the Pig and Elmer Fudd. Her eyes went wide when she felt his hand but a look from Ali quickly made her fix her obvious facial expressions. 

 

“Alright, let's take you three to the place I have for yall. I pretty much planned out a good amount of your time here with some of the main attractions here. But don't worry, you guys will still have time for your own pleasures.” He ended with a wink that made Ashlyn feel nauseous. 

 

They followed him towards the Jeep he had waiting for them. When Clarence went over to talk to someone, Ashlyn leaned over to her wife. 

 

“Your friend is weird. And that's a freaking understatement.” Ashlyn whispered. 

 

Ali rolled her eyes at her wife's antics. “Ash stop. He hasn't done anything wrong. You just want a reason not to like him.”

 

“Not true.” Ashlyn refuted. “His voice is weird. He makes borderline creepy comments, ‘Time for you own pleasures’?! His hands are oddly baby soft like he's never used them before in his life. Not to mention the fact that his face was enjoying its stay in your _breasts_!”

 

“He's short, Ashlyn, and he can't help his soft hands and voice. Besides, he meant we would still have time for whatever fun things we want to try out here. Your mind is in the damn gutter.” Ali explained and got into the Jeep. 

 

Ashlyn followed suit but in the back seat since Ali took the front. “Yea, I'm watching him.”

 

“Oh my gosh Ash. Did I come here on a honeymoon with you or your fascination with my friend? Figure it out and cut it out.” Ali pointed out and patted her thighs for Nala to come sit. 

 

Clarence hopped into the front seat. “Alright we're good to go.” He said and began driving through the scenic roads. “So Ashlyn, tell me more about you. I know all there is to Ali but I never thought she'd get married while in her twenties.”

 

“I'm a goalkeeper for a team in Orlando. Ali and have known each other for nearly five years but never really talked. We were matched up by some program, and here we are now.” Ashlyn explained briefly.

 

“Nice, I wonder if they'll let me go on.” Clarence laughed and gave Ali's shoulder a squeeze. 

 

Ashlyn stared lasers from the back seat. 

 

Ali laughed, “I don't know Clarence, I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Besides, if you do the same thing that Ashlyn and I did, it's possible that you might not like the person.”

 

“Was that how it was for you and Ashlyn? Do you guys still have animosity towards each other or….”

 

“We're beyond fine. Our marriage has been a dream.” Ashlyn cut in, leaning forward to the middle console to make sure she was heard and understood. 

 

Clarence looked in the rear view mirror at the keeper and nodded. “Aren't you the one that I saw in TMZ magazine? You got fired by the national team and said some pretty harsh things to my best friend here?”

 

Ali snorted and tried to hide her smile as Clarence talked back to her wife, and Ashlyn eyes went unbelievably wide.

 

“Yea that was me but I've apologized to _my wife_. I don't need to explain myself to anyone else, you included. And the bullshit that was my termination was just that, bullshit.” Ashlyn quipped. 

 

Clarence shrugged, “You sure know how to pick them, Alex.”

 

Ali let a giggle slip through which earned her a glare from her wife. “Clarence cut it out. Ashlyn is in my good graces right now, but teetering the edge of not being. Besides, all is forgiven from the past.”

 

“I know, I know, I'm just busting her balls. Besides, you told me that she's pretty sexy when she's feisty. I wanted to see for myself.” Clarence replied and turned into the home he had for them. 

 

“And the verdict is?” Ali smirked and opened her car door. 

 

“You did _damn_ well, Alex. Amen to having that for the rest of your life.” Clarence stated with a look to the back seat which had the keeper's face etched in utter confusion. 

 

“I think you two might want to explain to me why Clarence is checking me out.” Ashlyn stated and exited the Jeep. 

 

“Clarence isn't checking you out, my in the dark wife. He's merely confirming what I told him.” Ali explained while setting Nala down and removed the leash from her harness. “I talked to Clarence about a few things pertaining to you, because Clarence was my dating confidant back at Penn State. So when he found out I got married, we talked. About you primarily.”

 

Ashlyn pressed her fingers to her temples and exhaled loudly. She rubbed her temples before holding out her hand. When both her wife and Clarence looked at her oddly, Ashlyn sighed. “Keys, Clarence. I always knew you Penn State people were weird.”

 

Clarence handed her the keys and whispered something in Ali's ears that Ashlyn couldn't hear. However, it did make Ali's cheeks go red. “I will see you two tomorrow for a full day of exploring. Today is all yours.” He ended with a hug to Ali and a wave for both Ashlyn and Nala before leaving. 

 

Ashlyn brought their bags inside the home, “Whoa, this is pretty nice.” She said while looking around. 

 

Ali hummed in agreement, watching as Nala ran around the entire interior property. “So do you like Clarence now?”

 

“Clarence is still weird. Guy was intentionally irritating me because he wanted to see something.” Ashlyn stated and moved to the master bedroom. “Oh wow, they have bowls for Nala in here.”

 

“Yes, but only because I said something about whenever you're passionate about something, I think you're pretty sexy. He wanted to see if I was lying.” Ali explained while coming up behind to hug Ashlyn. “Besides Ash, Clarence is gay. He wouldn't find me or you anything more than objectively attractive.”

 

Ashlyn snorted and turned in Ali's arms, lifting her up by the thighs and into her arms. She looked up at her quizzically. “You know, telling me the guy was gay could've made everything a bit better.”

 

Ali laughed at her wife's statement. “That's a lie and you know it.” Ali said while running her fingers through Ashlyn's hair. 

 

“True but I do know what can make this whole situation better.” Ashlyn stated in a suggestive tone while her hands went down to Ali's ass. She lifted the defender up so that her thighs rested on her hips. 

 

Ali leaned down and teased Ashlyn with a light kiss. “And what exactly is that?” She said knowingly. 

 

“Oh you know, just a lit-”

 

Nala chose that moment to run into the bedroom to bark loudly and with need. She didn't stop until Ashlyn placed Ali back on her feet. 

 

“Either she's hungry or a cock block.” Ashlyn stated. 

 

“Says Mrs.Food Disposal. Anyways, Nala you want to go to the beach?!” Ali smiled at the Frenchie. Nala barked happily and ran around looking for her leash. “See, she just wants to have some fun.”

 

“We _were_ going to have some fun. Heck a lot of fun actually.” Ashlyn muttered but grabbed her wallet anyways, a few bottles of water and a back pack. “Shouldn't we change first?”

 

~~~~~~

 

They made it out to the beach where other families and couples were out and about. Nala was squirming around in Ashlyn's arms, just waiting to be put down into the sand, free to run around. 

 

“Alright you little monster.” Ashlyn grunted as she wrestled Nala into a doggie life jacket before putting her down. “You hyperactive dog.”

 

Nala jumped up and down, eyeing the squeezy toy in Ali's hand.

 

Ali laughed quietly and threw the ball down the beach. She watched Nala chase down the toy before removing her layer of clothing to reveal a deep red bikini. 

 

“Even on our honeymoon, you're still plaguing me with your Spirit colors.” Ashlyn teased and bent down when Nala returned with the toy.

 

“You're one to talk, with your purple shorts.” Ali pointed out. 

 

Ashlyn threw the ball once more. “Not true, I merely like the color.”

 

“Oh the lies.” Ali smiled. “Anyways, I'm getting in the water, I don't know about you two.”

 

“The only thing that's missing are some waves and a surfboard.” Ashlyn sighed but waved Nala over to follow the brunette. Once in the water, they swam around lazily so Nala could paddle around with them. 

 

Being in the water was very close to second nature for the women and even the Frenchie. Ashlyn was a Florida born beach rat and practically made Nala into another one of her. And although Ali loved in Maryland, she did make quite a bit of trips to lakes and any beaches she could find in the area. So it was no surprise when Ashlyn, Ali and Nala all figured out how to have a literal blast in the water. From Ashlyn pulling Ali underwater by the ankles and nearly earning a black eye when Ali screeched and swung her arm in surprise and fear. Ali gave her an extremely stern warning to cut it out, but the keeper was feeling some tomfoolery in her veins today. On another attempt of trying to scare Ali, Ashlyn paid for it in full that time. She had Nala on her head, making it look like Nala was just floating on the water by herself. While Ali talked to other beach goers, Ashlyn used both hands to grab handfuls of Ali's ass which resulted in another scream from Ali and a strangled pain filled scream from Ashlyn when Ali's leg swung back and her heel came crunching into Ashlyn’s crotch. The keeper keeled over in pain underwater and Ali had to excuse herself to help Ashlyn to shore, Nala followed after them but only after getting a few ear rubs from the beach goers Ali was talking to. 

 

“Oh my god, Ashlyn I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you there.” Ali apologized profusely while looking for anything cold she could place on Ashlyn's rather abused genitals.

 

Ashlyn just laid on the beach chair tight lipped and completely red in the face. She was in a world of pain but she didn't say anything--more so she couldn't say anything. She just groaned and cupped her groin when Ali covered her with a blanket. 

 

Ali ran off in search of a beach vendor. She was sure Ashlyn wouldn't mind her using her wallet to buy some overpriced beers. Either way, it was the keeper's fault she was currently lying in pain on a beautiful beach. Ali returned back to where Ashlyn was and slid the cold beer cans into her swimming shorts.

 

“There you go. Better?” Ali asked as she got Ashlyn situated. Nala barked for attention which Ali gave with treats and belly rubs.

 

Ashlyn nodded grimly. “You didn't have to kick me that hard.” 

 

“And you didn't have to leave your permanent ass grabbing marks on my butt!” Ali hissed. “I had no idea who was grabbing my butt until I hit you. On accident.” 

 

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes while leveling a look at her wife. “Who did you think was grabbing your ass? Besides, did you really expect me not to grab at it when you're wearing those bikini bottoms that perfectly accentuate your cheeks?”

 

“Lecherous idiot. I told you--warned you to stop scaring me. It took you one accidental well placed backwards kick to the dick to get you to stop. So if you think about it, this is all your fault.” Ali pointed out and helped her oblivious wife fix the sliding beer cans. 

 

“It's not my fault that you're Jackie Chan meets Jet Li when provoked. Just remind me during Halloween to not set pranks or anything scary, lest I be Ashlyn; the dickless goalkeeper.” Ashlyn stated. 

 

“Just say that you were at fault and accept my overpriced cold beer compress.” Ali replied with a small smile. 

 

“How much did these cost?” Ashlyn asked, looking from her groin to Ali.

 

“They cost an equivalent amount for the bliss that's happening in your pants right now.” Ali answered but avoided the question.

 

“You owe me for this, Alex.” Ashlyn said simply. 

 

“Well I know what you're hoping for but that's impossible right now seeing as you're in pain. But..” Ali caressed Ashlyn's cheek. “I'm really sorry about kicking you there. I didn't actually mean to.”

 

Ashlyn smiled softly, “I know baby. You still owe me though.”

 

“I'm hesitant to say anything you want, but because I'm a loving wife, I will relent and say anything you want.” Ali answered. 

 

“Thank you baby.” Ashlyn smile before leaning up to kiss her. When Ali met her lips, Nala ran over after finishing all treats and water. The excited Frenchie saw her favorite color and bounded over to the defender and clamped her teeth over the strings of Ali's bikini bottoms and turned to run off. Effectively tugging off Ali's bottoms. Ali’s scream was probably the funniest thing Ashlyn had heard all day, but she leaned over and covered her from the waist down with the blanket that was on her lap. 

 

“I love you Ali but you have got to _stop_ wearing Nala’s favorite color. I don't care what shade or tint it may be, but stop before our dog undresses you whenever she has the chance to.” Ashlyn chuckled as Ali watched the Frenchie trot around the beach with her bikini bottoms as a prize. 

 

“Scoot over.” Ali mumbled and laid down next to Ashlyn. She snuggled into her side. “I don't even know what to say.”

 

“One heck of a beach day huh?”

 

Nala came running over with not only Ali's bikini bottoms but quite a few new red articles. She laid them down in the sand before digging a hole to kick them into. After she finished, she laid on the newly dug and covered mound like she'd finished her job today. 

 

The married couple watched in complete disbelief. 

 

“We have so much explaining to do.” Ali grimaced. 

 

Ashlyn snorted and brought out her phone. “Nuh uh. All my responsibility got buried at the same time Nala covered that pile.”

 

Ali slapped her arm with a stern look. “We can't just leave it here under the sand.”

 

“We won't. You see that guy?” Ashlyn pointed to an older guy with a metal detector. “He will find it and all will be well. Besides, it's not like there was something really important in there. Well other than those sexy bikini bottoms you own….owned.”

 

“You are something else….but I like it. So consider yourself lucky.” Ali chuckled and laid back down. 

 

Ashlyn kissed her forehead and sighed happily. “Laid back lifestyle, babe. You'll get with the program soon.”


	24. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day :)

Two days into their honeymoon and on the third day was Ashlyn's birthday. They had parasailing activities, visit to a sea animal haven and dinner at the island's cookout. There was a lot of things to do today but Ali was very surprised to be woken up by Ashlyn between her thighs doing a very good job of making her lose her mind the moment she woke up. 

 

“Mmm hello there birthday girl.” Ali moaned and smiled down at her wife. “I thought I'm supposed to be the one to give the presents?”

 

Ashlyn licked at her clit and slid a finger into Ali's wet core, stroking slowly and deeply. “You are.” She said with a kiss to her inner thigh. “If I remember correctly, you gave me the early birthday present of ‘anything I want’. Well I'm cashing in on it.”

 

Ali was about to speak when her phone rang. Kyle face appeared on the screen. 

 

Ashlyn moved back to her clit, suckling on it while using her tongue to caress it with broad licks. She also added a second finger into her core, speeding up her fingers. 

 

Ali knew she shouldn't answer it but she knew Kyle. Honeymoon or not, he was going to keep calling until someone talked to him. 

 

“Hello Ky, lets make this quick.” Ali rushed out as Ashlyn's movement got harder.

 

“Levi called and--”

 

“Okay, so not as important as me trying to give Ashlyn a _birthday present_ on our _honeymoon_.” Ali stressed. 

 

She heard Kyle audibly gulp before speaking. “Gross, just call me back when you're done.”

 

Ali hung up the phone and tossed it towards the nightstand. Her head fell into the pillows as Ashlyn's fingers and mouth worked her towards a hard orgasm. 

 

“I love watching your face when I make you cum.” Ashlyn murmured before turning her wrist in a slow unlocking like fashion as she felt Ali orgasm right on her fingers. Ashlyn's slowly moving fingers were simultaneously bringing her down from her orgasm but also dragging it out. 

 

Ali moaned but sat up and gestured for Ashlyn to come closer. Ashlyn followed her words stopping to give Ali's nipples a quick suck. Ali caressed Ashlyn’s cheek and smiled when she realized that Ashlyn was naked from the waist down. Her hand went to Ashlyn’s semi erect dick, while her other hand pushed Ashlyn to lay back. Ali laid between Ashlyn's open and outstretched legs. She held Ashlyn's dick flat against her pelvis and licked broadly through her folds, stopping once she reached her clit and sucked on it gently. 

 

“Fuck yes Alex.” Ashlyn moaned while Ali continued to lick through her folds. She could feel Ali's finger rubbing lightly at her clit while her tongue pushed into her. 

 

Ali wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before leaning up on her elbows and looking up at her wife. “Is this all you really want for your birthday? Just morning sex?”

 

Ashlyn nodded and ran a fingertip over Ali's jaw while using her free hand to grasp her hardening dick to move towards Ali's mouth. She smiled when Ali took her into her mouth. “All I want is you baby, that's all.”

 

Ali hummed while moving up and down on her wife's dick, taking extra attention to suck hard on the head and lick at the slit while her thumb continued to rub her clit.

 

“I swear you get me hard in seconds.” Ashlyn breathed. 

 

“I'm sure I can make you cum in seconds too.” Ali grinned before taking Ashlyn's dick back into her mouth and using her hand to pump the shaft. 

 

Ashlyn moaned and tangled her fingers in Ali's hair while gently moving her hips. “No complaints from me but I really want to be inside you right now.” She husked and pulled Ali up to her while peppering open mouthed kisses all over her neck. “Lie on your side, bring your knee close to your chest.” She said gently. 

 

Ali did as asked of her and moaned softly when she felt Ashlyn's breasts press up against her back, a strong arm wrapped around her frame, cupping one of her breasts, while the head of Ashlyn's dick rubbed through her thoroughly wet folds before pressing into her. Ali gasped and reached back to hold Ashlyn's thigh while she pushed into her slowly. 

 

“Yes Ash, I love how you feel inside me.” Ali moaned.

 

Ali turned her head to capture Ashlyn's lips in a kiss while Ashlyn thrust into her, slow and deep. They moved together, embracing the tight feeling that this position gave them. 

 

“So is your birthday present living up to all you wanted?” Ali asked after breaking their kiss. 

 

Ashlyn nodded and kissed down her throat. “Of course. Oh god do that again.” Ashlyn moaned when Ali intentionally squeezed around her. 

 

Ali chuckled softly and repeated her action before she moved her hips forward so that Ashlyn slipped out of her. Ashlyn gave her a confused look but her eyes darkened with lust when she saw Ali get on her hands and knees with a wiggle of her hips and a smirk. Ashlyn quickly took her place behind her, kissing up and down her back before slipping her hands under Ali and cupping her breasts. She pulled Ali up to her knees to kneel and lean into her front. Ashlyn nipped and sucked on her neck, moving one hand down to move through Ali's trimmed curls and slipped two fingers into her very wet core. Ali's hands reached back to tangle in Ashlyn's hair, moaning softly at Ashlyn's actions. 

 

“In me baby, I need you in me.” Ali gasped when Ashlyn's thumb met her clit. 

 

Ashlyn released Ali's pulse mark before giving Ali another deep kiss and gently pushed her forward. Once Ali was back on her hands and knees, Ashlyn gave her still hard and wet shaft a few pumps before lining back up with Ali's wet core and pushing in fully. Both moaned at them joining intimately. Ashlyn's hands held Ali by the hips before moving to caress her ass as she thrust into her. They moved together, Ashlyn pushing into Ali, while Ali pushed back to meet her thrusts. Ali leaned forward, head into the blankets as both she and Ashlyn both neared orgasms. Ashlyn's thrusts into her tightening walls was the best feeling she could remember, especially when Ashlyn was pounding into her, hitting her g-spot with each thrust. 

 

“Ash...oh fuck, baby I'm gonna cum.” Ali moaned into the blankets. 

 

“Me too.” Ashlyn groaned and reached around to rub Ali’s clit which was pretty slippery due to the fact that it was covered in her juices. Ali came with a yell while Ashlyn continued pumping into her, albeit shakily, she kept going. “Fuck fuck baby, oh Alex.” Ashlyn moaned as she filled Ali with her cum. She slowly pushed into her as her orgasm tapered off and leaned forward to press soft kisses down Ali's sweaty back. 

 

“Mmm happy birthday baby.” Ali murmured. 

 

Ashlyn slowly pulled out before falling next to Ali to kiss her deeply. “Thank you. Best birthday ever.”

 

“We haven't even gone parasailing yet.” Ali giggled while trailing a hand over her tattooed arm.

 

“Oh I almost forgot about that! Well get up beautiful, we have places to be.” Ashlyn stated happily with a big smooch to her wife's lips before rolling out of bed. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Clarence met them out front and smiled when Nala ran up to him to get his vanilla ice cream. “Oh just take it you adorable cutie pie.” He said when the Frenchie began to whimper.

 

“Yea you'll never win with that one.” Ali stated honestly. 

 

“Oh I bet. Anyways, happy birthday Ashlyn. Ali informed me of it yesterday, so we planned a pretty awesome day for you.” Clarence said. 

 

“Thanks dude. An entire day about me, what more could this egotistical neanderthal ask for.” Ashlyn joked. 

 

“Funny one aren't you.” Clarence laughed. “So none of you have a problem with being high up in the air, right?”

 

“Nope, I'm incredibly excited for this. I've never been parasailing before.” Ali voiced while looking out the window as they approached the docks. 

 

Ashlyn nodded in agreement. “Ali reminded me about this and I all of jumped out of bed. It sucks that we only have a few days left here then back to responsibilities at home.”

 

Nala barked when the boats and other parasailing individuals. 

 

“I wish we could bring you up there with us, but it's not safe you, little girl.” Ashlyn informed the excited Frenchie while rubbing her belly. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll watch over Nala on the boat.” Clarence assured and pulled the Jeep into the docks. “I hope yall brought your swimsuits under those clothes.”

 

Ali patted her bag, “We did and I brought extra clothes since we're getting wet.”

 

“Always proactive, this one. Reminds me of our good old Penn State days.” Clarence remembered. 

 

“I have to keep remembering that I married a Nittany Lion, and she's friends with more of them.” Ashlyn stated while giving the two a faux dirty look. 

 

Ali slapped her arm, “Shut it, birthday girl.”

 

They, along with others boarded the large boat. They watched as pair after pair went up into the sky, screaming their butts off, whether in excitement or fear. Ashlyn was incredibly giddy in her seat. If Nala wasn't a dog, Ali would have thought the two were the same people with how much they bounced in their seats. When it was finally Ashlyn's and Ali's turn to go up in the sky, Ashlyn all of yanked Ali up and tried to shove her inside a life jacket.

 

Ali slapped her hands away with a glare, “If you don't stop, you'll get another kick where the sun doesn't shine.”

 

“But Alex, I'm excited. Let me be excited.” Ashlyn pouted with what sounded borderline of a whine.

 

“Fine. But stop trying to dress me.” Ali warned and stepped out of her shorts and loose tank top to reveal a baby blue bikini, very close to Carolina blue, but Ali would never admit that. 

 

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow while removing her own tank top. “Well played wife. Not only am I in love with this swim suit but Nala won't undress you either.”

 

“You two ready?” The parasailing instructor asked the couple. 

 

Both Ashlyn and Ali nodded before sitting down in the two seats and allowing the man to strap and buckle them in. 

 

“Okay, now a few things to abide by. Keep your hands gripped on these handlebars, for maximum safety. You can wave your arms out but don't get to crazy. Do not take the straps and seat belts off. You can use your phone but if it falls in the water….well it's fish food now.” the instructor informed. 

 

“Got it.” Ashlyn said before turning to her wife. “You ready?”

 

Ali nodded after pressing a kiss to her lips. 

 

“Alright, let's put them in the air!” The instructor yelled and patted the side of the speed boat next to their large boat. 

 

The speed boat started up and began speeding up the ocean, gradually lifting the parasail up into the air. Ashlyn and Ali both made noises of excitement as they got higher and higher into the air. The speed sped ahead, giving them a constant height before the boat began making turns and loops. The actions effectively turning the parasail in both deep and low turns. Sometimes they were low enough to skim the clear blue water beneath them. When they approached their final lap around the ocean, Ashlyn brought out her phone with a tight grip on it in order to record the activity. 

 

“How much do you love parasailing right now?!” Ashlyn yelled over the speed boat's motor. 

 

“It's unbelievable!” Ali yelled back with a huge grin.

 

The speed boat slowed down, lowering the couple to the ocean. Once they were half submerged in the water, they unbuckle their seat belts and lowered themselves fully into the water to swim over to the larger boat. 

 

“We should do this every time we have a birthday.” Ashlyn said and climbed onto the larger boat before reaching over to help Ali onto it as well. 

 

“I don't know about every time, we have to spice things up every now and then.” Ali replied and took the towel from Clarence. 

 

“We're gonna head up and get some lunch and then go to the sea animal haven.” Clarence informed as the boat moved to shore. 

 

“Yea that's fine.” Ashlyn answered and turned to Ali. “Didn't you have to call Kyle, from this morning?”

 

Ali snapped her fingers. “You're right, I completely forgot.” Ali dialed in Kyle's number. “Kyle hey, no I didn't forget, I was busy.”

 

_”Okay well, you know how I was talking to Levi and everything, right?” Kyle said, his tone rather frantic._

 

“Yes, what happened Kyle? What did you do?” Ali hissed. 

 

_”Why are you accusing me!” Kyle argued._

 

Ali took Ashlyn's hand when they reached the shore so she didn't slip. “Because I know you did something. Now either you tell me now or I hang up and you tell mom. And seeing how mom has found her long lost twin: my mother in law, both masters in the art of embarrassing their children with their blabbing. I’m sure you can put the pieces together and see what your fate will be.”

 

_”Okay fine! I slept with Levi.” Kyle admitted._

 

“Oh my god, Kyle why?! I thought you two were just talking, not doing _that_.” Ali said while rubbing the bridge of her nose with subtle annoyance. Her brother could fall head first in love, and while she didn’t exactly have the best track record with Levi, she was sure even he grew out of his childish antics from high school.

 

_Kyle sighed tiredly. “I know. I don't regret it but I need someone to tell me that what I did was okay.” He said weakly._

 

“Oh Kyle. Do you like him Ky? Like really like him?” Ali asked softly. She climbed into the Jeep and Clarence drove down the road. 

 

_”I do Alex, I really do.” Kyle sighed._

 

“Then go for it, Ky. Just be honest with yourself and if you need a second opinion, I will put away my horrible past with Levi, and be there for you.” Ali said. 

 

_”I needed to hear this, thanks Alex. I hope you guys are having fun on your honeymoon, save for what I almost interrupted this morning.” Kyle laughed, remembering the incident._

 

Clarence pulled up to a little island shop. “Tell me what you guys want and I'll take care of it.”

 

“You want me to order for you?” Ashlyn asked. 

 

Ali nodded and kissed her, “Thanks babe.” Ali walked over to a corner in the shop, “Yea Ky, the honeymoon has been incredible to say the least. Honestly, this was something the both of us needed. Relaxation and no responsibilities.” 

 

_“I'm glad. Anyways, I'll let you and your wifey enjoy your time.” Kyle said._

 

“Alright, but uh Ky?” She heard him hum in attention. “Since you're house sitting for me. You and Levi, I would hope, didn't have the audacity to realize your feelings for each other, in my house, correct?”

 

“Uh….Nah I'm just kidding with you. It was his place. Don't worry Alex, I know what I'm doing. Anyways, goodbye for real.” Kyle laughed before hanging up. 

 

The moment Ali hung up, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lips to her neck. 

 

“Everything okay?” Ashlyn asked. 

 

“A-Okay. Kyle was having a mini crisis that just needed some reassurance.” Ali said.

 

“Glad to hear that. Now eat, we have sea animals to see.” Ashlyn smiled and kissed her cheek. 

 

They ate quickly before going to the sea animal haven. To say it was huge was an understatement. The haven was massive, with all kinds of sea animals there. Ali thought the otters, turtles and dolphins were absolutely adorable. Ashlyn spewed all kinds of facts about each animal like a marine biology student would. Nala was incredibly friendly with all the animals she could get close to. She licked their beaks, fins and wings, but barked frequently when a crab or hermit tried to pinch her nose with their claws.

 

After spending a good amount of time at the sea animal haven, they went back to their home to shower and dress for a huge island dinner cookout. Ali came out in a Heather gray cotton dress that reached an inch or two above her knees, along with a pair of island worthy sandals. Whereas Ashlyn wore a Polo shirt with khaki shorts and sandals. She didn't put any products in her hair, so it was in all its floppy--or fluffy as Ali said--glory. 

 

“You look beautiful.” Ashlyn smiled while slipping her arm around her wife's waist. 

 

“And you look amazing. And this hair is very much one of my favorites.” Ali grinned arms kissed her cheek. 

 

Ali just smiled before calling out for Nala who seemed completely ready for the all you could eat Cayman Islands’ cookout. Ashlyn got the Frenchie leashed up and they walked down the well lit streets, towards the gathering of people and aromas of delicious food. 

 

Both Ashlyn and Ali stopped by to say hello to a few of the friends they made on the trip. Namely, one couple that were on the islands for their 30th wedding anniversary. Ashlyn and Ali completely enamored by the couple that still showed so much love for each other. They were also surprised that one of the keys to their marriage was to go to bed naked after an argument, causing both Ashlyn and Ali to nearly choked on their drinks at the coincidence of words. The elder couple also informed the two that understanding, forgiveness, compassion, honesty and empathy would be main components to a successful married life. They would need to talk to each other because conversation is sacred. Ashlyn and Ali both thanked the couple before going to get some food. They hung out with Clarence throughout the night, only pausing to take a few pictures with a few soccer fans that approached them. Other than that, the couple had a toast with sparkling apple cider to having more great and fun memories to come. 

 

Ashlyn pulled Ali closer into her side and pressed a kiss to her windswept hair. “Thank you for probably making this honeymoon a lot better than I probably ever would've. And this birthday was pretty amazing as well.”

 

“You're very welcome. Besides, Clarence came in huge for us with this trip and house we’ve been staying in.” Ali murmured and laid her head down on Ashlyn's shoulder. 

 

“Hey Ali?” Ashlyn said after a brief moment of easy silence. 

 

“Yes?” Ali answered, her arms slipped around Ashlyn's strong torso so she could get more comfortable. 

 

“It's pretty crazy, well not that crazy, but….I really do see myself falling in love with you. I'm not ready to say ‘I love you’ yet, but I'm getting there, and I just wanted you to know that.” Ashlyn breathed while watching people play things from ring toss to shuffleboard. Her fingers fumbled around with each other after she voiced her feelings for the defender. 

 

Ali gasped in surprise but then smiled largely to herself. “If you think that you're the only one that's falling in love than you'd be wrong. I am too, Ash, and I couldn't be more happy about it.” Ali said and drew random patterns and shapes on Ashlyn's skin. 

 

“Mark today on the calendar as ‘The Best Day Ever’.” Ashlyn said with a grin.

 

“I very well just might do that, my cutesy and cheesy wife.” Ali agreed. 

 

“Oh, we can also finally change that last name to Harris while we're at it. Make my birthday even sweeter.” Ashlyn said with a knowing tone and a wink.

 

“Sure, I'll think about it.” Ali answered with a laugh. 

 

Ashlyn kissed her hair once more, “Ooh not an immediate shutdown.”

 

“Ernest and Maggie told us what to use during marriage and I'm sticking to it. Conversation is crucial.” Ali chuckled. 

 

Ashlyn hummed in agreement and drummed her fingers on Ali's thigh. “I'm not ready to go home yet. I know we have a few more days left but uh I loved this time here with you.”

 

“Me too.” Ali agreed, “But we have forever for that, remember?”

 

“Oh, how silly of me. Forever sounds pretty great.” Ashlyn said before laying her head on top Ali's.


	25. That's Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys, I'm a bit under the weather that's why there was no update yesterday.

After their honeymoon, Ashlyn and Ali flew back to Orlando to stay for a handful of days. She didn't stay for long because Jill sent out emails for a November camp that would be a precursor to a four team tournament. So Ali was gone for the last few days of October before going into November with a mini camp residency and then the tournament. Their time away was spent perfectly. They actually stayed true to calling and texting even if one or the other was tired. They communicated their feelings and were honest with one another, because they didn’t want anything like what happened on the media tour, occur again.

However, the four team tournament that Ali was a part of was far from good. The tactics that Jill employed was causing discord on the field. The players were rather demoralized with the product they were putting on the pitch and also the players being selected for the lineups as first string players and second string players. The round robin tournament had the barely beating a jet lagged Germany, losing to England on a complete defensive collapse, and being thoroughly embarrassed by France with a 3-0 shutout. The USA ended at the bottom of the table and with low moral. Jill had gave them all a speech about transition, however, most if not all the players looked like they didn’t agree with anything being said. They players all left and wished each other a Happy Thanksgiving.

Thus leading Ali to step out of the Uber that led her to Ashlyn’s large Orlando home for Thanksgiving. They decided that they would have both her own and Ashlyn’s family come to Orlando for the holiday. Which was exactly what Ali needed after an extremely disastrous showing at the four tournament event. As she approached the front door to Ashlyn’s home, she noticed that there were a few cars out front and sounds of laughter coming from inside the home. Ali dug around in her carry-on bag for her key before hearing excited barks from Nala on the other side. Ali unlocked the door and was all of jumped by the grown Frenchie.

“Hey cutie pie. Oh mommy missed you so much.” Ali cooed as she gave Nala a ton of tickles. Before she had a chance to stand, Luna tackled her to the ground and licked all over her face. “Oh my goodness, I missed you too. I can only imagine how much of my brother you can take before he gets old.” Ali joked and kissed the mastiff mix.

Kyle squealed and lifted Ali off of the ground. “I’m so happy you’re here. I know how hard that tournament had to be, so I’m sure you’re more than ready to forget about it.”

Ali squeezed him back before kissing his cheek. “Believe me, I’m glad to be here.”

“Speaking of that. You didn’t tell anyone that Ashlyn all of lives in a fucking mansion!” Kyle said. “Mom almost had a freaking heart attack when the Uber pulled up to this place. She thought we had the wrong place and nearly told the driver to back out.”

Ali shrugged, “I’m not a material person, Kyle. Sure I like expensive things at times but I just didn’t think telling you guys about her _big house was necessary.”_

_“Yea right. You’re living like a literal queen here, while I played pauper in your little ass Gaithersburg apartment.” Kyle teased playfully._

_Ali snorted and clapped her hands lightly for Nala and Luna to follow her. “Kyle, that _’little ass Gaithersburg apartment’_ has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I would refrain from calling it little.”_

_“Compared to this place? It's a fucking shack.” Kyle laughed and ran from his sister's swatting hands._

_They walked into the kitchen and both Deb and Tammye squealed like Kyle head when they saw her. Ali embraced then hugs and kisses before doing the same with her dad and father-in-law. Grandma and Grandpa Harris hugged her tightly. Chris butted in and lifted her off the the ground like she was a pillow of feathers, all the while squeezing her in a tight hug. Once he put her down, Ali made a showing off stretching out her limbs before moving to wife. She wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's shoulders and neck before leaning up to kiss her deeply. Ashlyn's arms found their usual place around Ali's waist while allowing the defender to control every aspect of the kiss, but still put her own intensity in it._

_Deb came over and clapped loudly in their ears, causing the couple to nearly fly apart._

_“That's enough you two. We have Thanksgiving food to cook, and that means no more kissing.” Deb chastised._

_“Yes mom, I'm going to go shower and then I'll be back to help out.” Ali said before grabbing her discarded carry-on bag and medium sized suitcase._

_Ashlyn quickly swiped them from her wife's hands and led her to their bedroom. She placed them down by the closet before wrapping her wife back up in her arms. She kissed her deeply-- a lot more deeply than she did in the kitchen. “I missed you so much.” She mumbled on Ali's lips between every kiss._

_“Mmmm, I missed you. Especially with what I had to deal with during that month.” Ali replied before joining their lips back together. “So how's it been with both your parents and mine in one house?”_

_“More or less it was okay, which translates to funny as shit. You know your mom nearly made the Uber driver I sent for them back out the street?” Ashlyn chuckled and placed Ali back on her feet._

_“Yes, Kyle told me and that's classic Krieger mom. Apparently, I was supposed to tell them that you lived in this large _mansion_ rather than surprising them.” Ali smiled and opened up some drawers to find some of her clothes to wear. “I'm gonna shower because I'm gross right now. I'll meet you in the kitchen.”_

_Ashlyn nodded and went to leave but stopped in the doorway before turning around to face the defender. “You know you were amazing, right. I watched all the games and you were great even though you had to play on the left for a few games. Jill is back with her questionable lineups, and you still played well. So don't beat yourself up about those games.”_

_“You're sweet, Ash and I mean that. Those games...as a professional, those games were demoralizing. You should've seen the team, Ash. I don't think I've ever seen the sheer amount of disappointment. And it wasn't like we just lost the World Cup. No, this was just disappointment and embarrassment. We looked like idiots out there. Getting pulled out position and Jill didn't change anything, ugh. I hated it, I absolutely, for the first time in my life, I hated being with the national team.” Ali vented but with no bite in her words. She sounded more defeated._

_Ashlyn crossed the distance between them and held Ali's face between her cheeks. She kissed her forehead, her nose and finally a soft kiss to her lips. “I know it's hard, but I'm sure it won't stay like that forever-”_

_“Ash, she only changed the tactics when you called her out for it. Then you got fired. She’s gonna drive this team into the ground and it sucks….” Ali leaned forward to rest her head on Ashlyn's chest. “God, I'm so selfish. I'm complaining about being on the national team, while you're not even on it. I'm a terrible wife.” Ali said in her signature mumble while hugging Ashlyn around the waist._

_“Don't say that. We'll sort out my situation later.” Ashlyn stated while slowly threading her fingers through Ali's hair. “I just want you to be happy.”_

_“Jill wants to make it impossible.” Ali chuckled._

_“Yea, well Jill isn't invited to our Thanksgiving dinner, you know, the one we're supposed to help make. So Jill can't ruin this. It's just us and family, a guaranteed great time.” Ashlyn smirked and rubbed Ali's back. “Now go shower, you're gross.”_

_Ali slapped her side before pecking her lips. “I'll be in the shower.” She said before walking into the bathroom._

_~~~~~~_

_Ali walked into the kitchen to see Kyle, Chris and Ashlyn chasing each other around with grilling forks. Chris got poked once and let out a high pitched scream, that rendered Ashlyn and Kyle to complete tears. The larger man took that opportunity to give the two a smarting jab, before Tammye and Deb stopped them._

_“Honey, if you want to help and not be like those hopeless children, you're more than welcomed to. We have some potatoes that need peeling.” Ken said._

_Ali nodded and grabbed the peeler from the wall cabinets. She began peeling the potatoes when arms circled around her waist._

_“Ash, stop. We're cooking.” Ali chastised lightly while continuing to peel the potatoes._

_Ashlyn moved Ali's damp hair to the side before kissing her neck. “I know but your very loving wife missed you dearly.”_

_“I did too but I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to reconnect after cooking.” Ali stated before kissing her fully on the lips._

_“I'm holding you to that, especially since your family is staying with us.” Ashlyn said, dropping the bombshell as lightly and covertly as she could._

_Ali nearly dropped the vegetable peeler, “My family is staying here?”_

_“Yup.” Ashlyn said with a pop of a the p and turned back to the food she was in charge of._

_“Well there goes our sex life.” Ali muttered a bit too bitterly which caused Kyle to snort when he came up next to her._

_Kyle gave her a bump with his hip with a tsking sound. “You're supposed to be overjoyed that we're staying with you both. Instead, you're thinking with your waa hoo, rather than your heart.”_

_“Twit.” Ali said jokingly._

_“I'm just telling the truth. You should be happy to see your family, you horny woman.” Kyle said back._

_“Hey mom, Tammye, Gram?” Ali called out innocently and sweetly._

_“Yes Sweetheart.” Deb, Tammye and Grandma Harris answered._

_“Did you guys know that Kyle had sex with Levi, that time I had him apartment sit for me?” Ali said, rendering her brother to wide eyes and an open mouth. Whereas Chris, Ken, Ash, Mike and Grandpa Harris were laughing at their respective food stations._

_“You bitch!” Kyle shrieked. “I told you that in confidence!”_

_“Kyle hush your mouth. Why didn't you tell me about Levi?!” Deb chastised and slapped his arm. She turned to Tammye and Grandma Harris, “He had just about the biggest crush on Levi in high school. The hard part was that Levi had the exact same crush but made Ali's life a living hell because he was too afraid to admit it.”_

_Grandma Harris and Tammye both ‘awwed’ at the short explanation. Grandma Harris gave Kyle's cheeks a little pull before patting them._

_“That is so adorable. This handsome man is single no more.” Grandma Harris smiled._

_Grandpa Harris playfully raised an eyebrow before speaking up from the living room, “This handsome man hasn't been single in nearly 50 years.”_

_“I didn't forget about you Sweetie.” Grandma Harris winked. “Now Kyle bless your heart, make sure you cut those potatoes right. Not like you're half blind.” She chastised nicely while pointing to his oddly made cuts._

_Kyle's cheeks flamed red before he moved to right his mistakes. “Thanks Nana.”_

_They went about the rest of the afternoon finishing up their Thanksgiving dinner. The Krieger’s made quite a bit of food on their own family holidays, but the Harris family were a whole other ballpark. It just seemed like Grandma Harris found new dishes to keep making for the occasion. By the end of all their cooking, the large dining room table was filled with delicious looking meals._

_Ashlyn, Chris and Corey all handed out plates. Once their plates were full with food, they sat down to converse and eat. They were halfway through dinner when Ali's phone vibrated loudly off the dining room table._

_“Oh crap, sorry about this, work email.” Ali mumbled out rather quickly, only her family could actually tell what she said. After her eyes read over the email, she mumbled something again that not even her family quite understood._

_“Is she speaking in another language?” Grandpa Harris whispered to his grandson Chris._

_Chris snorted and shrugged before shoveling more turkey and sweet yams in his mouth. “Sounds like it to me.”_

_Ali rolled her eyes before saying something in German which garnered confused stares. This time it was Ali's turn to snort. “I said I speak German as well as English. And I also said, Ash check your email. There’s something from US Soccer..”_

_“Why? I'm terminated, remember.” Ashlyn drawled and stuck some mashed potatoes in her mouth._

_Ali twisted her skin, “Check your email.”_

_Ashlyn swatted at her wife's fingers and opened up her email. “Okay, okay. Just put those lobster pinchers away.”_

_“Well?” Ali asked with a smile on her lips. Both the Harris and Krieger family were watching the keeper with fascination._

_“Hold on, give me a sec. I directed their emails to my spam box so I need to fish those out.” Ashlyn muttered and received a glare from her wife. “What? They terminated me, so I terminated them from my primary inbox, sue me.” Ashlyn argued and held her mouth open, Ali sighed and cut up some turkey before placing it in her mouth. “Thanks baby, oh, found it. Hello Ashlyn Harris yada yada yada, 23 woman roster, goalkeepers selected, Jane Campbell, Ashlyn Harris, Alyssa Naeher, yada yada….holy shit! Ashlyn Harris!”_

_Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hands and looked up. “That's me. Alex, that's me! You guys, they called me up!” Ashlyn exclaimed before standing up on her feet assume fist pumping so hard her elbow popped soundly. “Ow shit, God dammit.”_

_Grandma Harris slapped Ashlyn’s thigh with a warning glare. “You watch that language, but I'm so proud of you June Bug.”_

_“Thanks Nana.” Ashlyn grinned before enveloping her in a tight hug._

_Everyone went around to congratulate the more than ecstatic keeper. Ali playfully pouted and waited for them to congratulate her as well, which they did of course after each person gave her a good natured ribbing. They finished up dinner before everyone said goodnight and headed towards their bedrooms. After showering, Ashlyn jumped in bed next to her wife who was reading an e-book on her iPad. Ashlyn carefully removed it and placed it on the bedside dresser._

_“I think I remember a certain someone telling me that I would be back on the team. I just needed to hold my head and keep it in positive, while being patient.” Ashlyn smiled before moving her arm over Ali's thighs._

_Ali rubbed over the tops of Ashlyn's arms and leaned back into the pillow. “I remember saying to mark the day I was right. Which is Thanksgiving day.”_

_Ashlyn leaned up and pressed their lips together. “Thank you for believing in me, it means a lot, it always will.”_

_“Of course I believe in you.” Ali said and gave her another kiss. “Camp next year will be better with you there. So much better.”_

_Ashlyn laid down and pulled Ali down with her, and into her arms. She buried her face into Ali's dark tresses, inhaling softly. She loved the smell of Ali's conditioner and Ali's arms around her strong torso. There were many things she loved about the woman in her arms, and no matter how many times she thought about the experiment, she couldn't get over how lucky she was to have gotten Ali. The woman held her accountable for whatever she did and almost seemingly adored her unconditionally. Not to mention the fact that Ali had an incredible sense of humor and Nala and her family adored her. Heck, Ashlyn adored her as well._

_“Goodnight Beautiful.” Ashlyn murmured into Ali's hair._

_Ali placed a soft to her neck in response before snuggling in closer to her keeper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Ashlyn's place   
> http://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/9830-Sloane-St_Orlando_FL_32827_M55683-43751#photo24


	26. Fucked Up, Big Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I do feel better so why not start it with an update. Thank you all for your well wishes, it means so much to me :)

After Thanksgiving, the Harris family had flown up to DC for Christmas. They stayed at an Airbnb since the Krieger’s didn't have enough space in their home. Ashlyn did however stay with Ali in her apartment over the winter holiday. Kyle finally bright his newly made boyfriend, Levi, over. Which everyone deemed a keeper once Ken, Deb, Tammye, Mike and Grandma Harris all grilled the man on his intentions with Kyle. Levi passed the test, something that Kyle was incredibly glad for. He did however give Ashlyn a punch to the side with a murmur of “Thanks a lot for your drill Sargent family”. When it came time for presents, some were cheap to be honest. Others were more thoughtful and heartfelt, whereas a lot were just downright hilarious. They shared mugs of milk, hot chocolate and cookies while telling all sorts of stories. Overall the holidays went fine, and they all agreed to make sure that they always met up as one family over the holidays. They did of course get an ugly sweater family photo together, even some for Luna and Nala, who seemed to adore it. 

New years, and the few weeks after it was spent at the gym getting ready for their national team call up. Since they knew they had another tournament scheduled for the new year. This time it wouldn't take place in the US, it'd be in Australia, seeing as how they're going to play Japan, Australia and Brazil.

Ashlyn dropped the set of dumbbells and looked over to Ali who looked like she was a hair away from vomiting. “Ali, are you okay?”

Before Ali had the chance to answer, Alex walked into the room and gagged loudly. 

“What the actual fuck is that smell?” Alex asked while trying--albeit unsuccessfully--to hold her breath.

Ali looked up with wide eyes. “You smell that too?”

“How the hell could I not? It smells like rotting garbage.” Alex exclaimed before moving over to the windows and opening them up for the chance of fresh air to come in. “How can't Ash smell it?”

Ali narrowed her eyes at the keeper who seemed to be struggling in an attempt to not laugh at the situation unfolding in front of her. “You absolute shit, what did you do?” 

Ashlyn held up her hands defensively, “I had no part in this.” 

“You're a liar, even I can see that you're laughing.” Alex argued. 

“Oh stop, I'm laughing at a funny situation. That's not a crime last I checked.” Ashlyn pointed out and re-racked the dumbbells. She went to grab some heavier ones but jumped when she felt two pairs of hands twist the accessible skin that showed through her tank top. “You two are devils. I had nothing to do with this. Maybe it's yall upper lip.” Ashlyn said and pointed for emphasis. 

The two Alex's glared at her and Ashlyn rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. “Which one of you fed Nala?” She relented. 

Ali and Alex looked between each other before Ali slowly raised her hand like a shy kid in school. 

“But I gave her her kibble, the soft kind. That's normally what she eats.” Ali said in a confused tone. “Are you trying to say that this smell is coming from Nala?”

Ashlyn nodded. 

“But she's not even in here.” Ali stated and looked around the home gym. 

Ashlyn stepped up to her and turned her head first in the direction of where Nala was napping and then in the direction of the parting gift--well more so complete mess, that Nala left for them. “The floor mats are black, Ali. Nala is a dark brindle coat Frenchie, she blends in. Not to mention that dinosaur sized crap she left in that corner.”

“So we've been exercising in a place that has been infected with Nala’s shit.” Alex asked before gagging. 

“No no no, don't act innocent now.” Ashlyn stated while wagging her raised finger. “I saw both you and Ali feeding her some cheese ball puffs when she begged for them. I told yall about her bowel aversion to cheese. Now you both have smelled it and seen it. I'm sure yall won't do it again.”

“Oh no, I think I hear Serv calling me from….crap I gotta go.” Alex blurted and tried to run but Ashlyn grabbed her.

“Like hell you're gonna leave.” Ashlyn said before leaving the room.

Ali looked over at the corner Nala decided was comfortable enough for a toilet break and shuddered. “Do you really think she's going to make us clean _that_?”

“I'm one million percent sure.” Alex answered. 

Ashlyn came back into the gym with gloves, a trash bag, paper towels and cleaning solution. “Have at it ladies.”

“Do you not have anything we can cover our faces or noses with?” Alex asked. 

“Nope. What do I look like, Grey's Anatomy?” Ashlyn snorted and picked up a napping Nala. “Aww did mama’s little girl leave a mess? Yes you did. Are mommy and Alex going to clean it up? Yes they are.” Ashlyn cooed smugly before leaving the room. 

“Abstain from sex.” Alex clipped out. 

Ali whipped her head around for clarification while putting on her gloves. “I'm sorry, do what?”

“Starve her of the good ol’ sideways tango. Don't put out. Let her be frisky and angry that’s what she deserves.” Alex growled and pulled the gloves over her hands.

Ali gave the forward an ‘Are you kidding me?’ look. “How the hell does that benefit me?”

Alex shrugged, “You have working hands, do you not? There’s you’re out.”

“Oh yea, I’m sure your hands beat out the sideways tango with Serv.” Ali said sarcastically. She knew damn well that a hand wasn’t comparable to sex with your partner.

Alex raised a finger, ready to refute the statement but stayed silent and placed the hand back by her side. “Okay fine, I was wrong. But you can’t deny the fact that cleaning dog shit--as adorable as Nala is--the day before going to camp is possibly the worst kind of sendoff one could have.”

“I agree. She just had to look at us with those big blue eyes and I melted. Lord knows my own children will all of own me.” Ali chuckled while she opened up the small plastic bag.

“I’m with you.” Alex laughed as they cleaned. “Have you and Ash talked about when you'd guys would have kids?”

“Not sure yet. We've been together for a while but we're not sure yet. We're happy as just the two of us at the moment.” Ali answered. 

Alex nodded, “I get it. Quiet and sexy time is needed in full before children squash it all.”

Ali grinned with a nod. “Exactly, now pass me the spray.”

Alex gagged and handed it over, “I owe your wife an ass whooping.”

“Get in line.” 

~~~~~~

The team landed in Australia in the morning, completely fresh, seeing as how Dawn seemed to be some magic wizard that always managed to keep their bodies fresh.

“Ladies, we’re going out for breakfast so go up to your rooms, change, shower, do whatever. Then we’ll meet up in the lobby. After breakfast, we’re going straight to practice.” Tony announced while they exited the team bus.

“Aye aye captain.” Pinoe saluted and nearly tripped down the steps. “Fucking hell!”

“Serves you right, acting a fool.” Dunn snickered.

Pinoe cleared her throat dramatically before speaking in a theater voice. “Who would I be if not I, Pinoe, the fool.”

Ashlyn looped her arm around both Dunn and Pinoe’s shoulder and walked into the hotel lobby. “I missed you two so much.”

“Oh please, you just missed screwing Ali in the hotel rooms.” Pinoe waved off nonchalantly but ducked out of Ashlyn’s grasp.

Crystal nearly choked on the drink she had.

“You little shit.” Ashlyn laughed and ran after her.

“I thought I was a fool?” Pinoe called out while still running.

“Why not both?” Ashlyn yelled.

The rest of the team followed suit into the hotel but in a calmer fashion, choosing to walk rather than run. Dawn handed out the room assignments and reminded them to meet back down in the lobby lest they starve this morning. The players all went up to their rooms, Ashlyn was roomed with Pinoe, funny enough. Whereas Ali was paired up with Alex.

“So how ready do you think we are for this tournament?” Ali asked Alex as they both unpacked.

“Honestly? I think it’s the same thing. We have the players but the formations are wrong. We can’t win with them, so we’ll get our asses kicked and go home disappointed again. Hopefully, I’m proved wrong, but who knows.” Alex answered while throwing clothes in the dresser in the middle of the room.

Ali nodded in agreement, “Ash is all excited to be called back in camp. And I’m so happy and proud for her, but she’s coming back to an even bigger dumpster fire than at the Olympics.” 

“I know it might be a sore topic, but do you think she’ll keep her mouth shut this time?” Alex asked honestly.

“I have no clue. I don’t think the federation would really want to suspend our number one while we’re still losing games. That just looks bad. But it’s Ash, so who knows.” Ali chuckled softly which turned into a small coughing fit.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked with a worried look to her face.

Ali waved her off and quickly grabbed the Gatorade from her bag before taking a swig. “I felt like I inhaled dust or something.” She answered while clearing her throat.

“You sure? You’re looking a little green.” 

“I’m okay Alex, just a little under the weather. It’s probably all the flying.” Ali insisted. As much as the team was going down the drain, she didn’t want to give Jill a reason to try to cut her minutes or cut her from the team. It was a little cold, which Ali could easily beat with some medicine, sleep, and a good old training session.

Before Alex had the chance to ask again, a knock sounded on the door with the chorus message of, “Let’s go sweethearts”, from both Ashlyn and Pinoe. Alex turned to get the door but Ali lightly grasped her by the arm before talking softly.

“Don’t tell Ash. She’ll make a big deal out of it and then the staff will get involved. I’ll be fine Alex, really.”

“Alright, Mrs.Stubborn. Can’t say I blame you though, Serv is the exact same way.” Alex smiled before opening the door for the two jokesters. “Okay, we’re coming down, fatass and fatass jr.”

“Sue us. We want some Aussie brunch.” Pinoe pointed out as they walked down to the team bus.

Ashlyn slipped her hand into Ali’s but went wide eyed at how warm it was. “You alright, babe? Your hand is really warm.” Concern was laced in her voice.

Ali nodded, “I’m fine just tired.”

“Alright.”

They all loaded up on the bus and drove down to a nice family owned diner. Once they stepped off the bus, several people came over for autographs from the USA team which they politely agreed to before declining the rest and going inside to eat brunch. They were on a tight schedule, so Dawn made sure to reiterate the fact that they should stay away from oily and fat filled foods. Simply for the facts that they weren’t good for their diets and it would take a lot longer to digest than a healthier option. That didn’t stop a good amount of the players from ordering the exact opposite from what Dawn said. Dawn did however cut them some slack with the warning of “You reap what you sow”, before leaving them to their own devices.

When their brunch was finished, they headed back to the hotel. Ali broke away from the group of her wife, Alex, Pinoe, Crystal and Whitney, and went straight to her shared room. She pulled open the bathroom door and dry heaved into the toilet. She grumbled before rinsing her mouth out and grabbing a change of clothes for a quick shower. After her shower, she padded out to the beds and saw Ashlyn sitting at the foot of her bed. 

“Al, you look like crap and I'm not trying to insult you. Just tell Dawn that you're not feeling well. Missing one training session isn’t the end of the world.” Ashlyn stated as Ali approached the bed.

Ali sighed, “Just let me sleep it off until practice. If I’m still not feeling well, then I’ll tell Dawn and the medical staff.”

“Can I stay with you, or do you want some space?” Ashlyn asked.

“I want you to stay but if I am in fact sick with something, I don’t want to risk getting you sick.” Ali replied and got comfortable under the blankets.

Ashlyn hummed in agreement before leaning over to kiss Ali’s forehead, cheeks and nose. “Call me if you need me. For anything.”

“I will. Bye Ash.” Ali murmured before falling asleep for quick nap.

~~~~~~

The team made it out to the practice fields and were happy at the field conditions but unhappy with the heat and sun that beat down on them relentlessly. They pulled on their cleats and went through the warm ups that Tony and Dawn had ready for them. After that, Jill wanted them to get straight into inter team scrimmages. Since they had 24 players on the roster, it was easy enough split the team into two full 11v11 teams with some substitutions. The fact that they were professionals and playing for their country was a clear indicator of the intensity level of the team whenever they were in camp. That along with the hot sunny Australian day, was completely brutal on Ali. 

Ali knew that she’d been playing bad in practice, and although she tried to clean up her play, there was just no helping it. She was nauseated, probably dehydrated, lethargic and really felt like she was a second from throwing up all over the field. 

Jill called for a water break and out of Ali’s peripheral, she could see Crystal, Alex and Jill coming over to her. Ashlyn wasn’t too far behind.

“Kriegs, are you okay? I hate to say it but you’re playing terribly, and that is far from normal or a bad day with you.” Jill asked while handing over a bottle of cold water.

Ali was about to answer their coach but she finally felt the overwhelming urge to throw up take over. She turned to the side and threw up the rest of her brunch on the sideline of the pitch. She heard their gasps and quickly felt Ashlyn’s hands on her back. And for a quick and fleeting moment she wanted to say, ‘I’m okay’, but she swallowed both her pride and fear. “I’m not feeling too well to tell the truth.” Ali admitted loud enough for them to hear.

“I’m no doctor, but even I could see that.” Crystal gagged before stopping herself from looking at Ali’s vomit on the grass.

Ashlyn rubbed her wife’s back and opened up the water bottle. “Rinse your mouth out with this. I told you to say something if you still weren’t feeling well.” She murmured in a chastising tone. The last thing she wanted was to see her wife feeling bad like this, made worse by unnecessary lying. 

Ali groaned and did as told. After that, she guzzled down half of the bottle greedily. “I know.”

“Alright go get checked out. Report back whenever you find out what’s wrong.” Jill stated as the head of medical came over to get her checked out. “The rest of you, get some water.”

Ali nodded and followed the man into the sports complex building. They headed into the medical room before one of the newest team doctors; Richard, patted one of the patient tables. 

“So what do you think is going on?” Richard asked while slipping on some gloves.

Ali finished off the water bottle and sighed. “I feel like shit. Tired, cold and hot at the same time, and nauseous. I think it’s the flu because I hardly found brunch all that appetizing. And believe me, I never turn down biscuits, chicken and gravy.”

Richard hummed as he shuffled around the room. “I’m gonna take some blood just to be sure. This is the easiest way for me to check what’s wrong instead of pumping you full of antibiotics in the hopes of it working.”

Richard brought the necessary equipment around and proceeded to draw her blood. Once he filled enough of the vial, he wrapped her arm. “I’m going to go and run this, it shouldn’t take more than 10 minutes. Just rest up, get some Gatorade and some of those crackers for your upset stomach.”

“Thanks Rich.” Ali called out as he left the room. She managed to successfully busy herself and her nauseous symptoms until Richard came in with a few sheets of paper.

“Alright, Kriegs. The wait is over, and you do in fact have the flu. I suspect you picked it up from someone, which could’ve been from anywhere. But yes, you have the flu and you’ll have to sit out until you can remedy that. I’ll give you Gatorade to keep you hydrated and some smoothies and meals that will be easy on your stomach, since you’re nauseous right now.” Richard explained.

“Why not just give me some antibiotics or something? That way I could be back on the pitch quicker.” Ali asked with a confused look.

Richard sighed sympathetically and pulled a chair over to the side where Ali was on the patient table. He held the papers in his hands while looking at them and muttering something.

Ali looked at him with both confusion and fear. There was something he wasn’t telling her and his job was to take care of them, so she needed him to be honest. “Rich, you need to say something. Now.” Fear was creeping up her throat. The last time she'd felt this kind of fear was when she woke up in the hospital during her college soccer days. It was a fear that managed to bring her to her lowest. 

Richard looked up at her with a rather ambiguous look. “Kriegs, I don’t know how to tell you this. But you’re probably not only lethargic and feeling nauseous from the flu. You’re also not getting in enough calories coupled with you hard training. Your blood sugar levels are also low, so that is taken into effect. But Ali-” Richard reached up and placed a hand on her thigh in a comforting way. “There’s no easy way to tell you this, especially since it seems like you didn't know but….”

Ali heard the words and her mind went blank. She heard him finish his sentence, but after that, she heard nothing other than a loud buzz to her shellshocked mind. She fucked up, big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all of your well wishes. You guys are the best :D


	27. Most Beautiful Babies Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next since you guys deserve it :)

After practice, Jill gave the team a little speech about keeping their heads in the right places and leaning on each other for support. Once she finished, the players grabbed their post workout shakes and headed for the bus. Ashlyn, Alex and Crystal all went towards the medical facility but stopped when they saw Richard outside helping to pack equipment up.

“Hey Rich, is Ali okay?” Ashlyn asked as she approached him.

Richard beckoned Ashlyn closer with a hand gesture while telling the other two to wait. “Listen Ash. I sent Ali back to the hotel-” He held up a hand to stop Ashlyn from interrupting him. “Ali is at the hotel. Talk to her because she's going to need you.” He patted her back before leaving her with Crystal and Alex. 

“Hey, what's going on?” Alex asked, clearly worried.

Ashlyn watched Richard board the bus and shook her head. “I actually don't even know. He just said to talk to Ali.”

“I hope she's okay. Sending her to the hotel sounds serious though.” Crystal added. 

“I feel terrible because Ali told me she didn't feel well. She said it was the flu but she looked like she wanted to vomit the entire time. Even when they brought out her food at brunch, she liked like she was going to be sick.” Alex rushed out, feeling completely guilty. 

They walked back to the bus, “It's not your fault Lex. Ali’s a grown woman and chose to come out here and train sick.” Ashlyn said. 

Alex nodded and sat down next to Whit. The rest of the team wanted to ask Ashlyn if Ali was okay but the keeper had shoved her earbuds in her ears and looked out the window. The look on her face said it all, ‘Don't bother me’. It wasn't like Ashlyn was mad, she was anxious and worried. She tried to reason with herself by thinking that if Ali was in some kind of danger potential or immediate, Richard would've taken her to the hospital, not the hotel. But she still couldn't imagine why Richard just didn't tell her what was wrong. 

When the bus reached the hotel, Ashlyn stood quickly and before she had the chance to ask Alex for her room key, the forward held it up. “Thanks Lex.” Ashlyn smiled and rushed off the bus. She knocked on Ali's and Alex's door, “Al? Baby, I'm coming in.” Ashlyn announced before going inside the room and looking at the scene in front of her. Ali was laying in her bed looking at the wall. Ashlyn could see the telltale tracts of tears down her cheeks. She quickly dropped her bags to the ground and stripped out of her sweaty gear and climbed into the bed behind her wife. 

“Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me, please.” Ashlyn pleaded and pulled Ali into her chest.   
Ali gripped the arms the wrapped around her frame. “Ashlyn. You remember how you wanted me to keep an open mind when we first met?” She said in nearly a whisper.

Ashlyn nodded into Ali's hair, knowing the defender could feel it. 

“Do you promise?”

“I promise, baby. I promise.” Ashlyn said. 

“Richard told me I have the flu, that much I knew. He also told me that my blood sugar level was pretty low since apparently I needed to up my caloric intake.” Ali murmured. “I needed to do all of that because….oh god, because I'm pregnant Ash.”

Ashlyn stiffened up behind her wife and tried to think about all the times she and Ali were intimate and if she wore a condom, pulled out or came inside her. It really seemed like too much to even try to think about at the moment, so she didn't. “Are you serious? H-How did you know?”

“Rich told me when he checked my blood. Certain hormone levels were high, and they're only that high if the person is pregnant.” Ali answered, her voice far from calm and closer to breaking. “While you guys finished up practice, Rich had someone take me to the hospital and they confirmed it.” She pointed to the grocery bag near her suitcase. “They gave me prenatal medicine and everything.”

“I thought we were being careful. You said you were tracking your periods, Ali.” Ashlyn said, but it came off more as an accusation. 

Ali rolled over in her arms and pointed dead in her wife's face. “Don't you even go there, Ashlyn. I was tracking it and don't act like you have zero responsibilities just because it's _my_ period.”

Ashlyn rubbed her forehead, “I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way.” She pulled Ali back into her front and held her tightly. “How far along are you?”

“The doctor said around 3 months and a week.” Ali spoke into Ashlyn's neck. She had enough time to figure out when exactly they conceived their child. Now it was Ashlyn's turn to figure it out.

The keeper was silent enough until Ali heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Our honeymoon, my birthday. Or at least around that time.” Ashlyn spoke aloud. 

Ali nodded. “I slipped up since we were on vacation and I just didn't think about periods. It was only you.”

Ashlyn kissed her forehead repeatedly and softly. “What do you want to do Al?”

“I don't know.” Ali admitted. “We never talked about when we’d have kids, but this sure wasn't it. I want to keep playing soccer but how can I when I'm three months pregnant?” She said, “What about you, what do you want to do?”

“I mean this is a shock to me. Doctors told me I'd have the same luck as a man battling with infertility, which gave me at most a ten percent chance of getting someone pregnant. You're pregnant with our child and I….” She sighed. “I'm happy. We're going to be mothers, a big ol’ family. And I want that more than ever with you Ali.”

“But what about me? What if this is too early for me? I'm only 27 years old. I’m still the best outside back on this team. I still have more years in me and a child will make everything so much harder, if not diminish it all. How do I make a decision like this?” Ali asked. The words sounded horrible in both her mouth and mind. It painted everything as in ‘me me me’, but the fact was that she was scared, she still is. No matter what they decided, it was going to be a hard decision either way.

“Hey,” Ashlyn trailed her fingers over Ali's jaw line, causing the defender to look up. Once she did, Ashlyn joined their lips. She kissed her wife deeply and with plenty emotions coursing through them. She gently pulled back and ran her thumb over Ali's slightly kiss swollen bottom lip. 

“I love you so much, Alexandra, and yes, I really do mean that. You have me, my family and your family, and our club teams all here to support you. No matter what we pick, I'll _always_ look at you the same and treat you the exact same way as I did before. I wouldn't hold this against you.” Ashlyn proclaimed. 

“You love me?” Ali asked in a whispered tone. 

“You best believe I love you, Ali. Not a lot of people have done what you’ve done for me. Not only that, but I've gotten to know you and I’ve decided that I don't need a long time together with you to know and say that I love you. I think I've kind of known since Thanksgiving.” Ashlyn smiled and kissed her once more, except she was more gentle this time around. 

“So no matter what I pick, nothing between us will change?” Ali asked softly.

“Of course, exactly that.” Ashlyn reaffirmed. “I'll never force you to do something you don't want to, this is your body, Ali. And as much as I want a family with you, it won't be made possible through forcing you to have our child. When we're both ready, we'll start trying--”

“We're going to be parents, Ash.” Ali whispered her decision to the keeper who pulled back, surprised at her words. 

“We’re going to be parents?” Ashlyn asked, and Ali nodded before Ashlyn broke out in a huge grin. “I love you Ali, you're one of the most bravest women I've ever met and had the privilege to get to know, let alone get to marry. I'll always be here for you, Ali. I want this life with you.”

Ali leaned up and joined their lips with tears in her eyes, happy tears. “We're gonna be parents.” She said again with a small chuckle. This was a huge, life changing decision that they made in about 10 minutes. But Ali wanted this. She wanted a life with Ashlyn, with kids and pets, along with their friends and family. Granted this wasn't the timing and way Ali ever planned it happening in, but she wouldn't feel right if she squandered this opportunity. They were going to keep and love this baby. Ali had never been more sure of a decision in her life.

“I'm excited,” Her hand went down to Ali's still flat and muscular stomach. Their lips came together again. “I can't see anything yet, but you best believe I'm gonna be your shadow. Following you around and waiting for chances to rub your belly.”

“Try not to do it too much, I may donkey kick you.” Ali joked and laid her head on Ashlyn's chest. “As selfish as this sounds, but I never want to lose you Ash. You mean so much to me and having you support me like this, is something I didn't think would happen. We’re a family now and seeing how you support me now, lets me know that you'd do it forever and unconditionally. I don't know maybe I'm just rambling.”

“Ramble away, it's cute.” Ashlyn smiled softly. 

Ali slipped her hands up Ashlyn's strong back and ran her nails gently over the skin. “So how are we going to tell everyone? At some point, I won't be able to play because I'm pregnant. And Rich doesn't know that you're intersex, so he probably thinks I cheated or something else. I can't play right now because I'm sick and I need to remedy my blood sugar levels.” She asked and pressed herself closer to the keeper, not even caring that she could still smell the grass and sweat clinging to her skin. 

“I don't know. Telling the team would effectively out me as an intersex individual. And that's something I'm not ready for. I know they all mean well and care about us but that's a huge step for me. I mean could you imagine the headlines when they find out that the US number one keeper has a dick?” Ashlyn spoke.

Ali nodded in understanding, “What about our families?”

“We can tell them whenever we're ready. We control when people know and who know. So we'll figure it out.” Ashlyn decided, and gave Ali's hand a squeeze. 

They were silent for a while, enjoying the nice calm that the silence gave them while they soaked in all the information of this afternoon. Today was huge but they were both by each other's side for help so none would get overwhelmed. What more could they ask for in this moment.

“I'm actually kind of sad that the baby isn't too fond of chicken, biscuits and gravy. It was good until I wanted to vomit.” Ali said woefully. 

“Well find another one of your food faves that the baby likes. We have all the time in the world to figure it out.” Ashlyn replied. 

“Can you imagine raising a baby together?” Ali asked while pondering the idea herself. 

“It's kind of crazy but I can see it. I've babysat Corey's kid before, so I'm sure I could take care of ours.” Ashlyn explained. “The real question should be, imagine how beautiful our baby will be. Look at me and then look at the beauty that's you, this kid will be blessed.”

“Shallow.” Ali playfully teased. “I also have been thinking of moving down to Orlando with you. I can't be pregnant and living in a different state. That helps no one. And although, I love playing with the Spirit, if I can move to an MLS backed team, that would be ideal.”

Ashlyn nodded, “I understand and I can't wait to have you down in Orlando. I'll talk to Tom and see what we can get done, I think it'll be in our best interest to tell them that you're pregnant, so that way, they'd feel more inclined to make the trade happen.”

“Then it's a plan.” Ali muttered before burrowing her face into Ashlyn's neck. 

“What do we tell Alex, Crystal or Whit? Or anyone really? They all looked worried when you threw up on the field.” Ashlyn asked. 

“We'll just say I had a bad case of the flu. Now hush, all the crying I did earlier is making me sleepy.” Ali mumbled.

Ashlyn smiled softly into Ali's hair and held her tightly. “I don't ever want to make you cry Al, and I'm sorry that did.”

“You didn't. I just….I felt hopeless when Rich told me. I processed it all wrong in my mind and allowed it to completely freak me out. If anything, you were the reason why I calmed down. You talked me through it and now we're having the most beautiful baby in the world. And we'll both be kickass moms, and then I'll make my wonderful debut on the Pride and my reappearance on the national team.” Ali sassed sleepily. “Any objections?”

“Not at all.” Ashlyn laughed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy guess were right ;P


	28. Let The Families Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day :)

Ashlyn had informed the team that Ali was sick with the flu. She had also pulled Richard aside and let him know that she and Ali would tell the team of Ali's pregnancy. Richard looked like he wanted to ask the keeper something but in the end he didn't because he knew the question wasn't appropriate. However, Ashlyn already knew what he wanted to ask. He wanted to know if the pregnancy was planned because of Ali's rather adverse reaction to him telling her. It brought up a plethora of questions that Ashlyn wasn't going answer. She wasn't going to stand there and answer if it was planned, or if Ali had cheated and was surprised by the pregnancy. No way would she ever stand audience to those kinds of questions. Thankfully Richard was smart enough not to ask them. 

Ashlyn did notice that Alex and Whitney looked as if they didn't believe her when she said Ali was sick with the flu. She didn't blame them. Neither she or Ali had left the room yesterday, other than for Ashlyn to grab a spare change of clothes and give Alex some. They spent the entire day in the room and Ashlyn had ordered room service charged to her card. Despite the fact that Ali still had an upset stomach caused by both the flu and her pregnancy. They somehow managed to make a game out of Ali trying various plates of food to see which was okay and which was a stern hell no. Either way, Ashlyn got to pack down a ton a food, which garnered no complaint from the keeper. Ashlyn did however make a list on her phone on what Ali could eat and couldn’t eat, as well as how high or low her aversion was to them. That gesture was deeply appreciated by Ali. 

Nonetheless, training resumed and Ali sat out on the sidelines in front of where the media circus waited for her. They were all clamoring for the chance to talk to Ali, since most saw her lose her brunch on the field the other day. Some outlets had already printed and posted clickbait articles and magazines about her trip to the hospital. They speculated about almost everything possible in a medical diagnosis book, and even some claimed she was pregnant. And although they were correct on their guess, Ali would never tell them. Not until she and Ashlyn thought they should give a damn. 

So Ali continued to watch her teammates dominate on the practice field, and ignored the blathering, invasive idiots behind her. 

Once practice was over, Jill called them all into a huddle. 

“Okay, we play Japan tomorrow. They're going through a lot of rebuilding but they've had good results from it. From the scrimmages today, you all know who my starting lineup is. Sadly Kriegs is sick right now, but that's not a reason for us not to put out our best showing.” Jill said, “Rest up and we'll come back out for a very light evening session.”

The team all said words of attention before breaking away from the huddle and heading towards their bags and the media. Most of the players avoided them, but the captains and some of the new call ups went ahead and talked to them. 

Ashlyn plopped down next to her wife and leaned in closer to her ear to speak. “Alex and Whit don't believe you have the flu.”

Ali feigned a distraught look before patting Ashlyn's thigh. “It's fine. I _am_ actually sick with the flu….and I have something else.”

“We have something else.” Ashlyn corrected with a smile and a little shoulder bump. 

“Oh silly me, I forgot how excited my beautiful wife is.” Ali grinned. 

“Aren't you?” Ashlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Ali nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried not to burst out in a large smile. Instead, she leaned forward and claimed her wife's lips in a quick but hard kiss. “I'm very excited, and I think we should tell our families and go to get ultrasound pictures.”

“Sounds great to me.” Ashlyn smiled and returned the kiss. “I'm gonna go do some media right quick, I'll meet you bus.”

“Beware, they're going to most likely hound you because of me.” Ali warned before giving her hand a squeeze and walking off towards some of the medical staff. 

Ashlyn heard her name being yelled by a bunch of media outlets but decided to go with ESPN, ironically. 

“So, Ashlyn, how is it like being back on the team?” The female reporter asked. 

“Pretty good. I've stayed sharp with the Pride and individual practice so I'm ready for this.” Ashlyn answered. 

“And what about Japan? They've been looking great during their transition. You guys have looked rather dull while transitioning. How do you expect the Japan game to go?” She asked. 

“I think it'll be a good learning curve, whether the outcome is good or bad. We're ready.” Ashlyn answered before moving down the line and stopping at TMZ Sports. “What's up Joe?” Ashlyn greeted with the help of his name tag. Once she was stopped in front of him, other outlets clamored around with their recording devices to get in on the interview. 

“Pleasure to see you Ashlyn. I'm sure Leslie already bored you with the cupcake questions. So let's dive into the good stuff.” Joe laughed and Ashlyn chuckled. “So what can you tell us about Ali? People saw her throw up on the pitch and then head to the hospital yesterday. Now she didn't suit up today. It's everything alright with her?”

“Yea, she's great. Just came down with the flu and is working her way back from it. She won't play tomorrow but that's standard for illnesses.” Ashlyn answered diplomatically. 

“Some people think she's gravely sick and you guys just haven't released a statement about it yet. Any truth to that?” Joe asked. 

Ashlyn shook her head, “Just the flu, Joe. It doesn't get any juicier than that.”

“Not even pregnant or long lost twin found or something? C’mon Ash, give me something to show my boss.” Joe teased. 

Ashlyn held her hands. “Don't know what to tell you. The flu just isn't interesting. Thanks for the questions though.” She said before grabbing her gear and going to the bus, ignoring the calls of her name from the other outlets. She sat next to her wife and watched her type away on her phone. 

“Whatcha doing?” Ashlyn asked while changing into her Nike trainers. 

“I'm trying to text our families via group text, so we can all have a video call. Problem is the stupid time difference between us here in Australia and those on the East Coast of America.” Ali informed. 

“How far ahead are we?”

“Some we're in Perth, the East Coast is 12 hours behind. So I'm going to tell them to video call at 10 pm our time, which is 10 am East Coast time.” Ali explained while she texted them. 

“Nice, after lunch, I'll get us an Uber so we can get the stuff.” Ashlyn said lowly so no one on the bus heard her. 

Ali nodded in reply and nearly jumped out of her skin when Alex talked from above them. 

“You two are hiding something from me. And it hurts because we're best friends.” Alex whined. 

“Alex, first off, don't ever scare me like that again. Second, I'm just sick….” Ali said but stopped. She did feel bad for not telling Alex, especially since she's great friends with the woman and soon to be neighbor. So she looked at Ashlyn and wordlessly conveyed her question of ‘Should we tell her?’. Ashlyn just mouthed ‘Only if you're ready, no guilt tripping from the forward is allowed’. Ali nodded and spoke. 

“Lower your voice, okay. We'll tell you after we come back from doing something in the afternoon. Good enough?” Ali stated. If Alex didn't like it, then oh well. To tell the honest truth, ever since she and Ashlyn decided that they were going to keep this baby, Ali was itching to tell somebody. A friend or family member of course. But she wanted to tell someone other than her wife. This was because she felt pride and excitement. She and Ashlyn we're going to become mothers in a little while, what wasn't exciting about it. And she was proud to carry a child that was statistically supposed to be difficult to conceive, but here she and Ashlyn went and did it. 

Alex smiled and pulled Ali into a backwards hug before doing the same to Ashlyn. “Just let me know when and I'll be there. I was just super worried, Ali. We didn't see you at all yesterday after practice, same goes for brickhead Ashlyn.”

“That's brickwall, to you. Thank you very much.” Ashlyn corrected. 

“Whatever, anyways, I'm glad to see you looking a lot better than yesterday.” Alex stated. 

Ali smiled in response before turning back in her seat. When they got back to the hotel, Ashlyn and Ali headed to their respective rooms to shower. 

“So what's going on with Ali? Coach said she's not playing and she threw up yesterday.” Pinoe asked when Ashlyn came out of the bathroom fully dressed. 

“She’s good, just the flu.” Ashlyn answered while rummaging for her wallet and phone. 

Pinoe watched her with raised eyebrows. “Where are you going that's got you in such a rush?”

“Uh Rich wrote a prescription for her to help combat the flu and I'm going with her to pick it up.” Ashlyn rushed out and pocketed the items she was looking for. She also picked up her backpack.

Pinoe hummed, but her face conveyed that she didn't quite believe it. Nevertheless, she allowed the keeper to leave the room. 

Ashlyn met up with her wife down in the lobby. They went inside the Uber waiting outside the hotel. They very silent on the drive up to the hospital but not because they didn't know what to say. It was more so because they were excited and really had no words until they saw their baby on the ultrasound screen. That and the fact that Ali and Ashlyn we're dying to tell their family but that had to wait until 10 pm. 

They walked up to the counter where a friendly woman sat. 

“Hello, could we get an ultrasound? We're from the US but we're wondering if we could get one here.” Ali asked.

The woman nodded, “Of course. My name is Claire and I'm the receptionist. Just fill out these forms and we'll get an obstetrician to come check you out.” Claire informed and gathered some papers before attaching them to a clipboard and handing them to Ali. 

“Alright, thank you.” Ali smiled and brought them with her to her seat. Although Ashlyn couldn't help her fill out the paperwork since she didn't know the specifics of Ali's medical history. However, surprisingly enough, Ashlyn leaned over and watched intently to learn the things she didn't know, just in case she ever needed to fill in paperwork for her wife. 

When Ali finished up the paperwork, she handed out back to Claire and they only had to wait a total of 10 minutes before a doctor brought them into an exam room. 

“Hello, Mrs.Harris. I'm Dr.Taylor and I'll be doing your ultrasound today.” Dr.Taylor said and extended a hand for a handshake which both Ashlyn and Ali returned. “Okay, so you just want an ultrasound, correct? We'll also print out the pictures for you, as well as check fetal development. So you can just put on this gown and I'll come back when you're ready.”

Ali nodded and waited until Dr.Taylor left so she could change. Ashlyn held onto her clothes and took the seat next to the patient table. 

“I'm excited. Like really excited.” Ali murmured while twiddling her fingers. 

Ashlyn reached over and covered her wife's hands with her own. “Same here.” She said and brought Ali's hands up to her lips. 

After a little while, Dr.Taylor came back in and got Ali setup. She gave Ali a warning of the cold gel before squeezing some on her lower abdomen and moved the wand of the ultrasound machine. “And here we go, there's yall baby. Now obviously since you're only at 3 months and a week or two, we can't see too much yet. However, you can see the fingers, nose, closed eyes, face and toes.”

“Holy crap, that’s pretty damn awesome.” Ashlyn said in complete awe.

Ali hummed in agreement while her eyes never left the screen. 24 hours ago, Ali was crying in her bed mentally crippled at the thought of possibly taking on the unwanted pregnancy. Now here she was, grinning from ear to ear at the screen that showcased their baby. It was moments like these that made Ali sure that this was the right choice. That although unplanned, they were meant to have a baby right now. And granted they were still learning about each other. They would now experience it even more with their child they already were in love with.

“So our baby is completely healthy? No foreseen problems as of now?” Ali asked, slightly scared of the answer she might receive.

Dr.Taylor shook her head. “Not from what I see. I did a quick check of your medical history from US Soccer’s medical file on you, and it’s clear. The pulmonary embolisms came from surgery, birth control and flying, so nothing hereditary there.” She explained. “The only other question would be the sperm donor’s medical history. We would have to take them into account.”

“We….” Ashlyn started and looked at Ali before sighing and starting up again. “We didn’t have a sperm donor. I’m intersex with both female and male genitalia. I have the ability to impregnate people so to speak. So our child is literally Ali’s and I.”

“Ahh, okay. You hear about this in medical school but it one of those things among others that you think you’ll never see.” Dr.Taylor smiled softly. “As long as your medical history is clear, then there is nothing to worry about between the two of you. Congratulations on the first child.”

Both Ali and Ashlyn thanked the doctor before she left to retrieve the ultrasound pictures. Ali redressed while Ashlyn went to pay, and they left for the hotel once they gathered all of their belongs. They stopped by a healthy sandwich shop to grab some food to eat on the way back.

“How do you think we should tell Lex?” Ashlyn asked while biting into her sandwich.

“Since she already knows about your condition, we might as well just hand her one of the ultrasound pictures and let her piece it together.” Ali suggested.

“Okay, I can get with that. We still have to explain it all to your family, all the while break the news to both. Then at the end of the tournament, I think we should officially inform the staff and team that we’re having a baby. As close as I am with the team, I’m just not ready to tell them exactly how you got pregnant.” Ashlyn replied.

Ali leaned her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder while sipping her drink. “That’s fine. I wouldn’t rush you to do anything that you don’t want to do. We proceed with our comfortability and boundaries in mind.”

“Agreed.”

“Now onto more pressing matters…” Ali mumbled. 

Ashlyn rubbed Ali's thigh and played into what she already knew Ali wanted. “Which is?”

“Food.” Ali chuckled before leaning up and kissing her wife deeply on the lips.

Ashlyn laughed but intertwined their fingers. “Let's go.”

~~~~~~

Before they had got back to the hotel, Ashlyn had also texted Whitney to join them in Ali’s and Alex’s room. She figured that Whitney had an inkling as to what was going on, but said nothing without confirmation. Ashlyn thought it best to tell one of her best friends about the situation, especially since Whitney already knew about her condition.

Two unknowing players sat on Alex's bed while Ashlyn and Ali got comfortable on the defender's. 

“Okay, so you both saw me lose my brunch on the field yesterday. I do have the flu but….” Ali started and reached out for her side bag with Ashlyn handed to her. She dug through her bag for a small brown envelope before handing one to Alex and Whitney. “There's also this matter.” 

Alex took the envelope with some fear on her facial features. “This isn't some kind of farewell letter, right? Please tell me it's not.”

Ashlyn squeezed Ali's hand before turning to her best friends. “Just open it, Alex.”

Whitney reached over and took the envelope from Alex, who promptly covered her face with her hands. Whit opened it up and gasped when she pulled out the contents and looked them over. Alex looked between her fingers and nearly asked about it until she saw the item in question. 

It took a little over 2 seconds before Alex jumped from the bed, over the distance between the beds and tackled the couple into the sheets with a scream. She pulled back with a grin but then let it fall. 

“Is this what you both want? Because a few days ago, Ali told me she wasn't sure when kids were on yall horizon.” Alex asked seriously. 

“It was unplanned but we're keeping our little nugget. That much we know.” Ashlyn explained with a soft smile.

“So what about the team and your families?” Whitney asked the keeper. “This is huge, not only because of a baby but also you, Ash.” 

Ashlyn nodded. “We were going to tell our families first but you guys should know as well.”

“I'm about 3 months and a week or two along. We're not sure what we're having yet but we are going to have it. I'm going to tell my parents after this and by the end of the tournament, we'll tell the rest of the team.” Ali explained.

Both Whitney and Alex hummed in understanding. 

“What about the club teams? Am I to expect Ali on the Pride or you on the Spirit soon?” Alex asked.

“I will be asking for a trade. We both figure it's ridiculous to try and raise a child in two separate states. It doesn't bode well with any of us.” Ali stated.

“Okay. Well we'll leave you two to tell yall families. But congratulations, I can't wait to see the new team baby.” Whitney said and squeeze both Ali and Ashlyn in a tight hug.

Alex repeated the gesture, “I expect for that baby, boy or girl, to have the middle name Alex. In honor of me, of course.” Alex teased. 

“Bullshit, I won't damn my child like that.” Ashlyn laughed but grimaced when her wife’s fingers twisted some skin on her back. “Ouch, what’d I do?”

“I'm Alex too, you know.” Ali pointed out.

“I know babe, but I just meant Morgan, not you.” Ashlyn explained but then glared at the forward. “Go on, you little troll.”

“Love you more. And I'm super happy for you two.” Alex smiled and held up the ultrasound picture. “Can I keep this?”

“Of course.” Ali said and pulled out her Mac once Alex left the room. She pressed the icon to Skype call the families. They knew to expect her call because she sent them text messages regarding it.

“Hey sweethearts, how are you both doing?” Debb smiled as the screen appeared.

“We're great mom. Is dad and Ky with you?” Ali asked.

Deb nodded, “Let me get those lugheads. I already told them beforehand that you were going to call.” She got up and left the screen as the Harris family popped up in the screen.

“There's my June Bug!” Grandma Harris squealed causing Chris to cover his ears and grimace.

“Hey Nana. Hey you guys, so great to see yall, the time difference blows though.” Ashlyn chuckled. 

“Oh well, but at least you guys are playing well this tournament.” Tammye stated before looking to Ali. “Ali honey, I saw that you weren't feeling well. Are you okay?”

Ali bit back a smile, “I'm fine Tammye, it was just the flu-”

Ali was cut off as Kyle made a ton of noise when coming on screen with their parents.

“Flu my foot. German warriors don't get sick.” Kyle teased. “Glad to see you doing well B.”

“Alright you guys, Ali and I wanted to tell yall something. And we really didn't think waiting until we got home to tell you guys would be proper.” Ashlyn voiced.

“Let's hear it, Ash. What'd you do? Get kicked off again?” Chris teased but received a slap across the head from his dad.

“Best behavior, you untrained animal.” Mike lightly chastised and ruffled his son's hair.

“So what's the news, Alex?” Ken asked.

Ali took a deep breath as they got ready to tell their families about their new addition that wasn't Nala. She melted into Ashlyn’s side when she felt Ashlyn squeeze her hand off screen. They nodded to each other before turning back to the screen and speaking.

“Ashlyn and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant, 3 months actually.” Ali voiced aloud.

Tammye and Grandma Harris jumped up in excitement, jostling the computer as well. They high fived each other before coming back on screen with Nala.

There was a stark difference between the Harris and Krieger family’s reactions. There was no surprise about that though, one family was completely in the dark whereas the other had the needed knowledge.

“Sweetheart, you're pregnant? I didn't know You two were trying for children as of right now.” Deb said, her confused tone reflecting the look on her face. The noise from the Harris family calmed down as they realized that the Krieger family didn't know about Ashlyn's condition. 

“We weren't actually. Babe, you want to explain?” Ali said.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and sat forward a bit. “Okay, sure. Ali and I want kids but we had decided early on that children weren't on our minds at the moment. But Ali got pregnant and we we're surprised. Reason why is because I'm…. I have a condition that makes me intersex. Intersex comes in all kinds of ways. I'm the kind where I have both male and female sex organs. Within that was the ability to get my significant other pregnant. A few things happened and we found out that Ali was pregnant.” She cracked a nervous smile when the Krieger family looked at her with not a word said. 

“Holy shit! So not only are you a badass, but you're pretty unique.” Kyle said, breaking the silence. “If you ever piss me off though, I'll kicking you right in the junk. Remember that well.”

“I beat you to that Kyle, but don't threaten my wife and baby mama.” Ali smiled.

Ashlyn grimaced at both the past memory from their honeymoon and at the nickname.

“Ashlyn sweetheart, nothing about you changes, you know. You're still the person that loves and protects my daughter, so you've been family to me since you both said ‘I do’.” Deb smiled. 

“Thanks Deb, that means more than you know.” Ashlyn replied with her own smile. 

Ken tapped his chin before speaking, “As long as you put the toilet seat down when you come over….Nah I'm just yanking your chain.” He laughed. “You're my daughter-in-law. A great one at that. My feelings for you doesn't change either. Although, I think we should all put in a massive collective effort to re-teach the _both of you_ sex-ed, because….” Ken said honestly and ended teasingly.

That comment caused everyone to burst out laughing at the well placed joke, even the couple joined in. It was a well enough joke to ease whatever unsure feelings anyone harbored. 

“Okay, okay. Leave us alone, you bunch of meanies. You all are lucky we're not having twins.” Ali laughed.

“Us?” Kyle chuckled, “That's your vagina boo, not mine.”

His comment garnered a few chuckles before Ali rolled her eyes and spoke. “So you guys are all okay with the entire situation?”

Everyone on the screen voiced their words of agreement loudly.

Ashlyn reached over and took the envelope that contained the ultrasound pictures in them. “Here's our little nugget. Beautiful little thing, isn't she?”

“Looks like a damn potato to me.” Chris joked but took a slap on the head from Grandpa Harris.

“You shut your mouth boy, because you still look like a potato.” Grandpa Harris stated.

Chris grumbled while rubbing his head.

“You two already know the gender?” Kyle asked while leaning closer to the screen to see the ultrasound pictures. 

“I've known for a while that I could only have girls because of genetics. So it's safe to say that this baby is going to be one heck of a cutie.” Ashlyn grinned, “I mean, look at my beautiful wife and then me. We'd make beautiful kids. Little cherubs, if you ask me.”

“You conceited little shit.” Tammye laughed loudly. “Anyways we are all so happy for you two. Keep us posted. Love you both.”

Everyone said their goodbyes before logging off of Skype. Ali closed the Mac before placing it on the small bedside table. “Well that went extremely well. Although, I know my parents are ferociously googling what intersex is.” Ali smiled. 

Ashlyn shrugged and laid down. “That's fine. They want to understand it better.” She explained and wrapped an arm around her waist. “I love you Ali.”

Ali smiled softly while running her fingertips over Ashlyn’s forearms. “I love you too.”


	29. Great Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone :)

The US team didn’t win first place in the tournament. Surprisingly enough. Japan took that title, despite going through a coaching change and an entirely new group of players. Nevertheless, the US team took home 2nd place before heading home. They sat on their team private jet, minding their own business until Ali got fed up with her wife elbowing her in the side.

Ali seized Ashlyn’s arm and twisted the skin, causing the keeper to wince and hiss at the pain. “If you elbow me again, I’ll put you in a sling.” She growled. 

Ashlyn raised both eyebrows in surprise, “I thought you said you weren’t violent.”

“You’re pushing it, Harris.” Ali replied.

“Okay, I just wanted to know when we’re going to tell them because we’re only an hour away from landing in Cali. So we should make a plan now.” Ashlyn suggested.

“Why not get it over with now? That way, by the time we land, we can talk with Tom from the Pride and hopefully get me traded down South. And if we want, we can make a couple’s post about what we’re expecting in July or August.” Ali said.

Ashlyn nodded, “Okay let me get their attention.” 

Ali reached out and gripped her forearm, stopping her from standing quickly. “Are we going to talk about you as well?”

Ashlyn bit her lip in thought and shrugged, “Sure. These women have had my back for years and I want to tell them. I trust them, just like I trust you.” She leaned down and joined her lips with Ali’s in a short but sweet kiss before pulling back with a smile on her lips.

“My wife is pretty fearless from what I can tell.” Ali smirked.

“You make it easy.” Ashlyn turned around and clapped her hands together loudly. Scaring her teammates in the process of getting their attention. 

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you Ash!?” Syd yelled angrily as she cleaned the errant line of nail polish on her finger. “Jackass.”

“Love you too boo boo. Besides, what made you think painting your fingernails on a plane was smart?” Ashlyn teased, which made Syd grin.

“I’m not getting off this plane looking raggedy. My man is in LA because of a game, and I want to look good….no great.” Syd explained.

Pinoe yawned loudly, “Whatever, we don’t want to know your plans of how you’re going to get laid. Now what do you want Ash? Some people can live without hearing your voice for a few hours. The game was enough.” 

“Fuck off Pinoe. As if hearing your rock and roll voice yelling for a pass, isn’t just as bad.” Ashlyn tossed back. “Anyways, nevermind those two ungrateful twits. Ali and I have something we need to tell you.”

“Oh my god, are you coming to the Spirit? I love Labbe, honestly, but if you’re there, I just might freak!” Crystal asked with excitement.

Ashlyn’s face scrunched up in disgust. “I love ya, Crystal, but ew. No way.”

Crystal rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Ali snickered and stood from her seat, leaning on the back of the seat so they could see her. “What Ashlyn is trying to say is that we’re pregnant. Well I am, not Ash.” She voiced, breathing out a little breath of air when she finally said it.

There was an overwhelming amount of voices clashing together in response to the proverbial pregnancy bomb Ali had just dropped. Ali held up her hand to silence the seemingly never ending questions from their teammates before speaking.

“One at a time please. You guys sound like a zoo.” Ali teased.

“No fucking way on earth did you get pregnant!” Crystal all of screeched at her club teammate.

“Well….I am, so that answers that.” Ali said and pointed to JJ.

“Who’s going to be your replacement? You and Broon are the big leaders on our backline.” JJ whined.

“I’m sure there are good OBs in the league. I’ll be back before you even know it.”

“So you didn’t have the flu? You had morning sickness?” Pinoe asked while putting the pieces together. “The poor wasted chicken, gravy and biscuits.”

Ali nodded, “I did have the flu as well. The mix of the two put me out of this tournament.” She explained easily.

“How far along are you?” Carli asked from her seat.

“Three months and three weeks right now.” Alli answered. 

Sy squealed while clapping her hands in excitement. “You two are so going to love the mommy crew. Lauren, Arod and I are holding it down. But we totally wouldn’t mind you two as additions.” Syd squealed before squeezing Ali and Ashlyn into a tight embrace.

The rest of the team continued to ask questions while Ali and Ashlyn answered. Ashlyn more so hung around in the back until a certain question brought her more into the conversation.

“So you both wanted kids right now? Not hating or anything, I’m super happy for you both. But you’ve only been together for 7 months, give or take.” Tobin asked.

Ashlyn pushed off her seat. “Well we’re definitely happy that we’re going to have a kid. But no, we didn’t plan for it. Not in the least.” She answered, knowing fully well that her statement generated questions for the team. She looked up at the confused looks on her teammates’ faces and inhaled before pushing her courage up to the top. She felt Ali’s hand squeeze her own for more comfort and Ashlyn was so thankful for it.

“I know what you all are thinking. How do two women have an unplanned pregnancy, right? Well for starters, we are both women, so I’m not pulling a fast on you guys.” She chuckled which broke some of the confused tension by causing others to chuckle with her. “Anyways, I’m what doctors call intersex. In my case I am double X chromosome, for women. However, I was also born with both sex organs. Within that gives me the ability to get someone pregnant. It’s a low chance but there’s still a chance and voila, Ali’s pregnant. I know it’s a lot to take in. But I’ve been keeping this to myself for a very long time and I trust you guys enough to tell yall this. You all mean a lot to me. So there I put it out in the air.” She exhaled a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in.

“Well that’s a new one, but it’s whatever.” Pinoe shrugged.

“Really? You guys aren’t freaked out or anything?” Ashlyn asked completely astounded.

“I mean, you’re still Ashlyn Brickhead Harris.” Kelley teased. 

“What, you thought we’d throw you out the plane? I’d miss your grimace every time I made you drink your morning smoothie.” Dawn said, joining in on the teasing.

“Who would replace your game intensity? That’s a level way too high for anyone else on the planet.” Crystal said.

Pinoe came over and hugged her around the shoulders. “Besides, I’m fatass junior, I need my fatass senior.”

Ashlyn broke out in a teary smile at the large amount of support from her teammates. These people were like her family, and to have them accept and love her like this was a feeling beyond words. She’d always be thankful for them, that much she knew. She lived a life of hiding and secrecy from people that she loved more than anything. And to be honest it was exhausting to hide from so many people because she was afraid of their reactions. But this group here brought some clarity to her eyes, the people she knew and loved, did exactly that back to her. No matter what it was, they didn't judge or ostracize her because of her. She loved that about them, so much. 

“Thanks you guys. This means so much, I don’t know what to say.” Ashlyn stated and wiped at her eyes. She chuckled softly when Ali kissed her cheek and whisper how proud of her she was.

“You’re family Ash, that’ll never change. So don’t you forget that.” Whit smiled and hugged her best friend.

Syd clapped her hands together, drawing everyone’s attention. “Okay, Ash has successfully stolen the spotlight from us talking about what might be the cutest baby on earth. You know, right on the level of mine and Arod’s. Oh my gosh we’re gonna have so many play dates, it’ll be the best thing on earth. I honestly can’t wait.”

“Oh and heads up. I will be asking for a trade to Orlando. Ashlyn and I think it’s for the best with a child on the way.” Ali explained, causing Crystal to groan loudly.

“Kriegyboo, you traitor!” Crystal whined and pointed at Ali. She narrowed her eyes before turning them on Ashlyn. “You just had to get her preggo, didn’t you? You should just come to the Spirit. Don’t take my bestie from me, turncoat.”

“You will never, ever, and I do mean never ever catch me in a Spirit uniform. It’s bad enough that Ali is from Penn State.” Ashlyn shuddered. “Now you want me to wear the Spirit uniform? No way, just shoot me now.” She closed her eyes and clutched her chest as if in pain. Which turned into real pain when her wife punch her in the side.

“Don’t talk about my team like that.” Ali warned. “If I remember correctly, I had you in Spirit gear during the playoffs.”

“I was cold. I had no choice.” Ashlyn reasoned.

“Orlandooooo! You’ll be bleeding purple real soon Kriegs.” Alex cheered. “We’ll be the coolest people in the neighborhood. Oh my god we seriously have to get Pride gear for little baby Krieger-Harris. She’ll be the cutest supporter out for miles.”

“Only because Nala and Blue are absolutely adorbs.” Ali smiled, missing the pups. 

“What about Boyd and Rio? Kriegy, you’re killing me.” Crystal laid down on the seat.

“Nala has my heart.” Ali stated simply. 

“Even though she shredded your panties?” Ashlyn grinned, knowing fully well that no one knew exactly what went on that night Ali first met the Frenchie.

“If you speak of that night, you’ll be dead three times over.” Ali warned.

Pinoe made some noise before chiming in. “No way Ali, I want to know what happened in that Twitter video months ago.”

“C’mon babe, it was funny.” Ashlyn placated while wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and pecking her lips quickly. “Besides, it’s unfair of me to be the only one to be able to laugh at this.”

Ali groaned and waved her off. “Fine. Go ahead….turncoat.”

“You left your team, not me.” Ashlyn teased before telling the story of Nala and Ali’s long retired red lace panties.

~~~~~~

They landed in Cali a few minutes after posting about their new edition to their family. They had done a bit of shopping before leaving Australia. That consisted of baby shoes, boots specifically. They picked a grassy field to take the social media announcement picture, which was a simple picture of Ashlyn’s black Doc Martens, Ali's black Steve Madden combat boots, and finally a little black pair of baby's booties. They left the picture with the caption, _”Our family grows to 4 this Summer/Fall”_.

Now it probably wasn't the best time to post it because the moment they landed, paparazzi and fans were waiting to not only question and welcome the team from their tournament, but also to hound both Ashlyn and Ali about their newest family addition.

Ashlyn and Ali both ignored both parties of hounders. Mainly because they were making calls to their agents and club team coaches, pertaining to the trade they wanted…. No, needed to happen for their family. And despite the fact that they had yet to make anything about the trade public, people were still running their stories. 

Fans called for Ali to take some pictures but they had another flight to catch, so the couple moved through the crowd and towards the DC gate. They wouldn't be on the same flight but Ashlyn was definitely going to walk her wife to her departure gate.

“I'm gonna finish up my talks with Tom and the GM, then I'll let you know how it goes.” Ashlyn said as she pulled her into her arms.

“Mmmm, I'll see you real soon babe.” Ali smiled, her hands went through Ashlyn’s belt loops. “Hopefully, this little girl decides not to grow so much in our time apart.” She teased.

“I'll Skype you everyday, besides, you'll be back in Orlando in a few days anyways.” Ashlyn stated before leaning down to connect their lips. 

Ali deepened it for a bit longer until the flashes from cameras got to be too much. “Alright, see you later, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

~~~~~~

A week after landing home. The news finally broke about Ali being traded to Orlando. Now Ali had spent time shipping her belongs to her new home with Ashlyn. Granted the move was exciting, but it was also bittersweet. She was leaving a state that she called a home for over 4 years. She was leaving a state that was extremely close to her family. And although Ashlyn is her family along with their unborn child, she would always call Maryland and Virginia her home.

However, the trade and moving situation was brought down with the many articles of the fact that she'd be out for quite a while but Orlando signed her. They headlined it as Ali being completely unprofessional by getting pregnant very close to the start of season. Generally, she could brush these comments and articles off but in hindsight, her actions were unprofessional. She'd never regret this child, no one on planet earth could make her. But she knew the risks of having unprotected sex with Ashlyn, and they were lax on being careful. 

Ali also knew that the Pride didn't have to trade for her. It was simply done out of courtesy because of Ashlyn and their upcoming family. Ali didn't doubt her ability as a leader and a defender but she was going to be sidelined for over a year, and only then could she possibly make her reappearance next season. It was a difficult situation, one that Ali wished she wasn't in, but she was. She was going to have to make it better herself. 

Nevertheless, Ali placed the last box inside the master bedroom with an exhale.

“What's going through your mind babe?” Ashlyn said as she came up behind her wife and dutifully rubbed out some of the stress from her visibly tense shoulders.

“I miss Maryland and Virginia. I miss the fact that Kyle won't come over to bother me a few times a week.” Ali voiced.

Ashlyn hummed while continuing to move her hands in a way she knew Ali likes. “I know that's not all.”

Ali sighed and rubbed Ashlyn’s thigh. “I hate that I look unprofessional. I pride myself on being a consummate professional and this move looks bad. It always will in the face of sports. Surprise pregnancy before the season starts, which I'll miss obviously. I hate what people are saying about me because of my carelessness.” Ali explained. “I love this baby….our baby. But I just wished this had came about in a way better.”

Ashlyn pursed her lips and led Ali over to their king sized bed. She pulled out her phone and proceeded to look through articles and anything pertaining to her wife. She knew Ali was watching, but the more she read, the more her anger rose. No way in hell would she let them continue to talk about her like this.

“These bunch of assholes. They just talk shit and act like it doesn't hurt people. That's not right.” Ashlyn stated. 

“But they're not wrong, at least not entirely.”

“Screw that. Yes it wasn't planned, but this happens everywhere. Whether it be in sports or the 9 to 5 world.” Ashlyn pointed out. “Tom wants you on our backline. Sure you won't play this season but the same happened with Arod, and no one complained. It's only because you're a big name player. They want an easy target so they picked you. What they forgot is that I'm your wife and this big mouth won't sit back and let them do it.”

“Ash don't. The only way they stop is when they get bored, or you give them a new story to talk about. And I know what that topic would be and I would never want you to expose yourself to the world in that manner because of this.” Ali pleaded and reached over to grab Ashlyn’s hand. 

Ashlyn sighed and looked into Ali's brown eyes as her free hand came up to slowly comb through Ali's hair. “I hate seeing you sad. I really do.” She whispered.

“I know baby, but just let me mope a bit more. I promise that after I'm done, it won't bother me anymore.” Ali said and rubbed the open palm of Ashlyn’s hand with her thumb.

Ashlyn chuckled and leaned over to kiss Ali's lips softly. “Take as long as you want. I'll make sure to always pick you up. Nala too.”

Ali joined their lips again before pulling away with a good natured smile. “I believe you. Now we should probably get started on all the boxes. I left a few things with Kyle and my parents, but I think I still brought plenty with me.” She laughed.

“You think?” Ashlyn said with her eyebrows raised. “I can't find our house with all these boxes. Nala? Where are you girl?” She teased.

Ali slapped her arm and braced herself when Nala came running into their bedroom and clamored onto her lap, jumping up to give her kisses.

“Alright, let's get to work.” Ashlyn said and dragged Ali and Nala with her.


	30. Body Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and here's an update :)
> 
> Important note at the bottom :o

Ashlyn groaned as she threw her team bag in the laundry room. She could smell the food wafting throughout her home.

“Babe? Are you there?” Ashlyn called out while toeing off her shoes and tossing them in the mud room.

She received no answer from her wife and not even an excited greeting from her beloved Frenchie. So she left the mud room and went in the direction of the food aromas she could smell. It smelled like a barbecue, which happened to be one of her favorite type of food to eat.

Once she was in the kitchen, she couldn't help but grin at the scene in front of her. Ali stood at the stove cooking something in a rather large pot with Nala sitting attentively on a next chair to her.

Ashlyn tried to sneak up on her wife but their Frenchie finally decided to be attentive and turned to bark at her before jumping off the chair and running over. “Hey Nala, I bet you missed me? Mommy’s not giving you anymore cheese right?”

“Hush or you'll be barred from the house until after the barbecue.” Ali said with a grimace as she remembered the mess the Frenchie left after a few too many cheese balls.

“Barbecue? I don't remember us having a barbecue planned today.” Ashlyn furrowed her eyebrows while rubbing Nala’s belly.

Ali turned back to the pot and stirred it before placing the lid back over it. “That's because it was impromptu. I just sent invites to the Pride staff and team, as well as your family, just this morning. You probably didn't check your messages.” She explained.

“True.” Ashlyn agreed as she checked her phone messages and saw that her wife was in fact correct. She gave Nala one last rub before pulling Ali to her and kissing her deeply. “Hmm missed you.”

Ali giggled softly on her lips after reciprocating the embrace. “You saw me this morning before you guys went out to play UCF.”

“I still missed you. Most people would find this quality about me cute and adorable.” Ashlyn said with a raised eyebrow.

“Endearing.” Ali joked and kisses her softly and slowly.

Ashlyn gave a fake scoff before going down to her knees and kissing the visible baby bump Ali had. “And I missed you too. You and your pretty mommy were on my mind like clockwork.”

“Okay fine, it's cute.” Ali laughed and ran her fingers through the keeper’s short hair. She gave her a pat on the butt before gesturing out the back doors. “Your brother started the grill but left because he left his own stove running. So someone needs to watch that.”

“And that someone is me? At my own barbecue?” Ashlyn said feigning surprise.

“Smart one, this one is.” Ali teased and handed her an apron. “I would do it but I never really paid attention to anyone who tried to teach me.”

Ashlyn hummed and pulled on the apron to grill up some food. As the minutes went by with both Ali and Ashlyn cooking, people starting filtering into the home with some home or food gifts. By 5 pm the home was filled with Pride staff and players, along with some guests and pets the people brought. The basis of the barbecue was done as almost a sort of reward for the players for doing extremely well during preseason. Most of the foods picked, done by Ali, were foods that would fit into their in season diets, which was extremely considerate seeing as how athlete food requirements at parties or gatherings can become a complete drag. The barbecue was well executed, leaving no one with the opportunity to have a bad time. During that time, Ali used the barbecue as an opportunity to truly get to meet the staff and players of her new club. She'd met a few but she never had that time to sit down and actually get to know each player and staff member. Everyone was excited for Ali to be on the team, let alone have the world class right back on their backline soon. After that people gushed about the baby despite the fact that there wasn't too much of a baby bump although clearly visible through normal clothing. Some joked calling the unborn child their number one supporter, while others gushed about all the clothes they couldn’t wait to buy and shower the little girl with. Because the commotion from the people over the child, all the dogs stood by Ali, clearly curious about the pregnant belly. Which lead to them getting excessive treats from the defender.

By the end of the barbecue, almost everyone was fully sated with the “Food coma” as Ashlyn loved to say. They all said their goodbyes after taking a group picture to upload for the team account. Alex and Servando stayed behind to help clean up which Ashlyn and Ali appreciated greatly.

“So have you two come up with any baby names yet?” Serv asked while tying up a trash bag full of disposable plates and cups.

“Not even in the slightest. Although I have taunted Ali with Gertrude or Magdalena. Which might I say was a swift hell no on her part.” Ashlyn informed as she scrubbed down the grill.

“Ha! You deserved it. Try harder next time.” Alex chimed in. “You could always go for Alex, or Alexandra. I'm not picky about it.”

Ashlyn pointed the grill scrub at the forward, “Watch girlie, we've gone over this before.”

“You mean your skin did, because Ali twisted the shit out of it.” Alex snorted.

“Cow.” Ashlyn quipped with narrowed eyes.

“That's baby horse for you, dimwit.”

“You two are incorrigible.” Serv said while laughing.

“Keep it up, Alex. Soon I'll have the cutest baby in the whole entire world and you won't have any visitation rights. Your husband? He's in the clear. You? Massive doghouse.” Ashlyn said with her fingers pointed at the forward.

Ashlyn felt a well placed smack to the back of her head. She immediately rubbed the afflicted area. “Ow! I married a freaking boxer.”

“You will do no such thing to Alex. Besides, we're going baby shopping tomorrow morning because I know you have an off day so you can't say no.” Ali chastised and informed.

“And why would I say no?” Ashlyn said which made Alex and Serv snort and finish cleaning up.

Ali gave her a look before turning to Alex and Serv. “Can you two go, so I can murder my wife for being annoying?”

“Who? Us? Oh for sure.” Serv closed the lid on the trash can and took his wife by the arm. “C’mon Blue, Auntie Ash is going to get killed. Nice knowing you, Ash!”

“You'll be remembered by your kid. Don't worry, I'll tell her all about your unfortunate big head and stupidity.” Alex waved before leaving.

Once their friends left, Ashlyn turned to her wife with a nervous grin. “I love you and I can't wait to go shopping with you.” She wrapped her arms around Ali before pulling her close and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Ali leaned up and kissed her harder, “Biggest lie I've ever heard come out from your beautiful mouth. Luckily, I don't need the truth, just someone to hold the bags.”

“That I can do.” Ashlyn grinned.

~~~~~~

The next day, they walked into the baby dedicated store with Ashlyn pushing the cart.

Ali pulled out the basic list she had so Ashlyn couldn't complain about the amount of time it took them to get everything they needed in the store. The complaining wouldn't be unfounded since they had gone shopping together before and Ali almost made a personal record on how many stores she could someone to before they got fed up. With Ashlyn it was nearly 13 stores within the mall.

“So how many stores this time?” Ashlyn asked while pushing the cart over to a full rack of onesies.

“Just a few.” Ali answered. Ashlyn gave her a look and Ali laughed. “It's only 3 stores, I swear.”

“Why don't we just have a baby shower? You know, when other people buy you baby stuff in exchange to see your baby.” Ashlyn stated and tossed a few onesies into the cart.

Ali caught the onesies, “We will but we still need to buy things for our own child too. Besides, this is for ages 3T to 4T. We're having a newborn, not a giant.”

Ashlyn pouted, “But there's sharks on it. Who knows, we might have a chubby chubby baby. They're super cute to boot.” Ashlyn plucked it from her wife's hands and placed it in the cart. “Problem solved.”

“Absolutely ridiculous, but if you get to have that one, then I want this one.” Ali pointed towards a bunch of Frozen apparel.

“Hell no.” Ashlyn started and was stopped by Ali waving her off to grab the clothing. Baby no, don't do that to our baby girl.”

“Oh stop it. You whiner, they're cute.” Ali laughed and picked a few pieces of clothing before putting them in the cart.

They spent a bunch of time extensively going through the three stores Ali picked. They picked up a good amount clothing, baby accessories which was enough to clothe an army. They bought feeding equipment and utensils, Ashlyn joked around with some breast pumps until the store floor worker gave her a look. They also got a stroller, baby mattress, linens, and a good amount of wood for Ashlyn to build a crib. It took quite a bit of finagling to get everything in the two carts they had; they had to get a second cart for the wood alone. But once it fit, they decided to stop by the food court to get a bite to eat since they'd been shopping for a good while.

They were stopped by a good amount of fans which they appeased before Ashlyn came to their table with some Greek food. They ate and Ashlyn went over to get more at Ali's request. After they cleaned up their table Ashlyn pushed both carts in the direction of the mall exit. However, she was nearly there when she noticed her wife wasn't by her side. Ali was in fact by an ice cream booth with a small cup bowl of two scoops of mint chocolate chip and sprinkles.

Ashlyn chuckled and waited for her to walk over. “Really babe? After two decent sized plates of Greek food, you got ice cream too?”

“What? You know how much I love mint chocolate chip ice cream.” Ali grinned with a little crinkle on her nose.

Ashlyn shrugged, “You better be careful and slow down, because I don't think you want to get any bigger than that.” She teased but by the look on her wife's face, it was easy to see that her teasing wasn't received in any good kind of manner. “Ali, I was just joki-”

“Don't.” Ali bit out and brushed past her. She forcefully threw the ice cream in the trash before walking to the car.

Ashlyn followed after her and pressed the remote unlocking button so Ali could get in. She was in a load, no, loads of shit, and she was actually speechless on how to fix it other than to apologize.

She loaded their purchases in the back of her new Jeep and hopped into the front seat. She peered over at her wife and saw she was completely immersed in her phone, typing away at something. Ashlyn could tell the subject of that typing was her.

“Ali can we talk? I didn't mean-”

“Yes you did. And no, I don't want to talk to you right now. So shut up and drive.” Ali replied curtly and went back to her phone.

Ashlyn sighed and drove home in complete silence. Ashlyn tried to reach over and hold Ali's hand in a comforting and apologetic way but she was quickly rebuked. Once they were at home, they grabbed their purchases from the back in more silence. When everything was in the correct place, Ashlyn tried to approach her wife again.

“Can you just put the phone away for one second and try to talk to you wife? Instead of trashing her on a group chat with Crystal, Whit and Alex.” Ashlyn voiced with some frustration. She knew that whenever they got into a little spat, Ali could become very stubborn. And although this was technically her fault, she did want to fix it quickly. She loved her wife a lot, and she didn't want a stupid joke to ruin everything.

“Why? So you can call me fat again?” Ali quipped. “I should put you on the couch.”

Ashlyn sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I made a stupid joke. I'm sorry, I didn't think how insensitive it was until it left my mouth.”

“Do I have to forgive you right now? Because I'm still smarting over that comment you made.” Ali answered honestly with her eyes still on her phone before looking up at her wife.

“If you need some space, that's fine but don't shut me out Ali.” Ashlyn asked.

Ali nodded meekly and gave her a soft kiss before grabbing Nala’s leash, “I'm going to walk Nala.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn sighed. She watched Ali leave before dialing her grandma's number. “Hey Nana.”

“What's going on June Bug?” Grandma Harris asked.

Ashlyn explained the situation that she and Ali were in at the moment while grandma Harris dutifully listened. “I don't know how to fix this. I know I hurt her feelings with that dumb joke. I wish I never said it in the first place.”

“Well listen June Bug, the ‘joke’ was tasteless in every way possible. Yes you messed up but it's not like you can't fix it.” Grandma Harris explained. “Ali wants her space right now even though she knows you're sorry. This is because even though it may have been a joke, she was probably truly hurt by it. Especially when it comes from a person you love.”

“Oh Nana, I feel awful-”

“That's exactly how she feels right now. An apology helps but it isn't a fix for everything.” Grandma Harris explained.

“I know.”

“Give her her space. After that, then you can try again. Ok?”

Ashlyn nodded to herself. “I understand, thanks Nana.”

“You're welcome June Bug, I hope it goes well.” Grandma Harris said hopefully.

“Me too. Talk to you later.” Ashlyn said before hanging up. She changed into some clothes she wouldn't mind getting dirty and headed into the garage to start on making their little girl’s crib. She spent nearly two hours measuring, cutting, painting and sanding down the wood so everything would be perfect before she had to assemble everything for the crib.

Ashlyn was surprised to see Ali home with Nala waiting next to her for pieces of the dinner Ali was making, which she got of course after a few too many of her cute whines. Ashlyn went up and quickly took a shower before going back down to the kitchen. She went up behind her wife and wrapped her up in a strong, but comfortable hug. She laid her chin on Ali's shoulder, lightly kissing the exposed skin.

“Babe, I'm so sorry. I never want to make you feel like this. My words were hurtful and tasteless, and I wish never said them in the first place.” Ashlyn voiced into Ali's hair.

“You shouldn't have.” Ali said softly while her hands drew circles on Ashlyn’s strong forearms. “Do you know what it's like to build your body to be the strongest and fastest on the pitch? You work so hard your entire life to make it and keep it that way.”

“I do, Ali.” Ashlyn replied.

“Now do you know what it's like to watch your body turn into something that was not of your choosing, but you're okay with it because it's the process of bringing your child into the world?” Ali asked but continued when Ashlyn was about to speak. “Now tell me, do you know what it's like to come to terms with everything and then hear a stupid and hurtful joke from the person that's supposed to be there for you? Do you know how much it hurts when your wife would even think that something like that could be taken as a joke?”

Ashlyn tightened her hold on her wife as she let her words sink in. She hadn't realized that she hurt her this bad and in this way. Hearing Ali explain it, truly made her feel like the worst person on the planet. “I'm sorry Ali, I'm so sorry.”

“We should eat before the food gets cold.” Ali suggested.

Ashlyn didn't want to do that but she knew if Ali needed space, she'd give it to her. That was until she felt something wet hit her forearms in quick succession. She knew exactly what that was and turned her wife around and held her close, not giving Ali the opportunity to push her away. She'd make things right.

“I love you. I love you more than I've ever love someone that wasn't family. You are amazing, and you are even more amazing pregnant with our little girl.” Ashlyn stated truly. She pulled back just a bit to hold her wife's cheeks in the palm of her hands. Leaning forward she kissed the tears from her cheeks.

“I'm sorry for what I said. Truly sorry. You are perfect to me, and what I said was terrible. I don't think you're fat Ali, you look amazing and always have. Nothing changed and will change. And for making you think otherwise, even for a second, I'm sorry my love. I really am.”

“Please don't joke like that again. I love you and when you say things like that it hurts regardless of it being a joke.” Ali replied while moving her fingers to the hem of Ashlyn’s shirt.

“Never again.” Ashlyn promised.

"I know." Ali nodded before letting a small smile grace her lips as her fingers danced along the strong muscles covering Ashlyn’s hips. “You can kiss me now.”

Ashlyn wasted no time in leaning down to kiss her wife hard and deeply. When Ali’s fingers gripped her waist, Ashlyn slipped her tongue into her mouth, taking control of the kiss. She wanted to show Ali exactly how much she loved her and how sorry she was.

Ali pulled back after leaving a few pecks to Ashlyn’s lips. “We have food to eat remember?”

“I know but I'd pick you over food any day.” Ashlyn smiled and tried to reconnect their lips again.

Ali chuckled before she gave her a sweet kiss. “After we eat.”

“Okay, thank you for dinner.” Ashlyn said, taking her wife's hand and leading her to her seat. After that she filled up Nala’s bowl with food and gave the Frenchie a good rub.

After dinner, Ali saw Ashlyn digging through the linens closet with a pillow under her arm. She was confused for a second but then she realized what her wife was looking for.

Ashlyn jumped slightly when Ali’s fingers met her bicep. “What's up?”

“Put those back, Ash.” Ali said and gestured towards the blankets in her arms. “You don't have to sleep on the couch, I shouldn't have said that.”

“Ali you have to-”

“You're my wife and I love you. I shouldn't banish you to the couch when we fight. Now c’mon, I believe we said we're doing something right about now.” Ali grinned.

“Well then,” Ashlyn tossed the linens back in the closet before turning around and lifting her wife up and into her arms, prompting Ali to wrap her legs around her waist. “Hello my absolutely beautiful wife.”

“We're already going to have sex, you don't have to butter me up.” Ali chuckled before she kissed her as Ashlyn walked them back to their bedroom.

“I'll always butter you up.”

They quickly divested themselves of their clothes before meeting each other at the foot of the bed. Their lips met in deep and passionate embrace before Ali broke away to take Ashlyn’s hand to lead them to the bed. Ali laid on her back as Ashlyn came to rest between her thighs. The keeper kissed down Ali's jaw, nibbling slightly on her earlobe before leaving a mark on the space between her neck and shoulder. She slid a hand down, rubbing between Ali's folds while her lips and other hand lavished Ali's breasts and nipples. Ali's hands rubbed at Ashlyn’s skin, touching as much of her as she could while her back arched as Ashlyn brought her closer and closer to the edge. She gasped as Ashlyn’s fingers entered her. Ali pulled Ashlyn up to her, kissing her hard as her orgasm washed over her.

Ali ran her hands over Ashlyn’s strong back before moving over her breasts as she kissed down Ashlyn’s neck. She doubled her efforts when Ashlyn’s moan sounded in her ear. She moved her hands from caressing Ashlyn’s breasts down to her already erect dick. Her hands stroked her slowly, loving the way Ashlyn’s breath quickened in her ear with each movement. She gave the appendage a little tug to bring her closer. Ashlyn took the hint and rubbed the head of her dick through her wetness before slowly filling her wife up until they were complete joined. Both moaned at the feeling before kissing deeply.

Ashlyn stayed still until Ali wrapped her legs around her waist, heels digging into her ass to urge her on. The keeper moved her hips slowly, wanting to make slow love to her wife. Ali showed no signs of disagreements so Ashlyn continued the pace and leaned down, careful of Ali's baby bump, and joined their lips as her hips continued their movements.

Their movements were slower than usual but somehow more intense than before. It didn't take before their bodies were slick with sweat, moans were heard throughout the room, and both were nearing their orgasms. Ashlyn was the first reach her orgasm, her strokes became shaky as she filled Ali with her cum but she continued to slowly pump her hips into Ali, knowing that her wife was very close to her own. Ali's fingers dug at lower back as she moaned Ashlyn’s name, tightening around her wife's dick as she came.

“I love you so much.” Ashlyn said, mumbling into Ali's neck as they both regained their breath.

“I love you more.” Ali chuckled softly while running her hands through Ashlyn’s now damp hair. “We should probably take a quick shower, just so we don't wake up all crusty down there.”

Ashlyn hummed in agreement and slowly pulled out, smiling when Ali moaned softly at the motion. “Tub or shower?”

“Tub.”

“Bubbles or just scents?”

“Both?” Ali said with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlyn cracked a smile. “Good choice, you sit there and I'll get it ready.”

Ali did as instructed and only left the bed when Ashlyn came back with an outstretched hand. Ashlyn led them to the bathtub. She helped Ali in before sliding in behind the defender.

“Good?”

Ali leaned back into Ashlyn’s crest and nodded. “Absolutely.”

They laid in comfortable silence and the soothing water. Ashlyn moved her hands through the water, gently rousing her wife's eyes open.

“Why didn't you tell me you were having body image worries?” Ashlyn asked softly.

Ali shrugged lightly. “I don't know. I thought it was a stupid problem to have. Everyone knows your body changes with pregnancy, but I just couldn't get on board with it. I'm used to having an abundance of energy, being able to play soccer at the highest level, drink coffee and so much more. But now I can't. I get that being pregnant isn't the end of the world, far from it actually. But in my head, I just couldn't get over the fact that this body of mine was slowly becoming something that I didn't shape myself. I was now sharing it with another person, and I love our baby, I truly do. However, my athlete mind won't turn off at times and from an athletic standpoint, this body isn't conducive to the sport. But in my normally functioning mind, I'm a peace with how my body is changing. Hopefully that makes sense?”

Ashlyn nodded and kissed the side of her head. “I understand. We obsess over our bodies as athletes. Trying to find that certain weight that helps us peak in our sport. Pregnancy is like a cold shower wake up call where you have to forget all of that and change a regiment that has been ingrained in you for the longest.”

“Exactly.” Ali agreed and took Ashlyn's hands in her own before leaving them to rest on her pregnant belly. “I'm okay, truly. I guess your words at the mall just--”

“I'm very sorry for that, Al. I should've known better but--”

Ali turned slowly in the tub, so she didn't spill any water. She cupped Ashlyn’s cheeks and kissed her slowly before leaning back. “I know baby, I really do. I should've told you rather than giving you the cold shoulder like I did. You're my wife Ash, and I love you so much, but in that moment, I didn't act correctly either. So I'm sorry for that as well.”

Ashlyn kissed her deeply, “I love you, forever and always.”

“Me too.” Ali smiled before joining their lips again in a loving embrace.

They left the shower and quickly got ready for bed. Ali was about to turn off the light but Ashlyn stopped her, Ali was about to ask why until she saw the look on Ashlyn’s face. It was a serious look, as if the blonde was still trying to figure out how to broach the subject. 

“You look like you have something heavy on your mind.” Ali said, hopefully easing Ashlyn into it. 

Ashlyn bit her lip and looked up at her wife. “I do. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I need you to be able to feel comfortable enough with me to feel vulnerable towards me.” 

“Ashlyn--”

Ashlyn held up her hand up to stop her. “Hold on Al. What I'm saying goes with what happened this morning. I’m sorry for the joke, truly. But I'm walking on eggshells with you if you don't tell me about how you're feeling. If you can't be vulnerable around me then I don't know how this is going to last. I'm not saying we're breaking up, far from that. But what I'm saying is, one of us might say something that goes too far, but we'd never have known beforehand if we don't allow ourselves to truly be vulnerable with each other. Above all else, we have to talk. And even if one of us crosses a line, we need to be able to talk through it. We can't throw fits and ignore one another, or lash out. We have to talk, no matter how peeved we may be with each other, because talking benefits us in the end. It brings us that deeper understanding and I want that with you. I don't want to feel like my wife can't stand to be near me, nor do I want you to feel like your problems don't matter. But we truly have to talk and be open.”

“I get what you're saying. If I had told you about the problems I had with the way I viewed my body, you'd never have made that joke.” Ali replied. "I know you're not like that, but I didn't give you a chance. And at this stage, I shouldn't be doing that."

“Exactly. You know how we are with each other. The jokes, playful teasing and hits. If I knew your boundaries Ali, I'd never cross them.” Ashlyn explained. “I feel like we're always getting closer and closer to feeling like a married couple but we're not allowing ourselves to be completely vulnerable and honest when it comes to things. And that stunts our progress."

“That and I'm still reverting to my old dating habits of just getting mad and not explaining. I got mad without even realizing that I kept you in the dark about something I've been hung up on and that wasn't fair to you.” Ali said. “We're married in every way possible and that means I have to let you in always, not selectively. You're here for me but I have to actually allow you to be there.”

“This isn't only about you, so don't feel as if I'm talking like it is. I want for the both of us, babe.” Ashlyn smiled and intertwined her fingers with her wife's. 

“Times like this is when I truly understand why they matched us together. We may talk about things a lot, but I truly mean that I'm going to implement what we just talked about. We have a baby on the way and this helps not only her but us as well. And I want that with you Ash, and I promise to be open and vulnerable with you. No matter how small I may think it is, you deserve to know if it's bothering me in even the slightest of ways.”

“The same goes for me. I feel that our intimacy is already strong, and not just physically but emotionally as well. But this could really boost us up higher. I want to be that wife for you that can take away your worries and more. And I know you want that as well for me. We both just have to be honest and open with each other, but I don't want it to feel like a chore.” Ashlyn stated.

“It doesn't. I know tonight has been filled with a lot of ‘I'm sorry’, confusion on your part, and anger on mine. But I truly hope that today can be the start of a commitment between us and that being more vulnerable. Allowing the other to be that rock for us.” Ali smiled and kissed their intertwined hands. 

“I’d be more than ecstatic with that.” Ashlyn said. “No more keeping each other in the dark and getting mad. More vulnerability and communication.”

“I can happily agree to that.” Ali agreed.

“Good, we'll dub it the Proclamation of Krieger-Harris of 2017.” Ashlyn grinned.

“Only you could make that seem funny.” Ali laughed and kissed her firmly before laying her head on the keeper’s strong body.

“I try babe. One day I'll run out of material and I'll be boring and not funny. Then the real challenge comes in.”

Ali pressed a kiss to her neck, “And I'll still love you, if not more.”

“That's all a gal like me can ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter was up before but I received a comment that made me wonder if I'm conveying the characters in the way that I actually think I am. This was great constructive criticism, so I put it to use. I kept the bulk of the chapter the same but I added what I think is absolutely necessary to show that they are still learning more and more about each other. That even though they have a huge joking aura about their relationship, sometimes lines might be crossed but it's because they aren't completely vulnerable. I don't want it to seem like it's always someone's fault, when what I want it to seem like is the fact that they aren't completely open with each other yet. They're married and have a baby on the way, but they aren't that iron clad married couple. They're still working up to being vulnerable and taking on that partner role and truly trusting that individual. This is something that convential couples tend to have at their stage, but Ali and Ash are still working for it. It's a great thing to work towards. :)
> 
> Thank you all for you kind words and constructive criticism. I do take both and try and implement them correctly, so never be afraid to let me know about something. :)


	31. Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Living in Orlando had been easier than Ali had originally thought. She initially believed that she'd miss her family more, despite the fact that she was always a traveller and independent. There was always a comfort factor that Ali knew she had by knowing that whenever she was home she had her family a few minutes away. Sure she'd visit Ashlyn throughout the past NWSL season, but it was always for a week or two at most. Now living in Orlando full time, gave her the opportunity to now give Ashlyn a larger role in her support system. Ashlyn’s family was also a large factor in making her comfortable and feel right at home with where she was.

Pregnancy so far was a blissful experience. Her morning sickness and aversion to foods went away pretty quickly. No kinds of ankle swelling occurred, and Ashlyn was a complete help whenever she got a bit too tired. Nala the ever adorable Frenchie now gained a new sense of protection whenever she was around Ali. 

Now that preseason was over and the real season started, the Pride had been on a two game away streak, which were both wins. That consisted of Ali being in Orlando by herself and getting better acclimated with it. She hung out with the Harris family and a few other friends she met at a birthing class, and talked to her wife pretty much everyday. Now it was May and the Pride were having their first home game in their new stadium, so it was completely sold out. They were playing the Spirit, so although the Spirit were her team for 4 years, she was now a Pride player. So naturally, she was going to be decked out in Pride colors. 

“Babe, you ready?” Ashlyn called out while grabbing her game bag from the laundry room. She entered the room and gave her wife a kiss while letting her thumb caress the swell of Ali’s stomach. 

“Yea, I just need to find my jersey. You know, the larger one.” Ali stated while rummaging through their closet for the jersey in question.

Ashlyn stepped into the closet and found it before handing it to her. “Here you go. We have to head out pretty soon. Nala, c’mere girl.” She said and crouched down. 

Nala ran into the bedroom and jumped into the keeper’s arms.

“You ready to see me kick some Spirit ass?” Ashlyn teased as they gathered all of their essentials before locking up. “I mean, I might've gone easy on them if you were playing but now that you're officially a Pride player, I'm gonna crush them. No mercy.” She laughed while getting Nala settled in the backseat hammock. 

Ali smirked, “Yea right. Crystal is definitely going to light you up tonight.”

“Nope, because this little girl-” Ashlyn reached over and gave Ali's showing stomach a rub. “Loves her mama, which means she's throwing massive good vibes my way.”

“Oh really now? That's a new one.” Ali laughed, “Besides, don't tell Crys, but I'm rooting for you today.”

“Your allegiance is in a good place.” Ashlyn smiled and continued to drive them down to the Orlando stadium.

Once there, Ashlyn handed Nala off to her wife to hold. She leaned over and gave her a short kiss, “I'll see you after the game. Just head up to the 4th VIP suite and you'll be fine.”

Ali reached in for another before pulling back. “I remember babe, have a great game.” She held Nala’s front paw and waved it to Ashlyn. “Say bye baby. Say bye.”

Ashlyn kissed Nala’s nose before waving and walking off. Ali walked through the stadium smiling and waving to fans that saw her. She took pictures with fans and signed for those that asked. It was oddly adorable how caring they were about her pregnancy. They weren't rude or blatantly invasive. They were respectful and just asked how she was doing. Which Ali could get used to. It was nice. 

She and Nala went to the VIP suites and was pleasantly surprised when she saw not only the Harris family but her own family standing there conversing. She let Nala down so she could go play with Luna who camped out by the A.C. vent. Ali squealed and went around to tightly hug each person.

“Oh my gosh, I didn't know you guys would be here.” Ali grinned.

“Yea well we didn't know you'd be so huge already. Look at you feeding my niece well.” Kyle teased.

Ali flipped her brother off quickly before either sets of parents could admonish her. She wasn't as sensitive to the comments about her size because of pregnancy any more. “I'm carrying a baby, mind you. What's your excuse for that pouch you have going on?” She teased back with a poke to his belly. 

“You're so lucky you're pregnant with a baby, I'd seismic toss you by now.” Kyle laughed. 

“A baby I want to meet.” Grandma Harris smiled. “Now shoo, you're as bad as my grandchildren.”

“Soon, I promise. I'm pretty eager to meet her as well. If I could speed up the process, I would.” Ali chuckled and took a seat at one of the tables.

Deb sidled in next to her daughter and gave her a one arm hug around the shoulders. “So how is the pregnancy going? I know, I know, I asked a week ago but I want to make sure everything is fine.”

Ali nodded, “Everything's fine mom, don't worry about it.” She reassured. 

Ken came up from behind his daughter and gave her a hug. “I know you're aching to get back out there aren't you?”

“Oh for sure. A break is great and everything but usually I get to go back to playing the sport. This time, I'm sidelined for a lot longer than I'm used to enjoying.” Ali replied. “But I'm sure Ash is playing enough for the both of us.”

“And what about Florida? How's this place treating you? It's a bit muggy, but don't tell them I said it.” Ken said while pointing to the Harris family. 

“We heard that Ken. And if you haven't noticed, Ali is absolutely glowing with her Florida tan.” Mike teased. 

“Oh hush, that's not even remotely true.” Deb chimed in with a good natured laugh. 

“My man tits are sweating so bad out in this heat. I swear there's only one season in this state, and it's ‘Sweat Your Ass Off Till You Melt’.” Kyle added, “You should've convinced her to move up to Maryland. You know, where the weather actually changes.”

“Wah wah, all I'm hearing is that Virginia whine coming from your mouth.” Chris ribbed. 

“You guys are entirely ridiculous. But dad yes, Florida has treated me exceedingly well. The Orlando community has been very eager to meet me and welcoming. Not to mention this family here-” Ali pulled Grandma Harris into an one arm hug. “-Have been very comforting for me. They actually make it very hard to dislike the place.”

Kyle put a hand to her forehead with a pensive look. “Huh, you're not running a fever but you sure are speaking some crazy shit.” He said right before laughing at the look she gave him. “I still love you though, conditional love remember.”

“Asswipe.” Ali said with a grin and roll of her eyes.

They all got comfortable in the VIP suites and watched the game. The game was a hard fought one with some of Ashlyn’s trademark exciting saves, but the absence of Ali on the Spirit backline, as well as the missing leadership from her was a noticeable one. Orlando ended up coming out on top after the Spirit scored off a header, with a goal from Evans the rookie and a well placed late game screamer from Marta. Which left the score as 2-1 in Orlando’s favor. 

The Harris and Krieger family all packed up their empty drinks and food containers before trashing them. They were going to meet up with Ashlyn and some of their friends from the Spirit as well as the Pride. But as soon as they got out of the VIP suites, a rather unfortunate surprise awaited them. That surprise happened to be Aunt Lydia who didn't hide the look of disapproval on her face when she saw Ali's pregnant belly. 

“You're actually pregnant.” Aunt Lydia whispered to herself before turning her eyes to her sister. “Let me guess, Ashlyn’s helped create this child.” She said knowingly with disgust laden in her tone. “You know, I thought you two would realize that this isn't right! How could could you allow such-”

Most of the Harris and Krieger family were taken aback by the relative's abrasive attitude and words. But Ken and Mike were the first to step up and stop her assault from continuing. Ken ushered the families out before Aunt Lydia could say anything else. Except Ali broke free from her father’s arms while Mike talked sternly to his sister in law. 

“I need to talk to her. Ashlyn gave me a heads up about her. And I think we, I personally need to set her straight. She can't do this nor will I allow it near my family.” Ali spoke while watching the woman. 

“Okay but I'm staying with you.” Ken stated and followed his daughter over to the angry aunt. He allowed Ali her privacy by standing outside of the VIP suite, ready to go in if he had to.

“Look _Lydia_ , I don't know what kind of niceties my wife was doing with you. But you can damn well bet I won't be.” Ali said in a clipped tone. “You can’t come over here yelling like you've lost damn mind.”

“How dare you! You're sleeping with an abomination. She's not natural!” Lydia yelled in the VIP suite. “Her parents should've fixed her! It would’ve made her normal.”

“There's nothing wrong with her and you'd see that if you weren't so awful to her! But instead you have to be so wretched about anything pertaining to her and about her!” Ali yelled back. Like hell she'd let this horrible woman talk down on her wife. 

“What's between her legs is what's wrong with her. She should've been fixed. And I thought that you would see that I was right. But no. You're worse, you actually like it. You got pregnant from it.” Lydia accused with a harsh glare and fingers pointed.

Ali narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the irate woman. “Don't you dare talk about her like that. And don't you dare talk about my daughter, you angry bitch.”

“With the way how Ashlyn was born, I'm not even sure you'll give birth to what could be called a _daughter_. You're already damning that child.” Lydia stated simply. “You should be ashamed. You were raised right and decided to make something disgusting with my _niece_.”

Ali had been angry plenty of times in her life and for various of reasons. It was healthy to get angry at times. But this time, the kind of anger she felt towards this stupid woman had no bounds. And she truly didn't regret her actions when that anger took form.

Ali barely felt her hand raise and slap the woman. But when her hand made contact, she had to admit, it felt good.

“Stay the fuck away from my family and go fuck yourself.” Ali all of growled at the afflicted woman who held her now reddened cheek. “If you ever come near us again I'll get a restraining order.”

Lydia continued to stand there wide eyed while Ken peeked inside the room. “Everything okay in here?”

“Just fine. Lydia here, now knows to stay away from us.” Ali stated and left the room with her father.

“What was that all about?” Ken asked as they walked back to where the rest of their family were.

Ali explained it when they caught up with the rest of their family. Everyone voiced their opinions on the deranged and clearly angry woman. The Harris family explained where it all stemmed from and the fact that they had cut her out of their lives years ago, although months ago she tried to reconcile with Ashlyn. They didn't know why but she tried. Everyone agreed that no matter what they'd keep Aunt Lydia as far from them as they could. They also decided on not telling Ashlyn simply for the fact that the keeper would be infuriated if she heard what her aunt said to Ali about their impending family. They figured it was another bad run in and there was no need to ruin the keeper’s day with her aunt's new tactics. 

Ali did ask grandma Harris about the fiasco with aunt Lydia. Ali knew only what Ashlyn told her and what she'd seen just moments ago but she didn't truly understand why aunt Lydia was the way she was.

“I wish I knew. She doesn't have a deep religious belief, that would've made the entire situation easier in a sense.” Grandma Harris explained. “From what I've seen from her is the fact that she thinks the way we left Ashlyn was wrong. She isn't too keen on Ashlyn being attracted and married to a woman either.”

“So she's just adamant in her ways and doesn't even want to try and change it?” Ali asked as they walked. 

Grandma Harris shook her head. “It's been decades sweetheart, and that anger of hers towards the entire situation hasn't changed. I wish it did but an apology for the way she treated Ashlyn growing up hasn't left that woman's mouth. At this point in her life, I doubt it ever will.”

Ali nodded, she may be new to the family but she didn't like in any way what aunt Lydia said about her wife, marriage and child. She wouldn't let any of that woman stay in her life, and if she could, she'd protect Ashlyn and their daughter from it. 

After their talk they met up with Ashlyn and some of the Pride and Spirit players in the player parking lot. Most of which were signing for a large of fans by the fence. The moment Ali walked out was when screams got louder than they were before. The fans got even louder when Ali gave her wife a quick hug and smooch.

“Holy crap Kriegs!” Crystal squealed and hugged the woman. “How much longer must I wait to see my goddaughter?”

“Um excuse you, that's my goddaughter thank you very much.” Alex said with sass in her tone. 

“I don't believe I've given that title to anyone. But based upon all the aunts our little one will have, she'll have a ton of godmothers.” Ali stated. 

Ashlyn came over after taking a group picture with some fans. She wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her temple. “We should let them battle it out Colosseum style. Whoever wins is rightfully crowned the Krieger-Harris godmother.”

That caused both groups of soccer players and fans to laugh out loud at the statement. Grandma Harris came over and admonished her daughter with a light ear pull.

“What's this I hear about you and Ali not having a baby shower yet? She's about ready to pop and you both haven't had a baby shower.” Grandma Harris pointed out to the couple while Alex, Toni, Kaylyn, Crystal and Narin tried not to laugh. “You two better be ready because Nana is coming over very soon to decorate for that baby shower.”

“Exactly how soon should we expect you?” Ali asked with a raised eyebrow.

“In a few days. I'll ring you up.” She replied seriously before turning to their friends. “You all better make sure you're there or else you'll have me to deal with.”

Alex, Crystal, Toni, Kaylyn and Narin all nodded with a simultaneous ‘Yes ma'am’.

“Good you all are smart.” Grandma Harris smiled.

~~~~~~

A few days later in a much needed by week, Grandma Harris had transformed Ashlyn and Ali’s home into a individual wonder for baby showers. Ashlyn complained a whole lot about not wanting typical pink balloons and adornments, but quickly dialed back when Ali voiced wanting Frozen decorations. She and Ali did come to an understanding with pale yellow decorations that both felt was better for the celebration.

“June Bug make sure all the snacks are heated. No one will be eating cold food today.” Grandma Harris called out.

Ashlyn rolled her head on the back of the couch and replied. “I already checked, Nana.” She turned back to her phone and a game she was playing on it. She was about to beat a level that had her stumped for while, however, she screamed and tossed her phone when she felt cold water run down her back. She jumped up and turned around, ready to throw a few curses from her mouth but was met with an amused looking Deb.

“Have any choice words, sweetheart?” Deb asked with a half empty water bottle. Ashlyn swallowed hard and shook her head no. Deb smiled at her response. “Good. Now do you want to explain to me how you checked the food when you’ve been sitting here. And why you’re lying to your Grandma?”

Ashlyn smiled sheepishly at being caught. “I just….I….Let me get that right now. Excuse me.”

“Smart.” Deb chuckled and walked off to take care of other things.

Ali gasped at the state of her wife’s soaked tank top. “What happened?”

“You mean you didn’t hear me scream like a little pretty princess?” Ashlyn jested.

“I was asking because I care, but if you want to be a smart mouth about it, you’ll soon regret it.” Ali warned her wife while eating some cut up fruit from a platter.

Ashlyn leaned in and gave her a kiss. “I was kidding my love. However, you Krieger women are a fearsome bunch. Your mother caught me red handed in a lie, poured water down my back and gave me a staredown that’d rival a prison inmate.”

“So you deserved it?” Ali replied.

Ashlyn held up a finger to argue but stopped when her wife raised an eyebrow. “You know what? I think you’re absolutely correct.”

“I know they've been running you ragged with all the story trips and setting things up. But thank you babe for doing it personally, I love it.” Ali said while cutting up fruit for a fruit platter.

“No thanks are needed but I will take a kiss for my troubles.” The keeper grinned before kissing her wife deeply.

Ali smiled and patted her cheek before grabbing another piece of fruit. She cut it up and placed it between her wife's lips and jumped slightly in surprise.

“What?! What happened?” Ashlyn asked rapidly, already in a slight panic at Ali’s actions.

“No it’s nothing serious….It’s just. Give me your hand.” Ali explained and took Ashlyn’s hand once it was presented to her. She brought it down to her stomach and watched as Ashlyn’s face went from panic and confusion to outright joy and happiness.

“Holy shit, she’s kicking.” Ashlyn mumbled. She wasn’t oblivious to the fact that babies kicked and move about in the womb. It was however, a cool moment to _actually_ feel your child move around. And it was the fact that their child had been pretty chill up until this point.

“Isn’t that amazing?” Ali said while watching Ashlyn move her hands over her stomach, completely enamored with their suddenly excited child.

“Absolutely.” Ashlyn grinned before looking back up and kissing Ali once again. “I better go and make sure all the food is right before Nana kills me and makes you a single mother.”

Ali snorted at her wife’s silly tactics. She gave her shoulder a little slap. “Go on, make this the best baby shower ever.”

“That I can do….for the food only, of course.” Ashlyn grinned and moved about the kitchen getting the food ready.

By the time everything was complete, friends and family started swarming into the Krieger-Harris home with gifts and food. Many of their national team teammates wore shirts that said “My friends are the Baby Mama & Mommy” while others said “These boobies were made with care”. Overall it was pretty hilarious to see the group walk in with their coordinated shirts. Kyle was recording the entire occasion for his YouTube channel and for family keeping. Deb, Tammye and Grandma Harris were actually some of the funnest people at the place. They’d drop jokes that you wouldn’t expect from people of their age. They shared stories of the two women that their friends hadn’t heard of before. Clarence was even able to make it out to the occasion and shared a few raunchy stories about Ali watching a few videos to help spice up her college sex life, which went horrible because when she tried some of the things out, she ended up with a back sprain that kept her out of soccer for nearly a month. Ashlyn roared with laughter at the image in her mind but when Ali gave her a hard glare, Ashlyn stated that she definitely had those moves down pat now. That made their guests scream their admonishment at the keeper, while Ali's cheeks flamed a new color of red. Ashlyn had laughed so hard at the story, she hardly cared when she let a fart slip rather loudly. She just laughed harder when they reacted to that. 

After a few stories were exchanged, they opened a few gifts, which turned out to be some of the things that Ali and Ashlyn already had bought. Ashlyn joked about making a good amount of money for them on Amazon, which got her a hard slap over the head from both sets of parents. To save Ashlyn’s head from any more deserved assault, Crystal stood up and began telling a story from Ashlyn’s days at UNC.

“Crystal don’t you dare.” Ashlyn warned with a low tone.

Crystal waved her off, “Oh stop, with the arsenal of stories I have of you. You should be happy I’m picking a tame one.”

“This occasion is about our baby, not me. Let’s talk about the baby, or even Ali.” Ashlyn explained which garnered a few chuckles from others.

Ali slapped her wife’s arm with a stern look. “You ass. Clarence already gave up something on me which I remember you laughing so hard about that you farted embarrassingly loud. So Crys, please continue.”

Ashlyn grumbled but listened to her wife and let Crystal continue.

“Anyways, thank you Kriegyboo. Now I heard from Whit when they won the NCAA championship, they went out to town and got wasted. Now Whit was the only responsible one, Ashlyn was a troublemaker. Ash apparently tried to convince everyone to party a lot harder than they really should’ve. Especially since they had finals the next day.” Crystal explained.

Whit joined in, “Ash thought that finals was an even better and legitimate reason to get shit faced. You should’ve heard her list of reasons.”

The group burst out laughing at how Ashlyn the entire situation sounded.

“Now they all go out and drink, some more than others. But Ashlyn has all the finals that she doesn’t want to take, so she convinces everyone to come with her to a different bar and drink some more. Some people go with her for safety reasons while others go back to the apartment for sleep. Lo and behold, the next day; day of finals. Ashlyn comes in 20 minutes late, somehow finishes her test before the smartest kid in class. We all thought she had to still be drunk or fighting one hell of a hangover, but she seemed so composed. However, she goes up to turn in her test and the professor whips out a pretty greasy burrito--”

Ashlyn covered her face with her hands with her cheeks already flaming red. “Oh god.”

Crystal spared her a laugh before continuing. “The moment the professor takes a bite out of that burrito and the smell hits Ash’s nostrils, she spews all over the professor’s desk and lays her completed final in the professor’s suit breast pocket. They got the entire thing on video, Whit still has it to this day.”

The moment Crystal finished, the entire room burst out in laughter at the keeper’s expense. However, Ashlyn remembered the entire fiasco like it was yesterday and couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. Once it died down, she noticed both her grandparents and parents looking at her with stern looks.

“You are fucked.” Her cousin Corey snickered.

“More like as good as dead.” Chris joined in.

“You’re damn right she is. Ashlyn Michelle Harris. What possessed you to go out and drink and then to make matters worse, you vomited on the poor professor’s desk?” Tammye chastised.

Ashlyn opened her mouth to speak but her father waved her off. “Best we don’t hear what kind of crazy reasoning she had in college.” Mike laughed.

“Okay but just know it was a good one.” Ashlyn shrugged.

Ali leaned over to Whitney and pointed, “I am seriously going to ask you to text me that video.”

“No don't do it Whit. That was hardly a good moment for me.” Ashlyn objected and pulled her wife's legs over her lap. “Believe me babe, you'll never want to see me hurl the way I did in college.”

“That's for me to decide.” Ali stated and pecked her wife's lips. “And your wife wants to see you thoroughly embarrass yourself.”

“Don't worry Ali, it's been sent.” Whitney called out. 

A little more stories were told until Grandma Harris and a few other family members brought out the feast amount of food for everyone to eat. There wasn't a single person or pet that left the home hungry or dissatisfied. All of the soccer players all posed for a picture for their social medias before bidding the couple goodnight. 

Ashlyn threw out the last of the trash and bundled up all the presents they received from the baby shower and placed them in the storage room. She jogged up the stairs to their bedroom to the sound of Ali's laughter. Ashlyn knew exactly what her wife was laughing about, and although most people would be rubbed the wrong way knowing that they're the butt of jokes. But Ashlyn absolutely loved hearing the melodious sound of Ali's laughter. 

“Exactly how many times have you re-watched me spill my guts on my professor's desk? Be honest now.” Ashlyn smiled as she tossed her tank top in the dirty laundry bin. 

Ali continued to laugh before giving herself a good amount of time to breathe. “I'm so sorry. It's just--”

Ashlyn feel onto the bed next to Ali and picked the phone away from her hands. “Don't lie to me.”

Ali smiled, “I honestly don't know. But no matter your hilarious college moments may be, I still love you. You're the best wife and soon to be mama ever.” She stated and moved to kiss the pouting keeper. 

“Lay it on thick. I like it.” Ashlyn joked and ran a gentle caress over Ali's pregnant swell.  
Ali closed her eyes at the contact, “You weren't kidding about touching my stomach.”

“How can I when my beautiful lady looks absolutely stunning while pregnant? Plus, our little kid does back flips in there.” Ashlyn explained while continuing to rub away.

Ali hummed softly before giving Ashlyn a look.

“Yes?” Ashlyn said.

“I hate to ruin this sweet moment we're having, but I want you right now. There's a certain aura to you that I can't stop wanting and I'm not ashamed one bit about it.” Ali informed her wife in a bashful tone.

Ashlyn’s eyebrows shot up to her forehead before a smile spread across her lips. “What kind of wife would I be if I didn't indulge my wife?” She said before pulling her giggling wife on top of her. 

“We have to be quiet though both of our parents are staying over.” Ali rushed out as she quickly divested herself of her clothes.

“They knew what they were getting into when they decided to stay over. My priority is you.” Ashlyn replied easily before covering Ali's breasts with soft kisses.

Ali threaded her fingers through the brown hair on her wife’s hair, lightly scratching when she got to the softer and shorter length of hair at the nape of her neck. She her nails down Ashlyn's strong back and around to her chest. Her fingers played with Ashlyn's breasts while Ashlyn did the same for her.

“Sit up babe.” Ashlyn said and once Ali did so, she used one hand to lower her shorts and boxer briefs while her other hand rested above Ali's butt. She threw her shorts and underwear to the floor before moving her hand to Ali's folds and finding her clit immediately. 

Ali moaned softly and pulled Ashlyn’s face up to kiss her deeply. She broke the kiss as Ashlyn’s thumb rubbed at her clit before two fingers slipped into her. 

“In me, Ash. I'm more than ready for you right now.” Ali breathed in the crook of her wife's neck. 

Ashlyn nipped at Ali's shoulder before reaching under Ali and stroking her very hard dick. She rubbed it through Ali's wet folds before pushing the head of her dick into her. 

“Slow baby, nice and slow tonight.” Ali stated with a breathy moan as she slid down fully on Ashlyn. She felt Ashlyn nod into her chest. Ali rose up slowly before lowering herself back down. 

Tonight was slow and sensual, not to mention quiet since they had family members over. But it was definitely fulfilling. Ashlyn relinquished all control and allowed Ali free reign to do whatever she wanted. They moved together with Ali's pace, wanting to feel everything that the other could give right before hitting their peaks. 

Ashlyn smoothed back her hair as Ali came to lie down next to her. “I need to start sweet talking you more.” She said jokingly. 

“Mmmm you'll have to come up with new material each time though.” Ali remarked and curled into Ashlyn’s side. 

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around the defender and held her close. “Chores around the house seems like a great starting point.”

Ali gave a noncommittal nod, which was barely anything.

“Ali? Als, you there?” Ashlyn asked and leaned back slowly to look at the woman in question at the same time she heard a snore leave her lips. “You are absolutely adorable Alexandra Krieger and I love you for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about aunt Lydia :o


	32. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a hard.
> 
> If you've noticed, my updates have slowed down not because of anything you all did. Only because yall are gaining on me fast, so I have to slow them down so I can write more and not have yall wait too long for updates.

The Pride had an off day since they would be travelling to North Carolina in the evening. So it was no surprise when Ashlyn wanted to sleep in later than her usual 6 am wake up call. Ashlyn was however surprised when she heard loud knocks on her front door that seemed to send Nala in a fit of barks. Ashlyn ignored the dog and barks, curling in closer to her warm wife but groaned in complete frustration when her phone started ringing. She pulled away from her wife so she could shush the Frenchie. She grabbed her phone and saw it was late 7 am, and she had a ton of notifications as well. She answered Alex's call and filled up Nala’s food and water bowls.

“What's up Lex and why are you calling me early on an off day?” Ashlyn asked while brushing her teeth.

“Ash, thank goodness you're awake. I need you to come to the door right now. I'm not kidding with you.” Alex rushed out and knocked again for more measure.

“Hold on, I'm coming.” Ashlyn responded and rinsed out her mouth before letting the striker in. “Why'd do you sound like you're panicking? Is everything okay?”

Alex dropped her bag by the coach and pointed to it. “I need you to sit down.”

“Alex--”

“Sit Ash, please.” the striker pleaded. She looked pale and honestly distraught and Ashlyn hadn't the slightest reason why.

The keeper sat down and took Alex's hand when she came to sit next to her. 

“Ash I'm really sorry, I don't know why this happened but it did and it spread like wildfire. An overwhelming amount of people are in your corner but there are a few ignorant people who just want to make your life hell.” Alex apologized and explained.

“Talk to me Lex, I have no idea what you're talking about.” Ashlyn stated. “Breathe and then explain it to me.”

Alex nodded and took a deep breath in before releasing it. “Ash, your aunt; aunt Lydia, went on a magazine and told them about the fact that you're intersex. They interviewed her and there's a video online of it as well as these magazine columns.” Alex explained and brought out the magazines. She went to the corresponding pages and pulled out the video for Ashlyn to see. 

Ashlyn watched in complete silence. The interview entailed aunt Lydia giving them a walkthrough of her life. She went into details about Ashlyn's birth and some instances that occurred in Ashlyn’s teenage years that was used for further evidence of her condition. She also dropped comments about Ashlyn's unborn child and hinted at the way she was conceived. The magazine was almost an exact copy of the video. After watching and reading everything, something in Ashlyn snapped. 

She stood up and growled. “I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna fucking kill her, Alex!”

Alex stood and grabbed her friend by the biceps. “Calm down Ash!”

“Calm down? Calm down?! That bitch outed me to the entire world. Her spiteful ass told a media outlet about my personal condition and let them run a story on it. And for what?!” Ashlyn threw a coffee mug at the wall in complete anger, causing Nala to jump up and scamper into the master bedroom. 

“If she couldn't bear the thought of me, why couldn't she just get the fuck out of my life? Why do this? Why would she, Alex?” Ashlyn’s tone broke and wavered as she finished her sentence. “She already made me feel like crap growing up, why did she have to continue?”

Alex pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back. “Oh Ash, I wish I had an answer for you but I don't.”

Ali came into the living room after the noise of the coffee mug shattering. “What's going on?” She asked while moving closer to her wife and friend. She could hear Ashlyn sobbing and was immediately worried. Alex pulled Ali over to take over her position, which Ali did. 

“Her aunt Lydia went to a news outlet and told them about the fact that Ashlyn is intersex. She did a magazine spread and online interview. You know it spread like wildfire.” Alex explained and pointed to the magazines and her phone.

“Are you serious? She came at me and our family during the game against Washington. She was yelling obscenities and I--”

Ashlyn pulled back and looked her wife straight in the eyes with her own red rimmed ones. “You talked to her and didn't tell me? Why did you do that? You said you'd be there for _me_ whenever I would be up to talk to her. I never wanted you to do it for me!”

Ali braved her wife's anger, knowing that she wasn't exactly angry at her but just couldn't piece together the whole situation. She understood that the keeper was honestly distraught at the entire situation. That all her life she tried to hide a specific aspect of her being because she was afraid of losing people or being judged. She knew that originally Ashlyn had the control to let people know about her condition when she thought they should know, but above all she controlled everything in that aspect. But to have that control ripped out of you hands pertaining to something so personal was hard. And Ali knew that Ashlyn was going to need her now more than ever, and she'd be there. Ali reached over and held Ashlyn by the arms. 

“Listen to me, she met us at the press box. She talked down on you and me before proceeding to say horrible things about our unborn daughter.” Ali explained to the distraught keeper. “Maybe I shouldn't have, but I slapped her when it got to be too much, and threatened her with a restraining order if she ever came near us or did anything to us. I thought she'd listen, I never thought she'd do this.”

“Ali, I don't….god, Ali you did nothing wrong. I can't blame you for her. But what do I do? What do I say to put out the fire she started?” Ashlyn asked, sounding completely lost.

“Baby, I don't know but I'll do whatever I can to figure it out. Okay? Just give us some time.” Ali said gently and guided her wife to sit back down on the couch.

Ali went over to talk to Alex to think of any kind of solution they could. If taking Ashlyn’s aunt Lydia to court was a possible thing, and also filing that restraining order. They also thought of Ashlyn doing her own interview on her own terms, but crossed that out knowing that the keeper was in no feasible state for that at the moment. 

“I wasn't ready for this. Not in the least. I never thought the world needed to know because it's _not_ their business.” Ashlyn voiced out. “I’ve never felt so betrayed in my life. So hurt. So uncontrollably furious. I knew aunt Lydia didn't like me, but to do this? She is dead to me. If I ever see her fucking face again, I can't promise what I'd say or do to her.”

“Ash.” Ali said. She knew her wife was hurting but hearing these kinds of words leave her mouth and the attitude coming from her was so different from the Ashlyn she knows and loves. Ali hated seeing her like this, so broken and angry. 

Ashlyn shook her head, “You can't change my mind. She treated me like shit growing up. Then she has the audacity to talk about you and our baby girl. No way. I meant every word I said about her.”

“What do you want to do?” Alex asked.

“Other than kill my aunt, I don't know. Anywhere I go, I know there will be paparazzi asking me stupid questions. And depending on my mood and what I hear, I'll probably slug a few.” Ashlyn answered while picking at her fingers. She looked up when she watched Ali cover her hands with her own.

“Stay with me here. We don't have to go out. It'll just be a family day.” Ali suggested. “You're loved, baby. And I know in this moment it might feel as if the whole world is against you. But just know that there are so much others waiting to show you that you're loved.”

Ashlyn nodded and let out a choked chuckle before wiping at her eyes. “I wish it were all a dream, I really do. Some days, I think that if my mom and dad decided to let the doctors correct me, would my life have such disappointment in it? Would my aunt have finally loved me and treated me right, if they'd just cut it off?”

Ali wrapped her back up into her arms and leaned onto the armrest of the couch, which allowed Ashlyn to fall back with her.

“You don't need any corrections, Ashlyn, do you hear me? You don't need aunt Lydia’s love, because what she's showing is not love. If it were, she'd have loved you from the very first time she saw you, yet she decided to be awful.” Ali explained and stroked her back. “I and so many others have healthy love waiting for you.”

Ali took Ashlyn’s hand and brought it down to her stomach where their daughter was moving around this early morning. 

“This is our love, and I wouldn't change a thing about it. And don't you forget that, okay.” Ali explained.

Ashlyn nodded and rubbed her thumb over the swell of their child. The child they wouldn't have if her parents had went along with her aunt's demands. 

As their daughter moved around, Ashlyn realized that no matter how much the entire situation hurt, she had to be strong. Not only for herself, but for her family and friends. They were one hundred percent behind her, and she needed that more than anything. She couldn't allow her aunt to ruin her life anymore. Although, she wasn't ready to combat the stories her aunt spread at the moment, she'd get there. And the moment she did, her aunt would pay. Never again would Ashlyn let someone make her feel less than loved. Never again would she let someone hold power like this over her. And never again would she play the feeble victim to someone insulting her wife and child. 

Ashlyn leaned up and kissed her wife deeply. She stood and gave Alex a tight hug, thanking her for everything. 

“I'll always have your back Ash, no matter what. Now your head is significantly bigger than your back so I'll need some help with that one, but I'm sure you get the gist.” Alex smiled, hoping the joke would lighten the keeper’s mood, even if only for a second. 

Ashlyn squeezed her shoulder, “Keep testing me jackass, I'll buy you a shock collar for your birthday. Put it on you while you sleep and keep the remote.”

“Love you too.” Alex smiled and kissed her teeth. “If you both need anything and I do mean anything, call me.”

Ali crossed the distance and hugged the forward before allowing her to leave. After that, she took her place by her wife and took her hand.

“We have enough food here, right? We don't have to leave?” Ashlyn asked.

Ali nodded and kissed her cheek. “Let me make breakfast, okay. You can call your family to join us as well.”

Ashlyn agreed and walked back to the bedroom to make said call. Once she was out of sight, Ali dialed Kyle’s number.

“Alex! Sis I'm so sorry, I just heard about it through Twitter. I've fought off quite a few assholes that tried to contact me for an inclusive interview. I told them to fuck off. How's Ashlyn?” Kyle blurted out.

Ali ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “She's trying to hang in there but I know she's hurting real bad.” She pulled out pans and food to start breakfast.

“I wish I could be there to help you two. I know it's not easy for any of you, but you're gonna have to be Ashlyn’s backbone for a while. She's gonna need you incredibly.” Kyle said.

“I know.” Ali stated. “Does mom and dad know?”

“Yea, some magazine people were knocking on their door wanting inside details about Ashlyn.” Kyle informed while Ali groaned on the other end. “You two aren't being harassed right?”

“Most likely through the phone and internet, but we live in a gated community. They can't come in.” Ali said.

“Okay, that at least puts me at ease. Just take care of yourselves, and if you need some help, ring me up.”

“I will, thanks Ky.” Ali said before hanging up and leaving her phone on the counter. She continued to cook up breakfast before plating it up. She had made extra since Ashlyn's family was coming over, and right at that moment Ali heard the front door open and commotion happening. She wiped off her hands and made her way over to the front door to see Ashlyn get engulfed in hugs from her family members. She smiled slightly to herself, glad that her wife could find some more comfort in her loved ones in this hard time. They saw Ali hanging around in the back and pulled her into the hug as well. 

“I made breakfast, so we can talk over that.” Ali said. 

The family sat around the table as Ali brought them the breakfast she just finished cooking.

“I spoke to your aunt Lydia.” Grandma Harris said as she ate some food.

Everyone at the table looked up at Grandma Harris’ admission. Ashlyn and her dad were about to speak at the same time but Grandma Harris shook her head. 

“I asked her about why she did what she did.” She sighed sadly. “She said that you deserved to be shamed for not listening to her. She said that when you got the same displeasure from your fans as you did from her, you'd realize that you should've listened to her and fix yourself.”

Ashlyn squeezed the silverware in her hands and shook her head. “You know….I hate her so much. I tried to forgive her for what she did when I was younger but after this? No way. She's absolutely dead to me.”

“I'm really sorry Ash. I never thought my mom would do something like this. If I can fix this, I swear to you, Ash, I will. I'll do whatever can.” Corey said with the aura of a massive weight on his shoulders. 

“You did nothing wrong, dude. So you don't have to apologize. You and I have been thick as thieves since forever, dude. I'd never blame you for this.” Ashlyn said with a small smile.

Corey nodded and wiped at his eyes. Chris reached over and pulled him into a side hug while muttering something too low for anyone else to hear, but from what everyone could tell, they were words of comfort. 

“Sweet pea, I know you travel today to North Carolina and you have a road game tomorrow.” Mike started. “My question is, are you still flying out for that game or are you staying home?”

Ashlyn took a sip of her coffee while contemplating her answer. On one hand, she didn't want her aunt to hold power or her by making her miss out on games. Whereas on the other hand, she was afraid. She was afraid of the looks people would give her, the whispers they say. She was afraid of no matter where she went, people would know that she was intersex. They would know an extremely personal detail about her being that no one should be privy to unless she wanted it that way. 

“I'll be damned if I let her ruin my life but fucking hell I'm conflicted. Soccer is a huge part of my life, but it's put me in the spotlight. Which was usually okay, but with aunt Lydia’s latest interview. It puts me in the spotlight for ridiculous questions from the media, and boy oh boy will they ask them. This is probably one of their biggest stories since Alex Rodriguez and doping.” Ashlyn explained.

Ali reached over and took Ashlyn's hand in hers. “You don't have to go. If you do you'll just be hounded with questions and I want to protect you but even I know that the kind of circus you're going to face will hurt.”

“The Orlando Pride is my team. I know the women on that team have my back no matter what. And as uncomfortable as the media can be, I won't hide and cower from anyone. I never have in my life and I sure as hell won't start now.” Ashlyn stated. “But I don't want you coming with me, Al.”

“I don't want you to go through it by yourself.” Ali said with concern. She loved her wife and there wasn't one single part of her that didn't want to do whatever to protect her.

“I don't want you to go because of what I know they'll harass you and our child about.” Ashlyn explained. “Just don't fight me on this, please.”

Ali looked to her in laws before looking back to her wife and nodding. “Okay, but if it gets to be too much, please promise me you'll call.”

Ashlyn cupped her wife's cheek and kissed her hard. “I promise.” She said before kissing her again. “That goes for all of you, I'll call whenever I need to.”

“Just don't kiss me.” Chris grinned but quickly dropped it to a frown when his sister flicked eggs at him. “Well fuck your phone call.” 

“Didn't think you'd pick up anyways since I'm not a phone sex telemarketer.” Ashlyn grinned. 

Tammye shook her head, “I gave birth to Neanderthals.”

“Ironically enough, Ali calls me that too.” Ashlyn said around a mouthful of food. 

Tammye grimaced, “She's always been the smart one in your relationship.”

“Then what am I?” Ashlyn asked with her fork pointed at her mother. 

“My lovely daughter. Don't push for more when you might not like what you'll hear.” Tammye warned. 

They finished up breakfast and decided to hang around until Ashlyn had to depart for her club game. Leading up to the time, Ashlyn was screening calls from persistent media outlets who wanted interviews and anything they could get. She also made calls to some of her sponsors, trying to fan off some of the fire that her aunt caused.

Ashlyn stuffed some clothing in her bag when Ali came inside their bedroom. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Ali asked and sat beside her bag, folding some of the clothing Ashlyn would rather just stuff in her bag. 

Ashlyn shrugged, “I'm all cried out from this morning.”

“Are you really?” Ali asked and took Ashlyn's hand in her own before pulling her down to sit on the bed. “Talk to me, Ash.”

Ashlyn rubbed at her wife's fingers before playing with the wedding ring on Ali’s hand. She shook her head as her free hand came up to wipe at her eyes. “I appreciate all you guys have done for me in this moment, truly. It's just it's hard. I never wanted people to know and if I did, surely not like this. I want to be honest to my fans but this is personal you know?”

Ali wiped at her wife's eyes, “I know, Ash.” She didn't say much because she knew Ashlyn still had more to say.

“I'm a strong person but not even the strongest person could get through this unscathed. I hate to admit it but I'm scared, Al. I'm scared of what happens now.” Ashlyn explained.

“You don't have to be strong right now, okay. You have so many people by your side ready to be strong for you. I'm ready to be there for you and keep your spirits up, Ash. I want to be that person that will make you forget about how cruel the world can be.” Ali said. “I know it may not be much but I'll do whatever I can to make this better for you.”

Ashlyn leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Thank you for this, Ali. I know this isn't what you possibly could’ve imagined when you married me but, thank you for sticking around.”

“I'm not _sticking around_. I love you so I'll standing with you, being their for you and helping you like I should and love more than anything to do.” Ali replied. “I'm here for you Ash, forever and always. And I can't change what your aunt did but I'll help you walk through this, I promise.”

Ashlyn nodded and kissed her softly. “When did we become the wise couple?” She smiled playfully.

“Probably when we realized that communication is the savior to everything.” Ali stated.

“I will call you Ali. No matter if I'm not mentally drained or if I am. You'll be my first call and we'll talk about anything. Just knowing you're there is enough, hearing your voice is even better.” Ashlyn said.

“Whatever I can do to help. I'll be a great listening ear for you.” Ali replied. “I know your team will be there for you too, so it won't just be me, I can promise you that.”

“You usually tend to be right, so I’ll take your word for it.” Ashlyn answered. “Now help me pack up, I have a flight to catch.”

Ali stood and did so, when they finished she stopped her wife by the arm. “Just remember that you don't always have to be strong Ash. I know you love the game but don't feel like you have to put yourself out there. Know that it's okay to want to lay low for a while, not hiding but decompressing from it all.”

“You right. I will remember that, promise.” Ashlyn promised.

Nevertheless, Ashlyn finished packing a bag when the Uber showed up at the front. 

Ashlyn went around and hugged her family members. She gave Ali an especially tight hug and kissed her forehead before pressing their lips together. “I love you and I'll be fine. Okay.”

Ali nodded and buried her face into her neck. “I love you too.”

Ashlyn pulled away after another kiss before stopping by her grandma and hugging her again. “You'll stay with her, right?” She said into her grandma’s ear quietly.

“Of course June Bug. I won't let a hair on her head be harmed.” Grandma Harris promised. “Make sure you take care of yourself so when you come back we'll take care of your rubbish aunt.”

“Will do Nana.” Ashlyn grinned and waved to her family, she only left after giving Nala a good rub down. She stepped into the Uber and logged onto Instagram, she ignored all questions and positive or negative comments and posted a picture from a little while ago. Back in the house she had her phone perched on the furniture so it caught her various hugs with family members and the hug with her wife. She posted all of the shots with the simple caption: **All that I need.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Lydia has her own coming.


	33. Body Issue

Ashlyn stepped off the private plane that the Orlando Pride owned. On the way there in the airport, she was hounded with media outlets all asking the same obscene, invasive and personal questions. Some tried to be “nice” about it, but there was nothing nice about a random individual prying into your life. But she ignored them nonetheless.when she finally boarded the plane, she was met with an overwhelming amount of support from her Pride teammates and staff. They all made sure that she knew that they had her back no matter what. That they'd never let her fight this battle alone. And for that, Ashlyn was forever glad and thankful for them.

Ashlyn did inform them that her dumb aunt was telling the truth about the fact that she was intersex. She did trust this group of women and staff; excluding the team doctors because they already knew, because she'd been playing with them for years. Over the years she's learned about the kind of people they were and although her aunt forced her hand on when she wanted people to know about her condition. She did know that they were a good people, so the change of timing didn't hurt her that much.

With these decisions gave Ashlyn a sense of comfort and peace. She didn't have to stress and hide behind new ways from keeping people from finding out about her condition. She didn't have to hide and be cautious in the locker room because she was afraid of the reaction from her teammates. It wasn’t like she would run stark naked through the locker room, she just believe the extra effort it took in being careful, was something she didn’t have to do anymore. Granted the entirety of the country knew, and not just the select few she wanted, but Ashlyn would grab the bull by the horns and take hold of the situation and make it work in her favor. That she would do. She would make sure that although she was initially in shock, she would be strong and protect herself and her family. That was worth working and fighting for.

Toni’s arm slinging around her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She said something but she didn't quite hear it if she was honest. 

“Huh? I didn't hear that.” Ashlyn said.

Toni gave her a little knock on the forehead with a playful patronizing look. “C’mon Ash. I said are you going to be my roomie on this trip?”

Ashlyn shrugged, “I don't know, ask Tom and the other wizards and witches that pick the room situation.”

“I have vegan treats; sweet treats, and I need a tester for them.” Toni tried to persuade their keeper.

“Food’s included? So am I.” Ashlyn agreed and grabbed her bags.

The team and staff walked through the flashing lights and noise of both media and fans alike. Everyone ignored it but spared a few questions and pictures. However, if it was disrespectful in even the least, they walked away.

Ashlyn stopped at one person from ESPN, she looked nice enough. 

“Hi Ashlyn, I'm Denise. I know the world is going crazy about a certain something. But I'm here to ask you about the NC Courage. How are you guys going to beat them? They're a fast paced them with plenty of lethal players and a good goalkeeper to boot.” Denise asked.

Ashlyn grinned, she was appreciative for the soccer related question. “First off, I'm a better keeper, sorry D’Angelo. Second off, we're not worried about what the Courage are doing. We're focus on playing our kind of soccer and forcing them to play it as well. We're a great team and we're going to show them tomorrow.”

“Thanks Ashlyn and the best of luck to your team tomorrow.” Denise said.

Ashlyn grabbed her bags and walked off towards the rest of the team. Tom sidled up next to her as she walked.

“Sup Tommy.” Ashlyn smiled.

“We talked about it formally on the jet but you know I'm not gonna baby ya, right?” Tom said.

“I know, you've never babied any of us.” The keeper chuckled and put her bags in the truck.

“But, if you need someone to talk to. This old Scot, has good listening ears for an army of worries.” Tom informed. 

“Good to know, Tom and I appreciate that a lot. I know you don't have to but you are, so that means so much to me.” Ashlyn smiled and pat the man on the back.

Tom nodded and slapped her back in response before leaning in to speak to his keeper. “You better space out those kids Harris, because my backline needs the both of you and I can't do that with you two popping out new family members every second.” He joked and laughed before Ashlyn could even answer.

“You old fucker. You knew we weren't planning for that baby but we're having her.” Ashlyn laughed as well.

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Oh I know, and I've thought long and hard about the way I got sex ed from my parents back in the day, and I've compiled an informative message for you and your wife.”

“You're so lying.” Ashlyn said with a look that called his bluff. 

Tom turned to Kaylyn and waved her over. “You're going to show me how to burn CDs, right? Because Ash needs that video asap.”

“I figured as much. Don't worry Ash, we'll put a rush on it just because we love you so much.” Kaylyn teased.

Ashlyn pointed to the coach and defensive mid. “You two deserve to get your asses paddled with good ol Southern wood.”

“Get in the bus Ash.” Tom wheezed through his laughter.

The Pride made it to the hotel and went out to dinner to finish out the day. They socialized a little more until the coaches sent them to bed. Ashlyn had filled up on some of Toni’s vegan treats in secret while they hung out in the pool area of the hotel. But when she went up to bed she dialed her wife's number on Skype when she saw the happy brunette with her hair piled on top in a messy bun.

“Hey baby, how's it going?” Ashlyn asked and got comfortable in the hotel bed.

“Oh same old same old. Nala’s missing the heck out of you and so am I and it has only been a few hours.” Ali whined with an adorable pout. She turned off camera to call for Nala to come over. “Say hi to mama, Nala.”

Once Nala saw her mama she let out a few sad whines that were trademark for Frenchies. She laid her head on her mommy's pregnant belly and continued to watch her mama through the phone screen.

“Hey baby girl, mama will be home soon. Mommy will give you lot's of kisses from me.” Ashlyn smiled and waved at the Frenchie which got her happy barks from the brindle coat pup.

“How's the media treating you? I know that can't be easy.” Ali asked while petting their fur baby.

Ashlyn shrugged, “Well enough. They're still stupid enough to think I'll give a statement or something, which I'm not. But for the most part, I picked one that wanted to just talk about the upcoming game. I appreciated that.”

“Well that's good. Your family was so worried but I'll be able to tell them it's going fine--OH!” Ali yelped.

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide, “Babe? Al what happened? Talk to me.”

Ali smiled and moved the phone to her belly. It was quite easy to see their little girl moving around. Nala was jumping around sniffing at her belly before jumping around full circle and barking every time their baby moved around.

“Calm down Nala.” Ali playfully chastised. 

“That's pretty awesome. I wish I could be there to see it.” Ashlyn said with a pout of her own. 

“I'll take lots of video, don't worry. Plus I've always wanted to take maternity photos, so we'll do that when you get back.” Ali rang out and shushed Nala again when a foot nearly tapped her nose. “You sure everything's okay?”

“A okay. Just exhausted with the media and the entire thing. But I'm hanging in there. The team has been great, they haven't changed how they view or treat me after the news broke and we talked about it on the flight back. I just want to come home to you and Nala though.” Ashlyn said.

“You'll be home soon, just remember I'm a phone or video call away. And if for some odd reason you can't reach me, you have your team there for you.” Ali replied. 

Ashlyn glanced at the time and realized she should get some sleep for the game tomorrow. “Well I have to go, it's getting late.”

“Alright babe, I'll let you go. Crush the Courage thank you very much, we'll be watching your game from home. Love you.” Ali smiled before blowing a kiss to the screen.

Ashlyn pretend to catch it and noisily gobbled it up. “Thank you boo, love you too.” She said before hanging up.

“Are you done being gross?” Toni groaned from her place on her bed.

“Yes you vegan treat making goddess. Now go to sleep so we can kick some ass tomorrow.” Ashlyn said before burrowing herself in blankets.

~~~~~~

The game against the Courage was a tough one. The Courage players were physical, very physical in fact. Plenty of Pride players were frustrated with the lack of calls they were getting but it was to be expected since they were in North Carolina. However, both Marta and Camila netted goals before the half. Ashlyn made plenty of saves because of McDonald and Williams. There were some rowdy fans that heckled the Pride, even going as far as to bring up the topic of the century, which was Ashlyn. But Ashlyn took pride in the fact that every time a Courage player came near her, she'd save the ball. That’s how she’d get back at them. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of losing her control to a bunch of beer drinking idiots. She even let her ego grow by not saving the ball until the last second, but she quickly stopped after Tom yelled at her from the sidelines to cut it out. The game ended 2-0 to the Pride. They hugged friends and made sure to sign for fans that were from their supporter group. 

Ashlyn gave the group of men who kept heckling them a good one finger salute before talking to security to get them thrown out. Which worked in her favor of course. One her way to the locker room, she let out a harsh breath before giving her cheeks some taps. She wouldn't cry here just because there were some assholes that wanted to shout stuff. She'd stand strong and show them that their words couldn't hurt in the slightest. Her job here was to beat the NC Courage, and that she did.

The Pride showered, changed and boarded the bus back to the hotel. Kaylyn came to sit in the seat next to Ashlyn with a decorative present bag and a grin on her face.

“You did not really burn a sex ed CD did you?” Ashlyn groaned and slipped off her headphones.

“No, I actually have a life, Ash.” Kaylyn stated and lifted the bag up into her lap. “What I did get you and Ali were some more baby clothes.”

Ashlyn took the bag. “Thanks but we got plenty from you and everyone else at the baby shower.”

“Look at it first.”

Ashlyn moved the decorative tissue and pulled out the articles of clothing before snorting loudly. “Are you kidding me? You think my kid is gonna wear this?” She laughed as she pulled out a onesie that said **Auntie Kaylyn’s Favorite Niece** and **I Get My Good Looks From My Auntie Kaylyn**. “You narcissistic brat.” Ashlyn wheezed.

“I’m narcissistic?” Kaylyn snorted. “You’re the one believing your kid will be the best looking baby on the planet because of your ugly mug. You better hope she gets all of Ali’s genes because if she gets a lick of yours, well damn. Can you imagine Ali trying to give birth to a baby with a head the size of yours?” 

“She’d kill Ash.” Alex added from above them.

“My head is perfectly normal.” Ashlyn argued.

Alex and Kaylyn both gave each other a look before laughing. 

“Asses, that’s what you two are. A bunch of asses. Don’t worry Kay, these onesies will be great bedding material for Nala’s bed.” Ashlyn smirked and stuffed the clothing back inside the bag.

“You better not. That shit cost money to be customized and use hypoallergenic material. Treat it like it’s your second love child.” Kaylyn threatened with a hard jab to the keeper’s chest.

“Alright damn.” Ashlyn grimaced and rubbed at the accosted spot.

“Hey Ash.” Alex asked.

“Yea baby horse?” Ashlyn answered and turned towards her best friend.

Alex pursed her lips while trying to think of the way she wanted to voice her thoughts. “I heard what those fans were saying to you. And I just wanted to know how you're feeling.”

Ashlyn nodded, “Just a bunch of assholes.”

“That's not what I asked Ash and you know it.” Alex reiterated. 

“Could never get one past you, could I?” Ashlyn chuckled when Alex raised an eyebrow. “It sucked beyond belief. I'm used to them chanting ‘dodgy keeper’ but not ‘Your keeper’s a chick with a dick’. I mean it hurts that fans will use anything personal to get you to screw up but I knew these people never had my best intentions at heart. They always wanted to hurt me, and now they have the means of doing so.”

“What's going through your head?” The forward asked.

“How much I wanted to punch their faces in.” Ashlyn answered truthfully. “I also wanted to cry a bit, but those were tears of frustration. I shouldn't have to deal with this shit, you know. But yet, here I am.”

“You're not in it alone, just remember that.” Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. “Oh and if you need a tag team partner to kick some disrespectful ass, I'll be your number one.”

“My ribs remember. But thanks Alex, I appreciate what you're doing for me. I really don't know how to repay you but I'll figure it out.” Ashlyn laughed.

“Reinstate my Krieger-Harris baby visitor rights and we'll call it even.” Alex jokingly suggested.

Ashlyn barked a laugh and held a hand out. “Consider it done.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Alex with a shake of her hand.

~~~~~~

The Pride landed back in Orlando a day after they beat the Courage. They were welcomed by their supporters group and the always frequent media. Once again, Ashlyn wasn’t going to spare them any of her time but she did notice one very insistent group of mainly blondes and one absolutely beautiful brunette.

“Hey you.” Ashlyn grinned as she scooped her wife up in a tight hug. She leaned back and pressed their lips together before facing her family. “What’re you guys doing here.”

“We thought it’d be cool to pick you up from the airport like all your supporters do.” Chris said before hugging his sister. “I saw you showboating on those saves. You egomaniac.”

Ashlyn held up her hands in defense, “Can you blame me? When you heckle the number one, big ego, US keeper that's what you're going to get.”

“We literally saw you smile into the camera one of your showboating saves.” Ali smiled.

“I have to keep it interesting, you know.” Ashlyn stated seriously but with a goofy grin. “Now let mama see her little girl.” She said and literally kneeled down and rubbed Ali's stomach. She gave her wife a pitiful look.

“What?” Ali responded while greeting her Pride friends.

“She's not moving around.” Ashlyn pouted.

“She's been asleep all day. She's more so awake at night. Only a few more weeks before we get to see her and hold her.” Ali smiled and caressed her wife's cheek lovingly.

Ashlyn stood back on her feet and gave her wife another kiss. She turned to her teammates, “Have a nice ride on the bus, but my lady here came to pick me up.”

“And the rest of your family, jackass.” Chris added in.

“I like him.” Kaylyn said with a hand raised. 

“Eww gross, that's my brother you weirdo. And you have a boyfriend.” Ashlyn stated with a disgusted face.

Kaylyn reached over and slapped her arm with enough force to garner a surprised expression. “Shut your trap, Harris. I didn't mean it like that and you know it.”

Ashlyn was about to say a quick retort when her phone rang. Her eyebrow raised at the caller ID before swiping the answer button and walking away with one finger raised, wanting a second by herself. 

“I wonder what that was all about?” Grandma Harris wondered aloud.

“No idea, for all we know, she ordered food and is trying to get the correct address for its delivery.” Tammye stated as she watched her daughter talk rather animatedly on the phone.

“I'm actually dying for some Cuban food right now.” Ali groaned and rubbed her stomach. 

“Hey sis! You're wife is hungry, so hurry it up!” Chris called out so his sister could hear him. 

After a few more minutes, Ashlyn jogged back over and hugged her teammates before saying goodbye and leaving with her family. They stopped by a nice Cuban restaurant to buy Ali and everyone else some lunch before heading back home. Once the food was all laid out, Ashlyn got their attention with a completely failed attempt at clanking her fork against her glass, which ended with Ashlyn accidentally breaking her glass.

“God damn it. Hold on.” Ashlyn muttered as she hastily cleaned up her mess.

Chris snorted, “Clumsy ass.”

“Oh fuck off.” Ashlyn chuckled and wiped up the mess. “Glass tapping is stupid anyways.”

“Language you animals. Your vocabulary may be small but you both best well try to stop all that cursing.” Grandma Harris warned.

“Okay. Well the person that called me today was my agent. Basically he told me that the ESPN body issue wants me to not only be on it but also as the cover of it all.” Ashlyn explained. 

Mike clapped in congratulations. “That's great but isn't that the magazine where the athletes are naked?” He inquired seriously.

Ali, Ashlyn and Chris stifled their laughter before Ali cut in to explain. 

“Yes, the athletes are naked. But it's always for body positivity. I did it after the World Cup and didn't regret it.” Ali said after eating some of her food. 

Ashlyn gave a little eyebrow waggle and goofy smile. “I remember that body issue for sure.”

Ali smacked her wife's bicep with a playful roll of her eyes. “Anyways, I got so many messages from women of all ages saying that I helped them be more comfortable with how their bodies are. Hearing that from so many people makes it absolutely worth it.”

“I'm gonna be famous. Although it'll be weird to see people buying magazines with my June Bug all naked and uncovered on it.” Grandma Harris stated. “I'll be proud nonetheless.”

“Thanks Nana, but there's more to it.” Ashlyn added. 

“What kind of more? Painting your face until you're unrecognizable? I'm imagining Cirque du Soleil vibes.” Chris joked.

“I can't wait until mom and dad disown you.” Ashlyn said almost seriously but her smile said otherwise. “They told me that they want Ali again. This time with me. They want to do what they did with Kerri Walsh Jennings for Ali. Pregnancy photos and after. Of course I'll be in them with you but I haven't told them if you'll accept it or not.” 

Ali's eyes went wide as can be before grabbing her wife's hand. “Yes! Oh my gosh, of course I'll do it. I know for me personally, coming to terms with the fact that my body was changing from what I'm used to, wasn't an easy thing to do. But I want to do it.”

“You sure they won't take your hopeless brother? I'm sure he might be able to find a lovely wife if she sees what he has to offer.” Mike joked.

“She'd probably sue him for emotional distress after seeing what's under those clothes.” Ashlyn joked right back which made her brother flick food at her.

“Mom, Nana; Ash and dad are being awful to me.” Chris whined.

“Oh let me eat in peace you barn animals.” Grandma Harris stated and waved him off.

“Stop stealing our thunder, Chris.” Ashlyn pointed out playfully. “But basically, ESPN heard about what aunt Lydia said and they responded by saying that athletes come in all kinds of various forms. They said that even though I was born different than the usual woman, they embrace all athletes and would stand with me. They wanted to make that known. So I couldn't turn that down. I don't want other people who are born different to feel like they should hate their bodies or feel like they shouldn't be loved. I went through that myself and wouldn't wish that on anyone. So if I can change someone's perspective of how they look at and love themselves, then I'll do it. No questions asked.”

Ali reached over and engulfed her in a very tight hug. “You and your big heart, you loveable neanderthal. You could’ve just done this for yourself but you’re choosing to do so for others as well. This is one of the many reasons I love you. Our little girl is going to have one massive role model of a mama to look up to.”

Ashlyn smiled into Ali's hair before kissing it. “I love you too.” She brought her hand up to wipe at her eyes. She knew that she could be headstrong to a fault at times but to be seen as a role model by her wife for their unborn child, that was enough to bring her to tears. 

“You two better come over here and hug your Nana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESPN giving a little middle finger to aunt Lydia :P


	34. Fun Times in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was so preoccupied with the nwsl games :)

“Yes mom, I have everything that we could possibly need if this baby comes. I packed our whole house in the suitcase.” Ashlyn told her mom as she, Ali and Kyle walked into the hotel room that ESPN provided for them for the Body Issue magazine. She had gotten back from playing with the national team, a few friendlies against Switzerland. Ashlyn was supposed to report the Pride, however, she got the okay from Tom to fly to California with her wife and be brother-in-law to participate in the shoot. 

Ashlyn had just hung up with her mom when she heard Ali on the phone with her own.

“Mom I'm at 36 weeks right now. The doctor said I shouldn't expect anything until the 38 week to 40.” Ali said, trying to placate her extremely worried mother.

Deb hummed her disappointment and worry.“I still don't think you should be traveling this late in your pregnancy.”

“I will take precautions, if I feel something is wrong, then we'll go to a hospital and get it checked out.” Ali explained. “We'll be very careful. We promise.”

“We promise, mom!” Kyle said near the phone which made Ali push his face away.

“Don't yell in my ear Ky.” Ali admonished.

“Okay okay. I just wanted to be there if anything happens but I know Ashlyn and Kyle will take care of you should the need arise. But, if you do have your baby girl in California, then you better Skype me because I'll want to see her no matter what time it may be.” Deb states. She may be in on the east coast but no way would she miss the birth of her first ever grandchild.

“I know mom and I wouldn't want you miss anything. I'll keep you updated, promise.” Ali promised.

“Okay, love you sweetheart. Tell Kyle I love him too.” Deb said, bidding her daughter goodbye.

Ali said bye before hanging up and turning to her brother. “Mom says she loves you and you better take care of me.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow, “For what? You're not have that baby on this trip. I forbid it.”

Ashlyn chortled at the statement. “I'm pretty sure our kid is coming whether you like it or not.” Ashlyn pointed to the door that led to an adjoining room. “Take your bag and get changed, we're heading out in a few minutes.”

Kyle grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. “This is so freaking exciting! Not seeing you two naked although I'm sure my fans will love that part. But holy crap, what you both are doing is incredible and I hope you don't mind me recording the entire thing. But my audience are the kind of people that need this kind of boost of motivation. They are all so diverse and different than the societal norm, and seeing people like you two standing up to the bullshit that people try to throw at you both. It's fucking inspiring!” He exclaimed.

Ali grinned and hugged her brother, “Thank you. Now go get dressed or you'll have nothing to inspire your fans with.”

Kyle nodded eagerly, “Thanks for bringing me!” He called out before closing the door to his adjoining room. 

“C’mere Mrs.” Ashlyn grinned and pulled Ali in the hotel shower. They quickly stripped before Ashlyn started the shower head spray and only pulled her wife under the spray and kissed her deeply. “I love that you're here. You and your brother both.”

“I'm glad to be here with you. Not only because it's near my birthday and you Kyle are obligated to spoil me regardless. But because this is a big moment from you.” Ali smiled.

“Mmm love you, so much babe.” Ashlyn grinned back before running her hands over the curve of her wife's very prominent baby swell. Her hands moved from her curves to her ass as her lips attacked her wife's neck with slow, methodical open mouth kisses.

Ali's own hands moved down Ashlyn’s breasts before giving her nipples a smarting tweak that caused the keeper to jump and yelp loudly. “I want nothing more than to do some _extra curricular_ activities with you but we're running a little late. And this little girl--” Ali placed her hands on her belly. “Will not allow anymore shower escapades without me slipping.”

Ashlyn grimaced at the thought before grabbing the sponge and shower gel. “We can't let that happen.”

The group changed into cleaner clothes after a quick shower. They entered the van provided to them by ESPN. Kyle was fumbling with his camera by the time they got there but had it all sorted out when they were escorted by ESPN Body Issue workers.

“Hello my name is Helen and I'll be the overseer of the photo shoot. We're gonna walk you guys through everything and if you have any concerns, we'll take care of it. Also we'll do an interview session with the both of at the end or the beginning if you'd prefer.” Helen said with a warm smile.

“I think we can do the interview at the end that's completely fine with me.” Ali said before looking to her wife for confirmation. 

“Oh for sure. I always thought I had a body like Adonis. Let's get this show on a road.” Ashlyn said with a clap of her hands and an eager smile. 

Ali gave her a playful smile and let Helen guide them backstage. Kyle followed closely behind while filming and taking in the sights of the set. He knew they would do multiple settings and was excited to see the process first hand. 

Ashlyn and Ali got some makeup from the workers before finally unveiling for the shoot. Everyone was professional about the entire thing and since Ashlyn was new to the entire situation they even tried to crack some jokes to ease her into it. Which worked because the keeper dropped some of her own funny jokes. Which even made the workers crack up. They started with Ashlyn making sure the do shoots with the setting as outside “desert” and abandoned warehouse scenes. They wanted powerful shots of her and succeeded with the usage of soccer balls, keeper gloves and dynamic in action poses. With Ali they went with more serene shots. Like her emerging from the the water of lake with the sun shining in the back, casting a shadow on her body. They added Ashlyn into the shoot as well. Using the same lake setting before switching to a room that was white and had a nice glow to it. They made this setting seem more like a maternity photo shoot but kept it powerful for the couple. They also left soccer gear laying around the room that contrasted the white color of the room nicely.  
After they finished up with the photo shoot, Helen went over some of the shots that they definitely thought they should use, with Ali's and Ashlyn’s additions as well. After that, they went on to interviews. 

“Hello Ashlyn, Ali, welcome to the ESPN body issue set. Ali's been here once already and was an absolute doll. This is your first time here and with your veteran wife of course. How do you like it?” Theo, the ESPN interviewer asked with a smile.

“Oh it's been great. I've never been so excited to be naked around so many people before.” Ashlyn joked. “But honestly, it's been good. The people here have been so welcoming to me and making me feel comfortable with the whole concept. So I'm grateful for that.”

“What about you Ali, how's it like being back on the set but this time you're pregnant. Congratulations to the both of you.” Theo said.

“Thank you, but yea it's always great to be here. But it's so different being here pregnant but I want women to know that this is another form of an athlete. Our bodies are constantly changing and pregnancy is just another form of that.” Ali spoke. 

“Do you think it's hard for athletes to come to terms with their bodies changing with pregnancy?” Theo asked.

“Yes, I was one of those people. And Ashlyn was always my biggest supporter. She'd let me know that my body now is just as beautiful as it was during the Olympics and World Cup. But I did struggle with how I looked and I won't deny that. However, now and for a while, I love my body right now because we're bringing our child into the world and I'm more than proud and honored to do that.” Ali explained.

“That's an amazing answer.” Theo nodded before looking to Ashlyn. “Woman of the hour, Ashlyn Harris. We all heard about what your aunt said and did a few weeks ago. But I want to hear your side. How was it like growing up, and what's your side?”

“Basically I was born intersex, my aunt as incorrigible as she is, she didn't lie. But I grew up in an amazing household full of love and understanding. They helped me grow into the confident and courageous woman that I am today. Sure I had bad times, who doesn't? But I'm not here to stoop to my aunt's level. I want people to know that I hid myself for a very long time from a good majority of the people in my life. I felt like I had too or else they'd look at me differently. My dating life was horrendous absolutely horrendous.” Ashlyn chuckled while she thought back to her past girlfriends.

“I'd tell them and they'd dump my ass like a hot potato, and that hurt. I don't care what anyone says, getting your heart broken hurts. But my friends and family were always there for me to make sure I knew I was worth being loved. So I found out about the opportunity to get matched to someone by psychologists and they brought Ali to me.” Ashlyn smiled before leaning in to kiss her wife gently.

“She's honestly the best thing that happened to me. She loves me as I am and helps to be a better person when it comes to getting my point across. Marriage is hard, nothing about it is easy, but it's rewarding. Learning more about Ali and spending my life with her, her family and soon our baby, that's an amazing reward if you ask me.” Ashlyn said. “I want people to know not to be afraid, ashamed or regretful of anything. Be yourself and surround yourself with people who embrace you by letting you be exactly who you are. Be strong, proud and fearless. Because that's exactly what I'm doing and I'm happy.” Ashlyn said with a small nod. 

“That's really beautiful and honest. It takes a great amount of vulnerability to tell your story and you did it.” Theo said. “If there's one thing you could leave us with, what would it be?”

“I would say practice self love. Love yourself, realize that you are worth so much and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And love your body, it's beautiful and it's strictly yours, so love it. That's my philosophy for people.” Ashlyn said.

“I second that.” Ali said with a cute hand raise. 

“Well let me say third to that.” Theo chuckled, “Well that's all from us. Thank you both for coming here and taking the time to participate with the Body Issue magazine.”

Ashlyn and Ali both thanked him as well before getting up to get dressed again. Once they were dressed, they met up with Kyle as he waited outside the trailer.

“That was amazing! Like holy crap, the pictures they took of you guys looked fucking powerful like the Justice League.” Kyle fangirled. “And I got a good amount of it on camera. I did obscure the viewer's view from yall nakedness, so don't worry about that. But this was all pretty awesome. Ali didn’t let me come with her the first time.”

“Because I didn't want you seeing me naked.” Ali deadpanned and got into the front seat of the rental car ESPN left for them to use for the remaining two days of their stay.

Kyle snorted and gave her seat a little shove. “Oh so now you care about my poor eyes having to see his little sister naked. Where was this care when you decided to meet me in your kitchen bare ass naked?”

“I'm allowed to have sex and be naked--”

“La la la la la. I can't hear you.” Kyle sang with his fingers in his ears and a kick to her seat. 

“Fucking shit head. How fucking old are you? 12?” Ali scowled at her older brother. “And if you kick my seat again, you'll swallow all of your teeth.”

“Whoa, Ash get your wife before she does irreparable damage to my face.” Kyle squealed and squished himself against the back seats. 

“And have her mess up my masterpiece of a face? No sir ree Bob.” Ashlyn chuckled. 

The sibling bickering went on all the way back to the hotel. Which would've drove anyone else insane in that car, but Ashlyn found the entire bickering session hilarious. Both Ali and Kyle threw hilarious amounts of insults at each other, some insults even seeming rather juvenile but funny nonetheless. Although, Ashlyn had to hide her laughter because both siblings wanted her on their side. Which meant laughing at one's joke, put you on their side. 

After they got to hotel, Ashlyn put an end to the bickering. 

“If you both stop arguing for one second, you would then be incredibly interested about the rest of the day I have planned for us.” Ashlyn said as she exited the car.

There was a loud smacking sound of skin on skin and a yelp from Kyle.

Ali turned to her wife like nothing happened to her brother. “Where are we going?”

“We're going to Disneyland. ESPN heard that it's near your birthday did they gave me tickets to take you two bozos to Disneyland.” Ashlyn explained. 

“Do they have a prison exhibit? Because I'm sure my sister will fit in perfectly.” Kyle said with a dirty look towards the woman while rubbing at his bicep. 

“I'm pregnant and emotional. I cannot be held at fault for my actions when provoked.” Ali said with an innocent tone before taking her wife's hand and walking over to the elevator.

They order food from room service in order to have a quick lunch that wouldn't bust a buck. But they all agreed that they'd buy some of the infamous Disneyland snacks at the amusement park as well. After showering and changing into clothes that better fit the California heat in the summer, they headed out to the amusement park. 

Once at the highly and widely acclaimed amusement park, Ali grabbed both her wife’s hand and brother’s and tried to escort them first to the Frozen exhibit that they had. However, both Ashlyn and Kyle overridded the pregnant woman and took her to another, more exciting part of Disneyland. Ashlyn got to pick first and it was Finding Nemo solely for the fact that she loved marine life and was a sucker for Dory. She may have had a good sized plastic storage tub that had a ton of Finding Nemo and Finding Dory memorabilia in there. Ali found it completely adorable and never teased the blonde once. She even went on Ebay to replace a chewed plush doll of Dory that Nala had all of claimed her own after ripping it to smithereens. They went through the exhibit completely enamored with the attractions and scenes from the movies they had playing around them. It was also pretty cool that the setting of the attraction truly made you feel as if they were actually underwater. Ali let Ashlyn and Kyle go on a few rides that she couldn’t, and afterwards they bought a few things.

Then came Kyle’s turn, which was Pirates of the Caribbean, since he claimed Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom were some of the hottest pieces of man candy to hit Disney. Ironically enough, Kyle knew nothing of movie and backed it up by saying, “Fine asses don’t need plot.” Ali got scared way too many times, and Kyle somehow managed to record the entire compilation of it on his camera. Ashlyn was picked out of a group of people to dress up as an honorary captain, and Ali had to admit that the keeper would make a very beautiful pirate. She did give a few hard glares to people that she thought appreciated her wife too much but Ashlyn put the whole thing to bed with a to her lips and a soothing rub to her pregnant stomach. In the end Ashlyn got to keep the pirate clothes, although she did change back into her shorts and take top. Ali was pleasantly swinging her wife and her’s intertwined hands, while Kyle laughed at the absurdity of his sisters mercurial pregnancy mood swings.

Ali got to finally choose her place and did not pick a Frozen themed place to both her wife’s and Kyle’s. She chose Indiana Jones Adventure which was packed, but a worker noticed the soccer stars and wanted pictures which landed them in an express route into the attraction. They rode on a few rides and Ali made sure to purchase a few pictures from some of the scarier rides because of Ashlyn’s and Kyle’s scared faces.

In the end they stopped for food at various stops and although it wasn’t the healthiest, nor was Ashlyn in the postseason. They all enjoyed themselves with the great food and more rides. They came to Disneyland in the early afternoon and left near evening with full bellies and completely content. They all of had to drag Kyle into the backseat since he had a stomach ache and was falling asleep rapidly by the second. Ali made sure to record his drowsy antics, swearing to make sure he’d put it in his video.

When they got back to the hotel, they were completely exhausted. It was already late in the evening and all they wanted to do was sleep. Kyle bid them goodnight rather quickly but it wasn't surprising since he kept falling asleep in the backseat on the way home. Ashlyn and Ali followed suit with a quick shower before promptly falling asleep. 

~~~~~~

Ali was wrapped up in Ashlyn’s arms when she woke up in the middle of the night, cold from the waist down. She hardly remembered being asleep for a long and a quick peek at the alarm clock which showcased the time of 1 AM, confirmed her beliefs. She pulled up the blankets and her eyes went wide. She slapped Ashlyn’s arm in an effort to wake up her wife. 

“Ashlyn! Ashlyn wake up!” Ali hissed loudly with a hard kick to the keeper’s thigh. 

Ashlyn groaned and tried to pull Ali back into her arms but stopped short when she rolled in something wet and Ali winced in pain. 

“You okay? What's this in the bed?” Ashlyn asked through the fog of sleep. 

Ali's jaw dropped while giving her an incredulous look that seemed to wake her up. “My water broke and you’re swimming in it, you idiot! Get up this baby is coming early!”

Ali's words snapped Ashlyn out of her sleep induced confusion. Her eyes all of flew open and she scrambled out of the bed so fast she tumbled off the side with a loud thump and yelp. 

“Ash, babe are you okay?” Ali asked with worry laden in her tone while moving over to the edge of the bed. 

Ashlyn popped up and nearly banged heads with her wife. “The baby! Baby’s coming? Holy shit Al, we were supposed to have our families here!”

“Well we don’t. So wake up Kyle so we can go to the hospital.” She grunted out as she felt another contraction ripple through her.

“Your contractions are here already?” Ashlyn asked while fumbling for the light switch.

Ali nodded and climbed out of bed once the light was on. “I slept through my water breaking, so who knows how long my contractions have been going on for. All I know is that they’re close and they fucking hurt.” She said through gritted teeth.

“What do we do about the sheets?” Ashlyn asked, but the look Ali gave her answered that question. “You’re right, fuck the sheets. I’ll go get Kyle.”

“I’m gonna go take a quick shower.” Ali said and undressed before taking a brief shower to cleanse her body. As she dried off she heard a loud thump and high pitched scream.

Kyle swung open the bathroom door against Ashlyn’s words against it. “Holy fuck, Ali put some clothes on. The baby is coming, we have to hurry."

Ali just flipped him off and slipped into some comfy pajamas. 

Ashlyn poked her head into bathroom, “I have the bags we packed before coming here. Let’s go.”

Kyle squeezed past her and grabbed his camera. “Mom will absolutely destroy me if I don’t record her grandbaby’s birth.” 

“Can we go now? Please.” Ali whined in frustration and in pain. The reward of childbirth was amazing and something that nothing could replicate. The process was brutal, at least in Ali’s eyes. She’d rather do two a days with Dawn.

“Definitely. Kyle take the bags, let me help Ali down.” Ashlyn directed before putting an arm around her wife’s waist and helping her into the rental car. She then helped Kyle get their bags situated before hopping into the driver’s seat and heading off to the hospital with her hand in her wife’s for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Krieger-Harris coming in the next chapter :D


	35. 180 Degree Head Spin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Harris is here :D

By the time they got to the hospital, Ali had reduced Ashlyn’s right hand to a throbbing mess. Ali was breathing hard, trying to remind herself of all the breathing techniques that their birthing classes taught her but in the moment it was a hell of a lot easier than done, and she was a few hard pressed seconds from letting a shriek out.

“Alright babe, let's go have this baby.” Ashlyn said as she helped Ali out of the car.

Kyle followed after them while recording the entire scene and nearly tripped over the elevated loading dock as he did. “Hey Al?”

“Yes Kyle?” Ali groaned as they made it into the main front waiting room of the maternal wing.

“Well do we call mom, mom in law, and Nana?” Kyle asked.

“I don't know, whenever I guess. I just want to get in a bed and push this hyperactive nugget out because it's extremely painful right now.” Ali replied and took a seat while Ashlyn dutifully filled out paperwork for her. 

Kyle nodded, “I'll wait until they say you're closer to sliding out that sucker.”

Ashlyn got all the paperwork filled out and hospital workers came over and helped Ali to a room. Ashlyn watched over the entire scene anxiously. She wasn't scared for her wife, but she was scared of the ‘after’ part. She was scared to be a parent; a mother, to the child that was going to look up to her, need her and more. Ashlyn loved children but it was one thing to take care of someone else's child when the parent needed a break. It was another to take care of a 24/7, but Ashlyn wanted that more than ever. She wanted this with Ali but she couldn't deny the fact that it was a daunting task. 

Ashlyn was about to enter the room when a nurse held her back gently by the shoulder. Ashlyn turned around with a start and raised eyebrows.

“Can I help you?” Ashlyn said nicely but with confusion. 

The nurse with the nametag of “Angie” smiled at the nervous keeper. “I can just feel the nervousness or anxious aura radiating off your body. And I know welcoming a brand new baby is hard. But remember that this is something that you and your wife are truly ready for although it feels like you're not. Once you hold your baby for the first time, believe me, your worries will wash away.”

“You sure that’s what actually happens? Or is that what you're saying to calm me down?” Ashlyn asked with a good natured smile that offset her nervousness and worries. 

Nurse Angie gave her a soothing shoulder squeeze. “That's what happens. My husband and I were exactly the same way when we had our 3 year old. Nervous like crazy, but the moment we held him, we were completely soothed.” She explained. “You're wife is going to need you pretty soon, so you should get in there.”

Ashlyn nodded, “You're a real magician aren't you?”

“You know what they say, nurse's care trumps all.” Nurse Angie smiled and nudged her near the door.

Ashlyn crossed the threshold and came over to her wife's side, rubbing her arms and placing light kisses to her forehead. “Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

Ali gave her a quick kiss, “I'm in pain but it's okay. They gave me an epidural and said I'm not too far away from having to start pushing soon.”

“Do you need anything?” Ashlyn whispered while running her hands through her wife's dark hair. 

“Mmm I want you in bed with me while running your fingers through my hair. Because right now, that feels amazing.” Ali mumbled. 

Ashlyn turned to the doctor and quickly asked if she could do what her wife wanted. Once she got the okay, she climbed into the hospital bed and did exactly what she could to give her wife some comfort. 

They laid there for a long while later. Going through the process of doctor check ins, little games from their phones that would occupy them, taking turns with naps since they hadn't got much sleep before coming here. Kyle did some recording but ultimately did whatever he could to keep both his sister and sister-in-law comfortable. Whether that meant, running to the ice machine for some ice chips or ordering some food for him and Ashlyn to eat. They ate out in the hallway out of sympathy and compassion that Ali couldn't eat right now.

Ashlyn and Kyle took turns calling their family members, which turned out to take longer than expected since they wanted more details than either Ashlyn and Kyle knew. Nevertheless, they promised they’d Skype call the moment things got bad. 

The trio hung out in peace, albeit rather painful bliss, before Ali's groans got to be too much for Ashlyn or Kyle to sit there and listen to comfortably. Ashlyn stayed in the room, soothing her wife with back rubs and a cooling towel while Kyle went out to get the nurse for them. The nurse came in with the doctor, and the head doctor confirmed what everyone was hoping for over the past hours. It was time for Ali to start pushing. 

They were a few pushes in when Ashlyn remembered to Skype call their families. She figured since they weren't physically there with them, she could at least find out a way to help them witness it. The keeper added them in a group before dialing their numbers. 

“Hey you guys, Ali's been pushing for a little bit now, like a real trooper.” Ashlyn smiled adoringly at her wife before turning back to the phone. 

_”Oh my sweet girl, you're doing okay right baby?” Deb asked with worry clear in her tone. Although she was away from her daughter, she did belief she’s in more than capable hands._

Ali nodded briskly before tightening her hand on both her brother's and wife’s hands as she pushed through another contraction. Ashlyn counted while Ali got her breath back and pushed again.

“You're doing very well Ali. I know it seems hard but I can see your little girl’s head coming.” the doctor said as she helped adjust Ali's legs. 

“Almost done sweetheart.” Ashlyn encouraged. 

“We should've adopted.” Ali groaned jokingly and pushed again. 

_”June bug, how's it looking down there? Don’t be afraid to dictate what's going on.” Grandma Harris stated.”_

Ashlyn briefly let go of her wife's hand and moved down to where the action was happening. She moved the camera over and pointed to where their baby's head was clearly visible. 

“Right there is our little baby girl.” Ashlyn said proudly. 

Chris made a disapproving sound in the back while looking disgruntled. Whereas the rest of the family; all of whom have attended childbirth, looked completely at ease. 

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris! You better move that phone so help me I'll put a foot in your ass!” Ali said all in a shriek. She turned her head to her brother and narrowed her eyes. “You better not be doing the same thing or they'll be problems, Buster.”

Kyle looked green around the gills and Chris’ shout was heard through the phone. 

“What happened?” Ali asked the doctor and nurses with a tinge of concern on her lips. 

Ashlyn snorted and cleared her throat when Ali turned to her. “The baby's head is fully out and it turned like a freaking clock. Do you remember the repositioning stuff we saw in our birthing class?”

Ali visibly relaxed at that but then scrunched up her eyebrows. “Wait, is that phone still down there?”

Ashlyn smiled sheepishly and moved the phone, “Sorry, Nana wanted to see.”

Ali gave her wife a look that said more than she was able to. “And Kyle, stop looking. I mean it. Let me have some decency.” Ali stated.

Kyle waved her off completely. “Don't worry. I'll never do it again. So not worth it. Where my niece comes, will forever be a mystery to me.”

“Good, because it's not ‘Ali's Vagina Museum of Childbirth’.” Ali clarified. 

A few of the nurses and doctor were chuckling quite a bit. Which they were able to do with the relationships they'd already made with the trio.

_“June Bug, you better be helping your wife and not frustrating her.” Grandma warned._

“I tried and got my hand crushed, these are my money makers. I can't afford to lose them, but my wife's hands have a mind of their own.” Ashlyn explained. 

“Then hold my legs or something.” Ali groaned. 

Ashlyn nodded and went to hold her legs. She placed the phone where the action was going on as she looked along with their families. “How's she doing?”

The doctor, nurses, Harris and Krieger family both said great at the same exact time. That roused a good amount of laughter in the room. Ali laid her head on the pillow with her own laughter.

“I cannot believe that this is my birthing story. My vagina on public display to our family and a good round of laughter. At least I'm not in too much pain, so I can't complain too much either.” Ali chuckled as she pushed through another contraction. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you're very close to having your baby girl in your hands.” The doctor informed the defender. The doctor and Ashlyn guided her through more pushing cycles until the doctor said it was okay to stop. 

“Holy shit! She’s out babe.” Ashlyn’s eyes went wide as she watched the last of their baby girl come out and into the doctor's arms. She turned back to her wife that all of collapsed on the bed in exhaustion before Ashlyn kissed her deeply. “You did it, Ali. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much.” She praised as she wipes sweat from Ali’s forehead and hair.

“I'm done? Oh god, I'm done. Where is she?” Ali breathed.

“Ashlyn is gonna cut the umbilical cord and we'll get her to you both after a little quick cleanup and measurements.” The doctor stated and instructed Ashlyn on what to do. Which Ashlyn followed perfectly.

The cries of their daughter sounding through the room was incredibly soothing to everyone in the room, although loud, it was a cry that let them know the baby was healthy and boisterous at birth. 

“Here's yall baby girl. Congratulations.” The doctor smiled and placed the now clean baby girl in her parents arms. 

Ali cooed as their baby girl was placed in her arms. Their daughter was wailing loudly but the nurses said that was to be expected and most likely because she was hungry. Either way, the new parents weren't the least bit phased with their daughter's cries. In fact, it was music to their ears. Music that couldn't be replicated to make them feel the way they did now. 

The nurse in question taught Ali how to breastfeed, which turned out to be easy for both Ali and the baby.

“She's absolutely beautiful.” Ali said softly while lightly running her finger over their daughter's soft cheek as she nursed. 

“Incredibly beautiful.” Ashlyn murmured completely mesmerized with their little girl in her wife's arms. She moved the phone over so their families could see their newest family member. 

_”Oh my word, she's simply precious.” Tammye gushed._

_“That's another child that will have me in their inescapable pocket until they're fully grown.” Ken stated while moving closer to get a better look at his granddaughter._

_“Y'all better be on a flight home soon. I cannot bear to be away from that cutie pie. She has my heart.” Grandma Harris grinned. “Oh I just want to squeeze those pink cheeks of hers.”_

_“Get in line.” Deb chuckled. “Sweetheart, tell me when you're heading back to Orlando. I can't wait to see her.”_

Everyone gushed about the newborn, Kyle took a bunch of pictures for everyone, and at the fact that his niece was just too darn cute.

_”So what's her name? You two never told us?” Grandma Harris asked._

“We decided a few months ago that we'd name her Aubrey. We both like the name and it fit with us both having A names.” Ashlyn stated before leaning in to kiss her daughter's forehead. 

“That's pretty cute. I wouldn't have been adverse to Kylana or something but you two win the name game.” Kyle shrugged playfully while watching his niece nurse completely content.

_Ken laughed loudly in the background, “Son, I love you but that is a very odd name.”_

“It has character, just like me.” Kyle explained.

_“Whatever about that abominable name Kyle brought up. Is no one going to address the huge fact that baby Aubrey came out with a pretty full head of hair. Like holy shit, that's a lot of hair.” Chris said in complete amazement._

“She takes after her her mama and mommy.” Ashlyn said and ran her hand through her hair for emphasis, before playing with her wife's abundance of dark hair.

_“Aww look at those dimples, I'm in love already.” Deb gushed._

_“Her eyes look like they might be hazel when she gets older. Ashlyn had eyes just like that when she was born.” Mike stated._

_Chris tapped his chin, “I don’t know, she kind of looks like me.”_

_“Boy, she doesn't look like a potato in any way, shape or form. Stop that nonsense.” Grandma Harris said, teasing her grandson._

They stayed on the phone a while longer with their families before their families let them go for some well needed rest. Kyle went out to get some food for himself and Ashlyn while Ali got her food served by the hospital. 

Ashlyn carefully bounced her daughter in her arms, cooing to her as she gently walked around the room. “Hi my sweetheart, it's your mama talking to you. She thinks you're the most beautiful little girl on the planet.”

Ali smiled as she watched the mama and daughter duo move around the room. “You know you look absolutely picture worthy with our daughter. You're a natural mama, Ash.” She smiled. 

Ashlyn sent her wife a goofy grin on her face. “You look absolutely beautiful after giving birth. Besides, the least I could do is look photogenic after you went through all of that.” She crossed the distance between them and kissed Ali softly on the lips. “Did I ever tell you thank you?”

“For what?” Ali asked curiously. 

“For bringing this cutie pie into this world for us….despite me showing your hooha to our family.” Ashlyn smiled.

Ali snorted her laughter and lightly pinched her wife's side. “I think Kyle got all of that on camera. And I swear that I will kick his ass into another universe and back.”

“I don't think we'll ever have to worry about our daughter needing our help to fight her battles. I forgot I married the featherweight champion in MMA and boxing. I did well.” Ashlyn joked. “But in all honesty, I'm so happy right now. And you've taken me as I am and honestly have changed me for the better. Not to mention this little nugget that you've given us. I love you so much and that will never change. Although, you're gonna have to share some of that love I have for you with our daughter.”

“I'm so ready to share it with her, same goes for you missy.” Ali smiled back and let it get even bigger when little Aubrey took a big yawn that sounded immensely adorable. “She owns my life completely.” Ali chuckled and ate some of her jello.

“Make that two of us. Oh and how could I forget our families? Hook line and sinker. Pretty soon it'll be ‘Baby Aubrey Takes on the World’.” Ashlyn chuckled and handed Aubrey over to her wife when she began placing her tiny fists in her mouth. “The little nugget is hungry.”

“We are definitely putting her in that ‘Milk Drunk’ onesie once we get home.” Ali stated and finished off her hospital early morning breakfast. She got Aubrey situated and the infant quickly latched on.

“Look at that sucker go.” Ashlyn chuckled.

“She eats like her mama for sure.” Ali said as she remembered how Ashlyn could put down a pretty decent sized pizza by herself. “You know, the next time we have a baby, I am definitely staying my butt home. You and Kyle absolutely freaked out about everything.”

“Bullshit.” Kyle said as he placed the food on the counter in the room. “If you saw the kind of 180 degree head spin Aubrey did while in your hooha, you'd be comforting your brother right now.”

“If I remember, I don't know who invited you to look down there.” Ali quipped. 

“You freaked out too. Video evidence, so you can't lie. You really want me to roll back the tapes, boo?” Kyle said with his fork pointed at her.

“You screamed when I told you the baby was coming.” Ashlyn said and opened up the food he brought with him.

“You can't drop big news on someone who just woke up. But back to the point, Alex went all snap turtle on us when we tried to eat in here, thus, the hallway became our dining room.” Kyle argued.

“She couldn't eat while going through labor, she had to wait. I'd be pretty pissed if you two were eating burgers while I couldn't.” Ashlyn reasoned.

“Thank you babe, someone gets it.” Ali smiled. 

“Touche.” Kyle acquiesced. “I did bring some for her anyways.”

“You better.” Ali said with mock seriousness and an angry face that looked like a puppy. She got Aubrey situated before taking the food handed to her by Ashlyn. “I can't wait to go home. California is great and everything, but home sounds incredibly nice right now.”

“I second that. It's going to suck having to travel with the team while you and Aubrey are home alone.” Ashlyn sighed while eating.

“Home alone?” Kyle snorted. “I'm pretty sure Nana and your mother have all the keys to your home. They'll be there everyday of the year to help out with baby Aubrey.”

“So true. I can't complain though, they'll be an absolute miracle to have around.” Ali pointed out. “But I'll take alone time with you and our daughter first.”

“Believe me, I'll be home every single chance I can get. If I can't be there, I'll buy adult and infant sized parasols for you and Aubrey so you won't die in the Floridian heat.” Ashlyn said.

“Ugh are you two being cutesy again? Let me and Aubrey live you two.” Kyle playfully groaned.

Ali flicked some corn from her Chipotle bowl. “Shut it boy.”

Kyle scoffed and held his hands out. “Gimmie my niece, I haven't had the chance to hold that chunkster.”

Ashlyn helped pass her daughter over to her brother-in-law. “It's a good thing her eyes are closed. That way she won't see one bit of that ugly face that would scar her for life.”

Kyle mouthed “fuck you” before rubbing baby Aubrey’s tummy.

“Oh my goodness, I can't believe we forgot.” Ali murmured to herself.

Ashlyn climbed in the hospital bed and stroked the defender's hair. “Forgot what?”

“Our wedding anniversary.” Ali giggled, “We seriously forgot about it.”

Ashlyn snorted, “We'll make time. We can cash in on some parental watch time while we go on a _much_ needed date. Because lord knows we need one soon.”

“Oh yes, I am dying for some great red wine and alone time with you.” Ali said with a playful eyebrow waggle.

Ashlyn laughed softly, careful not to rouse their newest addition. “As if you were deprived through your pregnancy. I could hardly keep up.”

“You two are disgusting, truly disgusting.” Kyle gagged, “I'm stuck in this room whether I like it or not. But the both of you could at least make it bearable. If not for me, think of this little angel that doesn't want to grow up thinking of how her parents tried to get it on.”

“The only thing our daughter knows is Ali’s breasts. That alone trumps everything.” Ashlyn stated. “Besides, happy mommas, happy daughtah.” 

“I'm am so fucking ashamed of your humor sometimes.” Ali chortled. 

“Hey I'm trying to set up some nice relaxation and anniversary time with you. Be there or be square.” Ashlyn teased. 

“Embarrassed. Your mama is already embarrassing you tenfold.” Kyle said in a sweet voice towards Aubrey. 

“You're lucky I'm not ringing you up every time Ali and I are getting it on.” Ashlyn joked.  
“You dirty bit--”

“Language Ky.” Ali stated while eating. 

“She hardly knows English.”Kyle deadpanned. 

“She knows the picture of Ali's breasts.” Ashlyn laughed when Kyle groaned. “By the way, did we ever tell you about the day Aubrey was most likely conceived?”

“Ash stop.” Ali said with a noncommittal tone and a look that showed she was completely enjoying it. 

Kyle looked between the two skeptically. “What am I missing?”

Ashlyn grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Do you remember how you called us during our honeymoon and Ali rushed you off?” Ashlyn asked and smiled when she saw Kyle's face turn into horror. “Yea, baby Aubrey was a creation in process while you called.”

Kyle stood up and handed Aubrey to her mommy. “You two are sick.”

“It's the truth Ky, but don't dwell too much on it. I mean you already saw everything when you decided to see where babies come from.” Ali placated. 

“Don't feed me horse shit, Ali. You two are terrible.” Kyle said while pointing to the both of them. 

Ashlyn smoothed back some of Aubrey’s hair before looking to her brother-in-law. “You're still on to watch your niece should the need arise, right?”

“And why should I? So what, the next time I call you two to pick up your daughter, I'll hear my second niece being created? No sir ree Bob.” Kyle argued. “I'll babysit on family trips and will personally make sure you two can't get all freaky in the sheets.”

“Hmmm we'll see. Pretty soon they'll be two sets of children screaming for Uncle Ky.” Ali teased. 

“Maybe twins?” Ashlyn asked and tapped her chin. 

“Did I ever mention how awful the two of you are? Because if I have, let me remind you both. You two are awful. Case closed.” Kyle pouted and sat down. 

“Love you Ky.” Ali said with a kiss blown his way. He playfully swatted at it while Ashlyn swiped it out from the air and pocketed it.

“Ungrateful.” Ashlyn laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kyle XD


	36. Time With Aubrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all, I'm back! I took a rather impromptu vacation with the family to relieve some life stress, nothing bad.
> 
> But I'm back with another chapter :)

“Home sweet home!” Ashlyn whispered as she pulled their bags in their home after Ali walked in with their sleeping daughter in her arms. 

“Home sweet home it is.” Ali smiled and gave her a quick kiss before heading to lay their daughter in her crib.

They had just landed in Orlando after saying goodbye to Kyle at the airport. They had stayed in the hospital for a few extra days since Aubrey was a bit early but healthy, they had done more photo shoots with ESPN for the Body Issue magazine spread. They were completely drained from the entire California trip, and all they wanted to do was stay home and enjoy their time as new parents.

Ashlyn had left Nala at Toni’s place and they picked her up on the way home from the airport and the Frenchie was in love with her new little sister. She sat in the backseat in Ali's lap the entire time, watching over Aubrey’s sleeping form. Nala would even turn to Ashlyn while she drove if she went over a bump in the road a little to roughly for her own or Aubrey’s liking. It was insanely cute to see from the rearview mirror but Ashlyn didn't make it a habit because she didn't want rouse the newborn. 

“Alright, she's out for the count but I assume not for long.” Ali said as she walked into the living room where Ashlyn was petting Nala. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything is fine really. But babe, you just had a baby, I don't think you should be exerting yourself at the moment.” Ashlyn suggested.

Ali smiled at the sweet sentiment, “I'm not cooking, I'm actually going to order take out. I'm too exhausted to actually cook. Plus, I don't think we have any food in the house to cook with.”

“True, you can pick what to get. I'm okay with anything.” Ashlyn said and gave Nala a few kisses on her nose.

Ali walked off and made the call for the order of food before falling onto the couch next to her wife and laying her head on her shoulder. “I love you, so much.” She said as she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s stronger one.

Ashlyn turned and kissed the top of her head. “Love you too, babe.” 

They sat in quiet piece for a good while before turning on the tv to watch whatever sports program was going on. They hadn't even realized that they fell asleep during the program until Nala attacked their faces with bountiful amount of licks to rouse them from their sleep.

Ashlyn lightly pushed Nala away and rose to get the door when the doorbell rang. She grabbed her wallet on the way over and paid for their food. She laid it onto the kitchen counter, and right before she could kiss her wife awake, she heard the tell tale whimpers that soon turned into loud wails from their daughter. She looked over to her wife and saw her sleeping rather peacefully with Nala curled into her before making her way over to their bedroom. 

“Hey sweetheart, mama's here.” Ashlyn cooed and picked up their crying daughter. Her tiny fists were moving in and out of her mouth signalling to her mama that she was very hungry. Ashlyn placed light kisses on her forehead while bouncing her soothingly as she walked. Once she was back in the living room, she held Aubrey with one arm before rubbing Ali’s arm to wake her up.

Ali groaned before lightly swatting her hands away. “Five more minutes, Ash.” She mumbled.

“As much as I would love to give that to you, our darling daughter is ready to wail again unless fed. I would do it but….” Ashlyn looked down at her own chest and then to Ali’s. “I don’t think Aubrey would be pleased with what she finds.”

Ali opened her eyes a bit and laughed at her wife’s actions. She sat up and held out her arms, “Alright, bring the little monster over here.”

Ashlyn handed Aubrey over to her wife so she could nurse. Nala barked when the action happened and Ashlyn could only imagined what the Frenchie thought was happening with her mommy and little sister. Ashlyn shook her head and went of to the kitchen to get their food ready.

“Did delivery already come by? I hope we didn’t sleep through it.” Ali called out.

“Nope, food’s here.” Ashlyn answered as she came into the living room with a tray of their food, drinks and Nala’s bowls of water and food. She got everything set up and clapped softly to get their fur baby’s attention. “C’mon Nala, Aubrey’s eating and so should you.”

Nala lept off the couch and went over to her food and water.

Ashlyn scooted closer to the mommy-daughter duo. She ran a light finger over Aubrey's cheeks as she nursed, and both mothers laughed when the newborn scrunched up her eyebrows and her eyes opened to look at the offending digits. 

“I am definitely not wanted while she eats.” Ashlyn laughed with a slight pout which Ali kissed away.

“She just has a one track mind. She reminds me of you whenever you're around marine life. On our honeymoon and trip to Disneyland, you spit out those facts like a pro.” Ali smiled. 

Ashlyn shoveled some rice and curry into her mouth. “What can I say, I live for marine life.”

“I find it incredibly adorable.” Ali stated and ate some of her own food. 

They finished their dinner while watching some reality tv. Aubrey ate twice while they finished up their food, whereas Nala headed to her doggie bed after her own meal.

“We should shower but I'm so lazy and tired.” Ashlyn groaned and stretched out on their king sized bed while Ali burped Aubrey.

“We could go together? Aubrey needs a bath as well, and we could all use a bath after all that traveling.” Ali suggested.

Ashlyn gave a noncommittal head nod before getting up and digging through Aubrey's dresser they moved into their bedroom. “I'll get the clothes, you run the bath?”

“Deal.” Ali smiled and strode off to bathroom with Aubrey in tow. 

Their family shower went seamlessly well. Aubrey didn't cry not one time. She actually seemed to love the warm water on her body and all the attention that both her parents gave her. Everyone got dressed for bed, Ali nursed Aubrey once more before the newborn finally fell asleep. 

“First day at home, in the books.” Ali said and kissed her wife deeply. 

“Yes ma'am, we did it.” Ashlyn said.

~~~~~~

The Harris's had went to bed around late 10 pm, they expected to wake up around 7 am, but Aubrey had different plans around 3 in the morning. Their daughter, despite being in very close proximity to her parents, decided to wail as if she was alone and effectively woke up the remaining 3 Harris family members. Nala trotted out of the bedroom and into the living room where her other bed laid. Ashlyn and Ali both groaned at the early wake up call. 

“Whose turn is it?” Ali mumbled. 

Ashlyn shrugged and dug her face into the pillow. “Rock, paper, scissors?”

Ali’s head popped up from the pillow with a sleepy grin before the coupled commenced a quick rock, paper, scissors battle, which Ali lost. She left the bed and lifted their daughter into her arms, holding her close while bouncing her on the way to the rocking chair they'd bought. As Aubrey began to calm down, Ali made sure her diaper was fine before checking if she was hungry, which seemed to be the answer. She sang a little lullaby softly to their daughter. Once Aubrey was on the verge of sleep, Ali carefully burped her and laid her back down in the crib. 

Ali climbed back into bed with her wife, snuggling deep in her arms and smiling slightly when the keeper held her closer. 

“I didn't know you could sing like that.” Ashlyn said in her hair. 

“It was just a small song, I'll sing to you sometime if you want.” Ali said. 

“I'd like that.” Ashlyn murmured before placing a kiss to Ali's forehead. 

The next morning, or at least the time they were supposed to get up at, Aubrey was asleep in her crib after her morning breakfast. Ali was pumping because she didn’t want to have to be bothered in the grocery store by people if her daughter got hungry. Ashlyn cooked up breakfast before moving on to washing bottles for said breast milk to go. 

“I can't believe how much comes out.” Ashlyn said while laying the clean bottles on the table. 

“You're telling me. I've only just started the whole milk pumping stuff and already my breasts and nipples feel like they've been sucked into a black hole. This is definitely uncomfortable, by all means.” Ali frowned slightly. 

Ashlyn leaned on and kissed her hair. “If I could make it better, I would.”

“I know, and I love you for caring. I'll just tough it out, it's nothing too bad.” Ali stated and filled the bottles. 

They got the car loaded up with Aubrey’s car seat, diaper bag, and Nala’s leash and harness. Once the family was in the car, they drove down to their neighborhood Publix. Ashlyn carried Aubrey in the Baby Bjorn while also holding the diaper bag, while Ali pushed the cart and walked Nala. Throughout their shopping trip, they were stopped by many fans who wanted pictures, the family respectfully declined, making sure to cover Aubrey up from unwanted fan cameras. They also seemed to draw in a lot of attention from older mothers who absolutely gushed about Aubrey, even when the newborn cried because she wanted to be held rather than carried in the Baby Bjorn.

They completed their shopping trip without too much fuss from their daughter but they quickly learned that the little girl loved to be held by the arms of her parents. This time Ali drove them home while Ashlyn stayed in the backseat with Aubrey.

“Ha! Nana just sent me a long text asking why we haven't called them over to see Aubrey.” Ashlyn laughed.

“Did you tell her that we're still getting accustomed to everything?” Ali asked.

“Just did, she said _‘You two better not make this old, poor, great grandbaby wanting Nana wait too long before she can see her precious Aubrey in person._ ” Ashlyn read off her phone. “Ooh wait, she just sent you a text.”

“Check it for me, babe?” Ali asked while driving.

Ashlyn dug through her wife’s purse and whipped out her phone, reading through the message before laughing aloud rather heavily. 

“What? What'd she say?” Ali said. 

“She literally just sent you a text that says, _Tell that twit to let me see my great grandbaby. You don't want to be on my to watch list, Alexandra_.” Ashlyn snickered.

Ali made a noise of sympathy for the older woman. “I feel terrible for not letting them come over. My parents have been been begging me on when they could visit us and the baby. I've sent them pictures on pictures but I know it's not enough for them, which I don't blame them for of course.”

“I know, but Nana is absolutely hilarious right now. She just sent me another text saying, _Put your wife's phone down, you twerp and send me some pictures of my baby._

“You should just send her some pictures before she shows up at our house waiting for us with a pitchfork.” Ali said rather seriously. Their grandmother took family very seriously, and would not tempt fate by teasing the older woman like Ashlyn felt more comfortable doing.

“Maybe I should send her something with my face. I remember, I used to be her baby too.” Ashlyn teased while opening the camera application on her phone. 

Ali pulled into their driveway before putting the car in park and giving her wife a look. “Ash stop. Don't tease that woman, before she feeds you expired Mac and cheese for your upcoming birthday.”

Ashlyn weighed her options before nodding in agreement. She rearranged Aubrey in her arms and snapped a picture while Aubrey was mid-yawn, which just so happened to be a very adorable picture of the photogenic newborn.

“And it’s sent. That should keep her level for a while.” Ashlyn said while Ali took Nala out from the back. The Frenchie burst out from the car and ran around in circles.

“I think someone wants to go the dog park. She’s super energetic right now.” Ali suggested.

Ashlyn hummed in agreement. “We can take her after lunch.”

The family ate a quick but filling lunch after stocking their fridge with the newly bought groceries. After that, they loaded back up in the car and traveled the short distance to the doggie park they frequented with Nala. 

Ashlyn ran around with the energetic Frenchie for a while before letting the Frenchie run free with the other dogs. She made her way over to where Ali was, which was leaning into the back of the Jeep. 

“What happe--” Ashlyn cut herself off with a hard gag before raising her hand over her nose and mouth. “Goodness gracious, that's a potent one.”

Ali merely nodded while she changed their sleeping daughter. She disposed of the soiled diaper in a small grocery bag and held it towards her wife. “Throw it out for me? Please and thank you.”

“You're lucky you're cute, I don't do this for everyone, you know.” Ashlyn joked and took the bag for disposal. 

The couple and daughter took a seat on a bench in the line of sight for Nala, to keep an eye on her. 

Ali scooted very close to her wife and laid her head on her shoulder. “I really thought this would be harder.”

Ashlyn made a noise of slight confusion. 

“I mean being married, having a baby, juggling careers and family, not to mention handling that fur ball of complete energy. I just expected it to be really hard, with a lot more hardships. Now granted we've had our differences, but we've made seamless solutions for our problems. And I'm grateful for that. Also for you as well, I don't think I could've done all of this without you.” Ali said. “I'm nervous being a parent, having someone that fully relies me is pretty scary, but doing it with you makes it easy and pretty fun.”

“Where's all this coming from? I share your thighs, but I'm curious.” Ashlyn asked while rubbing her wife's arm lovingly. 

“Not sure, I just wanted to make sure that you knew how I felt.” Ali spoke and watched Nala jump from mud puddles to sand and water puddles. 

“You should've saw me in the delivery room. You had nerves of pure steel and I was freaking out beforehand. I was super nervous that I wasn't going to be a good mama or be able to support you as well. But I realized that you have my back too, so I don't have to be worried.” Ashlyn explained. “Once I saw Aubrey in your arms and mine, all my fears were vanquished right there.”

“We deserve a mama and mommy award, this little chunker; as cute as she is, can wake up a neighborhood with that cry. She's hard work but I wouldn't have it any other way. She absolutely holds my heart, you and Nala do as well, so no worries.” Ali grinned which was quickly covered by Ashlyn’s own lips. 

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Ashlyn smiled back before joining their lips again. “The only thing that I'm not ready for is the fact that I have to report back to the Pride in a few days. I don’t want to be apart from either of you.” She said with a frown.

“True but Aubrey and will be there to watch, probably with Nana as well.” Ali reassured the keeper.

Ashlyn smiled in response and the thought of some of her most favorite people watching her at practice. It was a bit cheesy but Ashlyn loved the thought. “If I take a few balls to the face, it’s because I was mesmerized with the both of you.”

“No worries, we’ll kiss it better.” Ali said and waved Aubrey’s hand to her mama.

Half an hour later, Nala trotted back to her family, completely covered in mud and dirt with an innocent look.

“She totally did that on purpose.” Ashlyn groaned as she bent down and picked up the tired and dirty Frenchie. “You did this on purpose, you little stink bug.” 

Nala replied with a lick to her face which left some mud on the keeper’s face.

“You both are going to need showers when we get back.” Ali pointed out.

~~~~~~

“Ali!!!!” Ashlyn screamed out from the bathroom.

The defender was cleaning up the dishes from dinner while Ashlyn took a bath with Aubrey. Nala was already in her bed after a tiring day at doggie park.

Ali moved quickly to the master bathroom when her wife let out another pleading yell. 

“What happened?” Ali rushed out as she stepped into the bathroom. Her wife was holding Aubrey up in the air with a pained expression. “What happened, Ash?”

“S-She pooped, Al. Right in the water, and god I wish it was solid so then it would be easier to avoid but it’s not.” Ashlyn whined while Aubrey just let out adorable baby laughs.

Ali herself was trying to avoid laughing at the situation, but even she couldn’t help it when a snicker escaped. Once it was out, Ashlyn narrowed her eyes at the defender. “Ash, I’m sorry.”

“Alexandra, you better take Aubrey, so help me.” Ashlyn said.

Ali crossed the distance and did as asked. For extra measure, she kissed her wife’s frowning lips. “I love you….baby poop and all. Why? Because you’re my beautiful and dirty neanderthal.” Ali said and gave the keeper another kiss before moving to the sink to give Aubrey a thorough bath.

Ashlyn stood up from the shower and rinsed off before stepping out stark naked, muttering to herself. She cleaned out the bathtub thoroughly before going into the standing shower to finish her shower. By the time she was done, Ali was browsing on her phone while cradling Aubrey with her other arm.

“She goes to town on those boobs.” Ashlyn chuckled at her little joke before climbing into the bed next to her girls.

“She’s always hungry at night. Although, it looks likes she’s done already.” Ali frowned.

“Is there a problem if she is?” Ashlyn asked and moved closer to them.

“Well, I don’t want to pump but I think I might have to.” Ali mumbled while feeling her other breast. She gasped when Ashlyn and Aubrey let out noises of surprise. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.” Ali said through laughter when she looked up..

Aubrey recovered faster than Ashlyn and went back to nursing. Whereas, Ashlyn continued to look wide eyed at her wife.

“You literally shot me with boobie milk.” Ashlyn said in astonishment while wiping her face off with Aubrey’s face cloth. 

Ali looked from Ashlyn to Aubrey before swiping the cloth from her wife and wiping their drowsy daughter’s face. “You will speak nothing of this….to anyone.” She said with a finger pointed.

“And you’ll say nothing about the mishap Aubrey and I had in the bathtub.” Ashlyn added.

“Deal. Now would you mind getting me the breast pump?” Ali said and burped their daughter.

Ashlyn took Aubrey from her arms and set her in her crib before straddling Ali’s waist as the defender was propped up on the headboard. 

“I will not get you that bump, because your beautiful lady here, knows how to use her mouth.” Ashlyn said with an over salacious wink.

“What would I ever do without you?” Ali smiled and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s waist.

“Pump?” Ashlyn stated before raising her wife’s shirt and tossing it to the side of the bed.

“You know we can’t do much, right?” Ali said clearly while scooting down to lay down fully on the bed.

Ashlyn gave her a look that said she already knew. “Of course I do. Now gimmie ya boobies.”

“You are such a troll.” Ali giggled before Ashlyn claimed her lips in a deep kiss.


	37. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family get to meet Aubrey!

Ali was cooing to baby Aubrey who was awake after nursing. Ashlyn managed to get her to giggle a whole bunch with blowing raspberries into her exposed stomach. After Ashlyn elicited one too many farts from their daughter.

They'd been at home for nearly a week and they had not taken any visitors simply because the couple was absolutely drained from the photo shoots, childbirth and taking care of their newborn by themselves after dropping Kyle off at his place. It was a complete learning experience for the couple. They knew how to bathe, change, feed and entertain a newborn. But the sleep deprivation and constant demand of their attention wore them down.

So here they were completely relenting to the help that friends and family were offering. 

The doorbell rang and Ashlyn gave her daughter one last stomach raspberries before she went to open the door. As soon as she opened the door, Alex pushed past her followed by Serv, her own family, Ali's family and some players from the Pride. Even Whit showed up to Ashlyn’s surprise.

“Hi, welcome, come on in, don't run me over while you're at it.” Ashlyn said with heavy sarcasm while letting them in.

Grandma Harris turned to her granddaughter with narrowed eyes and a pointed finger. “You ought to shut your mouth. Making me wait a whole entire week to see my great grandbaby, I should do a whole lot to you in retribution.”

Ashlyn raised up her hands, “Don't let me stop you from seeing her.” She responded before moving so Ali could see her. “Babe, get the mace, use it if Nana tries to run off with Aubrey.” 

Ashlyn hardly had the chance to say it was a joke before Grandma Harris grabbed her by the ear and dragged her over to the couch.

“I was kidding Nana, I was kidding.” Ashlyn whined. 

“You absolute jokester, that mouth needs some soap.” Grandma Harris threatened.

“Nana please, Ashlyn’s sorry.” Ali pleaded on her wife’s behalf.”

“You're lucky.” Grandma Harris warned and released her granddaughter’s ear before sitting down next to Ali. “Where's my great grandbaby?”

Ali pointed to Alex, who in turn smiled sheepishly with the newborn in her arms. 

“That’s okay, I can wait. I've waited this long anyways. What's a few more minutes?” Grandma Harris said, waving the forward off. 

Alex grinned and tickled baby Aubrey on the belly. “I know you're relieved since your mama isn't slobbering all over your belly. Your god mommy, Alex is here to rescue you.”

“Ass. I don't remember you fighting it out Colosseum style with the other women.” Ashlyn replied and got situated next to her wife.

“I wouldn't have to. I'm already a fan favorite with this cutie pie.” Alex pointed out with a little sneer. “Look at all that hair. Takes right after her auntie Alex.”

Ashlyn snorted, “Unless your face looks like my _wife's breasts_ , you're not a favorite. Ask Kyle if you don't believe me.”

“You are disgusting.” Alex laughed. 

“It's true though. I was chopped liver compared to my sis’--”

“Alright enough talk about my boobs. You three are so juvenile it's amazing.” Ali said with a humorous chuckle. “Anyways how have you all been? It's been awhile since I've seen you guys.”

“Well you and Ash banished all visitors after you gave birth. But we're fine, all just anxiously awaiting the meeting with baby Aubrey.” Ken explained, making sure to make his guilt trip known and heard.

Ali smiled sheepishly at her dad. “Sorry. With the birth, photo shoots, traveling and lack of sleep, we were exhausted. Then I was still recovering from the birth and being a human milk machine. I mean look at my boobs! They're freaking huge!”

“Oh honey, that's breastfeeding for you. I'm sure you'll get used to it, as it gets easier.” Ken sympathized. “You know when your mother was pregnant with both Kyle and you, her--”

“Eww, dad no.” Kyle gagged. “I saw enough of Ali that day, I do not want to imagine mom.”

“You big baby.” Deb murmured. 

“Hey Kyle, didn't you record the whole thing? Nana took up the entire computer and hardly anyone could see.” Chris said speaking up.

“Oh hush child, you and Kyle played ‘who can gag the most’. I merely took a spot it looked like you wouldn't mind losing.” Grandma Harris explained while before cooing to Aubrey in her arms, who was barely awake. 

“I seriously want to see this video.” Whit grinned while rubbing her hands together.

“It's not edited but I'll get it set up movie style. Gimme a sec.” Kyle said and walked off with his laptop.

Whit dropped down on the couch next to her three good friends. She gave both Ali and Ashlyn pats on their thighs before speaking. “So how is motherhood so far?”

Ashlyn looked to her wife and then grinned. “Oh jeez. Well we love it…” Ashlyn looked to her wife to agree which Ali did. “But oh my goodness can our daughter be a handful. She is beyond cute but that little tiny mouth can produce sound like a sub woofer.”

Whit snorted at the comparison. “She seems so well behaved now, it's like she's always had a cool temperament.”

“That’s what she wants you to think. Then when yall leave, she'll punish Ali and I for the dog and pony show she had to go through.” Ashlyn said with a serious look.

“If her gas isn't as bad as Nala’s after cheese, then you have nothing to worry about.” Alex said and got more comfortable on the couch.

Ali grimaced, “Her gas always comes with a dirty diaper, and if you've never seen newborn poop, it's a _mess_. But truly, motherhood is amazing. It's a fulfilling experience to be able to take care of your child and love them. But it's not always easy though.”

“Chaffed nipples and disgusting diapers?” Alex asked.

“Baby gets more nipple time than me.” Ashlyn joked and received a look from her wife and friends. “Oh my gosh, I'm just kidding.”

“You'll never be bored with this one.” Whitney said with a thumb hitched at her best friend.

“You're telling me.” Ali smiled and gave her wife a quick but loving kiss to her lips.

“In all seriousness, being moms are pretty fucking cool. But the hard part is that Aubrey doesn't and I mean does not sleep through the night. Constant waking up every few hours and although it's difficult, Ali and I signed up for it and actually find it endearing to be woken up at different times of the time.” Ashlyn explained. 

“That's completely understandable. I remember our college days; 6 am wake up calls for training and weights. Absolutely the worst because all you wanted to do was sleep in your very warm bed.” Whit chuckled.

“You're telling me. But I wouldn't trade away the poopy diapers, constant wakeup calls, wailing during bath time and when she's hungry or when she just wants attention.” Ashlyn said but then continued. “I also love when she's completely content after nursing, cuddly when she's out of the bath, happy whenever I blow raspberries on her tummy and more. I'm already pretty heart broken that I have to leave both Ali and Aubrey to play for the Pride.”

“I don't know how you're going to leave that cutie.” Alex said while looking at Aubrey in Chris’ arms this time around

“We're going to Skype like crazy. My parents will come down whenever they can but Ashlyn’s family will definitely be over to help.” Ali explained. “I will bring Aubrey with us to home games if I can find infant sound muffling ear muffs.”

“She'll be the cutest fan there at the games.” Alex gushed. “We seriously have to get her some more Orlando Pride onesies.”

“As if you haven't bought enough online already.” Serv said with a well knowing look to his wife.

Alex pouted, “It's never enough. This seriously makes me want a baby….but I'm content to just bug you guys for time with Aubrey.”

“At least we know in advance.” Ali laughed. 

Kyle walked over with his laptop and plugged it into the tv. “Alright, Ali's birth vlog with the two stooges is ready for public viewing.”

“Who’re you calling a stooge?” Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at the Krieger son. 

Kyle playfully rolled his eyes, “You and me both sweetheart.” He played the video and everyone got seated. 

Ashlyn dimmed the lights in the room and patted the seats next to her. Nala took the invitation quickly before licking both Ali's and Ashlyn’s cheeks before plopping down on Ashlyn’s lap and getting comfortable. The video rolled and there wasn't a silent moment as people laughed through Ali's, Ashlyn’s, and Kyle's ridiculousness during the entire birthing process. They laughed at the car ride to hospital, how it was filled with childish road trip songs and I Spy games. The phone fiasco with Skype, Ali complaining about only being able to eat ice chips while Ashlyn and Kyle sat outside the room and communicated with the defender there. There was also some parts when they could hear Kyle gagging because he looked when Aubrey was being born. Aside from the laughing at the hilarious parts, people got to see some of the softer parts of the video. Those moments were Ashlyn doing whatever she could to ease the pain Ali was feeling and keep her optimistic. Kyle bringing out his phone so they could play interactive games, ands Ali deciding how they should split up sleep time so everyone could rest. They finally got to the part where Aubrey finally decided to make her appearance into the world with all her wailing glory. It showed not a dry eye in room from Ali, Ashlyn or Kyle as Aubrey was cleaned up and brought to them. 

Once the movie finished, grandma Harris, Deb and Tammye went into the kitchen to make some kind of snack for the amount of people in the house. 

“You guys are arguably the biggest mess I have seen with my own eyes.” Whit said with a caring tone. 

Ali chuckled, “Life would be boring if we were the quintessential couple.”

“Which brings me to my next question, you weirdos. Why'd you two refuse visitors after coming back to Florida? Wouldn't you have liked the extra help that your parents would bring?” Whit asked.

“Mainly because we wanted to get the hang of taking care of Aubrey by ourselves. I mean we know how to take care of a baby and what to expect, obviously. But doing so in real life, with your own child is a different ball game. That's why we wanted a week of just us.” Ali explained.

“How'd that go?” Alex asked with a knowing grin.

“Ashlyn got vomited on, pooped on and peed on. This was all in the same moment. For some reason Aubrey feels so relaxed in the bath and just let's it all go.” Ali laughed at the memory of the frequent occurrence during bath time.

“That is terrible.” Alex said. “But do you have a video of it?”

Ali looked around and only stopped once she saw Ashlyn coming from the living room with their daughter in her arms. 

“Of course I do, however, Ashlyn sent it to herself and deleted it off my phone, lest I use it against her.” Ali informed.

Ashlyn walked up to the three women with a raised eyebrow 

Ashlyn walked over with Aubrey in her arms and a suspicious look on her face. “You’re telling them about bath time, _aren’t you_?” She asked her wife knowingly.

“I told them a little bit, but I also said that there was no readily available video for them to see either.” Ali smiled. “SO no need to get suspicious, and don’t say you aren’t because I can see it on your face clear as day.”

“Okay, because it's your turn to bathe Aubrey and that means you go in with her. No more sink baths.” Ashlyn stated. “Besides, let's talk about the time you squirted Aubrey and me with your boobie milk guns.”

“We'll see.” Ali replied simply. “And hush, no one _ever_ needs to hear or know about that incident.”

“You don't tell mine, I don't tell yours. Truce?” Ashlyn said with an outstretched hand. 

“Truce.” Ali replied and shook on it. 

Grandma Harris, Tammye and Deb all called out to everyone to come and get some food before the day was over. Everyone graciously filled up their plates with food and their glasses with sweet tea before going to the dining room, living room or backyard to hangout and eat. After their late lunch, they played games while some watched Kyle's vlog of them at Disneyland, for feedback. 

When everyone left after a quick clean up session, Ashlyn took Nala a shower and dried her off before taking one of her own. Once dressed, Ashlyn warmed up a bottle of milk and headed back to hers and Ali's bedroom while Ali bathe their daughter. She scrolled through her phone, liking a few tweets before she looked up and smiled at the sight of her wife walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom with their daughter bundled up in a small towel while cooing to her. 

“I warmed up a bottle for her.” Ashlyn said and placed said bottle on the nightstand. 

“Thanks babe.” Ali gave her wife a quick kiss before moving around the room to get her night clothes. She got Aubrey dressed, who seemed to be very wide awake despite the fact that it was a little past her normal bedtime. “Hopefully that bottle puts her to sleep.” She said and handed Aubrey over to her. 

“Hopefully we'll get 4 hours of uninterrupted sleep for ourselves and her out of this bottle.” Ashlyn joked but had a slight seriousness to her tone. She uncapped the bottle and grinned when Aubrey gave her a gummy smile. “Oh somebody knows it's time for their bottle. Breast milk: gold standard.”

“You and your jokes.” Ali chuckled and slipped on her sleep shorts and a loose shirt.

“I'm just saying, Aubrey loves it. I mean it's not bad but I wouldn't go to town on your boobs like this little nugget does.” Ashlyn explained while her eyes stayed on their daughter as she ate. 

Ali laid on the bed and gave the keeper a look. “Well I guess you have no more need near my boobs then.”

Ashlyn turned to her with a hard stare, “With or without milk, those boobs are mine.” She said but then laughed at her own comment. 

“You are too much in the most best of ways.” Ali smiled and got comfortable in bed. 

They had Aubrey’s crib in their room because she was quite frankly a newborn and even if she wasn't, neither Ashlyn nor Ali could bear to put their daughter in another room.

Aubrey finished her bottle rather quickly and let out one of her adorable yawns that made her nose crinkle and her dimples show. In that moment, she melted her mama's heart all over again. Ashlyn brought her closer to burp her before moving over to her wife so Ali could give her a goodnight kiss. 

“Goodnight baby.” Ali murmured on her forehead while softly stroking her dark hair. 

Ashlyn walked back to the crib and kissed Aubrey’s cheeks. “Goodnight mama's sweet girl.” She placed her in the plush crib and at that moment Nala came padding into the room. She didn't bark, all she did was jump into the nice dog bed they had in their bedroom for her. 

“I love our family.” Ali gushed as she watched the Frenchie get comfortable. 

Ashlyn pulled Ali into her chest and nodded. “Same here, now cuddle with me.”

Ali obliged the keeper, slipping her hands under her shirt and up her back. She kissed her next and sighed contentedly. “You don't have to tell me twice. Night love.”

“Night babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'm trying to get back in the grove of writing. :)


	38. My Bread Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!

Ali and Aubrey sat in the shade, perched up in a recliner like, cushion, folding chair that she searched Amazon all day for. They were watching the Pride train, well more so Ali was, because Aubrey slept through most of it. And even when Aubrey woke up, at the end of practice, the newborn wanted nothing but to eat. After Aubrey finished eating, most of the Pride players were already done with their cool downs and team huddle. Which meant they were about to make a beeline straight for the mother and daughter. Pretty soon Aubrey was giggling non-stop when players came over to see and play with her. 

“Alright you blood suckers, get away from my kid or you’re getting my sweaty gloves in your damn face.” Ashlyn joked while waving around her smelly gloves.

Alex swung her hand and solidly connected with the keeper’s side, eliciting a loud grunt from the woman. “You better treat me with some respect, Ash. Or there’ll be another hit, this time lower.” Alex said firmly before moving closer to where Ali held the golden child.

“Violent vagabond.” Ashlyn wheezed and rubbed her side to get the sting out of it.

“Nice vocab, Ash.” Kaylyn said and lightly pinched Aubrey’s cheeks.

Despite the fact that Ali had been coming to Pride practices with Aubrey for over 2 weeks now, the players and staff were still enamored with their daughter. So far, Alex, Tammye and Nana had all watched Aubrey whenever Ashlyn and Ali needed a little time alone. The other 3 women absolutely jumped at the chance to watch the adorable girl for them. Now it was painful for both Ashlyn and Ali to leave their daughter for even the smallest of times, but they both agreed they needed a break, and they did in fact trust the individuals that were baby watching for them. 

Kaylyn lifted Aubrey’s giggling form from her mommy and kissed her cheeks. Making the joyous baby laughter ring through the training fields. 

“Try not to make her laugh too much, I just fed her.” Ali said before turning back to talk to the staffers on the Pride.

Apparently Kaylyn didn't heed her warning because only a few seconds later did Ali hear the defensive player screech out loud and way above any of the chatter that the other players caused. 

“I'm not gonna say that you deserved it.” Ashlyn said with a smug look. “But you so deserved that.”

“Shut the fuck up, you ass.” Kaylyn growled. 

Alex tsked in the back, “Language Kay.”

“Ash is asking for one heck of a boot in the anus.” Kaylyn reiterated. 

“You might want to--” Ashlyn made a face wiping gesture. “Get a little of that right back breast milk baby vomit off your face.”

“You are awful.” Ali laughed. 

“Ali come get your wife or your child, but either way, I'm going to give Ashlyn a serious awaited butt kicking.” Kaylyn said with a look that promised her words. 

“All talk, that's what this one here is. The real question is how does it taste? Because it's real close to your mouth, and with the way your mouth is running, you're bound to get a swig.” Ashlyn asked nonchalantly but with her smug face. 

Ali quickly took Aubrey from her one of many aunts before Kaylyn approached Ashlyn with a venomous look on her face. 

Alex side stepped from the bickering women and sidled next to Ali and Aubrey. “So have you and Ash made progress on what you want to do about her aunt? It feels like so far ago, but I'm curious if you don't mind me asking.”

“Oh don't worry about it. We've been weighing the pros and cons about whatever decision we choose to make.” Ali said while allowing Aubrey to play with her fingers. 

“I am all for suing her.” Alex said eagerly. 

“That’s what I thought as well but Ashlyn wasn't onboard for that. I'm sure if it were anyone else who was facing something like this, they'd sue. I know Ash would win the case if she did. But surprisingly, she’s not.” Ali stated. 

“Why wasn't she on board for suing her? That's the best way to get rid of her and be free.”

“Well she said…”

~~~~~~

**Flashback**

_“I still don't understand why you don't want to sue her. After everything she did, and the magnitude of it.” Ali asked while sitting on the toilet as Ashlyn styled her hair, and Aubrey slept in the bedroom._

_Ashlyn pursed her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. “She's….she's family. And as much as she never acted like it. I just can't bring myself to hurt her like _that_.”_

_“Babe, explain because I think she deserves it.” Ali stated._

_“She's had it a bit hard, not like it wasn't her fault but she's gone through a pretty tough divorce, her kids don't really talk to her all that much, neither does the rest of the family. Now granted, that was all a result of her own actions. But I feel like there's a good woman in her buried beneath all that hate and bitterness.” Ashlyn explained._

_“I can understand it, but I feel like you're too nice to her. A woman that seemed to make it her life's mission to ruin yours.” Ali replied._

_Ashlyn nodded and styled her hair into a mussed coif. “I need a haircut, my hair’s getting too long.”_

_“I like it either way, but you didn't answer me.” Ali spoke._

_“I know, I just….even though she did all this, good came from it. I'm a prominent athlete and because of my aunt's decision to out my condition to the whole entire world, I got the opportunity to inspire and help spread self love to others. I can't be mad about that. I know what my aunt's intentions were when she did what she did, but the result of that left a much better taste in mouth than the thought of what my aunt did.” Ashlyn explained once more._

_Ali placed her phone on the bathroom counter and simply looked at her wife. She looked at the woman who seemed to forgive such a hurtful action that was done to her. She remembered how hurt and angry her wife was when the news of what Lydia did hit. How much of the anger showed through the things Ashlyn said. How much she cried and doubted herself and her body when the news hit. She remembered how elated Ashlyn was to be back from a road game and have her family waiting for her at the airport. She remembered Ashlyn’s strong words during the ESPN body issue interview. And now she saw an even stronger woman standing right in front of her, forgiving and not wanting to hurt the woman who hurt her. Ali was beyond proud and even more in love with her wife. She knew people change and grow, but this moment was something Ali couldn't describe, but loved it._

_Ali flushed the toilet, pulled her panties up and washed her hands. She then went over to lean up on her toes and wrap her arms around her wife's neck._

_“Hi there.” Ashlyn smiled before slipping her fingers into the back of Ali’s panties._

_“I love you and I'm so proud of you. You know that right?” Ali said and kissed her._

_Ashlyn gave her wife a sincere look. “Of course I do. Where's this coming from though? I mean, I love it, but what spurred this on?” Ashlyn asked while leaning back in to rejoin their lips in a slow but sensual kiss that Ashlyn absolutely savored._

_Ali ran her hand through Ashlyn’s styled hair, musing it up some more to the point of eased perfection. “It's coming from a wife who is in complete awe of the wonderful woman I've gotten to know.” She explained._

_“Ooh flattery, keep it coming.” Ashlyn said lightly but never let the defender go._

_“What I'm saying is that I've never known a person that would pass up on the chance to get back at someone that's done so much wrong to them. Not only that, but your reason for why you're approaching it the way you are is amazingly admirable in all ways, shapes or forms.” Ali explained clearly. “That's why I'm more in love with you and even more proud of you than I've ever been.”_

_“We'll now you're making me blush.” Ashlyn smiled and kissed her forehead. “But really, it warms my heart to hear you say that. When the news about my aunt broke, I felt like momentarily, I broke as well. And I said a lot of hurtful things. But if there's a chance I could fix some of the rift between us, then I will do it.”_

_Ali hummed while rubbing her palms into Ashlyn’s strong back. “What about her and our family? She had said some pretty irreprehensible things about our growing family that I definitely haven't forgiven her for that.”_

_“I wouldn't force you or Aubrey to want her in yall lives. It's yall choice and I wouldn't make it for you two because it's not my place.” Ashlyn explained clearly._

_Ashlyn knew she wasn't perfect. She could get angry and make mistakes, she could forget important things or completely disregard others. Sometimes she could hurt people, but she always knew the moment those things happened, she was immediately regretful of her actions, even if her pride wouldn't let her voice it. But as she got older, she wanted to talk things through. She wanted to be honest, and with that honesty she was finally going to admit that while what her aunt was extremely gross with her actions and beyond hurtful. Ashlyn wanted a 1 on 1 talk with the woman, and if she could, she'd get her wife in her corner. Just for more courage and strength for her._

_“Ash?”_

_“Yea baby?” Ashlyn answered and ran her fingertips through her wife's long dark tresses._

_“You spaced out for a second there.” Ali answered._

_“Ooh my bad, I was thinking about how crazy the talk between my aunt and I will go whenever we decide to actually meet up.” Ashlyn faked a shudder._

_“You'll be fine.” She said with a smile. “Now c’mon, Alex has been begging to see Aubrey again. Who are we to deny her of that?” Ali stated and pulled away from Ashlyn’s light grip._

_Ashlyn caught her wife's wrist before speaking. “If I think I'll need you there. Will you be there with me?”_

_Ali’s already soft features, softened even more as her hand went up to caress her wife's cheek. “Of course I will, that will never change.”_

_“Thank you.” Ashlyn said and pressed a kiss to her palm._

_Ali shook her head. “You never have to thank me for this. I love you, and would do just about anything to support you. Unconditional love, remember?”_

_Ashlyn pulled her in for another kiss, which Ali responded to eagerly before letting go. “I love you too.”_

~~~~~~

“Biggest teddy bear I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.” Alex murmured and watched the woman in question hold Aubrey while playing peekaboo with her.

Ali hummed her agreement. “Ashlyn did call her aunt and Lydia said she'd get back to her with a scheduled a time for them to meet. I'm going down with her but we're not taking Aubrey with us--”

“Hand her over Kriegs.” Alex said quickly, interrupting the defender.

Ali snorted, “She'll be at her grandparents house, I already called them ahead of time. So if you want to see her, that would be the place to go. Unless you want to fight Nana for her?” Ali raised an eyebrow at her last sentence. 

Alex fixed the defender a dirty look. “I am appalled that you would pick your own in-laws over me. Absolute disrespect going on from you.”

“You’re a mess.” Ali laughed and walked off to get her wife and baby.

They Krieger-Harris family all said goodbye before filing into the Ashlyn’s raised Jeep and driving off to Panera Bread for some post practice food.

They sat down with their food and ate. They giggled when Aubrey continued to try and grab at Ashlyn’s bread bowl. Every time Ashlyn would use her arm to secure Aubrey tighter to her body, the infant would start the beginning of her loud cries, until Ashlyn would let her keep a chubby hand on the food.

“Ali, babe, please take this hungry child.” Ashlyn whined while scooping up some of her soup to eat. At the exact moment she raised the spoon, Aubrey opened her mouth to receive the soup.

Ali snapped a picture and uploaded the picture of both Ashlyn and Aubrey with their mouths open awaiting the spoonful of soup. “You two are completely adorable.” She gushed while she posted the image to Instagram.

Ashlyn finally relented and gave Aubrey a spoonful of the spoon after cooling it enough for her to eat. Aubrey happily took the food and gave her now trademarked gummy smile with a little bout of laughter.

“I guess she’s on solid food now.” Ashlyn mumbled and ate.

“And she’s only a month old.” Ali sighed. “Next thing you know, she’ll be asking for the keys to the car and dating drama.”

Ashlyn scoffed. “Uh nope. She’s not driving or dating until….until I decide so.”

Ali gave her a goofy look, “That is so the protective neanderthal I know and love. You are so cute.”

Ashlyn would never admit it but she preened like a proud mama and spouse at her wife’s words. “Oh look, Aubs wants some of your soup and sandwich as well.” She said as Aubrey’s eyes caught sight of Ali dunking her sandwich in soup.

“Bring her over.” Ali chuckled and took their daughter from her wife. While she talked to and fed Aubrey, Ali didn’t notice her wife’s serious expression that was shown at her phone. She then noticed that Ashlyn was rather silent for too long and decided to look up, thus seeing the look of surprise and unease on her wife’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Ali asked. Aubrey babbled and Ali gave her some soup.

“My aunt….she actually sent me a text back saying a date and place we could meet up to talk at.” Ashlyn said. “I know I called her a few days ago but I truly didn’t expect for her to agree to meeting up to talk. I was ready for her to say no or just not reply at all.”

Ali reached across the table and squeezed her wife’s hand. She knew this moment could be overwhelming for the keeper, and she didn’t blame her for feeling that way. For the first time in Ashlyn’s life, the keeper would finally get the opportunity to ask the questions she’s wanted to know the answers for so long. And Ali would support her. She’d be her wife’s rock no matter what answer Ashlyn got from her aunt, good or bad.

“It’ll be okay. No matter what happens, everyone will have your back and be there for you. Besides, this little nugget will never let you feel down over anything. Just look at that face and tell me I’m wrong.” Ali smiled and raised Aubrey up a little higher to showcase her huge gummy smile.

Ashlyn couldn’t help but grin as well. “I can’t say you’re wrong.”

“Your baby mama loves hearing she’s right--”

“You said you hated that nickname!” Ashlyn said with pointed fingers and a gasp of surprise.

Ali waved her off and took a bite from her sandwich. “We’re baby mama squared since there’s two of us, so I can get with the nickname now.”

“Just imagine. I still remember the dirty look you gave me when I said it.” Ashlyn added.

“You baby, I love your nickname and I apologize for my early snappiness when you introduced it? Better.” Ali apologized with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlyn stood and leaned over the table with lips puckered. “Only better with a kiss.”

Ali hoisted Aubrey up on her hip and crossed the distance to join their lips. “If this is punishment, I can’t complain.” She mumbled on her lips before pressing them together again with a less than shameful audible noise.

“So when are we meeting her and where?” Ali asked and fed Aubrey some more of her soup.

Ashlyn pulled back out her phone and skimmed over the already short message. “She said on Saturday, which just so happens to be game day as well. Around 7 pm at Bernie’s Dive. It was a place her kids and I used to go to as kids. Well more so her kids and I snuck off to that place, but we used it for birthday celebrations and stuff like that.”

“Well that should be nostalgic of some sort.” Ali stated. “It sucks that it's on the day of your game but push it to the back of your mind, before you psych yourself out for the team. Which I know you don't want to do.”

Ashlyn nodded, “But that's hard. I always want to be 100 percent in the game, but aunt Lydia sure does know how to keep you on your toes.” She said while finishing her bread bowl soup. “I'm excited though.”

“Better word might be anxious.” Ali corrected and whipped out a chilled bottle for Aubrey to drink, since the newborn got tired of the soup and sandwich.

“True.”

“Countdown to the meeting with aunt Lydia. T minus 4 days.” Ali said in her best monster truck announcer voice.

Both Ashlyn and Aubrey erupted in laughter at Ali's antics. 

“And you called me a goof.” Ashlyn grinned. 

“I learned from the best.” Ali smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big meeting with Lydia is coming very soon :O


	39. I Want Some Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but this chapter's a bit longer :)
> 
> Ashlyn wants some answers.

Ashlyn moaned softly as she felt soft, open mouthed kisses running down her jaw and neck. She felt a warm hand run underneath the waistband of her sweatpants and part her folds to find her clit. 

“Ooh fuck babe.” Ashlyn breathed out and finally opened her eyes. 

Ali leaned in and kissed her deeply. “Morning. I know it's game day and usually we don't do anything on game days--”

“But are you ready yet? You had Aubrey like a month and a week ago.” Ashlyn asked seriously and cautiously. “I don't want to hurt you if you're not ready, Al.”

“I'm fine, I promise. Aubrey was honestly a breeze of fresh air to have. At least compared to all the birthing horror stories.” Ali smiled sincerely when she saw her wife still sported a worried look. “I wouldn't lie to you about this. I'm okay, I promise. And despite breastfeeding scrambling up my hormones, I miss you so much.”

Ashlyn leaned up on her elbows and kissed her wife gently. “Slowly?”

“Of course.” Ali nodded and pulled off her loose tank top. She saw Ashlyn about to ask something and quickly answered without actually needing to hear the question. “And don’t worry about Nala. She's eating her breakfast happily. Aubrey is full, content and asleep.”

“My very own superwoman.” Ashlyn murmured as her palms covered her wife's even fuller breasts and kissed her. She slipped her tongue into Ali's mouth just as the defender climbed onto her lap. Ashlyn controlled the kiss, taking what she wanted from Ali but loved the way her wife pushed back just the same. Ashlyn broke the kids and sat up and taking Ali's nipples into her mouth, nibbling and sucking.

Ali’s moans slipped out easily from Ashlyn's actions. She threaded her hands in the floppy hair on Ashlyn’s head, and pulled her closer. With pregnancy, her nipples had become more sensitive and what Ashlyn was doing, successfully turned her on even more. She could feel Ashlyn’s very hard dick pressing into her core, which was only covered by a pair of panties. 

Ali would never admit it out loud but she specifically bought Ashlyn those sweatpants for the sole reason that they were thin. She knew Ashlyn never wore any sort of underwear with them. And Ali was definitely reaping the benefits as she grinded down on Ashlyn’s thinly covered erection.

“Yes Al.” Ashlyn gasped with one hand on Ali's hip and the other on her neck as she sucked hard.

Ali dragged her nails up her wife's tattooed torso and cupped her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples as Ashlyn sucked harder on her neck.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's waist, lifted the defender up and switched their places, so that Ali now lay on her back as Ashlyn went between her spread thighs. She quickly rid the defender of her panties before kissing her mound of soft, trimmed curls. 

“Do you know how long I've wanted to taste you?” Ashlyn said hotly as she spread Ali's completely soaked lips and ran her tongue through them with a shuddering moan. “You taste so good baby.”

All Ali could comprehend was her wife's skillful tongue deliciously working her over. “I want you in me, Ash. Please.” She begged as her fingers gave Ashlyn’s hair a gentle yet commanding tug. 

“Hold on.” Ashlyn said as she slowly filled her with two fingers, slowly pumping while moving her fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. She could feel Ali's already light grip loosen as her fingers hit Ali the right spots. Ashlyn moved in closer and took her clit into her mouth, sucking hard and lavishing it with her tongue.

“Faster, oh god I'm so close.” Ali moaned and gripped the blankets. 

Ashlyn continued moving her fingers in the ways that made Ali's moans increase in sound and tempo, made her walls tighten and flutter right before clenching and pulsing rhythmically around her fingers.

“That's it baby, just like that.” Ashlyn murmured as she licked up all of Ali's orgasm. She leaned up on her knees, putting her erection on complete show through the thin sweatpants. 

Ali licked her lips as the keeper moved. She knew Ashlyn was doing it on purpose, but she didn't care. She loved it. Her hands reached forward and caressed her through her sweatpants. She looked up to meet Ashlyn’s darkened hazel eyes as she slowly pulled the waistband down and Ashlyn’s dick sprang out. Ali immediately swallowed down a good portion of her length, relishing in the taste of Ashlyn’s precum and the sounds Ashlyn continued making. She moved back to run her tongue over and around the head of Ashlyn’s dick while her free hand wet itself with Ashlyn’s juices and rubbed her clit. 

“I'm gonna cum real fast if you keep doing that.” Ashlyn moaned and slowly moved her hips with her wife's movements. 

Ali sucked harder and rubbed harder. Smirking internally when Ashlyn released a sharp gasp and a gush of precum hit her tongue. She moaned as she took her deeper in her mouth while pumping the base with her other hand. 

“Ali! Fuck, I'm cuming baby.” Ashlyn shuddered as her hips rocked with each spurt of her cum. She moaned again when Ali sucked the head of her dick as her orgasm tapered off. “You still want me in you?” She asked knowingly.

“Fuck yes.” Ali said after releasing Ashlyn’s dick with a pop. She watched hungrily as her wife stroked her still hard dick while her dark hazel eyes ran over her body completely enamored with it. “I want you in me now.” She whispered slightly as Ashlyn trapped her underneath her body. Her arms wrapped around Ashlyn’s strong torso, while her palms grabbed a good handful of her wife's ass. She groaned in pleasure as the head of Ashlyn’s dick ran through her folds and hit her clit with enough force and pressure to feel amazing. Her groans continued when Ashlyn’s movements continued purposely. 

Ashlyn watched as her dick parted her wife's soaked lips and glided through all the wetness. “You're so wet baby.” She murmured and placed her thumb over Ali's clit as she angled her hips so her dick caught Ali's entrance and pushed in. Loving the way her wife enveloped her in the only way she loved and knew. 

“Oh I missed you so much.” Ali breathed as Ashlyn fully sank into her. 

Ashlyn gave her wife a goofy little grin before peppering her neck, jawline and lips with kisses. “Nice and slow.”

Ali pulled her closer and nodded. She joined their lips in a hard kiss, which was quite the contrast to their slower, if anything, more sensual love making.

They both moaned as Ashlyn slid deeper into Ali, while Ali tilted her hips up and squeezed her walls over Ashlyn’s well sized shaft. A thumb on Ali's clit, pushed the defender closer to an orgasm she wasn't expecting, but as Ashlyn continued rubbing her clit while reaching deep inside her, Ali knew she was bound to cum very soon. She could hear Ashlyn panting in her ear with moans that got louder whenever she squeezed tightly on her dick.

“I'm so close Al.” Ashlyn groaned. She gave Ali another kiss before leaning back on her knees for more leverage. She watched as each of her slow but deep thrusts entered her wife's drenched core, coating her dick with plenty of lubrication. As she felt Ali tightening even more around her, Ashlyn sped her hips up a little bit. She took confirmation from Ali's loud surprised but pleased gasp and face full of pleasure. She leaned back down, never slowing her hips in the process, and took Ali's nipple into her mouth.

Once Ashlyn took her nipple in her mouth, Ali came with a rather loud moan of her wife's name. She dropped her head to the pillows as Ashlyn continued thrusting into her tightening walls, giving her a kind of friction and pleasure she absolutely loved.

“Baby I'm coming.” Ashlyn gasped as she felt the spurts of cum shooting from her dick as she slowing moved her hips, milking out her orgasm. “I think I wouldn't mind adding this to game days.”

Ali broke out in a smile and wiped some sweat from her browline. “You say that now, but you can be as superstitious as a major league baseball player.” She rubbed Ashlyn’s sides as the keeper stayed inside her.

“True, but if I'm blocking everyone's shots, pks included. Then this is added to my game day morning routine.” Ashlyn stated and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Ali's lips.

“I wouldn't fight you on that.” Ali agreed. “But you should pull out, so you can shower and eat so you're not late.”

Ashlyn nodded and stole another kiss. “I love you so much, Ali. You, our daughter and fur baby. All of it with you is amazing.” 

“Lucky me because I just got the same thing with the most amazing person in the world whom I love so very much.” Ali cheesed. “Now get up so we can eat.”

Ashlyn helped her off the bed and met her with another kiss, this one lighter than usual. “You know I was anxious like crazy, right?”

“I could guess.” Ali said truthfully. 

Ashlyn raised a surprised eyebrow. “You knew that I was pretty anxious about meeting my aunt after the game?”

Ali nodded, “This meeting is a huge deal in your life. Because of who it is and the nature of the meeting, I figured you'd be anxious and distracted.” She said simply. “The question is, are you still feeling uneasy?”

“What do I get if I say yes?” Ashlyn asked thoughtfully. She received a look from her wife that said she was serious. “Okay, no, not really. Just a normal amount that I can function and focus with.” Ashlyn said honestly. “But thank you for getting my mind off of it. I stayed up a bit later than I should've, because I was obsessing about it.”

“You're welcome babe.” Ali said while leaning up on her toes to peck her wife's lips. “Now shower time.”

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her wife, essentially molding her front to Ali's back and walking them into the bathroom. She was well aware of her dick pressing into her wife's buttcheeks but she knew neither cared. So she laid kisses all along Ali's shoulder. 

“We'll do something in the shower, alright. I have to thank you somehow.” the keeper stated as she nipped at Ali's neck. 

“Who am I to say no?” Ali grinned and let her wife lead the way. 

~~~~~~

The Pride were facing the Reign, everyone knew it wouldn't be an easy game. Ali had decided to sit in the crowd under the VIP suites, in order to cheer her wife on. She finally found a great pair of purple baby noise cancelling headphones for Aubrey to wear at the event. She and Aubrey were swarmed with people wanting pictures with the world class defender and newborn. However, Ashlyn, being the protective woman she is, brought the best security guard in all of Florida, Grandma Harris.

The older woman successfully shooed everyone away with so many staredowns and talks to fans.

“You have been an absolute godsend, Nana.” Ali said.

Grandma Harris smiled and kissed Aubrey’s cheeks. The newborn was completely enamored in four things: who would hold her next, what foods and drinks she could get her hands on, when she could sleep next, and finally what was going on in front of her, the game. 

“Give your Nana some sugar and we'll call it even.” Grandma Harris said while bouncing Aubrey up and down on her lap. 

Ali leaned in and kissed her in-laws’ cheek and then kissing her daughter, who giggled immensely from the act. 

Just as the trio got back to watching the game, the referee called a penalty in Seattle's favor, handing Ashlyn a yellow card for her diving save. Ashlyn of course, and a few other Pride players, argued the call but they were quickly sent away from the ref who went about setting up the penalty. The boos were heard all over the stadium as Rapinoe placed the ball down. 

“C’mon baby, you got this.” Ali whispered to herself as Rapinoe started her run-up. 

The blonde midfielder hit the ball with a solid strike but Ashlyn read it the entire way and saved it. She stood with it cradled to her chest and the crowd erupted in cheers. Ali celebrated a little bit before holding Aubrey so grandma Harris could celebrate as well.

“My grandbaby is one kickass woman! And that was not a penalty you fool!” Grandma Harris yelled at the referee, luckily they were higher up the stands, so it wasn't as obvious. 

“You are just as bad as Ashlyn.” Ali laughed. “She was just like this at my semifinal game last year.”

“Good, then you're used to Harris family embarrassment.” Grandma Harris said simply and got situated in her seat. 

The game ended 2-1 for the Pride with goals from Marta and Alex. The Pride players did their lap around the stadium, stopping for The Wall and then to everyone's surprise, they went around to where Ali, Nana and Aubrey sat and called out, ‘We love Aubrey, this win’s for you!’ Ashlyn blew kisses to the newborn which Ali made sure the baby caught by she and Nana kissing her cheeks.

Fans cheered at the gesture and recorded the whole situation. They got even louder when Ashlyn climbed up the stands and jogged up to her family. Fans tried to stop the keeper but she didn't stop too much, maybe for a picture or two but the keeper wanted her family.

“Hold on you guys, I'm coming back.” Ashlyn called out to the fans as she made it up to her family. “Hey Nana, hey babe.” She said as she embraced both grandma and wife.

“You played amazing June Bug.” Grandma Harris congratulated. “But that referee needs some glasses because that was not a penalty in any way. You got all the ball and that blonde twin flopped like an Olympic diver. Even at my still young but experienced age, I could see that flop.”

“Exactly, Nana. But it's all good, I blocked it.” Ashlyn waved off before turning to the real star of the hour. 

“You two are just hilarious. I see where Ashlyn gets her competitiveness from.” Ali laughed. 

Grandma Harris smirked, “You should've seen me when I was younger. Absolute menace on the tennis courts.”

“I believe you. This one here is a menace for club and country.” Ali pointed out. 

“Don't forget between the sheets.” Ashlyn added simply. 

Both Ali and Grandma Harris went wide eyed at the statement. Ali wasn't a prude in the least, but she'd like to keep her sex life private to the people who weren't friends or family. 

Ali raised her hand to slap her wife's arm but stop when Ashlyn pointed to their daughter. “You'll get it later.” the defender promised

“I'll probably like it anyways.” Ashlyn shrugged and kissed her daughter's cheeks. 

“Sleep clothed this time.” Grandma Harris said and gave the right back a pat on the arm.

Ali’s cheeks flamed red and she gave up on trying to admonish any of the Harris'. 

“Harris! Bring my niece down here! I haven't seen her in real life, I need to hold her!” Pinoe yelled from the pitch.

“Celebrity status calls for this young one.” Ashlyn chuckled and stole a kiss from her wife before climbing back down to the pitch with Aubrey in tow. 

“So what time are you and Ash going to see Lydia?” Grandma Harris asked as the Seattle player fought Ashlyn for the chance to hold Aubrey. 

Ali pulled out her phone to check the time. The game ended around 3:30 in the afternoon, which gave them a good amount of time in between meeting Lydia at the dive. 

“We meet at 7pm at a childhood dive.” Ali relayed. 

“Ah, so Bernie’s Dive then.” Grandma Harris figured out. “Last time I spoke to Lydia, she was telling me about how Ashlyn deserved what she did. She didn't seem repentant about anything she did or said. So I'm going to ask a lot from you, Ali.” She said seriously as fans were down near the field. 

Ali turned to the older woman, giving her her full attention. 

“I've seen how much that woman has hurt my June Bug. We've tried to protect her all we could, but sometimes Lydia's cruel ways still reached her.” Grandma Harris said. “What I'm trying to say is, I know Ashlyn is going to that dive with an open heart and mind, and I don't want her to get hurt. Because if there's anyone that knows how to hurt my granddaughter, it's Lydia.”

“You want me to protect her?” Ali asked. 

“Exactly that.”

“Don't worry Nana, because I planned on doing exactly that. I don't know what Lydia has planned for this meeting, but I'll do my best to shield Ashlyn from whatever potentially hurtful agenda she might have.” Ali said. 

“Good. You've put this elderly woman's worries to rest.” Grandma Harris said before giving Ali a tight hug. 

~~~~~~

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Ashlyn breathed as they stepped out of the raised Jeep.

Ali walked over to where her wife stood and took her hand, raising it to her lips to place a soft kiss for comfort.

“Hey, I know you're anxious to hear whatever it is your aunt might tell you. But take a breath. I want you to be careful because this woman has hurt you so many times, and Ashlyn I want more than anything to protect you from whatever horrible thing she might do. But I know I can't protect you from everything because as simple as it sounds, some things just hurt.” Ali explained. 

“Ali-”

“I want you to protect yourself as well.” Ali said, she raised her free hand and placed it over her wife's heart that beat faster than usual. “I want you to protect this as much as you bare it. Because I love you so much and never want to see you as hurt as you were that day she violated your privacy.” She said. “Just promise me you'll be curious but careful. Please Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn pulled her into a tight hug before placing a kiss to the crown of her hair. “I promise Alex, I really do.”

Ashlyn didn't care how odd it might look to individuals that saw them in their embrace in the middle of the parking lot. Ashlyn loved this woman with all her heart, and she knew that as much as Ali wanted to keep her safe, she was just as scared of seeing her hurt.

“I'll be careful, because I know that if I allow myself to get hurt, that affects both you and Aubrey.” Ashlyn spoke as she threaded her hands in her wife's hair and tilted her head up to face her. She kissed her slowly before kissing her forehead. “Ready?”

Ali closed her eyes and nodded, “We can go.”

They went hand in hand into Bernie’s Dive. Aunt Lydia sat in a corner of the restaurant with a cup of coffee and an unreadable expression on her face. Ashlyn gave Ali's hand a squeeze for Ali’s benefit and her own before walking towards the woman.

“Hey aunt Lydia.” Ashlyn said as they reached the table.

Lydia jumped a bit before looking up. She swallowed and put a smile on before speaking. “Hello Ashlyn, Alexandra.”

Ashlyn and Ali both slide into the booth and thanked the waitress as she brought them a free cup of coffee.

“You know why I'm here, so let's not delay the inevitable. I want to know why.” Ashlyn said cutting to the chase. This wasn't her being impatient, but she wanted to control this conversation. And if directed it meant that she could, then this is what she'd do.

“Why what? Surely you have a more specific question than that.” Lydia said and took a sip of her coffee.

Ashlyn was about to say something with bite until her wife gave her thigh a squeeze.

“We came here for a reason, don't let her goad you.” Ali said softly. 

Ashlyn nodded and turned back to her aunt. “Why'd you treat me like crap? Growing up, you made it your life mission to make sure I felt like crap.”

Lydia exhaled a bit loudly. “I tried to tell your mother to correct you when you were born. She didn't listen to me, instead she decided that you were fine as deformed as you were down there.”

“Why couldn't you realize that I was healthy and happy as is? Why did you try to make me feel terrible?” Ashlyn asked.

“You were born wrong, Ashlyn. I couldn't look at you and see past that--”

“It's not like you're religious or anything. So why the deep rooted hate for all these years?” Ashlyn bit out.

“I may not be religious but even I have standards. Apparently everyone in your family doesn't. You weren't supposed to be born with a _penis_ , Ashlyn. Women aren't, so it's not right for you to galavant around with that and act like it's right. It was one thing to hear that you were a _lesbian_ , surely brought upon by your family’s sick obsession with letting you keep your deformation. But to expect me to welcome and accept your….no that's too much.” Lydia spat with a shake of her head. 

Ashlyn squeezed her hand into a fist, willing her anger to not make an appearance. Because she'd need the patience of a saint for this conversation at the rate it was going. 

“Ashlyn was a child and you isolated her from her cousins. Not only that but you talked down on her, as if whatever you were mad about was personally her doing. Why can't you apologize and admit you were wrong?” Ali asked. She'd rather talk for her wife at the moment, knowing that the woman was severely asking for a verbal assault. 

“They're my children and I can decide who they interact with.” Lydia argued. “They let her think that what she was born with was okay, when it wasn't. The body makes mistakes and that's what it did with Ashlyn. They could've fixed, but no, they raised her to be proud of it.”

“Okay, so we've established you're a hating bitch.” Ali stated simply. “Why'd you go on the news and tell everyone about her?”

“You have some nerve. I thought _lesbians_ don't like penis. Yet you were so ready to jump on it and got yourself a kid. Tell me, is she just as deformed as her mother?” Lydia asked venomously. 

“In fact, our child is perfectly healthy. I'll let you guess what healthy is since your mind is so warped. And Ashlyn is Ashlyn. She's the woman that I'm in love with and the mother of my child. That trumps whatever nonsense, hatred and bitterness that goes on in your mind.” Ali stated with a pointed finger. “Do you truly wonder why your kids and your sister don't talk you? I mean honestly. Because with the way you act, it should be pretty obvious.”

“If you came here to disrespect me, then why am I here?” Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ali snorted and moved her coffee cup. “You’re a real character. Literally full of shit.”

Ashlyn couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's words, because they had some truth in them. But she still had a few things to ask her aunt and she was going to need the woman here in order to do so. 

“Listen Lydia, if you hated me so much for what I was born with, why didn't you just stay away from me? Instead of insulting me, treating like crap, throwing my secrets out to the world and so on.” Ashlyn asked. “I'm not insulting or attacking you. I'm asking.”

“I couldn't let you grow up thinking it was right. But you were so adamant in thinking it was because they taught you that garbage. When I saw it, it was disgusting to me and I couldn't take it. I really couldn't.” Lydia explained.

“So basically, because I was happy and perfectly okay with myself, body and sexuality. You had to treat me like crap. It burned you that nothing went your way, so you insulted me, my wife and my family. You went on to media outlets and told the world my business like it was your own.” Ashlyn said.

“I thought it would be enough to bring you to your senses. You took my children and my sister because of a deformity they raised you to love. They've been lying to you for too long and I couldn't take it.” Lydia explained. “I still do believe that you should get yourself fixed. I assure you that you would be better off and happy. You would be normal.”

Ashlyn gave a mirthless chuckle. “You make it sound like I'm a dog that needs to get neutered.” She drummed her fingers on the tables before continuing. “I came here ready to be nice and understanding, but there's nothing to understand. You…there's not a single fiber in your body that even feels remorse for what you've done to me, not one single thing. So you know what, I don't need your apology or anything actually. I'm going to do the one thing you couldn't do, cut you out of my life and my family's life. Don't come near me and anyone I care for, ever again. And if you choose to ignore that, I will get that restraining order Ali threatened you with months ago. If you try another media stunt, I'll take legal action against you, and that's a fucking promise.” Ashlyn said firmly and with a hard look. “I'm done with you Lydia, for good.”

Ashlyn motioned for Ali to stand from the booth so they could leave. Lydia just sat there wide eyed and mouth gaped open, watching them leave. Ashlyn led Ali out to the car and help her inside, she started up the car and before she could pull out of the parking lot, she felt her wife's arms encase her in a warm hug. 

“Hey--”

“I'm proud of you. You stood up for yourself and everyone you love.” Ali said, pulling back just far enough to kiss Ashlyn passionately. She palmed her cheeks and pecked her lips with a murmured ‘I love you’ before stopping the kiss. 

“I'm proud of you but I'm so sorry you had to deal with this. I'm so sorry that such a hateful and evil woman was there while you grew up and even afterwards.” Ali said. 

Ashlyn softly brushed some of Ali's hair back. “Thank you. It feels good to actually get rid of someone as bad as her.” She answered with a smile. “Thank you for having my back. I did need you even if I didn't say anything explicitly, you were there and that helped me immensely.”

“I'll always been there for you, no matter what it is, I'll be there.” Ali said and sealed the declaration-like words with a sweet skills. “But how are you feeling? What's your thoughts as of right now?”

“Lighter, like a weight's been lifted off of my shoulders and I'm okay with that. I don't miss her nor her words.” Ashlyn explained. “Like I've been waiting a long time, practically my whole life to hear her reasoning for all the things she's done. And now that I have, I'm disappointed, but I honestly couldn't give a shit about it anymore. I'm completely done with worrying about it. I have you, Aubrey and Nala, our family and friends. I don't need closure from my angry aunt, I really don't, and I figured that out today. She holds nothing over life, nothing.”

Ali grinned and kissed her cheek. “Watching you grow is truly a beautiful thing to witness. I'm glad you got something good out of this, because she was testing my patience and you know how I get.”

“Yea, you would've seismic toss her out the window.” Ashlyn joked and gave her wife another kiss. “Let's go pick up our babies. I bet Alex camped out at my mom's place. Probably annoyed Nana half to death.”

Ali giggled, “Maybe.”

They drove to Ashlyn’s parents place, throwing the car in park before ringing the doorbell. 

The front door swung open and revealed Alex with Aubrey on her hip. She opened it with expectant eyes before letting them drop. “Ugh it’s just you two. Thought it was the pizza we ordered.”

“Wow, i’d say I’m surprised but I’m really not. Nothing with you amazes me anymore.” Ashlyn chuckled and held her hands out for her daughter, who was pretty occupied sucking on her fist and gripping Alex’s hair in the other. “Come to mama, Aubs.”

“Alex is that the food?” Grandma Harris called out from the kitchen.

“No just Ash and Ali.” Alex waved off and slapped Ashlyn’s hands away from Aubrey, which was causing the newborn to yank on her hair.

“Did they bring food?” Grandma Harris asked again.

“Nope.” Alex answered before walking off to the living room.

Grandma Harris, Grandpa Harris, Tammye and Mike all walked into the living room and gave the two women a tight hug before gesturing for them to sit.

“So how did it go? And don't bullshit me, June Bug because I'll ask Ali and if she bullshits me, then you both are dead.” Grandma Harris said simply with narrowed eyes at the couple.

Ali snickered and shed her light sweater and dropped both her purse and sweater onto the arm of the couch. The moment she did that, Aubrey began squirming in Alex's arms in an effort to reach her mommy.

“You did not just whip out the pregnancy boobs to get my niece back?” Alex asked with a look of disbelief as she handed the on the verge of crying baby over.

“I did not, it's just hot.” Ali said placating the scrutinizing forward. She got Aubrey situated as Ashlyn got ready to tell everyone about their meeting with aunt Lydia.

“Basically we met her at Bernie’s Dive and asked her the obvious--”

“Why she was such a twat?” Alex stated.

Ashlyn snorted when Alex received a stare from Grandma Harris which meant she needed to watch her language. 

“Pretty much.” Ashlyn agreed.

“Well what did she say? After you asked her, that is.” Tammye inquired.

“Basically said she had morals, and that's why she thought you and dad leaving me as I was, and teaching me to love myself was terrible on yall parts. She thought me being gay was just as bad, even went as far to insult Ali as well with crude remarks.” Ashlyn explained and touched Aubrey’s cheek as she nursed. “Bunch of stupid stuff really. She blamed me for her being ostracized by everyone. She told me to go and _fix_ myself.”

There were sounds of absolute disagreement and disgust as Ashlyn recounted what Lydia said to her and Ali.

“Honestly, she was full of shit. Ali said that, so I can't take credit for it but I can sure as hell attest to it.” Ashlyn laughed along with the rest of them. “But yea, she didn't take responsibility for anything she did. Not in the least.”

“Oh June Bug, I'm so sorry. For everything you had to endure by the hands of that woman. No one deserves that.” Grandma Harris sympathized. 

Ashlyn shook her head. “No need. Going into the entire thing, I was hungry for answers. It felt like I basically needed to hear what she could tell me about why she treated me so horribly. But when I heard what she had to say, it just dawned on me that I truly didn't need anything from Lydia. I didn't need her explanations or apologies. I'm fine with having nothing to do with her anymore. So I'm completely okay. I have you guys and my wife and child, I'm perfectly happy.”

“Amen to that, bestie.” Alex smirked and gave the keeper a high five. 

“Ashlyn forgot to mention the part when she threatened Lydia with a restraining order and legal action if she tries anything ever again.” Ali added and burped their daughter. 

“I thought you weren't going to sue her?” Alex asked with a confused look on her face.  
Ashlyn shrugged, “She pissed me off and wasted my time. So I set her straight.” She said simply and took Aubrey from her wife before cooing to the little girl. 

“That's my girl.” Tammye and Grandma Harris both said simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auby Lydia is really beyond reproach, Ashlyn sees that and cut her out of her life :o


	40. Act Surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm back. I didn't stop writing this story, just slowed down because I was taking a bit of a breather all while reading other people's stories :) this story is very close to it's end though :o 
> 
> Nonetheless enjoy :D

“Hey babe?” Ashlyn called out while tickling Aubrey in the belly. 

“Yes?” Ali called back from the bedroom. 

Ashlyn walked into the bedroom and frowned when Ali closed her laptop quickly. “I came to see what you were doing because you've been up here for a while. But now I think you're up to something, and I want to know.”

“I'm not doing anything. You're imaging things.” Ali dismissed and stood from the plush chair in their bedroom. 

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to her wife. “I don't believe. Either you let me see willingly, or I wrestle you down and check for myself. We know each other's passwords, so you can't hide it.”

“I'm not doing anything, Ash. For all you know, I was buying sex toys.” Ali stated.

“What a lie.” Ashlyn snorted while clapping. “You find them weird. Besides, I've heard on various accounts, from you, that I'm more than enough. Try again with a better lie.”

Ali rolled her eyes. “It's nothing. Just don't look at my laptop.”

“Ali.” Ashlyn said.

“Babe?” Ali replied. 

“Alex.” Ashlyn whined. 

“Boo bear.”

“Alexandra, I'm going to figure see it one way or another. So get ready to face my wrath since you want to play games.” Ashlyn said simply and placed Aubrey on the baby mat with some toys on it. 

Ali watched her closely and was still surprised when once Ashlyn made sure Aubrey was comfortable and busy, the keeper moved over and grabbed her, before pinning her to the bed. 

Ashlyn sat on her wife's waist with both her wrists in one hand and her free have hovering above Ali's side. “Tell me now or I'll tickle you to the truth.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Ali said while trying to hide her smile.

“Just remember, you caused this.” Ashlyn said before using her free hand to attack her wife’s side with tickles. She knew Ali was extra ticklish, so the defender could only hold out for so long. Ali erupted in laughter under the keeper and was about to tell her wife what she was doing, but Ashlyn stopped a second before.

“Are you ready to speak now? Or do you need more convincing?” Ashlyn asked with a brow raised.

Ali breathed in deeply as she tried to catch her breath. “Ash don’t.” She said with force as she saw Ashlyn stick a finger in her mouth.

“Give me a reason.” Ashlyn said and moved her saliva covered finger next to the shell of her wife’s ear.

“I’ll tell you what I was---ASHLYN!!” Ali shrieked when she felt Ashlyn’s finger go into her ear. “Ewww! You ass!! I said I’d tell you!”

“I know, I just wanted you to pay for making me ask so much.” Ashlyn smirked before leaning down to kiss her wife’s angry pouting lips. She rolled off of her and went into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. She snickered when she came back and saw Ali still laying in the same place with the same pout on her lips. She scooped up Aubrey and whistled for Nala, who came running in the bedroom and onto the bed. “Go kiss your mommy.” Ashlyn said for both the Frenchie and their daughter as she placed Aubrey on Ali’s stomach.

“I’m still mad at you.” Ali pouted and held her girls close to her. 

“I know, but I still love you.” Ashlyn countered and cleaned the defender’s ear. “Now tell me what you were hiding from me.”

Ali sighed, “Okay. The team and our families were planning a surprise party for your birthday. My mom surprised me with free spa tickets for my own birthday, since we kind of skipped it. But you weren’t supposed to know about the party so you have to act surprised when it happens.” Ali pointed out.

“I can totally act surprised. Easy.” Ashlyn made a playful surprised face that didn’t even fool Nala. The Frenchie made a face that Ashlyn could only assume meant amusement. “You’re supposed to be on my side, Nala.”

“Nala is smart and can see that was fake as hell.” Ali deadpanned.

“I'm appalled, my acting is rather good thank you very much.” Ashlyn pouted. 

“Yeah…. right.” Ali leaned forward and kissed the pout off her lips. 

Ashlyn hummed, “So when and where is this taking surprise party taking place?”

“I don't think I should tell you considering how bad your acting is. They'll know I told.” Ali contemplated. She looked up at her wife's completely pitiful look of puppy eyes and pouty lips, and frowned. Before she got the chance to say anything, Aubrey caught a look at her mama and her own face scrunched into a frown before belting out in cries. 

“Dang it Ash, look at what you did. Stop it.” Ali chastised but the keeper steadfast with her puppy eyes and pouty lips, which made Aubrey cry louder as if she was in competition with her mama. “You are unbelievable. We're going out on a rented boat, well more so yacht, jet skis and everything.” Ali acquiesced.

Ashlyn grinned and scooped up their daughter. “Aww baby girl, mama’s sorry. It's okay baby.” She cooed while leaving kisses on her face and rubbing her belly. Which effectively calmed the newborn down.

“You are such a troll.” Ali point out with a soft smile as she watched them. “You're just lucky I love you, and you look amazing with our daughter. Otherwise, you'd be gone by now.” Ali stated but couldn't keep the smile off of her lips while Ashlyn cuddled Aubrey.

“Love you too bubble butt.” Ashlyn grinned and this time she was the one to kiss the pout off her wife's lips. 

~~~~~~

“Ash, I mean it act surprised.” Ali murmured as they walked towards their teammates, family and friends.

“You guys didn't think this through. You're trying to surprise me but we're meeting at the docks.” Ashlyn criticized. 

Ali gave her a hard glare which only looked funny since Aubrey was sucking on her mommy’s cheek. “Act surprised or else we buy you a cheap ass grocery store cake with your name misspelled and it saying _Congratulations, you don't have herpes_.”

“Wouldn't that mean you were the person who might've gave me herpes?” Ashlyn asked.

Ali groaned in frustration and dragged her laughing wife over to their group. 

“Finally, we thought you two weren’t going to come.” Alex stated.

“Come for what? Ali never told me anything.” Ashlyn asked rather unconvincingly.

Grandma Harris narrowed her eyes at her granddaughter and Ali. “You told her didn’t you? And think about your answer well and hard before any of you lie to me.”

“Oh my goodness, Ash I told you to act surprise!” Ali whined and smacked her arm.

“She didn’t say _’surprise’_ yet! How can I act when she hasn’t done it yet?” Ashlyn fought and pinched the defender’s arm, causing her to yelp.

“Ugh, she told!” Alex shouted in disagreement.

“Oh she definitely told.” Toni laughed and turned to board the yacht. 

Ashlyn huffed in astonishment. “She didn’t tell me any-” She stopped when the party participants gave her an incredulous look. “Okay fine, Ali’s a traitor and told me. She made it super obvious though.”

“Hey! You put your spit covered finger in my _ear_. Of course I told you, you were being disgusting.” Ali pointed out and followed suit with the rest of their family and friends boarding the yacht.

“Well happy birthday jackass.” Chris laughed and held his sister in a bear hug before ruffling her floppy hair.

“Let me go you overgrown oaf.” Ashlyn struggled to escaped his arms, but all in good fun.

“Girl you’re making me look bad.” Kyle called out from a seat on the yacht.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow in question, “How so?”

“Your hair is in desperate need of a haircut, and me as your brother-in-law is a hair stylist, and you rachet wife let you go out like _that_.” Kyle explained as he pointed to the floppy hair that had definitely overgrown her usual cut.

“Shut it Kyle.” Ali yelled out so he could hear her over the boat motor.

“Hush woman.” He responded and stuck out his tongue which was met with the middle finger from his sister.

Ashlyn ran her fingers through the length and frowned. “I’ve been wanting to cut it but the wifey likes the length, especially whenever we--”

“NO! Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Kyle exclaimed. “I had to learn details of Aubrey’s conception that I could’ve lived without but you’re so free with spilling triple x details about you and my sister. So no, I don’t want to hear how you and my sister get freaky with your hair length.”

Ashlyn chortled and lightly punched his arm. “Don’t worry, after we head back to my place, I’ll let you hook me up free of charge.”

Kyle grinned, “Does it look like I run a charity, Harris?”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I did give you your absolutely adorable niece, so I deserve something at least.” Ashlyn bargained.

“Ugh fine.” 

The family and friends all got situated on the large yacht, passing out drinks and small bites of food so when they went in the water they wouldn’t cramp up. Almost everyone battled the new parents for the chance to hold Aubrey, which Ali relented to only after bundling her daughter in a life vest and then calling them a bunch of baby vultures. 

Ashlyn was one of the first to get stripped down into her bikini and jump off the side of the boat. “Dude the water is super nice right now.” She called out from the water.

As Ali slipped out of her black short shorts, Chris wrapped his arms around her and jumped. “You ass!” She shrieked as they fell from the boat.

“Nice one bubba.” Ashlyn laughed and gave him a fist bump before swimming over to her pouting wife. “I love you sweetchums.” She laughed with a kiss to Ali's lips.

“You and these nicknames.” Ali smiled and kissed her back.

“Stop sucking face! We came to have fun, not watch you two make baby number 2.” Alex yelled from the top of the yacht. 

“In the water? Gross.” Toni frowned and shoved Alex into the water.

“What is this? ‘Push the Alexandras in water day’?” Alex sputtered out only to be pushed back into the water by her husband when he jumped in, dunking her in with himself. “All of your fishing rods will be broken, mark my words.”

“And your MAC products will meet the same fate.” Serv teased right back with a grin.

“Divorce him!” Ali, Toni and Kaylyn yelled out at the same time.

Corey let out a boisterous laugh, “You are out numbered my man. Just give up.”

“You threatened me with the wrong item.” Alex said with narrowed eyes and a punch to his shoulder.

“Ow. Why can't yall be as chill as Nala? Sunbathing and cool as a cucumber.” Serv stated before swimming over to where Ashlyn and Chris were.

Ashlyn got up on the jet ski that was attached to the yacht, along with a small speed boat. “Baby get on.” She held out her hand for her wife.

“You promise you won't got exceedingly fast?” Ali asked while taking her wife's hand and climbing aboard the jet ski.

“No promise sweet cheeks, I'll ensure you'll have fun though.” Ashlyn said with a kiss to Ali's hand, causing the defender to blush.

“Cheesy.” Ali laughed as she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s strong torso.

The groups of Ashlyn and Ali, Serv and Alex, and Chris and Toni sped out around the yacht, hitting high and hard waves all while chasing each other. The people on the back of the jet ski had super soakers to use whenever they weren't holding onto the driver. That task seemed to be too hard when Ali, Alex and Toni all fell off multiple times while trying to shoot at each. So instead, the drivers settled for riding near each other to splash up the water. After the first group of people went on the jet skis, they switched out with others before climbing back on the yacht.

“Babe, I can take Aubs out in the water right?” Ashlyn asked while trying to fight her grandma for her daughter. “Nan, let her go. She’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“I trust you Ash, you don’t have to ask.” Ali answered while digging through a plastic container for snorkel masks. She found the intended objects and tossed them to a few of the Pride players before heading back into the water.

“Grandma Harris watched her granddaughter-in-law and friends go into the water before turning to her granddaughter with narrowed eyes and a renewed hold on her great granddaughter. “Give me a good reason as to why I should let you take her from me when we’re having a great time together. Isn’t that right Aubrey? You love spending time with your great Nana.” She cooed to the babbling little girl.

“Nan, hand her over, she’s my daughter.” Ashlyn huffed.

Grandma Harris gave her a look that all of said ‘try again’.

“Okay, I’ll drop by on the weekends and mow and edge the yard; front and back.” Ashlyn bartered.

“My garden could use some touch ups.” Grandma Harris said innocently while tickling Aubrey’s belly, eliciting joyous laughter from the girl.

“I don’t even know how to garden.” Ashlyn argued with a pointed finger.

“Then I suppose Google is your best friend. Take it or leave it June Bug.” Grandma Harris smiled, knowing fully well her granddaughter would relent.

Ashlyn groaned, “Fine, now gimme Aubs.” Ashlyn took her daughter from her poker playing grandma before grabbing a floating turtle floaty and placing it on the water. She whistled for Nala, who came over quickly with a well timed jump onto the floaty. Ashlyn joined the excited Frenchie and placed Aubrey in her lap. The little girl loved the feeling of floating which brought out plenty of laughter from her. Which in turn was like a calling for Ali. She swam over, forgoing her little diving session with some of their teammates.

“Hi baby.” Ali grinned up at their daughter who made grabbing motions towards her. Ali looked up to her wife, wordlessly conveying that she wanted to get aboard with them. 

Ashlyn scooted over and held the floaty stable so Ali could easily get aboard. “Sit in front of me and hold Aubrey.” She said, which Ali did easily. Nala ran over and flopped herself across her calves with an expression that looked like a huge smile.

“Thank you for an incredible birthday.” Ashlyn murmured in her wife’s neck.

Ali reached a hand up to cradle her cheek and hummed. “I can’t take all glory for this especially since everyone chipped in.” 

“Still though, this was pretty darn fun.” Ashlyn grinned.

The friends and family all continued to have a great afternoon in the water. After they decided it was time to eat, they headed back to Ashlyn’s and Ali’s place to have a cookout. They grilled, made drinks and partied with responsibility well into the evening. They brought out a cake that was covered in embarrassing pictures of Ashlyn in both her youth and grown up years. Which was probably the best thing Ashlyn had ever seen. Ashlyn joked about the lack of gifts so Alex joked about bringing out the receipt for the cost of the rental yacht, which promptly made the keeper grimace and keep her jokes away from the forward. They continued to celebrate until everyone figured it was getting too late and started to clean up and leave. Ashlyn of course made sure to thank everyone for making her birthday a great one before hugging each and every one of them.

Although most of the dishes were cleaned up and cleared out. There was still some food to put away, so Ali tasked herself with that while Ashlyn got Nala cleaned up from their ocean day. Not to mention the fact that Toni bought the Frenchie a mini dog cake, that the Frenchie loved, but after eating half of it, Nala had decided to roll in the rest of it. 

“Where's Aubs?” Ashlyn asked as she came up behind her wife and circled her arms around her waist and laid kisses on her exposed shoulders. 

Ali melted into her wife's arms, temporarily forgetting to place the rest of the food into Tupperware containers. 

“She's with Nana tonight.” Ali answered. 

“Good news for us then.” Ashlyn smirked into the soft skin while moving her hands down her hips and into her black denim shorts. She pushed her erection into Ali's ass so the defender could feel it. 

“That quick?” Ali asked in astonishment all the while grinding into the hard appendage. 

Ashlyn swept back her hair and laid a kiss to the soft skin behind her ear. “The things you do to me, babe.” She murmured and unbuttoned the black shorts before pulling them down to reveal light blue lacy panties. “Fancy now are we?” She asked with a light smack to her ass.

Ali chucked lightly, “These are the only panties I have while we do laundry.” She gasped in surprise when Ashlyn gave her ass a harder slap. “Ahhh Ash.” She moaned and leaned more into the granite countertop in the kitchen. 

Ashlyn pulled the panties off and removed both shorts and panties. She kneeled down and maneuvered Ali so that she had easy access to her glistening folds. 

“What's got you so riled up? I'm definitely not complaining, in fact, I love it.” Ali asked and rocked her hips back when Ashlyn’s thumb swept through her juices and covered her clit. 

“Seeing you in those shorts all day made me want to bend you over and fuck you.” Ashlyn breathed hotly over her folds before sucking them into her mouth. Her tongue spread them before delving deeply into her hot entrance. 

Ali moaned loudly and pushed her hips back again, trying to fuck herself on the keeper’s tongue. “Fuck Ash, that feels amazing. Don't stop baby.”

Ashlyn hummed her agreement and rubbed harder circles into the engorged bud. She moaned loudly when she got more of a taste of her wife's arousal. “You taste so good baby.” She murmured into her core before plunging her tongue back inside and rubbing her clit. She kept up her ministrations until Ali was dripping into her mouth. The defender moaned loudly with every push of her tongue, and Ashlyn lived for the sound. She continued to fuck Ali with her tongue, and groaned pleasantly when she tasted the gush of Ali's orgasm. Ashlyn rubbed lightly, knowing the bud was sensitive, while she lapped up at her folds.

“I need to wear those shorts more often if this is what it'll get.” Ali breathed out while trying to regain her breathing after the hard orgasm. 

Ashlyn chuckled as she stood back on her feet Ash's removed her own shorts and tank top. “Take off your shirt babe.” Ashlyn said with a kiss to her shoulder while her hands roamed over her ass.

Ali pulled the material off her shoulders and unhooked her bra as well. 

“Eager aren't we?” Ashlyn asked knowingly as her fingers gently ran through her wife's folds. 

Ali leaned into the keeper and nodded, “I'd be lying if I said no.”

Ashlyn grinned and moved her free hand up to caress the defender's breasts. “Lean forward.” Ashlyn moved her dick so that it rest between her soaked lips. Her hips moved slowly so her dick caused a wet friction they both loved. 

“In me Ash, stop teasing.” Ali said while turning to look back at her wife. 

Ashlyn laid open mouthed kissed down her back as she held her dick and pushed into the defender. She groaned at the feel and the delicious moans that left Ali's lips as more of her length sunk into her. 

“Hard please.” Ali pleaded and leaned more into the countertop. She braced herself as Ashlyn slowly pulled out so just her tip stayed in before slamming back into her. “Fuck yes, just like that. Oh god that's good.”

Ashlyn slammed her hips into Ali with each hard thrust, loving the sound of their slightly sweaty skin slapping against each other. She tightened her hold on her wife's hips and made her thrusts harder, despite staying deep. She could feel each time she hit Ali's g-spot because Ali would tighten and pulse around her. 

Ali pushed back to meet her thrusts and gasped loudly when Ashlyn’s palm smacked her ass for the third time that night. 

“Too hard?” Ashlyn asked, worry filling her tone. 

Ali shook her head, “No, that feels great.”

Ashlyn smirked and rubbed the slightly pink skin while never stopping her deep thrusts. “Well then Mrs.Krieger-Harris, I'll definitely keep doing it.” She said, emphasizing each word with a hard thrust. 

“Baby I'm gonna cum.” Ali called out and reached a hand back to squeeze Ashlyn’s side. 

“I got you.” Ashlyn promised. She sped up her hips, while leaning forward to suck on her neck. She let go of her hips with one hand before moving the free hand to rub hard circles into her clit. “Cum on my dick baby. Come on.” Ashlyn groaned as her wife's wet and hot walls clenched over her length. 

Ali's breathing got louder and louder as she got closer to her climax, all the while Ashlyn continued her pace into her. “Fuck, I'm...Ash!” Ali moaned out as her orgasm poured over her. She barely had time to truly bask in the feeling because Ashlyn’s thumb never stopped rubbing hard circles into her clit, nor had Ashlyn’s strong pace into. Ali gripped the countertop with one of her hands while her other tried to bat away the hand at her clit. 

Ashlyn thwarted her wife's efforts and continued. “Give me one more Al. I can feel how close you are.” Ashlyn panted. She could feel her own orgasm approaching fast with every thrust she made her wife's clenching walls.

“Slow….oh god, right there Ash. Oh fuck.” Ali groaned and laid her forehead on the granite countertop. 

Ashlyn’s thrusts became jerky, signaling her impending orgasm. “Ali, shit, come on baby.” She leaned forward, capturing the soft skin of Ali's shoulder between her lips as she came. She continued to move her hips, albeit at a slower pace, while rubbing harder circles into her wife's clit. 

“Ashlyn!” Ali shouted as she came for the third time. Her walls involuntarily clenched down on her wife's dick, pulsing around the length, trying to milk everything she could from her. She sighed softly as Ashlyn pulled her up to rest on her strong body while she tried to regain her breath. Strong arms enveloped her torso, keeping her secured to the strong body of her wife. 

Ashlyn slowly rocked into her tight walls, effectively helping her wife come down from an incredibly intense orgasm. She lightly nipped and ran her tongue over the rapidly darkening love bit. 

“I'm keeping those shorts until they don't fit any more. Hell, I'll buy extra pairs if I need to.” Ali stated seriously. 

Ashlyn chuckled into the defender's dark hair before pulling back. “I have no objections to that whatsoever.”


	41. Getting Back On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long breaks inbetween chapters. I open up Google docs and write briefly, then close it, open it back up a few hours later to edit and then repeat the process all over again. It's an odd process XD but I'm getting it done, I promise.

Ashlyn rolled over in their bed in pursuit of her wife’s warm body as opposed to her own cold one. She frowned when she didn’t feel the person she was in fact searching for. Instead all she got was cold rumpled sheets. Ashlyn finally opened her eyes and looked around their bedroom, even Aubrey and Nala weren’t there which caused the keeper to furrow her brows even more. She turned the alarm clock and saw she slept in till 9 am. She quickly freshened up before leaving her bedroom in search of her wife, child and dog. She heard rhythmic thumps coming from a certain room and could easily figure out what Ali was doing. 

The keeper stepped into the home gym and saw her wife doing a very impressive sprint for someone that gave birth 6 months ago. Then again she wasn’t surprise. Ali in her eyes was always a special kind of athlete, one that could give their all and then some. Ashlyn remembered after spending Christmas in Virginia with Ali’s family, where Aubrey had her first experience with snow and absolutely loved it. Ashlyn remembered Ali dragging her out of bed on a early snowy morning to go running, now of course Ashlyn complain because she’s a keeper and keepers don’t run. But she would always be supportive, so she grabbed her sweat pants and shirt and went out with her wife who ran as if she never actually gave birth.

So when Ashlyn looked back, she’s truly not surprised to see Ali back to her normal morning runs. Ashlyn leaned onto the elliptical and continued to watch her wife run at a very fast mile pace.

Aubrey caught sight of her mama standing close and babbled out her signature “ma” sounds along with others.

Ashlyn lifted her up when she saw her outstretched arms. “Hey baby girl, you enjoyed watching mommy run?” Ashlyn smiled and moved her head back when Aubrey reached for her bed hair. She heard the beeps of the treadmill and knew Ali was done for the morning.

“You’re finally up.” Ali smiled while wiping at her sweat slicked skin with a towel. 

Ashlyn chuckled and leaned in to kiss her wife. “I noticed you weren’t there in bed with me. Good morning.”

Ali hummed on her lips with a playful smile. “Morning my love. Let me shower and I’ll make breakfast.”

“Nonsense, I’ll do it.” Ashlyn waved off and turned to leave. Before she got out the door, she turned back to Ali with a proud look. “You’re looking absolutely amazing out there. If anything you look faster and with better endurance.”

Ali’s lips spread in a grin. “Thank you, Ash. That truly means so much to me.”

“You’ll be back, babe, better and stronger. And if I’m in any way wrong, you show me which naysayers are trying to say otherwise, and your neanderthal wife wife will take care of it.” Ashlyn laughed as her wife tried to whip her with the small towel.

“Absolutely ridiculous, but yes, I will take you up on that offer.” Ali stated before heading back to their bedroom so she could shower.

Ashlyn got breakfast ready while allowing Aubrey to play on the kitchen floor with blocks and squeaky toys, which always enticed Nala. With every squeak Aubrey made with her toys, Nala would come running in to inspect the noise. Aubrey would watch and stop squeaking the toy the moment Nala was near, once Nala turned to leave Aubrey was back at her same antics. It always went on for nearly 2 minutes max before Nala finally remembered what kind of game Aubrey was playing at. So the Frenchie would to her back to the 6 month old baby girl, wait for her to squeak the toy once more before attacking her face with doggie kisses. That sequence that happened every morning over the course of the past month, would finally end with the loud, happy laughter from Aubrey’s lips.

Ali walked into the kitchen and gave Aubrey belly tickles and Nala belly rubs before going to her wife and kissing her cheek. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome. You need to fuel up after that run you did.” Ashlyn stated as she plated the food. She cut up Aubrey’s food into smaller pieces now that they were supplementing her bottle feeding and with the introduction of new solid foods to her.

“I was thinking about something this morning.” Ali stated and pulled herself up to sit on the counter.

“Oh?” Ashlyn answered while allowing Aubrey’s food to cool down.

“I'm trying to come back to the nwsl this season. Not when it starts initially, but make my Pride debut during the season.” Ali answered. She knew she only had Aubrey 6 months ago, and she definitely didn't want to rush her club game return, but she was itching to be back on the field with her teammates and Aubrey watching from the stands. She knew how gratifying it was for Ashlyn to have their daughter watching her play the game she loved. And even if Aubrey didn't understand what exactly she was watching or remembered, the end result was all the same.

“Mamama.” Aubrey yelled while slapping the highchair attached plate with her small hands. 

“I'm coming baby, hold on.” Ashlyn called over her shoulder. She finished you Aubrey’s food and gave it to their daughter. She turned back to her wife with a grin and her arms crossed. “You are something, you know that right?”

“So I've been told.” Ali smirked and hopped down from the counter. She wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and pecked her lips. 

Ashlyn gave Ali's butt a little squeeze before kissing her back. “Whomever told you is a smart one, now come eat.”

Aubrey squeezed the eggs on her plate before shoving them in her mouth. “Mamama.” She babbled while grabbing some diced potatoes.

“I want to believe she's calling for us, but we all know this is just her babbling for attention. Nevertheless, she will always have my attention.” Ashlyn spoke as she cut up her omelette. 

Ali swallowed a piece of her sausage and spinach omelette. “Not true. Our little cutie pie has been trying to speak for the longest. But she has noticed that every time she says ‘mamama’ she gets our complete undivided attention. That and her favorite berry yogurt melt snacks. She’s a hustler just like Nana.”

Ashlyn nodded at the truth of the statement. Their daughter knew how to get her snacks out of then easily. Maybe she inherited grandma Harris's intuition for hustling, or they were so wrapped around their little girl's finger, they'd do anything for their daughter. 

“Ugh that reminds me. I have yard work to do at Nana’s place.” Ashlyn groaned and laughed as Aubrey copied her groan. 

“I could help. My mom had a vegetable garden when Kyle and I were younger. I was effectively her right hand gardener, so I'm sure I know my way around. Plus, I'm sure Nana would appreciate someone who actually knows what they're doing.” Ali stated.

“Mamama!” Aubrey squealed when she saw Ali sticking her fork into the potatoes.

“I will never get tired of hearing her voice.” Ali gushed and kissed her daughter's head, sending the baby into a fit of giggles. Once she recovered, she went back to her original mission of grabbing in the direction of her mommy’s potatoes. 

“Hungry girl, just like your mama.” Ali cooed and fed their daughter the potatoes before scooping more onto her highchair plate. 

They finished their breakfast and set upon washing dishes as Aubrey attempted to crawl towards a very excited Nala. 

“Babe?” Ali said while drying a pan. 

“Yes baby?” 

“I was wondering if you'd help me with something?” the defender asked and received a look from her wife that said ‘anything for you’. “I have my speed and acceleration down. Endurance and fitness are great as well. But I haven't been working too much on the in-game mechanics and I know I desperately need to before I can make a comeback. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you help me with that? After that, we can go help Nana.”

“Of course I will, Al. No question about it. Let me call Alex as well so you can get some better defending in. I'm not a forward despite my peewee days, so I'm sure Alex will be able to help more. However, I'm gonna grill your ass like I would anyone else in goal. So be ready.” Ashlyn stated with a smile. 

Ali leapt up and kissed her wife. “Thank you. I'll go get ready.”

“Never thank me for this, Al, I'd do it regardless babe.” Ashlyn called out. 

“Mamama!” Aubrey yelled as she saw her mommy leaving the kitchen. Ali gave a light hearted laugh before coming back into the kitchen and kissed Aubrey’s cheeks. 

“Mommy's here.” Ali cooed and picked her up from the highchair. “I'll get Aubs showered and ready, she had too much fun with those eggs and potatoes.”

“I'll finish up over here and call Alex and possibly Serv if he's not at OC practice.” Ashlyn called out so her wife could hear her. 

They were in the process of loading Aubrey and Nala into the Jeep when Alex walked up the driveway with Serv and Blue behind her. Ali and Alex took the back seats, while Nala and Blue hung out in the truck area, and Ashlyn and Serv in the front. They drove down to the team owned training field. They allowed Nala and Blue to run free on the other half of the field, while they set up cones, speed ladders and a good amount of balls. One of the pride media staffers was hanging around to watch over Aubrey under the shade on the bleachers to the side of the practice field. 

“Alex and I will do some keeper and forward drills to get us warmed up. Ali, Serv you two can run drills.” Ashlyn stated while pulling on her gloves. 

Serv and Ali both did some tempo runs around a little part of the practice fields with some of the dogs playfully chasing after them. After that, they went over defensive drills to get Ali back in the habit of them. However, the world class defender was a pro at running them. It was basically like muscle memory for Ali, and she loved it. The both of them then moved over to where Ashlyn and Alex were doing shooting drills. That turned into Ali and Alex doing 1v1 attacking and defending drills, then 2v2 drills before finally doing their last drill which was shoot, defend, take possession and shoot. Depending if you were the attacker or defender, the order of actions changed. 

They called it a day when all four were completely gassed. 

“I need practice she said. My left ass cheek, she does. Tried to take me out with one of those shots.” Ashlyn grumbled with a good natured tone as she pulled off her gloves and tape.

Ali laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek, “I've apologized already Boo Bear.”

“How nasty.” Alex fake gagged. 

“That's not true.” Serv said with a raised eyebrow. “You love it when I call you Sugar Bear.” He comically gushed and emphatically kissed at his wife.

“Ah! Blue help me!” Alex laughed and playfully swatted at her husband.

Blue and Nala came running over and attacked the two couples with tons of kisses. The Pride staffer came over with Aubrey and her diaper bag. 

“She's been calling for her mamas, so here you two are.” The woman smiled and handed over their daughter who was squirming around in her arms.

“There’s my favorite niece, you're so chubby!” Alex squealed and picked Aubrey up while gently squeezing her squishy cheeks.

Aubrey let loud laughs while trying to grab at anything she could reach.

“You just saw her you little shit.” Ashlyn laughed and gathered hers and Ali's gear. 

“I'm entitled to love my niece to the fullest of my ability and this isn't even half of it.” Alex stated and stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
“Alright god mother, now let me hold her.” Serv said and took the baby girl from his wife's arms. “Hello beautiful, it's your favorite guy Serva.”

Aubrey gave him a large gummy smile and attached her small fist into his chin patch while the other went to his light necklace. 

“Look at that, she knows what she wants already. The finer things in life.” Ali said as they walked back to Ashlyn’s Jeep. 

“Got it straight from you.” Ashlyn pointed out. “Anyways, I'm so happy that you three are coming to help me with Nana and gramps place. Couldn't ask for better friends.”

“Excuse me, you said I volunteered for what exactly?” Alex called out from the backseat while getting Nala and Blue settled in the trunk space. 

“Mowing and edging the lawn, front and back. And gardening. Luckily, we painted the house nearly a year ago and it still looks good. So we don't have to do that.” Ali answered. 

Alex groaned, “I don't even do this at our house, Serv and you do.” she finished by pointing at Ashlyn. 

“Whine some more, I love it.” Ashlyn laughed. 

“This is what I get for having fun with my goddaughter and helping you and your wifey train? Straight up hard labor?” Alex scoffed.

Ashlyn snorted and drove them over to her grandparents home. They could see that yard needed some good amount of work, and they’d be working hard probably until the evening.

“Nana, Papa we’re here!” Ashlyn called out obnoxiously as she rang the doorbell.

“Stop it or I’ll find more work for you to do.” Grandma Harris opened the door and swatted at her granddaughter. Ashlyn laughed and squeezed her in a tight hug.

“Mamama!” Aubrey squealed as she saw her great grandma, knowing the woman spoiled her with just about whatever she could want.

“Oh is that my little baby!? Bring her over here, Nana has been waiting to see that cutie pie all day.” Grandma Harris. “Oh June Bug, you smell awful.”

Ashlyn watched as Serv brought Aubrey over to Nana. “Yea, we just came from practice.”

“Well you're ripe alright.” Grandma Harris chuckled and took Aubrey. “Tools are in the shed out back, take the small gate on the side of the house where the hose is.”

“Aye aye captain.” Alex stated and followed them to the shed where they grabbed the required tools. “You the least Nana could do is bring some food and drinks out here. I know she's holding out on us. That house is chock full of deliciousness.”

Ali laughed, “True, but we haven't even started with the garden and you're already complaining.”

“I'm not built or made for hard work.” Alex replied. 

“Sure she says after sending rockets at me for 20 minutes." Ashlyn called out over the loud motor of the lawn mower while Serv started up the lawn edge machine.

The four of them went about clearing the front and back yards, while sprucing up the garden and the front yard shrubs. That all entailed a lot more work than grandma Harris had let on when she suckered Ashlyn into agreeing to it. There was quite a bit of complaining done by all four of them, but they'd quickly stop if grandma or grandpa Harris came out to give them some homemade lemonade. The four of them loved the elder couple with no bounds, and they didn't want to worry them or trouble them by making them feel like they have to go out of their way to hire people to do this kind of hard work for them. By the time they finished with all the yard work, they were more tired than when they were running practice drills earlier. They gathered all the debris and loaded it into the large trash can, before moving that out to the street curb. After that they placed all of the equipment they used in the correct spot in the shed. Ashlyn even went out of her way to reorganize the shed for easy access for either of her grandparents. 

“Wow, it looks like a brand new place out here. You youngsters always know how to make an old man happy.” Grandpa Harris said with a large smile as he looked at their hard work. He gave them all a tight hug despite them being smelly and sweaty after all that work. 

After Grandma Harris put Aubrey to bed, she called them all inside to come eat dinner. She knew they had to be hungry and extremely tired, so she knew one of the best ways to thank someone or show your appreciation, was through food. And she wouldn’t brag, but the older woman she knew she was a great cook. That was proven by the quickness at which they dug into their food and asked for seconds, and for some of them, even thirds. 

“I can die in peace.” Alex moaned as she leaned back in her chair while rubbing her belly. 

Serv laughed before moving closer to his wife and waving his hand across his nose and scrunching up his face. “After you shower, you smell terrible.”

“And what're you? Italian cologne? Swamp dick.” Alex said with a finger pointed. Ashlyn was about to say something but Alex turned on her. “You're country swamp dick, so swallow that rebuttal quickly.”

“Babe, Alex's being mean.” Ashlyn said in her best childish voice. 

“Aww baby, I love you swamp dick and all. Now help me wash these dishes. Serv and Alex can put up the rest of the food.” Ali said after a few slow pecks to her wife's fake pouting lips. 

“Or we could switch, dishes are too much work.” Ashlyn suggested. 

“Uhh no way. Alex and I like our placement, for your information.” Serv said and gently pushed his wife over to the Tupperware. 

“Oh you all are just the sweetest, but you four didn't have to do that. I could've taken care of that.” Grandma Harris stated while watching from the kitchen entrance. 

“Don't worry about that, we'll take care of all of this, Nana.” Ali kissed grandma Harris's cheek and pointed out towards the couches in the living room. “You can sit and watch some movies with gramps while we finish up over here.”

“Oh alright. Don't forget to shower afterwards, you all are stinking up my house with something fierce.” Grandma Harris said with a lighthearted tone, although, it was no secret to anyone that they smelled bad. 

Ashlyn, Ali, Alex, Serv and the dogs all took showers and changed into the extra set of clothing they had in their practice bags. They piled onto the couch and joined both Grandma and Grandpa Harris to watch an old time movie, but before the four of them noticed, they were all fast asleep, dogs included.

Grandma Harris nudged her husband when she saw the four of them knocked out in slumber. She let out a huff that characterized her astonishment, but it quickly turned to a chuckle when she saw her own husband snoring lightly in his sleep.

“I’m surrounded by a bunch of bums. A bunch of loveable bums.” Grandma Harris said lovingly as she went around to wake them.


	42. Wet Body and Suds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys, sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of things to deal with in life (good things, nothing bad). But in here with another chapter :)
> 
> Heads up Aubrey is nearly a 9 months years old in this chapter.

Ali's heart pounded in her chest as she laced up her cleats. She'd grown so accustomed to sitting in the stands with her daughter while cheering on her wife. And although it was what she was used to, it wasn't what Ali wanted to do forever. She loves her wife, she loves watching her wife play but god almighty she wanted to be out there on the field with her. She wanted that rush of endorphins that coursed through her body whenever she run up and down the field, blocking shots, sending in a perfect cross and then some. But she was nervous. Even though she'd been training with the team and staff for over a month, she still had some nervousness running through her. 

“Hey you.” Alanna said with smile. 

Ali looked at the Aussie and chuckled. “You can tell can't you?” She asked with a knowing expression. 

“Of course. Everyone in this locker room can literally _feel_ how nervous you are.” Alanna pointed out and took a hold of the veteran's shoulders in a comforting grip. “Breathe in and breathe out Krieger. If there's anyone that should nervous is the Thorns out there. You're a badass defender who hardly allows forwards to score.”

Ali nodded, “I know--”

“Did I inflate your ego too much?” Alanna asked jokingly. 

“No, I just know everything you're saying but it's nearly been a year since I've played.” Ali explained. “I'm understandably nervous.”

Alana hummed in disagreement. “You had Marta, Camila and many more angry during all of our practice drills because you wouldn't let them score. You're a tank, Krieger.” 

“Alright, I'm ready to kick some Portland butt.” Ali breathed out with a small clap of her hands. 

The team went over their various game plans with each other before heading out to the tunnel where all they could hear and feel were the chants and rumble of the Orlando Pride supporters. 

Ali reveled in the feeling and took a few deep breaths as the walkout music started. She felt everything rushing back, the rush of playing, the feeling of being in complete beast mode and manning the backline. They went through the anthem and huddle where Ashlyn led them and encouraged them before breaking the huddle and moving out to take the field. The back five went over their game plan as well. As Ali took her spot at right back, she took one look into the crowd and immediately saw grandma Harris with Aubrey in her lap next to Chris. They gave her a small wave, and Ali saw Aubrey’s mouth moving in what could only be her signature mama call. Ali sent a wave in their direction before placing her attention back on the field. 

“Hey Krieger!” Ashlyn called out. 

Ali turned back to her keeper and raised an eyebrow. 

Ashlyn grinned and held up the thumbs up sign. “Give em’ hell.”

Ali showed a grin of her own before moving once the whistle blew for the start of match. The game went pretty smoothly, a one - one scoreline with goals from Marta and Sinclair, a pretty iconic duo of goal scorers. The players congratulated each other on their good play, giving Krieger (from both sides) a big standing ovation after coming back to a full 90 after the birth of women's soccer favorite child, Aubrey. The team went around and thanked their supporters. Signing for them while taking pictures. The Krieger-Harris family made their way over to the crowd area to where their grandmother and daughter were. 

“AK 11 is back.” Chris smiled and pulled her into a hug once she climbed into the stands. “You were a complete tank out there.”

“I try.” She grinned. Ali pulled her wet hair from the tight bun and swatted at her wife who faked a swoon when the dark tresses tumbled over her jersey top. “Stop you little troll.” She playfully admonished with a quick peck.

“This troll is smitten. Has been for a darn long time now.” Ashlyn admitted, although her wife already knew exactly how she felt towards her. A reminder was never a bad thing in her opinion. She leaned into her and gave her a brief kiss before turning to their daughter.

“Mamama!” Aubrey squealed while holding out her hands for Ashlyn to pick her up. Her mama did as she wanted and she let out a large smile.

“You were great out there. Shame they scored, but you guys were amazing as always.” Grandma Harris encouraged and pulled out a bouquet of assorted flowers for the defender. 

Ali hugged the older woman tightly with a kiss to her cheek, entirely grateful for the support she had from her wife’s family, which was essentially her own. Her own immediate family couldn’t make the trip down to Orlando based on their rather packed schedules but Ali was definitely content with this and the impending text messages from them she’d see when she got back to the locker room.

“Thank you Nana, I love it.” Ali grinned.

Grandma Harris waved her off and kissed her cheek. “Sweetheart, you deserve this. Now go inside and get changed so we can go out for some food. I’m feeling peckish.”

“I thought we were celebrating Ali’s achievement?” Chris joked.

Grandma Harris gave him a look before mouthing ‘don’t test me boy, your keister will regret it’.

“Alright cowboy showdown. The babes and I are heading down for a little more signatures then we’ll come back up for free food.” Ashlyn stated before helping Ali down and handing Aubrey to her before climbing down the stadium stands herself.

They headed into the locker room to get changed and were quickly accosted by their teammates to take Aubrey, which Ali let them since she was all sweaty. Some of the Thorns players were there as well. Once they were finished in the locker room, they said goodbye to their friends and even managed to get Aubrey to say ‘buh buh’ which signified “bye bye”. The little gesture and sound had every woman in the room instantly in love with the nearly one year old girl. They met up with Chris and Grandma Harris outside the stadium, they planned out where they were going while Ali spoke to her parents and Kyle.

They picked a nice Italian restaurant that although it didn’t necessarily fit into their in season diet, they still relented when they saw the dishes and dessert cannolis.

After the group ordered, it didn’t take long before the waiters brought out their food. Aubrey whined when Ali cut her food up into smaller, grabable pieces so it was easier to grab but also cooled faster. Nonetheless, when Aubrey’s whines got even louder, Ashlyn used her fork to grab pieces of Aubrey’s meatball and blew on it so it cooled fast for her liking. They continued to eat while talking about a few things that were going on.

“So…” Grandma Harris started up after take a sip of her sweet tea.

“Oh god.” Ashlyn muttered as she fed Aubrey some more pasta.

Ali looked from Grandma Harris to her wife, “What’s going on?” Ali asked with a muttered tone.

“Oh you’ll see. Just wait for it.” Ashlyn muttered back, careful that her Nana didn’t see.

“I was wondering when are you gonna make Aubrey comfortable with another sibling. And I don’t mean Nala, bless her heart, she’s a sweet little fur baby but human babies are just as soft, squishy and cute.” Grandma Harris said like it was completely normal.

Ali choked on her drink and gave the older woman a look of surprise. “I just had Aubrey not too long ago, don’t start getting greedy now.”

“I’m an old woman...not too old. I just want more great grandbabies.” Grandma Harris reasoned simply. 

Chris chuckled, “First it was you just wanted one. Now it’s multiples.”

“Did you give me a great grandbaby? No, so either keep that mouth shut or produce some boy.” Grandma Harris quipped.

Chris raised his hands up in defeat before turning back to his food and Aubrey.

“Nana, Aubrey’s like close to 9 months. Ali just got back to playing. I’m pretty sure I speak for both of us when I say we’re quite ready to wait a good amount of time before we have another.” Ashlyn explained.

“Okay. Maybe I’ll see the next whenever. Possibly before I pass away…” Grandma Harris said, her tone clearly milking the situation.

“Nana.” Ashlyn groaned.

“What?”

Ashlyn’s eyes snapped up to the guilty but innocent looking woman that was her conniving grandma. “You are so are such the guilt trip. ‘Before you pass’. Really Nana, you’re healthy as a horse.”

“I know but a woman like me loves playing with her great grandbabies. And I love Aubrey more than a lot of things in the world, but I would love another little bundle of absolute joy. Is that so much of a task from an old woman like me?” Grandma Harris said, laying it on thick.

Ali hummed in disagreement. “Of course not Nana. But unless you’re bringing the next one into this world--”

“That factory closed up shop a long time ago.” Grandma Harris chuckled.

“Yea so my vagina, my rules. Thank you very much.” Ali pointed out playfully.

“Hear that Nana. The official vote is to wait for baby numero dos.” Ashlyn said and ate more of her food.

“Don’t rub it in you little shit.” Grandma Harris warned.

“Chris hasn't had a kid yet, he could always help out. But even so, Corey, has his little boy. There's two great grandbabies to love and play with.” Ali reasoned. 

Chris looked at his sister in law in disbelief. “I'm not even married. Childbearing falls to you and my sister.”

 

“The fact that you're not married, hurts my heart even more.” Grandma Harris stated with what looked like a stink eye. “Ali is my favorite right now. She indulges this poor woman's wishes, while my own blood treats me like I'm crazy.”

“Nana that’s not true and you know it.” Ashlyn stated.

Grandma Harris shrugged, “How should I know?”

“Because we do everything for you out of love and appreciate everything you do for us.” Chris explained. “We’re nothing without you Nana.”

Grandma Harris let out a beaming smile before giving the three of them a comforting hand squeeze. “Oh my sweet children. You know I have something to tell you three. I didn’t want to ruin the day with it but it’s….it’s important and I need your help if you can spare it.” She said in a tone that invoked a great bout of seriousness in the air.

The three grownups all turned to the elderly woman with focused attention. Whereas Aubrey continued to eat her ravioli and meatballs.

“What’s going on Nan? You’re not sick or anything, right?” Ashlyn asked. Her hand shot down to grip her wife’s for any sense of comfort and grounding she could find. Ashlyn remembered her grandma being sick but successfully winning her fight with cancer. But the ordeal shook her to her core, and if it was possible, Ashlyn never wanted to experience that ever again.

“Oh June Bug, it’s not that. I’m completely healthy. This is something else entirely.” Grandma Harris corrected.

Ali held Ashlyn’s hand tightly and watched the elderly woman that she knew and loved. “Well what is it? We’re all freaking out here.”

“I’ve been unhappy for quite a while now. I used to remember a time when I could be happy in that certain place, but as of recently, I just can’t. When I think about bringing my great grand babies there. The idea is almost unfathomable to me.” Grandma Harris started.

“What is it Nana? Seriously.” Chris pleaded with the woman.

Grandma Harris sighed and took a sip of her sweet tea. “It’s...oh jeez. It’s the outside deck.” She stated.

The three grown ups groaned and threw their arms up after being duped by the master manipulator. Aubrey watched the situation unfold and clapped her sauce covered hands in excitement.

“Mamama! Nah nah!” Aubrey said loudly.

“Yes sugar bear, Nana sees and loves you. But she has to get her outside deck cleaned first.” Grandma Harris said with a funny wink.

“Gram you seriously made me think something was wrong.” Ashlyn frowned.

“Oh,” Grandma Harris reached over and caressed her grand daughter’s cheek. “June Bug, if something was wrong I would always tell you all. You’re just my adorable but gullible granddaughter.” She ended with a teasing but adoring cheek tug.

“So you just want your deck cleaned?” Ali inquired, making sure she heard everything right.

“That’s it. I mean it’s only fair since you all made this retired gal pay for lunch.” She explained.

“You invited us here….just nevermind. We’ll powerwash your deck sometime this week and even throw in a new coat of paint, don’t worry about it.” Ali chuckled at the good natured but swindling grandmother.

“Absolutely unbelieveable.” Ashlyn chuckled alongside her wife.

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch before bidding their goodbyes and heading home.

Ali headed into the shower after bathing Aubrey first because of a mid-drive accident of Aubrey vomiting her food onto Ali as she tried to change her diaper. Ashlyn laid around in the living room on the carpet with their daughter crawling around in pursuit of her toy blocks and whatever else fascinated her. Because their little was more mobile with her rather clumsy crawling and attempts at standing, Ashlyn and Ali had to childproof the house like crazy. It wasn't made any easier with Nala being a bad influence to Aubrey by trying to pry into cabinets that housed her treats whenever Aubrey was following her around. 

“Aubrey, baby say hi to mama.” Ashlyn said as she opened the camera on her phone. She smiled to herself as she heard Aubrey say her ‘mamama’ line as always. Once it came up, she’d never hit record so fast in her life. Nevertheless scream in such a high falsetto pitch either. 

“Holy shit, holy shit! Ali! Alexandra get your ass over here!” Ashlyn yelled while never taking her eyes off their daughter. She could hear the shower abruptly shut off, the shower doors slamming open, and Ali’s feet making wet thumps on the wood floors.

“What happened?!” Ali rushed out as she came into the room. She stood there with wide eyes, a half tied towel, body wash soap bubbles covering her body and a messy, wet bun tied up top her head.

Ashlyn snickered at the scene in front of her, her lovely disheveled wife. “Babe, calm down. Just--”

“Ash, what happened? Where’s Aubrey…” Ali started and stop abruptly when she looked around the living room and her eyes fell on the subject of her fear. “Ashlyn, oh my god. Ash, do you see this?” Ali said with her hand waving to get the attention of the woman she already had. She could feel the words getting choked up in her throat as tears blurred her vision. She quickly wiped them not wanting to miss a second of the entire moment.

“I see it babe.” Ashlyn said as her arms wrapped around her wife regardless of the soap suds and wet adorning her body. She placed a kiss to her temple and held up her phone. “I got that and your reaction. I’m sure everyone will laugh at us for how crazy we sound. But I don’t care.”

Ali nodded and watched Aubrey as she stood more so on her own, while trying to reach the bowl of strawberries on the tables. She let out a small chuckle when Aubrey finally wrapped her fingers around the red berry and turned to her expectant and amazed parents with her tiny tooth filled smile.

Both parents sat on the plush carpet and held out their arms.

“C’mere baby girl.” Ashlyn called out to their daughter. She knew Ali had seen Aubrey attempt to stand, albeit with help from people and objects around the house, but that wasn’t why she called her over. This was.

Aubrey made a happy shriek before taking a few, maybe three, wobbly steps before falling onto her butt with the same grin she started with.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, did you just see that?” Ali basically screamed which brought Nala in running and barking.

Ashlyn nodded, “I saw it. That’s why I called you over.”

Aubrey crawled the rest of the way into Ali’s lap and proceeded to eat the two strawberries she held in her hands. Ali swooped down and gave her a bunch of kisses while using her free hand to rub between Nala’s ears in order to get her to calm down.

“I love you.” Ali said before leaning in and kissing her wife soundly on the lips.

Ashlyn reached a hand up to brush away a flyaway strand of wet hair. “I love you too.” She ended with a smile and hoisted the Frenchie into her lap. 

“I can’t believe she was walking! I don’t even care that it was like three steps. She actually walked without any help from either of us.” Ali said and ran her fingers through Aubrey’s dark curls.

“That she did.”

“You got that part on camera though, right? I was busy freaking out that I didn’t.” Ali asked with a serious expression.

“Of course. You did just come from the shower as well, so I can’t fault you much for that.” Ashlyn pointed out as she placed a kiss to the goosebump covered skin on her wife’s shoulder. 

“Did I mention I love you? You, our baby girl and our fur baby?” Ali asked with a serious look but loving tone.

Ashlyn gave a goofy grin and scooted closer to her wife before wrapping an arm around her. “Yes. Yes you did. But it never gets old when it leaves your lips. Just so you know and since I know you never get tired of me saying it, I love you all as well.” 

“You’re right, I never get tired of hearing it.” Ali admitted.

“Good.” Ashlyn said and kissed Aubrey’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I base Aubrey’s development on what I saw my niece and nephew do when they were younger. Just in case anyone was wondering.


	43. Told the Entire Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter! :)
> 
> Heads up, Aubrey is 4 years old in this chapter.

The alarm rang through the couple’s bedroom and Ali gave her wife a gentle but firm knee to the butt with an indistinguishable mumble. However, Ashlyn continued to lay there like the muscled rock she was, which made Ali angry because the alarm was extremely loud and on Ashlyn’s side of the nightstand.

Ali leaned up on her elbows, letting out a frustrated puff of air, before climbing atop and over her wife and swatting the incessant alarm clock with satisfaction. She felt her wife turn over onto her back while under her.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Ashlyn said with her floppy, bed mused hair and adorable ‘I just woke up’ face.

Ali leaned down to kiss her gently, ready to pull back to start their morning, but Ashlyn apparently had other plans because her hands slipped between Ali’s sleep shorts. Ali hummed into her touch and kiss before pulling back just enough so she could speak. “You know we have things to do today?” She asked knowingly.

“Of course I do. This is the most important one of the day.” Ashlyn answered cheekily. Her fingers slowly dragged through her wife’s folds before settling on her clit. “Yup, I think this is very important. Or we could just stop here and do something else?”

Ali squeezed her thighs on the sides of Ashlyn’s waist and shook her head no. “This is important, very important.”

“Aubrey’s not awake is she?” Ashlyn inquired and began rubbing slow circles into the engorged bud.

“No, we’d know if she was.” Ali replied while she kissed her way up Ashlyn’s neck and jaw until she nipped and sucked on the area of skin right under her ear. “We do need to be fast though. Knowing her internal clock, she’ll be up in 45 minutes.”

“That’s more than enough time, unless you want me to tease you?” Ashlyn suggested with raised eyebrows.

“Not today Harris. Now no more talking.” She said with a final nip to her throat before scooting down so she was face level with her wife’s very hard erection.

Ashlyn made a zipping and locking gesture with her hand pertaining to her lips, before leaning up on her elbows to watch her wife as Ali pulled the waistband of her pants down enough to free her dick.

Ali quickly licked from Ashlyn’s clit up to the head of Ashlyn’s penis before engulfing the head and sucking hard. She relished the breathy moan her wife released and doubled her efforts in hopes to hear more of them. She used her free hand and lightly raked a pathway up Ashlyn’ thigh with her blunt nails before reaching up to her soaked folds and slowly pushing a finger within her.

“Shit Al.” Ashlyn breathed out hard while gripping the bed sheets.

Ali hummed as she continued to bob her head over her wife’s length. Taking the time to lightly move her teeth over the sensitive head of Ashlyn’s penis.

Ashlyn groaned deeply and carefully pulled her wife up by the armpits. “That’s it, come here.” She all but growled.

Ali let out a giggle before kissing her deeply and running her hands over Ashlyn’s hard length in a stroking motion.

“I want you so bad right now. And you’re teasing me, I can tell.” Ashlyn murmured through their kisses.

“I did no such thing.” Ali said less than convincingly.

Ashlyn snorted and wrapped her arms around Ali and flipped them over so that now Ali was on her back, while she laid cradled between her thighs. She swooped back down and caught her lips in a hard kiss.

“Little liar.” Ashlyn chuckled before swiftly divesting her wife of her sleepwear and her own. Her eyes followed Ali’s hands as they came up to palm her breasts, gently teasing the nipples. Ashlyn took Ali by the wrists and leaned forward, placing her arms flat on the plush bed and holding them there. She gave a little smirk before she swooped down and took one of Ali’s nipples between her lips while grinding her very hard dick into Ali’s wet folds. Both groaned at the wet friction but Ashlyn didn’t stop until she sucked on both nipples and nipped across her chest, leaving a decent sized mark on her collarbone.

“You left a mark didn’t you?” Ali asked knowingly.

“Maybe.” Ashlyn stated before moving up and kissing her rather loudly. She leaned back just enough to grab a hold of her dick, rub it through the copious amount of juices before pushing in slowly.

Ali squeezed Ashlyn’s hands and raised her legs up higher on Ashlyn’s hip sp the keeper could reach deeper. “Fuck me.” Ali breathed as her wife’s hips came flush with her own.

“I plan to darling.” Ashlyn drawled with a little emphasis on the little Southern twang she had. She pulled her hips back before snapping them forward and sinking back in fully. Once she heard Ali’s more than delighted and pleased moan, Ashlyn started a pace that had them both moaning in complete pleasure.

“Kiss me, so Aubrey doesn’t---oh fuck.” Ali gasped as the head of her wife’s dick hit deliciously well against her g-spot and reduced her to no words.

Ashlyln knew what she wanted to say and obliged her, kissing her deeply and swallowing her moans, knowing fully well as a child she never wanted to hear her parents getting down and dirty. She kept her thrusts hard, and punishing, but in a good way. And seeing as how she could feel Ali’s walls squeezing her dick tighter with every thrust, she knew she was doing the right thing. She freed one of her own hands, licking the pad of her thumb and bringing it down to Ali’s engorged clit and rubbing it in random patterns.

“Ash. Keep going please.” Ali all of begged as she felt her orgasm building up exceedingly quick. She dropped her head down to the pillows as Ashlyn bottomed out in her once again, hitting that spot that brought sparks alive on her body.

Ashlyn put more pressure into making her patterns on Ali’s clit, gasping when she felt Ali abrupting squeezing around her as she came. She took a nipple in her mouth when Ali arched her back up from the strength of both her orgasm and Ashlyn’s thrusts still hitting her deep and hard. 

“I’m coming Ali. Shit.” Ashlyn said as she felt the telltale feeling in her lower abdomen. She was a few thrusts from coming until Ali had scooted up to the headboard, causing Ashlyn to slip out from her. Ashlyn’s eyebrows scrunched in complete confusion and was about to say something until Ali stopped her.

“Lay down.” Ali explained and smiled as Ashlyn followed what she said pretty quickly.

Ali climbed onto her thighs and leaned down before using her fingers to part her folds in order to suck her clit into her mouth. She drew her own random patterns into the engorged bud, all the while her free hand pumped Ashlyn’s impossibly hard shaft.

“Ali please.” Ashlyn groaned. “I need to be in you so bad right now.”

Ali freed her clit before climbing into a better position to sink down onto her wife’s dick as she rubbed it through her soaked folds and lined her up to her entrance. 

“Oh fuck, I will never get over how you feel in me. Especially at this angle.” Ali stated and began to move her hips up and down, squeezing with each motion and bracing herself with a handful of her wife’s breasts in each hand.

Ashlyn groaned in complete satisfaction as Ali rode her. She felt her orgasm jump closer and it wasn’t long before she reached forward and grabbed Ali by the hips as she shot each each rope of cum into her wife. She took her lips into a deep and hot embrace as Ali kept going, milking her orgasm and trying to reach another of her own. 

“Al, holy shit.” Ashlyn moaned into their kiss as Ali came over her dick for the second time.

Ali broke away to suck in a breath of air her heartbeat slowed back down. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ashlyn leaned down to peck her lips as Ali’s hands came up to run soothing lines down her back. 

The couple continued to kiss slowly for a few minutes, only breaking apart when they heard light knocks on their bedroom door.

“Our little goober is awake.” Ashlyn chuckled. 

“Mommy? Mama? I wanna eat.” Aubrey called out from behind the door. 

“Hold on baby, we're coming. Did you brush your teeth?” Ali called out, but received no answer from the energetic toddler. Which solidified that the little girl probably hadn't in fact brushed her teeth. “Aubrey Krieger-Harris, park that keister in front of the sink and brush your teeth. After that, we'll cook breakfast.”

“I'm going mommy, I promise!” Aubrey squealed happily and ran down the hallway to her bathroom. 

Ashlyn groaned into the plush pillows as her wife rummaged around her drawers for something to wear. 

“I thought people were blissful after having sex?” Ali questioned as she tossed her dirty clothing into their nearby hamper basket. She leaned over and gave the keeper a swat to her calf. “Get up, we have things to do today and they won't wait on you.”

Ashlyn mumbled out something but it was muffled by the pillows her face was in. She seemed content not to repeat it until Ali twisted a little skin to wake her wife up, who was currently falling back asleep in the bed.

“Okay okay, I’m up.” Ashlyn muttered and followed her wife into the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and got ready to brush her teeth. “I don’t get how you’re so excited to start this day. I’m….bummed.”

Ali placed her own toothbrush in the holder and turned to her wife. Taking her face in her hands and giving her a soft kiss. “Baby, there’s no reason to be bummed about today. Aubrey is excited to start her first day of kindergarten, but she’ll quickly change her mind if she sees that you’re not up to the same excitement level.”

Ashlyn sighed and began brushing her teeth. “I know but it sucks. I know she’s just going to to school, kindergarten at that. So not even a full day but I’m going to miss her so much Al.” She explained. “I remember every year that Chris and I went to school, no matter the grade level, my mom always cried. And I remember thinking that I’d never be one of those parents, but look at me. A huge steaming pile of parental tears waiting to spill once our little goober leaves the car to go to class.” She ended with a sad pout.

Ali wrapped her up in a tight hug. She didn’t care if some of the toothpaste from Ashlyn’s brush got on her towel, she just wanted to comfort her wife. Ali pulled back just enough so she could look at Ashlyn fully.

“Looky here missy.” Ali started off saying which elicited a laugh from the keeper. “There’s nothing wrong with missing our baby when she goes to school. I’m gonna miss her too, so you’re definitely not alone in that. But remember that she’s going to have a amazing time in kindergarten and meet all these friends she’ll grow up with.”

“I know Al.” Ashlyn said with closed eyes. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against Ali’s. “Just promise me, you’ll hide my ugly crying face when the inevitable tears come out.”

“I will, my adorably emotional neanderthal.” Ali promised with another kiss before heading into the standing shower.

The couple showered and dressed before meeting their daughter in the kitchen to make breakfast. What surprised them was the fact that Alex, Serv, Kyle, Chris and Grandma Harris were all already in the kitchen making breakfast for a very attentive toddler.

“When did you guys get here?” Ashlyn asked as she gave her daughter a kiss to the forehead. “Morning goober.”

“Morning mama. Nana, uncles Serv, Chris and Kyle, and auntie Alex is making breakfast!” Aubrey squealed while bouncing up and down in her seat, her dark curls flying everywhere. 

“I see that babe.” Ashlyn smiled to her before turning to her friends, basically family members though. "How did you guys get in here?" 

“We hopped the fence and picked your back door.” Alex deadpanned while cracking eggs. "You gave us keys, dummy." 

Ashlyn mouthed ‘shit head’ before moving to give them all hugs. 

“Morning you guys.” Ali said and going round to get good morning greeting from everyone.

“So is my great grand baby ready for her first day of school?” Grandma Harris asked with enough excitement to grab the toddler’s attention.

“Yea Nana! I get to see all my friends! And uncle Corey says that Jetson will be there too in my class!” Aubrey answered.

“Well that’s amazing. Don’t forget to have fun and listen to your teacher.” Grandma Harris said.

“I know Nana, I promise I will.” Aubrey grinned and showed off her dimple which Kyle caught on his camera. “Not again uncle Kyle.” She said playfully before smiling again for another picture which Kyle gladly took. 

“Are you two going to just stand there or help out with making breakfast so the little cutie pie can get ready for school?” Alex pointed the spatula at the couple.

Both women held up their hands before coming over to help out with making French toast. They finished making breakfast a pretty decent time before Grandma Harris could scold them for taking too long. Ali could spot the fact that Ashlyn was taking her time with the French toast because she probably wanted more time with Aubrey before dropping her off at school. That in fact earned the keeper a pop from Grandma Harris’ oven mitt covered hand. 

“Mama, mommy, we go to school now?” Aubrey asked while chewing through her stuffed French toast. 

“Of course honey, but finish your food first.” Ali pointed out and got some more eggs and hash browns.

“Kay.” Aubrey said before going back to eating. 

After breakfast, they all cleaned up while Ali and alum helped their daughter pick out her first day of school outfit, which ironically consisted of shorts and a customized shirt of Aubrey and Nala with huge grins. The Frenchie followed Aubrey everywhere, so knowing the two's very close relationship, the couple relented in the choice. Once Aubrey was dressed and had her bag packed with lunch and all her supplies, they went into the living room to take pictures, quick pictures, since Grandma Harris continuously tapped her watch to signify how much time they didn't have. 

“Hey Serv?” Ashlyn asked as she placed Aubrey’s backpack on her shoulders.

“Sup?”

“Would you mind driving?” She asked and tossed the keys to him once he nodded. Serv started the drive up to the school while Grandma Harris, Kyle and Chris followed from behind. Ashlyn, Ali, Nala and Aubrey all sat in the backseat while Serv and Alex took the front.

Ali reached over and took her wife's hand, bring the object up to her lips for a soothing kiss. She mouthed, ‘She's going to be fine. Relax.’

“I'm a worrier, Al. This is what we do. Worry ourselves sick until we realize how much of it was unwarranted.” Ashlyn said with a smile.

“I know but if you worry too much, you'll get a stomach ache and then you wouldn't be able to watch Aubs go to her teacher.” Ali explained and kissed her briefly.

Ashlyn hummed, “Why are my kisses so short?”

“Ewwww no more kissy.” Aubrey giggled and kissed Nala’s nose.

“I'm gonna cover you in kisses once we get to your school.” Ashlyn stated and swooped down to begin the lovely assault. The toddler squirmed in her hold, squealing ‘Mama no’ all while being tickled and kissed by both Ashlyn and Nala. 

“Alright, we're here.” Serv called out as he pulled into the fully packed front parking lot of the elementary school. There were plenty of cars with parent’s tear filled eyes as they hugged and kissed their kids before dropping them off. Some kids were trying to escape their parents “embarrassing” embrace that was taking place in front of their friends that they wanted to stay cool in front of. 

“Mommy! It's the school. Look, it's the school!” Aubrey pointed out in pure excitement as she scrambled out from her mama's arms. Nala jumped up next to her bestie and barked at each child she saw pass. 

Ali ran a hand through Aubrey’s hair, “Yes it is baby. C’mon let's get your bag.”

“Okay.” Aubrey replied. 

They all climbed out of the jeep and helped Aubrey put her backpack on before Kyle brought out his camera.

“Everyone get together so we can get a picture.” Kyle called out as he set up his tripod and set the timer. “Don't fudge this up, it's going on my Instagram. And whoever screws it up is getting locked up in a room with after I eat a bowl of cheese curds. You do not want that.” He threatened before jogging over to get into the picture everyone made sure they smiled for. 

After that, they all gave their goodbyes to Aubrey, despite the fact that her parents would be there to pick her up by 2pm.

Ali finished giving Aubrey a few kisses and a ‘be good for your teacher, baby’ before the little girl turned to her mama with outstretched arms. 

Ashlyn gladly picked her with kisses to her cheek. “You heard mommy, be good for teacher and make a lot of friends. We'll go out for ice cream afterwards. Okay.” She rushed out. 

Aubrey smiled and kissed her mama’s cheeks to calm her down. “Mama is okay. I'm gonna have fun, and learn, and make friends. Oh and see Jetson too.”

“Of course babe.” Ashlyn squeezed her in another hug before putting her down. “Alright, there's your teacher babe, go on.”

Aubrey hugged her parents legs before waving bye to her family and friends before running off to her teacher.

Ali wrapped an arm around her wife’s waist as they watched Aubrey go to her teacher. “You know you didn’t cry right?” She said with a hint of a smile.

Ashlyn snorted, “That’s because I don’t want to look like those people over three.” She hiked her thumb over in the direction of a bunch of crying parents. “You’d think their kid’s going off to prison or something.”

“You are unbelieveable.” Ali pinched Ashlyn’s side. “You were them in the safety of our house, crybaby.”

Ashlyn tapped her chin as if she was in thought, “Nope, don’t recall crying at all.”

“Incredible.” Ali said as they went back to the car.

~~~~~~

The group hung around the house bidding their own time until it was time to pick Aubrey back up, which came rather quickly, so none complained about seeing the exciting toddler again. They loaded back up into the Jeep and Chris’s car before driving back over to the school and picking Aubrey up. Aubrey told them about how she was already friends with everyone in her class and how the teacher was the nicest teacher in the whole entire school. She let them know about all the games she played at recess, and showed them a very toddler-esque color drawing of all of them, misspelled names and all, but not one person in the car cared. They absolutely loved the picture. Ali decided to make copies of it when Alex and Ashlyn got into a very heated argument about who got to keep the drawing. 

Once the finally made it to the ice cream parlor, Nala and Blue jumped out as fast as they could to escape their mama’s arguing. Even Aubrey ran out with them, with the help of her mommy. They all ordered and sat at one of the largest tables there to accommodate their group’s size.

“Mommy, can we tell them now? I told all my friends in class already but we haven’t told auntie Alex, Nana, and uncles Chris and Serv.” Aubrey asked before shoveling a scoop of mixed ice cream in her mouth.

Ashlyn and Ali choked on their own respective ice creams.

“Sweetheart, you did what?” Ali coughed and received a pat on the back from Grandma Harris.

“I told all my friends in class and my teacher, Mrs.Hale about it. They were all happy for me.” Aubrey grinned, she was practically beaming at what she did.

Ashlyn placed her face in her hands with an audible groan. “Baby, you weren’t supposed to.”

Aubrey’s head snapped up and tears were already pooling in her eyes. “Mama, I mess up?”

Ashlyn quickly shook her head, “No you didn’t. It’s okay that your friends and teacher were happy for you baby.” SHe quickly reassured her daughter but it got the attention of everyone at the table. She muttered a silent ‘fuck me’ before looking up at them.

“Go on and ask because we all know where this going.” Ashlyn stated.

Grandma Harris was the first to speak up. “What’s my grandbaby talking about?”

Ali cleared her throat, “Well, the thing is, Aubrey told her classmates---”

“Friends, mommy!” Aubrey squealed, correcting her mommy’s word choice.

“Yes, thank you baby. Aubrey told her friends and teacher---”

“Get to the point Alexandra, I’m not getting any younger with this repetition.” Grandma Harris urged the defender.

“Ugh fine. Ashlyn and I are pregnant again---”

Both Alex and Grandma Harris high fived each other with a rather childish scream which garnered looks from other customers but the two women didn’t care.

“That’s why you look fat in that picture.” Alex pieced together. “I wasn’t going to say how Aubs made you look rather hefty, but it makes sense now why she did.”

“Hey.” Ali argued.

Grandma Harris stood up and did a little dance of complete happiness which had Aubrey clapping along to it. The elder woman went around and gave each person at their table a big kiss before giving the two dogs a very good rub down as they ate their doggy ice creams.

“Yes! I’m getting another great grandbaby!” Grandma Harris cheered. “Oh I’ve got to call your mothers and let them know.”

The rest of the table spread their congratulations as well.

“At least Nana will get off my back about kids.” Chris chuckled.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I’m getting another niece! At least this time around I wasn’t there in any way, shape or form during the conception.” Kyle smiled and hugged both his sister and sister-in-law.

“Godmother. Calling it now, no arguments.” Alex stated simply.

“Or we could have our own kids as well.” Serv suggested.

Ali raised her eyebrows in surprise, “You guys seriously should. That way you’re kid would be around the same age of our second child. I can just imagine it now, they’d be so cute!”

Alex snapped her finger at the both of them, “Hey hey hey, cut that out. We’re not trading ideas unless I’m a godmother again. Take it or leave it.”

Serv gave Ali and Ashlyn a look of encouragement.

“Is she serious?” Ashlyn asked with a certain amount of disbelief.

“Very.” Serv replied. 

“Alright, sure. Alex, you’re a godmother to another of our babies.” Ashlyn settled and acted like she catch the kiss Alex blew in her direction.

“Great. Now what’s the soon to be cutie pie’s name?” Alex asked.

“Why don’t you tell them, Aubs.” Ali suggested.

“Her name is Paisley.” Aubrey answered. “I helped pick her name.”

“A beautiful name at that.” Grandma Harris smiled.

“Thank you.” Ashlyn said.

“It was actually Aubrey’s and my own suggestion. Ash’s were blah.” Ali corrected.

Ashlyn playfully narrowed her eyes at her wife. “Teamwork babe, remember?”

Ali snorted and kissed her cheek.

“So how far along are you?” Kyle asked as he reloaded his camera.

“About 4 months. I’m not really showing too much with this pregnancy, so I haven’t had to dig up the maternity clothing yet.” Ali answer.

“Nice. We should take another picture to remember this moment.” Kyle suggested.

“Of course camera boy.” Chris joked.

“Keep that up, and I’ll make you orange when I’m editing it.” Kyle joked back before setting up the camera up. For the second time that day, they all smiled and posed for the picture. Ashlyn and Ali both asked for him to send them the pictures. They posted it to their Instagram accounts with the caption, ‘ **Aubrey had an amazing first day in Kindergarten, and told her entire class she’s getting a baby sister, and the crew just found out as well. Isn't that crazy? Baby Paisley’s coming in hot.** ’.

“Think we’re ready for another baby?” Ali asked. She knew they were more than responsible but a newborn always came with more attention.

“Of course. If we can deal with my poker face, swindling Nana. Alex’s crazy self. And our own little goober with her hyperactive Frenchie. Then, honey, we’re so lock and loaded for a second. Besides, it’s a little too late to ask that now.” Ashlyn answered.

“True, you make a good point. I mean, I did marry a stranger for goodness sakes. A second child shouldn't worry me.” Ali smiled. "Although we are most definitely going to have our hands full."

“I always make good points. Besides, I wasn't that much of a stranger. I'm more than sure you checked me out plenty of times in the locker room. I wouldn't judge or blame you, I'm that sexy.” Ashlyn corrected.

Ali playfully rolled her eyes, “You’re so lucky I love you.”

Ashlyn grunted like a caveman, “And Ashy like you too. And this goober as well.” She said in her best caveman or neanderthal voice before giving Ali a big kiss and scooping Aubrey into her arms.

“I love you both this much.” Aubrey held her arms out wide and Nala jumped in her lap like it were an invitation.

The family continued to enjoy their day out with friends and family, knowing that the future held incredibly bright avenues for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all done! Thank you all for allowing me to always share my work with you guys. I love everyone of your comments and they really do push me to do more for my stories. I left the ending at that because it's an easy way to start a part 2 if the ideas ever come for it. :)
> 
> Once again, thank for being awesome peeps, staying with this story and giving the most amazing feedback. Till next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> So far I have a decent amount of chapters written. So I'll work out an update schedule, but I'll never keep yall waiting. ;)


End file.
